Emancipation of Heaven's Court
by ephiny63
Summary: COMPLETED 3rd in the Aussie Exp Dean and Sam deal with the aftermath of their ill-fated trip Down Under. Volunteers are disappearing from an old people's home. Can history repeat itself? THIS IS NOT A DEATH FIC! HOWEVER, there is lots of Hurt!Limp!DeanSam
1. Chapter 1

**The Emancipation of Heaven's Court**

Disclaimer: I own nothing save for what rattles around in my rather warped imagination.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Author's Note: 3rd in the Aussie Experience Trilogy. The boys are back in the US but are they any safer?

Author's Note 2: Sigh the Australian immigration let the boys out of Australia and head back home. Dang it all!

Author's Note 3: Okay sorry it is a bit short for a beginning, but my shoulder decided that I have done enough typing for the night. And oh yeah I was nice to you all and didn't leave it on a cliffie for a change. But don't get too comfortable this is only the first chapter! Mmmwahahahaha

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chapter One: Pretty Young Things Aren't They?

'You are a pretty little thing aren't you dear?' Mrs Rose Atkins smiled at the teenaged volunteer, 'you new?'

'Yes Ma'am I only started this morning.' She chirped happily, 'I think I'm going to like it here.'

'What's your name sweety?'

'Hope Wilson I go to Epping Senior High.' Hope explained taking a seat next to the elderly woman, 'when I found out we could volunteer here I was so happy, I never met my grandparents so...'

'Oh that is a shame Hope, could you be a good girl and get my shawl from my room, I feel a wee bit chilly.'

'No probs at all Mrs Atkins, I'll be right back.' Hope went off in search for Rose's room as the elderly woman watched her go, she chuckled to herself and leaned over to touch the arm of the man next to her.

'We got another one Arthur, a pretty little thing.' She said her voice stronger and younger sounding suddenly.

'You are good Rosy do you know that?' Arthur smiled and patted her arm.

'Dang don't I know it.' Rose chuckled. 'Don't I know it?'

00000000000000

Dean sighed again and rolled over onto his side to face Sam, they had been back in America for three weeks now; they had the impala, their weapons and were back on the road. But Sam had barely said two words to him except for answering direct questions since they had arrived home. Home Dean never thought that he would say that about anywhere.

'Sammy you okay over there dude?' he asked knowing that the only answer he will get is a non-committal grunt.

'Dean?' Sam whispered his brother's name grounding him a little, 'Dean we're safe aren't we?'

'Yeah dude why?' Dean sat up and stared hard at Sam, the bruises were almost gone but there was still the shadow following Sam.

'I – I dunno just a feeling.' Sam muttered, slowly sitting up he rubbed at his eyes and ran his fingers through his hair absently. 'I can't shake it.'

'Talk to me Sam, it's been three weeks since we got back and you haven't said anything.'

'Dean ...'

'I know but I need you to talk to me, please you don't have to go into detail but something is going on in that freaky head of yours.'

'I honestly don't know, I feel okay I guess ... I just ... I have this strange feeling I can't shake especially when people look at me.' Sam said his voice faltering, 'I can feel what they are thinking when they see me.'

'What Sam, what do they think when they see you?' Dean tried to remain calm for Sam but he felt so far out of his depth he ached physically.

'Nothing it's okay Dean just ignore me.'

'No I'm not going to ignore you, I want you to talk to me Sam anything just give me something to work with.'

'Why me Dean?' Sam suddenly cried out his own pent-up emotions too explosive to hold down anymore. 'Why me? I mean do I have demon's victim written on my forehead. Need a good time call 1800-fuckSam?' he jumped up and started to pace around the small motel room, his fingers twisting together trying to release the energy spilling out of him.

'Sam...'

'I try so hard not to let them get to me, but then bang they do ... poor little victim Sammy, he's just so innocent and stupid but damn he's a good fuck.'

'Stop it Sam.'

'No Dean you wanted me to talk then fine I'll talk, they used me Dean like I was some sort of ... they, they held me Dean four of them held me and then ... then they moved me for one of them.'

'Sam I am so ...'

'Please don't Dean, not you I don't want pity I just want them out of my head.' Sam backed himself up against the wall as his tears started to drop, large heavy tears matching the hacking sobs clawing their way out. He slid down until he sat leaning against the wall and pulled his knees up, 'I couldn't get away, I couldn't do a thing.' Sam sobbed, 'I am so fucking weak, that's all I'm good for.'

'Don't you say that Sam don't ...you're not like that!' Dean cried out hurrying over he crouched down in front of Sam and held his shoulders tightly, 'look at me Sam, look at me.'

'NO, no Dean don't you get it, I'm dirty, I've had demons inside me, touching me, tainting me. I – I oh God Dean they raped me!'

'Sammy, sh it's okay, it's over.'

'I see them everytime I shut my eyes, I feel them their hands on me, when they weren't putting themselves or, or things into me they were hitting me and hurting me. They never spoke to me, except when they ordered me to do something, or wanted to humiliate me more.' Sam gasped for breath but he couldn't stop his verbal vomiting. Everything he had suppressed bubbled up and out, leaving him feeling wrung out and exhausted but it wouldn't stop. 'They were going to keep using me until ... until I turned twenty-five and a half; they knew exactly what to do so they didn't kill me. I'm dirty, so fucking dirty ... how can you stand to look at me?'

'Sammy, Sammy no, no listen to me I want you to listen to me. You are not dirty, you are not disgusting or anyone's fuck buddy. You survived, you kicked ass and you made it home. You did Sam no one else could do that for you, you did it. Fuck Sam I am so sorry I couldn't stop that from happening to you, I tried so hard to find you but I couldn't...'

'No Dean it's not your fault, I – I invite trouble, Dad was right when we were kids, I'm just a screw up.'

'Don't you say that Sammy, don't you ever say that again.' Dean cried out his voice hoarse with emotion, 'I never want you to call yourself that again do you hear me?' Dean watched Sam before giving him a slight shake, 'I said do you hear me?'

'Yeah Dean I hear you.' Sam said unable to meet Dean's gaze he blinked and stared at the floor, 'I'm tired of carrying so much shit in my head Dean, why can't I...?'

'Why can't you what? Sam look at me, no look at me.' Dean put his hand on Sam's chin and tilted his head back to make him meet Dean's gaze, 'why can't you what?'

'Have it gone? Wipe it from my memory?' Sam said softly 'I need it gone.'

'I'm sorry I can't do that for you dude,' Dean said cupping Sam's face in his hands he wiped his tears away, 'but I can get us a job.'

'Work?'

'Give you something to concentrate on?'

'What?'

'Old people's home, Heaven's Court retirement village, Epping Wyoming.' Dean grinned holding a helping hand to his brother, keeping the physical contact for a few seconds until Sam had his balance. 'Young people from the town are going missing, suddenly the old people in the home are suddenly in the peak of health.'

'And?'

'All of the young people have worked as either staff or volunteers at the home.'

'So what the oldies are sucking the life out of the young ones?' Sam asked incredulously.

'Something like that, so whatcha think?'

'Sounds like we have a job.' Sam grinned shakily, 'first though I need a shower man.'

'Yeah well I was gonna say something peppy but hey didn't want to kick ya while you were down.'

'Peppy?'

'Peppy Le Pew ... the cartoon skunk? Oh man Sammy do I need to teach you about pop culture or what?'

'Or what?' Sam grinned and turned to head to the bathroom when he looked back at his brother, 'thanks man, I mean it thanks.'

'Okay chick flick moment 424 gone and done with, you've used up your quota dude for the next fifty years.'

'Whatever.' Sam grinned shutting the door behind him.

'Don't use all of the hot water.' Dean yelled after him.

000000000000000000

Two hours later Sam fidgeted again trying to get comfortable in the car while Dean drummed his hands on the steering wheel along with ACDC. 'Whatsa matta Sammy?'

'Can't get comfortable.' Sam shot back grimacing he turned the music down and twisted until he was sitting side on. 'I can't get comfortable.'

'What's wrong? Pain?' Dean asked immediately slipping into his Mr Mom routine.

'No, no just ... uncomfortable.' Sam blushed not wanting to tell Dean what the real problem was. Dean cocked an eyebrow and kept glancing at Sam before signalling to pull off the road.

'What's wrong?'

'Nothing ... just ... bathroom break.' Dean said nodding his head at the gas station they were pulling into, 'anyway we can fill up while we're here.'

'Okay.'

'You want anything?'

'Nope go for it.' Sam said relieved just to be standing up for a minute. Dean sighed and took off to the bathroom before heading in to pay for their fuel and to get some snacks. He watched Sam as he waited to be served, since Sam's little breakdown earlier that morning he had been acting a little more like his old self but maybe they had taken off to early.

Paying for the snacks and fuel Dean hurried back to impala when he lost sight of his brother, rounding the car he found him slumped against the wheel holding his head in his hands.

'Sammy? What's the matter dude?' Dean said squatting down next to his brother, 'talk to me.'

'Dean?' Sam lifted his head slightly and blinked a few times until Dean came into focus. 'I – I what happened?'

'Dunno came out and found you like this,' Dean frowned worried with Sam's sudden confusion.

'My head hurt ... a vision I think.'

'You think?'

'Not sure it wasn't like a normal one.' Sam grimaced as he tried to stand up too quickly and swayed drunkenly.

'Talk Sam what was it?'

'Ah I felt more than saw, a young girl ... teenager she was having trouble breathing, she was so scared and then nothing.'

'Did you see anything?'

'A pair of hands and ah ... she was wearing a uniform.'

'Nurse? No too young ... oh a – a volunteer?'

'Yeah I guess.' Sam shook his head and immediately regretted it, 'can we get going?'

'Yeah sure, you gonna hurl?'

'No, no just tired.'

'That's good coz remember what happened last time.' Dean threatened him lightly, Sam shuddered as he remembered cleaning the seats with an old toothbrush while Dean stood over him.

'Can we just go please?'

'No probs,' Dean grinned revving the car he waited until Sam was safely inside before taking off in a cloud of smoke and burnt rubber.

'Dean!' Sam yelled as they burst back onto the freeway narrowly missing an oncoming truck.

'What?' Dean asked laughing.

'You are seriously sick Dean.' Sam laughed leaning his head back against the seat he twisted around to find the comfortable spot he had before and watched his brother until sleep claimed him and he drifted off.

'Sleep well little brother.' Dean said turning the music on but kept the volume down in deference to Sam's aching head.

TBC


	2. Chapter 2

The Emancipation of Heaven's Court

Disclaimer: I own nothing save for what rattles around in my rather warped imagination.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chapter Two: Don't Touch Me!

Dean fidgeted in the all-white uniform given to all of the male volunteers, the reason given simply the less fuss and bother around the elderly residents the better. One uniform is less confusing and easier for them to differentiate the volunteers from the other staff.

As they followed their team leader through the winding corridors of Heaven's Court Dean kept glancing over at Sam. His younger brother had barely said a word since they reported for their first session, the stark whiteness of the uniform made him look even paler if that was possible.

'Sammy you okay?' he whispered slowing down slightly so that they lingered at the back of the group.

'Yeah I guess.' Sam admitted even though he wasn't sure what was wrong, he just had a terrible feeling of dread smothering him.

'Look if you're not up to it then you go back and keep researching and I'll scope out here.'

'No ... yeah ... I dunno what's wrong with me.' Sam sighed, 'maybe I – I should head back.'

'Sammy you're shaking, what is it?' Dean asked staring at the tremor in Sam's hands.

'I – I have to get out of here Dean there's too many people around.' Sam said in a rush and then before Dean could say anything Sam was already making his way back to the locker room. Cussing under his breath Dean jogged towards Sam his worry meter now off the charts this was not normal of Sam.

'Oh you are a pretty one aren't you?' An elderly lady's voice startled Sam spinning around he stared down at the woman. 'You gonna be working here boy?'

'Ah no Ma'am I'm not feeling well...' Sam said stepping away from the outreached hand. Frowning she stepped closer until Sam was pressed against the wall a look of determination on her face.

'Don't touch me, please.' Sam whispered his eyes fixated on her fingers.

'Don't be a silly little boy; you're too cute to leave alone.'

'Don't touch me.' Sam repeated between his rasping breathes, 'please Ma'am.'

'Sammy you okay?' Dean called out watching in horror as Sam started having a panic attack.

'Dean please I – I have to go.' Sam turned a pitiful stare to his older brother than tore at his heart.

'Sorry Ma'am but my brother here hasn't been well, I had better get him home.'

'Oh you're a cutie too aren't you?' She giggled girlishly, 'too many cute boys for old Rose.'

'Ah thanks Ma'am I'll see you when I get back.' Dean smiled and gave her a cheeky wink before helping his brother to the safety of the staff locker room.

'Sam what's going on?' Dean asked pushing Sam down on a bench. 'You're having a panic attack dude.'

'I – I don't know Dean, I just couldn't stand the thought of being touched and she was so insistent.'

'Ah Sammy I'm sorry it's just too soon isn't it.' Dean said realising too late that Sam was still trying to deal with his ordeal in Australia.

'No, no this is stupid Dean I can handle it, I just have to pull myself together.'

'Yeah well you can do that on your laptop back at the motel.' Dean said, 'I'll take you to the motel and then come back to finish the shift.'

'Dean ... why don't I just drive myself back and pick you up later?'

'Gee now Sammy let me think about that, umm no, first up you are not fit to drive at the moment and two you are not fit to drive my baby at the moment.' Dean said his tone softening the harshness of his words, heaving a sigh of relief when he saw the ghost of a smile on his brother's face. 'Okay let's get you outta here.'

'Thanks Dean.' Sam mumbled as he let his brother help him back to the car, 'this is so stupid.'

'What Sam?'

'This, acting like this I should be over it by now, hell I let the doc in Australia touch me why can't I let a little old lady?'

'Dude did you see those claws she's got for hands?' Dean scoffed, 'talk about making the right decision.'

'Still Dean ...'

'No Sam look I know we are done with chick flick moments so just let me say this and then...' Dean let his voice trail off as he unlocked the passenger side door and waited for Sam to slide in before slamming the door and hurrying around to the driver's side. 'Sam what we went through back in Australia was bad enough, hell I am still having nightmares.'

Sam turned his head and stared incredulously at Dean, he knew his brother was both stoic and stubborn at the best of times – but to hide the fact that he was having nightmares about their trip made Sam feel even more guilty. 'Dean I'm sorry I should have ...'

'Should have what Sammy?' Dean said keeping his gaze fixed on the road, 'I'm not the one ... the one who was used and, and well you were the one who survived that Sam you can take the time to get over it.'

'But Dean you almost died from a demon's poison ... and it was my fault that we were tricked into going in the first place.'

'Oh okay Sam, so it's your fault that psycho lady doctor worshiped demons? And it's your fault that crazy assed demon took me from the motel and your fault that you nearly ended up as a sacrifice? None of it Sam, none of it is your fault. Shit happens, and well it seems it likes to rain on us sometimes.'

'No Dean you're wrong.' Sam snapped back.

'Ah excuse me? I am never wrong!' Dean exclaimed in mock horror.

'Yeah you are coz it is because of me and these so-called gifts I have that we got dragged over there and why he took me in the end and ... and ...' Sam's breathing hitched as he started to hyperventilate.

'Shit Sam not now.' Dean whispered grabbing an empty take away food bag he pushed it into Sam's hands, 'breath into it Sam nice and easy.' He coached as he kept his attention divided evenly between driving safely and his brother.

Skidding to a halt outside their motel room Dean ran to the door and unlocked it first before he returned to the car for Sam. Easing his distressed brother out of the car took some effort but once Sam was standing Dean wrapped his arm around Sam's narrow waist and guided him inside their room.

As soon as they were inside Sam slumped down on the bed exhausted, he felt Dean taking his shoes and socks off but didn't have the energy to push his helping hands away and do it himself. He didn't realise that Dean had already pushed him down onto the pillows or pulled the blankets over him, he didn't realise when Dean went to get a drink of water and a couple of pills for him. He didn't even register the fact that he took them without question before laying his head back down on the pillows and curling up on his side. Sam felt numb, no pain, nothing just a cold emptiness. Minutes later he was asleep, still curled into a tight ball with his back to the wall, he tried to make himself appear as small as possible.

Dean sat down on his bed and watched Sam sleeping; he could feel his heart thumping hard against his chest as his own panic started to subside. He remembered what Wayne Morgan told him about posttraumatic stress syndrome, how it can show up at anytime and not necessarily straight after the traumatic event. Tears dropped unbidden down his face, he knew his brother would balk at the idea of going to see a shrink so Dean decided to take action of his own.

Ringing the head of volunteers at the home Dean explained that his brother had taken ill quite suddenly and he had taken him home. After apologising profusely Dean promised to do the morning shift the next day. After listening to the thank you for the call, and to look after his brother, Dean thanked them again and hung up quickly. Now he knows why he often got Sam to make those kind of phone calls too awkward for Dean. Booting up the laptop Dean settled down at the table sitting in the position where he could watch Sam and the door without turning around. Googling posttraumatic stress syndrome into the search engine he spent the next few hours trolling through the information on the disorder and how to help the suffer through it.

One thing that sent shivers down his spine was the fact that Dean could also positively list his own symptoms to the syndrome. Shaking that thought from his head Dean knew his best medicine was concentrating on looking after Sam the rest ... well he'd deal when the time was right. Or rather if the time will be right.

A soft moaning from Sam's direction brought Dean out of his stupor, shaking his head and rubbing at his tired eyes he stood and slowly made his way over to his sibling's bed. Sam writhed slightly and curled tighter into a ball trying to protect himself from an invisible assailant. 'No more please, stop, please no more.' Sam begged between sobs and as Dean watched horrified Sam's back arched and he let out a hoarse cry before slumping back on the bed, his fingers clawed at the sheets as he relived one attack after the other. 'No more please ... I want Dean please where's Dean?' His voice broken and childlike, Sam kept repeating the same thing as his body shook with another attack.

Shaking his shock away Dean touched Sam's shoulder and recoiled as Sam let out another pain-filled cry and scrambled across the bed, blindly playing out the scene only he could see. 'Don't touch me, please don't touch me.' He sobbed begging, his humiliation evident on his pale face. 'Hurts please stop, why won't you stop?'

'Sammy, sh Sammy it's Dean I'm right here.' Dean spoke as softly as he could, and gently placed his hand back on Sam's shoulder repeating his own mantra of words until Sam stopped and laid still panting heavily.

'Dean?' He cried out, 'no leave him alone.' Pushing himself off the bed Sam crashed to the floor and then backed himself into the corner. Pulling his long legs up to his chest he huddled there resting his forehead on his knees. 'Please I'll do whatever you want but don't hurt Dean.'

Dean stood in stunned silence, unable to comprehend what Sam was saying, they must have threatened Sam with ... _oh fuck Sam what did they do to you? _Crouching down in front of Sam Dean held out a trembling hand and laid it gently on Sam's shoulder, 'Sammy time to wake up dude.'

'Dean?' Sam slowly lifted his head wincing as the pounding inside intensified, 'Dean what happened?'

'Ah Sammy we have to talk.' Dean said helping his brother up off the floor, 'maybe we should let this hunt go for now.'

'No, no Dean I can't have another death on my conscious.' Sam said shaking his head and then regretting it immediately.

'Sammy, remember when Wayne told us that you umm both of us could experience posttraumatic stress?'

'Yeah why?'

'Dude from what I can find out, you're a classic case. You're starting to relive the events, the nightmares, the tremors, the panic attacks, the fear of anyone but me touching you – they're all symptoms Sam.'

'I'm not going to see a shrink Dean.' Sam said pushing away slightly he sat on the edge of his bed and tried to scrub at his temples to relieve the growing pressure.

'Thought you would say that so I did some research...'

'Dude you did research.'

'Ha ha, so funny Sammy. Anyway, I have heaps of information and ways to overcome it. We can do it together.'

'Dean I'm gonna be fine.' Sam sighed, 'just need to sleep.'

'Okay I'll wake you in a while to go and get some dinner.'

'Why what time is it?'

'About four in the afternoon.'

'Oh.' Sam yawned and closed his eyes, he could hear the familiar sounds of Dean as he moved around the room trying to be quiet. He could smell the familiar scent of coffee and the soft clicking of the keyboard. Sighing he let himself drift off surrounded by the comfort of familiarity.

-----------------

'Hey Rose my name is Michael I'm going to be looking after you this afternoon.' The young man stood in front of Rose and stared down at her with a mixed look of pity and disgust. Community orders suck he decided when he discovered that it was going to be the retirement home where the judge sent him.

'Oh you are a cutie aren't you?' Rose smiled and blinked prettily at him, 'come sit beside me child and tell me about yourself.'

'Ah not much to tell just don't particularly want to be here.' Michael mumbled, 'so Rose what do you do for fun around here?'

'Interesting that you should ask me that young man.' Rose giggled and held her hand out to Michael. 'Care to take an old lady for a walk and I'll show you myself?'

'Sure not like I'm going anywhere.' Michael shrugged holding his arm out to Rose.

'This way young man.'

--------------

Sam stood under the scalding hot shower shivering, unable to rid himself of the coldness in him deep down in his core. He knew that Dean was waiting to discuss his problems, the thought bringing a small smile to his lips it would definitely be an unorthodox method knowing Dean.

He scrubbed his skin red raw but could still feel the hands on him, the filth just won't wash off, bile rose but he swallowed down and lifted his head slightly to let the jets of hot water spray across his face.

'Hey Sammy you planning on turning into a prune or something?' Dean yelled from the other side of the bathroom door, when he got no response he frowned and decided to stuff his brother's privacy right up with the rest of the bullshit. He was going in.

He found Sam standing in front of the mirror staring at his reflection, 'Sammy?'

'Dean?' Sam blinked and visibly shook himself, 'what's wrong?'

'I have been yelling and banging on the door for the past ten minutes, what's wrong?'

'Ten minutes?' Sam blinked confused, he remembered standing under the shower with the water hitting his face and now he stood in front of the mirror with a towel wrapped around his waist.

'Sam you okay dude?'

'I ah ... fuck Dean I think I'm losing my mind.' Sam sighed swaying slightly he let Dean lead him back to their beds. 'Dean why me?'

'Honestly Sammy I don't know but I tell you what we are going to get through this I promise.'

Sam nodded weakly and let Dean help him into some clothes and then back into the bed, 'Dean?'

'Yeah Sammy?' Dean asked pulling the blankets back up.

'Thanks for ... you know.'

'That's what I'm here for ... Sam? Sammy? You okay?'

'Argh! Head hurts ... no ... ahhh.' Sam's face contorted in pain as the vision assaulted his senses.

'Sam?' Dean cried out as he watched his brother struggle against the vision and then suddenly Sam's eyes snapped open he groaned and stared unseeingly at Dean for a few seconds before his eyes rolled back into his head and he slumped back on the pillows unconscious. 'Sammy?' Dean cried out again, worried when Sam didn't come to straight away, this was not an ordinary vision.

TBC


	3. Chapter 3

The Emancipation of Heaven's Court

Part three of the Aussie Trilogy 

Disclaimer: I own nothing save for what rattles around in my rather warped imagination.

* * *

Author's Note: Thanks to everyone who has reviewed and to those who are reading and lurking. BIG HUGS abounding. Sorry for the time to get this update up but I've had a hectic return to Uni for the next semester, things are starting to move into a routine so hopefully won't be too much longer and I can update more frequently.

* * *

Chapter Three Trapped Under the Floorboards

Dean open his eyes and stared around in a daze, he remembered leaving Sam at the motel room and he remembered driving back to the home and starting on his appointed duties. He remembered the old lady.

'Get a grip Winchester' he mumbled taking in his new surroundings. He lay flat on his back in a small alcove seemingly below a floor; it was just long enough for him to lie straight but not enough to move around. Though it was not high enough for him to sit up at all only enough to raise his head.

A strange sensation flooded his aching body, raising a shaking hand he felt a hard lump on the right side of his neck, inching his fingers along he felt a tube running from the lump upward disappearing through a hole just above his head.

'Damn it Dean good move.' He muttered startling himself with his own voice, grumbling obscenities under his breath Dean tried to get comfortable but something was digging into his but. 'Oh for the love ...' He pushed his hand under himself and with a few aborted attempts finally managed to get his knife and his cell phone out of his pocket. Flicking the phone open he grinned when he saw the battery bars, 'ah Sammy I could kiss you.' He chuckled thinking of Sam's often obscene compulsiveness with things, Dean never remembered to charge their cells, and Sam did it without fail every time they booked into a new motel.

Hitting the speed dial, he held his breath and prayed that Sam was in some sort of coherent condition, coherent enough to answer the phone. Dean could still see the wretched look on Sam's face when he had to leave him and return to the home. Sam said that he was alright but Dean's own big brother-spidery-sense kicked in and he knew instinctively that his baby brother was far from alright. That vision took more than just energy from him, he said that he saw them taking a young man but that was all, he couldn't tell who it was or who took him. Just a feeling of floating and numbness. Sam had to force Dean out of the door to return to the home, he said that he was alright but...

'Come on Sammy pick up the damn phone.' Dean mumbled as he heard it ring out and then hit the speed dial again, wondering absently why the voicemail didn't kick in.

'H-hey Dean.' Sam's soft voice filtered through the cell and Dean's heartbeat sped a little faster.

'Sammy ... what's wrong? Why didn't you answer before?'

_'I ah was ah in the bathroom.'_ Sam heard the hitch in Dean's voice and smiled slightly, even apart Dean managed to sound like a parent and not a brother_. 'What's wrong?'_

'Wrong? What would make you think that something is wrong?'

_'Ah you're ringing me in the middle of your shift.'_

'Yeah well I was bored and wanted to hear your voice Sweetheart!' Dean sniped and then immediately regretted it when he heard the small hiss of breath from Sam. 'Sammy what's wrong?'

_'Nothing ... Dean what – what is going on? You sound strange.'_

'Yeah well you would too if you were here where I am.' Dean shot back then bit his lip swearing internally at his big mouth; he could hear the catch in Sam's breathing, 'Sam will you please tell me?'

_'I – I had a vision Dean the first one since ...'_

'Oh God Sammy ... you okay?'

_'Yeah got a killer headache and got to see lunch again.'_ Sam chuckled lightly, _'Dean please tell me where are you?'_

'You, you saw it didn't you.' Dean asked.

_'I saw you, I saw you working and talking to that old lady Rose and then it changed and I saw...'_

'What Sam?'

_'I saw you lying on the ground moaning and holding your head.'_ Sam's voice faltered a little but then he took in a deep breath and kept going, _'then it was weird Dean, her and this other old dude picked you up as though you weighed nothing and put you on this gurney. They, they put this thing into your neck and then it changed again and all I could see was a wooden floor with all of these lengths of tubing running up through it and that's when it finished.' _

'Sam.'

_'Dean where are you?'_

'It already happened Sammy.' Dean whispered, 'wait did you say lengths of tubing?'

_'Yeah all in rows must have been at least six ...'_ Sam's voice trailed off as the realisation hit him, _'Dean ... the last five missing volunteers and ...'_

'And me.' Dean finished for him, 'nice to know that I'm not alone.'

_'Dean!'_

'Damn it Sammy, there is enough room for me to lie flat and lift my head up a little from the shoulders, and that is it.' Dean finally admitted, 'lucky I don't suffer from that claustrophobic stuff.'

_'Claustrophobia Dean and yeah it is, is there much light?'_

'Only really what comes through the floorboards.'

_'Dean do ... do you have any idea on where you might be?'_

'Nada Sammy, I was out cold, I remember getting that old bitch a cup of tea and she patted my cheek and that was it.' Dean stopped talking and listened intently, 'fuck someone's coming dude I have to go.'

_'Okay I'm heading back to the home.'_

'No Sam don't.' Dean started to protest but Sam had already hung up on him. 'Fuck.' He whispered as he listened to the shuffling of feet coming closer to him.

'Time for a harvesting.' Old Rose chuckled, 'hmm what flavour do I feel like tonight?'

'Honestly Rose you are one sick old lady.' A stranger's voice made Dean frown, he remembered Rose's voice clearly, but just how many are there?'

'Harry why don't you try the new flavour, it is a very strong taste.' Rose said, 'I'm going for femme fresh.' She giggled, 'wanna feel like a young woman again.'

'Rose, Harry have you harvested yet?' Another voice filtered down through the floor, 'I'm feeling a little peeked today.'

'What is it Ed?'

'Think that the last one had something that didn't sit right with me.' Ed groaned, 'didn't take as well.'

'Which one did you take from?' Rose asked frowning at the new arrival.

'Number four, what was his name?'

'Troy? Hmm he was a strange one wasn't he?' Harry agreed, 'listen Ed I was going to sample the newbie but I think you need it more than me.'

'Thanks Harry I owe ya.' Ed said coughing and wheezing, 'damn haven't felt this crap for a long time.'

'Here Ed let me help you over to the chair,' Rose said, 'Harry wanna hook him up?'

'Sure thing Doll.' Harry said.

Dean froze as he saw the dark shadow stop directly over him, dust sprayed his face and body from the old flooring, and where the man walked, just as he opened his mouth to yell, curse, or do something he felt a tug on the tube and winced at the sudden pain in his neck.

'Dang it I can hear this one's heart from here, he's a strongun Ed.'

'That's good.' Ed wheezed, 'ready when you are Harry.'

Dean wanted to scream but he felt a fog fill his mind, quashing any sense of thought or feeling. He felt his body floating in the tight confines of his prison. 'Sammy.' He whispered as numbness made it's down through his body, even his vocal cords froze with his brother's name imprinted on them.

---------------------

Ed reclined on the large chair as he felt the strength of Dean's essence and blood flood through him. The chair resembled a dentist's chair with two sets of tubes and monitors on either side of the headrest, the tubes connected to Ed's throat one feeding him from Dean's life essence, and the other gave him the precious blood, two tubes running from the base of his chair drained his own blood and life force in direct proportions to what he received. Although over before he knew, it and the euphoric feeling started to dissipate back into the ether, when Ed got off the chair he was no longer grey-skinned and hunched over in pain. he stood erect, with shining eyes and clear healthy skin, 'dang dunno where you got this one but he's a keeper.'

'Ah Ed you look so much better.' Rose said from her own chair where she fed from a young woman below her.

'And you Rose still the most beautiful flower in Heaven's Gate.' Ed said with a sweeping gesture, 'how's it going Harry? Harry?'

'What's wrong Ed?' Rose asked unable to get up until her harvesting was finished.

'Harry ... Harry's gone Rose; the one he was harvesting from must have expired earlier than expected.'

'Oh he absorbed death?' Rose sighed, 'dear, dear Harry he will be missed.'

'We must choose wisely from now on Rose we cannot afford to take the sick or undesirable.'

'That is true but we also have to keep these ones strong.' Rose said as she stood up and smiled at Ed, 'oh I do feel so ... young again.' She giggled wrapping her arms around Ed's neck.

'Yes we do my love, so what do you suggest?'

'Their feeding regime we need to add nutrients and vitamins I suppose and perhaps more fluids?'

'We need to keep them sedated longer as well, the more rested they are the better for us.'

'Very good Ed, yes ... come we must tell the others and get that Jackass to get more volunteers for us.'

---------------------

Sam paced the motel room chewing his thumbnail until he made it bleed, he had to rescue Dean, but that meant he had to return to that place and risk being around strangers again.

'Get a grip Sam, this is Dean there's no argument.' He muttered gathering his things together and shoved them into a smaller backpack deciding to leave the larger duffle bags behind. Checking the bullets in his small handgun, he slid it into the waistband of his jeans, fitting it snugly against his back before sliding a knife into his wrist sheath and covered it with his extra-long sleeves. He loaded a shotgun with rock-salt and slipped it into his backpack; he grabbed a flask of holy water, hesitated, and then took another one sliding it into the backpack along with his other pieces of weaponry and paraphernalia. Finally he checked Dean's glock and made sure it was fully loaded before putting it in with the shotgun and picked up his small pocket-knife and lock pick set and put them in his jeans pocket he was armed and ready he just wished that he was feeling a whole lot stronger.

Slipping out of the motel room, he gazed around the empty carpark, heaving his heavy pack over his shoulder Sam hurried to the street running along the back of the motel in search of a parked car. Five minutes later he drove a small non-descript ford sedan towards Heaven's Gate.

---------------

Dean felt the feeling returning to his body in the form of tingling and sharp pins-and-needles spiking through him. 'Fuck this sucks big time.' He growled squeezing his eyes shut, he had a killer headache, and all he wanted to do was have a long hot shower and kick back in a soft bed with a nubile young woman massaging his aching back and neck.

Footsteps above him brought Dean back to his full senses immediately, straining to hear anything, he wanted to call out, but something deep in his gut told him to remain quiet. A shadow fell over the floor above and then he heard a clicking sound and a small hatch lifted exposing his face to the person hovering above him.

--------------

Sam pulled the car into the staff carpark and found a spot to leave it at the far end, away from the street and away from the main buildings of Heaven's Gate. Slowly he got out of the car and stared around wearily, unconsciously shivering he wrapped his long arms around his thin body and let his gaze roam around looking for somewhere where they could hide their victims but still have easy access.

Frowning he watched Rose striding out of the wing where she lived and heading down the grounds towards small old buildings ringing the parameter of the fence.

'Damn.' He whispered under his breath he knew that he felt something when she touched him and it wasn't just his panic attack.

Swallowing down on his churning stomach he pulled the backpack out off the backseat and slammed the doors shut but leaving the car unlocked. He did a quick look around and breathed a sigh of relief when he saw the impala still there, shining darkly in the afternoon sun.

Moving quickly and quietly he followed Rose as she made her way down the paved pathway; she was carrying a large cloth covered basket but looked and acted at least thirty years younger than she was.

Pulling back when he saw her pause and stare back in his direction Sam watched as she put the basket down and unlocked the door on the first building. Stealthily he moved closer until he could press his back against the wooden wall and slide along it to the nearest window. He chanced a quick glance inside it was empty save for four dentist-like-chairs and four strips of tubing poking out from the floor.

Four chairs and four strips, in his vision he saw six, this wasn't the one where Dean was but at least he might get some clue on what was going on. When he heard Rose speak and giggle like a school girl his stomach churned even faster, filling his mouth with excess saliva and filled his nostrils with the stench of potential vomit. Gagging he staggered behind the building and threw up in the garden. Shakily he wiped his hand across his mouth and spat out saliva a couple more times before resuming his listening post outside the window.

'So we have decided that we need to add a few goodies to your food mix ...' Rose giggled, 'oh what's that look for? Cat got your tongue? Oh that's right you can't open your mouth anymore can you?'

Sam felt a rage building inside him overriding his panic and nausea when he heard that, chancing another glance in the window he watched her crouching over a small opening in the floor. She seemed to be pouring a thick glutinous mixture through a slightly larger tube and then she got up, unlocked another portal and repeated her task apparently feeding whoever she had trapped under the floorboards.

Pushing aside the need to crash in there and kill the old woman and free her victims he knew had to do more recon, he had to find out exactly how many they had trapped under the floor of these sheds and where Dean was.

Sticking the back of the shed Sam blended expertly into the shadows as he moved from the first shed to the next one, he saw a man doing the same as Rose in the next one, quickly counting the tubes and the corresponding chairs. His rage rose a little further as he moved to the next one where he found the same scene played out once again.

The last hut was empty sliding the window open Sam slipped inside and stared around in horror. Six sets of tubes ran out of the floorboards split into two and then ran up either side of the strange chairs.

Six tubes, the room from his vision ... 'Dean?' he called out softly but met only silence. Frowning he pulled his cell out and pressed the speed dial seconds later he heard Dean's distinctive ringtone thump up from under the floor.

'Sam?' Dean muffled his voice sounding strange almost strangled.

'Yeah man I'm right here.' Sam replied dropping to his knees next to the tube leading to his brother, 'damn it Dean it looks like a floor there's nothing here to open it.'

'Hatch ... trip lock.' Dean managed to get out, 'hurry.'

Sam felt along the boards his long fingers sensitive to anything abnormal soon felt the slide to the trip lock. Opening the small hatch, he stared down in horror at his brother's grey face.

Dean blinked furiously and tried to focus on the familiar sight of his baby brother, he tried to smile, but his face contorted painfully. Blinking he thirstily drank in the sight of Sam hovering over him.

'Fuck Dean what did they do to you?' Sam gasped in shock, except for a small opening on the side of his mouth Dean's lips were sealed shut, drool escaped and dribbled down his chin the tender skin around his mouth looked puckered and swollen. Red and purple bruises snaked through the swelling contrasting with the pasty grey pallor of his skin and the dull look in his eyes. 'Oh my God Dean hang in there I'm gonna find a way to get you out.' Sam cried swallowing down on the tears and rage fighting for domination inside him, Dean needed him and that was all there was to it.

'N-no ... S-Sammy ... go.' Dean tried to push the words out through the gap between his lips.

'Sh Dean I'm going to get you out no arguments.' Sam said with a small smile, 'anyway at least for now there can be no arguing and I can get my own way.'

'F-funny S-Sammy.' Dean ground out acknowledging Sam's attempt at making him feel better.

Sam looked up and frowned, glancing back down he flinched as he saw the realisation form on Dean's face, 'someone's coming.' Sam whispered, 'I'll be back.'

Dean nodded sadly and watched as Sam replaced the hatch leaving him once again, alone and trapped under the floorboards.

------------------

Sam scrambled out of the window and closed it just as the shed door opened and Rose walked in followed by the man he had seen in the second shed. Holding his breath Sam prayed that he got away before they saw him and that Dean won't hurt anymore. He prayed for control of his panic and to face his fear of being touched. He prayed for all of the victims, but above all, he prayed because it calmed him.

'So Ed whatcha think we leave these two here and take the rest?'

'Well the others are just about done so they will be easy to be rid of, I want the male apart from the others, I don't want Hank and Earl to catch wind of just how potent his mix is.'

'Yes my Dearest I can understand that, I feel the same for the female ... so we are decided?'

'Yes, the other four are expendable they can feed the others but these two will remain here for us.' Ed smiled down at the woman, 'ah Rose you are so beautiful.'

'Not now Ed later.' Rose giggled, 'we have work to do, the four have to be taken and prepared, it is nearly dinner time.'

'True, you are the perfect planner Rosey, I'll summon Dirk to come and get them.'

'He gives me the shivers Ed, he enjoys his job too much.' Rose shook her head, 'these young ones have no idea on the great sacrifice they make and he treats them like slabs of meat.'

'Ah you're not getting sentimental on me are you ROsey?' Ed smiled, 'after nearly 150 years, you're actually getting sentimental?'

'Oh you ... I'm going to leave before Dirk gets here.' Rose said kissing Ed chastely on the mouth, 'be a love and supervise him closely we don't want him to touch our special harvests.'

'I promise Love now...' Ed stopped speaking and stared at the window he could have sworn he saw someone there. Frowning he put his finger to his lips and indicated for Rose to follow him.

Lost in his latest vision Sam never heard them coming, lost in his latest vision he didn't feel the paralysing touch on his face and didn't feel himself list to his side. His mind trapped in the throes of his premonition and his body trapped, frozen in time by a simple touch.

TBC


	4. Chapter 4

The Emancipation of Heaven's Court

Disclaimer: I own nothing save for what rattles around in my rather warped imagination.

* * *

Chapter four Who's gonna save Sam?

Rose stood over Sam's inert form and stared at Ed. 'So what do you think another one to harvest?'

'Rose honey isn't this the one you couldn't affect earlier?' Ed asked crouching down he stared at Sam closely.

'Oh yes the one who lost it.' Rose nodded thoughtfully, 'what do you want to do with him?'

'Well we can't harvest him and we can't let him lose.'

'The strong one ... it is his brother.' Rose exclaimed, 'I remember now.'

'So how can we harvest one and not the other?'

'I'm not sure Ed but we have to get him inside before the others get here.' Rose said glancing around, you wanna take his arms?'

Together they dragged a dazed Sam into the hut and dropped him unceremoniously on the floor directly above Dean. Moaning softly Sam tried to open his eyes, his body felt numb and heavy but his head thumped unmercifully. 'What ... happened?' He slurred.

'Oh God Rose he's coming around already.' Ed exclaimed staring at Sam horrified.

'Quick Ed tie him up and gag him we don't need to attract any attention with his noise.' Rose snapped, 'we have to work out what is going on, if he has half of the strength as his brother ...' Rose let her words hang in the air.

Moving deftly Ed managed to tie Sam's wrists and ankles and then gagged him with an old rag, he shuddered when he saw the look of abject fear in the boy's tear-filled eyes.

'You finished yet Ed?'

'Yeah I am, something aint right with this one Rose, just gotta look in his eyes.'

'I don't care we don't need anything but his essence.' Rose snapped she could feel the effects of the harvest already starting to wane. 'Drag him over here behind our chairs.'

Together they dragged Sam's long body across the floor and hid him behind the seats carelessly tossing a tarp over him. 'Tomorrow Ed, tomorrow we'll use him.' Rose said walking away.

Ed remained where he stood watching the shaking of the tarp covered young man for a few seconds, crouching down again he tugged the tarp down and exposed Sam's face, tears tracking down the pale cheeks and the fear in the green eyes got to the older man and he sat there staring at his prisoner trying to work out a way to calm him down. 'Okay boy we can do this two ways, one you can calm down and stay conscious for the night or two I can knock you out and keep you that way until we work out what to do with you.'

Sam stared at him trying to assimilate what the man was saying it came through like white noise in his panic-ridden consciousness. His breathing hitched and he started to hyperventilate, all he could see and hear was the demon from Australia goading him before using him once again.

'Ah son I thought we might have been able to work something out.' Ed said shaking his head in disappointment. 'Rose can knock em out with just a touch but me; I have to use more conventional means.' Reaching up he grabbed a syringe from the bench and held in front of Sam's saucer wide eyes. Frantically Sam tried to move away, his gaze fixed on the needle in front of him, his terror palpable as he became completely lost in his fear and memories.

'Sam?' Dean grunted and tried to move once again, he had heard everything above him and his stomach clenched in spasms he had to get to his brother and he had to get to him fast.

Letting his fingers glide along the tubing he reached until he touched the hole in the floor it was big enough to fit a finger through, with his anger and fear for his brother fuelling him Dean pushed on the weakened wood, hearing it crack brought a quiet satisfaction to him. Placing both hands against the wood he pushed with as much strength as he could, the effort forcing his lips apart in a bloody rush. 'Sam!' he screamed as he smashed the wood above him.

Startled by the movement Ed scrambled away from Sam and turned in horror as number six broke through the floor and dragged himself from his capsule. 'No, no this aint happening.'

'Get away from my brother.' Dean snarled swiping at the blood dripping from his torn lips. 'Now!'

Ed got up and ran for the door his bravado disappearing as quickly as his strength the effects were only short term from the harvest and now his most potent one was free.

Dean pushed his aching and cramped body into action and hurried as fast as he could over to Sam. 'Hey dude I've got ya.' He muttered gently wincing with the effort.

Lost in his mind Sam didn't register Dean's presence and pressed himself further back against the wall, his soft mewls breaking his brother's heart. 'Ah Sammy I am so sorry.' Dean said cupping Sam's face in his hand. 'We have to get outta here Sam and I can't do it without you.'

'Dean?' Sam whimpered blinking furiously he tried to focus on the familiar face, 'Dean I'm lost.'

'Come on Sam before those old dudes come back and whack us with their walking sticks.' Dean undid the ropes around Sam's wrists and ankles and helped his trembling brother back up. 'You okay to move?'

'I – I can ...' Sam nodded but swayed unsteadily, 'lost Dean.'

Worriedly Dean slung his arm around Sam's waist and helped his brother out of the hut, as quickly as the two injured brothers could move they retraced Sam's steps to the car park, neither saying a word until they were safely in the impala and speeding away from the creepy old people.

'Damn that was too easy.' Dean muttered hissing as the dried blood pulled on the tender skin of his lips. 'Sammy you with me?'

'I – I feel like ... I'm f-fading Dean.' Sam wept openly unable to stop the tears, 'no more p-please.'

Slamming his foot on the accelerator Dean sped to the motel, in record time packed their things, and drove away from the town and the crazy patients at Heaven's Gate.

Sam rested his head on the coolness of the window but he continued to tremble his long fingers twisting together as his breakdown was complete.

'Fuck Sammy where do we go?' Dean asked aloud as he glanced at his baby brother, 'what do we do now?'

'S-so cold.' Sam whispered,'s-so t-tired.'

'Sammy hang in there bud, we're gonna get some help.'

'Who?' Sam muttered more to himself a short harsh giggle erupted from his lips as he traced patterns on the window, 'who wants us? We're broken.'

The distinctive ringtone of Dean's cell phone startled both of the Winchesters, 'Yeah?'

'Boy where are you?'

'Missouri?' Dean exclaimed slamming the brakes on he skidded to a stop on the side of the road and juggled to keep hold of the phone.

'Dean boy where are you?'

'On, on the way to your place.' Dean stammered.

'Glad to hear it, you need to get that brother of yours here as soon as you can Dean.'

'I already am Missouri.'

'Don't you take that tone with me Dean!'

'Missouri why did you ring?'

'To make sure that you were on the way here ... how is that brother of yours anyway?'

'Not good.'

'How are you?'

'Fine.'

'Don't lie to me boy.'

'I'm ... going to be okay.'

'I'll see for myself when you get here.'

'Yes ma'am.' Dean hung up and glanced over at Sam, 'well it looks like we're going home to Kansas.'

'Kansas?' Sam blinked and turned his head to face Dean, 'home?'

'Yeah Sammy, Missouri wants to see us.' Dean said 'do you remember Missouri?'

'Yeah I think so.' Sam nodded and then turned back to continue staring out the window and tracing patterns on the glass.

------------

Missouri waited on the porch for Dean and Sam as they pulled into her driveway. Worrying her lower lip she watched Dean ease himself out of the car and then wearily make his way around to the passenger side. After a few minutes of coaxing Dean managed to get Sam out of the vehicle. Missouri let out a gasp when she took in the haggard appearances of both young men, 'hey Missouri.' Dean managed to smile as he guided his near catatonic brother up the steps.

'Oh my poor boys.' Missouri exclaimed following them inside she directed them to her living room. Tenderly Dean lowered Sam down onto the couch and sat down next to him. Within seconds, Sam's hand snaked out and anchored his fingers in the hem of Dean's shirt and he kept his gaze fixed on the floor at his feet.

'Dean honey I bet you boys are hungry ... would you like some lunch? I made soup.'

'That would be great Missouri thanks.'

'Okay why don't you get Sam settled for a while and come and give me a hand.' She patted Dean's hand and then bustled off to the kitchen.

'Sammy, I'm going to go and give Missouri a hand to get lunch, why don't you get some rest?' Dean asked lifting Sam's feet up he placed them on the couch and undid Sam's shoes. 'I'm going to be right in the kitchen just down the hall.'

'Dean?'

'Yeah Sammy?'

"She's a friend?'

'Yeah dude she's going to help us.'

'Okay.' Sam nodded, 'might have a sleep for a while.'

Dean stared down at his brother swallowing deeply, he truly feared he had lost Sam this time, the abuse he suffered was just too much. They had gone back to hunting too soon, he wasn't ready. Swaying on his feet Dean turned and staggered towards the kitchen ... lifting a trembling hand he touched his temple as dizziness assailed him. 'Sammy.' Dean croaked out as he crashed to the floor unconscious, exhaustion and pain finally getting the better of him.

Sam opened his eyes in time to see Dean collapse, disorientated he pulled himself up and lurched towards his fallen brother, 'D-Dean?' he whispered cradling Dean's head on his lap Sam started sobbing, unsure of where they were or what happened to them he broke once more, his terror rising to flood levels when he heard footsteps coming along the hallway.

'Dean Winchester I thought that you were going to help me.' Missouri started to scold when she stopped and stared down at the brothers, hot fat tears ran down her face as she took in the tragic sight. 'Sam honey what happened?'

'Who are you?' Sam frowned her knew her face and voice but couldn't quite place ...'Missouri?'

'That's it chil' what happened to Dean?'

'He, he c-collapsed.' Sam hiccuped, 'why won't he wake up?'

'He's tired, that's all it was a long drive to get here wasn't it.'

'I-I guess.'

'Can you help me get him upstairs?' Missouri asked running a gentle hand down Sam's face, 'I think that both of you need a good sleep.'

'Okay.' Sam breathed, a little of the fogginess lifted in his mind with her touch. After two attempts he managed to stand and gather Dean into his arms. 'Where?'

'I'll show you Sam.' Missouri smiled sweetly and led the way upstairs to the guest room, already made up with the twin beds ready for them.

Gently Sam laid Dean down, removed his shoes and then covered him with his blankets, 'he, he looks ... his m-mouth, they hurt his m-mouth.'

'I can see that, I have some ointment that will help, what about you Sam?'

'Me?'

'Do you have any injuries?'

'No, no please don't.' Sam backed away banging his legs on the other bed.

'Don't worry sweetheart I'm not going to hurt you or touch you if you don't want me to.'

'Th-they hurt me.' Sam whispered climbing into his own bed he curled up on his side enabling him to watch Dean.

'Who did baby?'

'The demon in Australia.'

'Australia?' Missouri breathed, 'they took you to Australia?'

Sam nodded his head, 'demon ... took me and t-tried to k-kill D-Dean.' Sam spoke softly his voice devoid of any emotion. 'He, he broke me.'

'Oh baby, you're not broken I promise you will get better and stronger.' Missouri said her own voice cracking with unacknowledged emotions.

'We c-came home ... s-started to work again.' Sam continued as though he never heard Missouri, 'th-they t-take young people and d-drain them, m-makes them younger. Th-they took Dean and hurt him ... his neck.'

'What about his?' Missouri moved to look at where Sam indicated, finding under a bloodstained piece of gauze a hole the size of a coin. Crusted with blood and speckled with green pus. 'Sam?'

'Th-they put a t-tube in him and t-took his essence.' Sam muttered, 'th-they c-couldn't ... it d-didn't work on, on me.'

'Coz you have the gift child and it protected you.'

'D-didn't protect Dean ... didn't p-protect us in Australia.' Sam pointed out sleepily.

'Get some sleep Sam, we have to get you and your brother well again.'

'They're n-not g-going to l-let us g-go.' Sam said as sleep finally claimed him, 'n-not g-gonna l-let us go.'

'Oh Sam.' Missouri sighed sitting on the edge of Dean's bed she watched the brothers sleep and tried to calm herself down, then she went and found the ointment, clean gauze and other first aide supplies. If anything, at least she can help with the physical problems to start with.

The shrill ringing of her phone startled Missouri and she hurried to answer it before it woke the boys. 'hello? Who ... oh why are you ringing me now of all times?'

TBC


	5. Chapter 5

**The Emancipation of Heaven's Gate**

Disclaimer: I own nothing save for what rattles around in my rather warped imagination.

* * *

Chapter five, Friend or foe? 

_Hands moved over his battered body but he no longer felt anything. It as though someone had turned his nerves off with a switch leaving him numb, unable to feel._

_He felt his limp body lift off the mattress, the putrid piece of bedding that had been his home for longer than he wanted to know. He knew what was going to happen before his body registered the fact that know he partially lay face down, his face crushed into the mattress but his lower body still held above it. Sharp fingernails tore into his hips as it held him tightly and positioned him._

_'Sorry Dean.' He whispered, knowing that he no longer fought for his freedom, he had given up so quickly but they broke him into tiny fragments that, now or ever be, put back together without cracks and without missing pieces._

Sam sat up in his bed and stared around wildly, he could feel the hands digging into his hips scrambling out of the bed he pushed himself against a wall and pushed invisible hands away, lurching towards the small ensuite, Sam dropped to his knees at the toilet and dry retched. Pushing his large frame into the small space between the toilet and the shower recess, Sam pulled his knees up to his chest and started mumbling incoherently. His body vibrated with tense anticipation as he waited for the next violator to come for him.

'Sammy?' A gentle familiar voice came at him, but he decided it was another trick to make him behave. 'Ah Sammy come on dude, let's get you outta here.'

'D-Dean?' Sam blinked and focused on the face floating above him. 'Not a dream?'

'No dude, we're home in America, we're safe the demon can't get you here.'

'S-safe?' Sam frowned, 'America?'

'Yeah remember you got me with the blond flight attendant that turned out to be a dude.'

'Dean?' Sam smiled as he remembered teasing his brother on the flight home, 'we're home?'

'That's it so you wanna tell me why you're stuck between the toilet and shower?'

'Ah was gonna be sick.' Sam blushed.

'Can I help you up? It means touching your hand.' Dean waited for the barely perceptible nod, then took Sam's hand, and gently pulled him upwards.

'Dean?'

'Yeah Sammy?'

'You okay?' Sam frowned and touched Dean's torn lips tentatively, 'your neck?'

'Yeah dude, I dunno what Missouri did but I feel a lot better, and ... ah my lips are sore but they're a lot better I promise.'

'They're not going to let us go Dean.'

'Who Sammy?'

'The old people.' Sam said sagely as he let Dean help him back in his bed, curling onto his side he stared blankly into nothingness, 'I can feel them.'

'Sam, hey Sam they're not going to get us back, I'm not going to let that happen.'

'Dean they are using rituals and stuff that are so ... I don't think they realise exactly what they are playing with.'

'Sam, listen to me they have been around for a long time longer than anyone realises I have a feeling that they know exactly...'

'No, no there's something else there, I could feel it something much older and much more dangerous.' Sam turned his head so he could look up at Dean, 'they might be old but the source is a lot older.'

'The source?' Dean blinked in shock, 'Sammy what do you know?'

But Sam didn't answer, his eyes slipped shut and he fell into an uneasy restless sleep. Confused Dean decided to go and look for Missouri to see if she had any answers. Whatever was affecting Sam was more than what happened to him while they were held captive, something happened at Heaven's Gate.

Moving slowly he made his way downstairs checking Missouri's living room and parlour before going to the kitchen at the back of the house. Low voices startled Dean and he stopped just outside the door listening intently. He picked Missouri's distinctive, and slightly nasal voice easily, his mouth dropped open when he recognised the deep masculine voice. Curiosity getting the better of him he moved a step closer and pressed himself up against the wall, not caring if Missouri picked up on him or not. He heard his and Sam's names mentioned and that was enough for him to want to know more.

His temper getting the better of him Dean took a deep breath and burst into the kitchen, his over-protectiveness of Sam fuelling his anger as he faced the two startled people seated at the kitchen table.

'What gives you the right to sit there and judge me and Sam?' Dean snarled, his green eyes darkening dangerously, 'no one knows what we went through, no one will ever know except me and Sam.'

'Dean please sit down boy.' Missouri frowned angry with herself for not sensing Dean's presence outside the door; he is getting good at blocking her.

'Answer me what give you the right to sit there and judge us?'

'Dean we are not judging you, we want to help.'

'You are not helping by talking like that, especially about Sammy.'

'Dean, he might be beyond our help now.'

Dean turned his glittering gaze to the new arrival who finally decided to enter the argument, 'how long have you been here?'

'Since last night.'

'Why?'

'I – I had a feeling ... I rang Missouri yesterday and she told me what was happening, I just want to help son.'

'Don't call me son; no one gets to call me that anymore.'

'Dean boy sit down before you fall down,' Missouri snapped, 'and have some tea.'

'I don't want any.' Dean pouted as he sank down onto the chair closest to the door, 'okay so you've got my attention.' He added as he crossed his arms across his chest and glared at them.

'Dean ... Sam has retreated in his mind, he needs the kind of help we can't give him.'

'I can help heal him physically but I don't know if I can help him come back.' The two statements fired at him simultaneously and Dean could feel his inner strength leeching away.

'The only thing I can see is that Sam and me we came here for help, we thought we could trust you Missouri but I guess we were wrong again, don't worry we'll be out of here as soon as Sam wakes up.' Dean said as he went to stand up.

'Oh don't be so dramatic Dean Winchester or I will have to get my spoon to you, we just want to help.'

Dean opened his mouth to retort, his gaze flickering from the psychic to the cleric, 'locking Sam away is not going to help him, it will push him so far over the edge ... don't you understand he was kept prisoner in a small room, he was under constant surveillance with a one-way mirrored wall. All he had was a putrid mattress, they wanted to break him, they did things to him, unspeakable things hell I don't even know everything. And now you want to lock him up again?'

'Dean I ...' Pastor Jim Murphy for the first time in a long time was unable to find the words he needed to counsel the younger man.

'I was poisoned, I got bitten by this hellspawn and got really sick ... they put me in a medical unit where the doctor helped me, but the demon wanted Sam for himself, he said something about Sam coming into his full powers when he was twenty-five and six months, something like that.' Dean rambled lost in his own memories, 'they finally let me see Sam, he was so hurt but he didn't want me to know. The doctor was allowed to examine him ... I don't know how he was still alive he was so hurt.' Dean blinked back the hot tears stinging his eyes and cleared his throat, 'with the help of the doctor and his two sons we managed to escape but they got Sammy again ... long story short we finally dusted the demon and got out of Australia.'

'And Sam was okay when you got back?'

'As okay as he could be.' Dean muttered, 'the nightmares and uneasiness with people touching him were still problems but he was coping. Then, then we took this job on at Heaven's Gate and well let's just say that it should be called Hell's Gate.'

'Dean?' Sam's voice came from the doorway, jerking up Dean twisted around in his seat and stared at his younger brother.

'Sammy you okay man?'

'Yeah, I woke up and couldn't find you.' Sam whispered keeping his gaze fixed on Dean's face he ignored Missouri and Pastor Jim. 'You okay?'

'I'm fine Sammy.'

'You sounded angry.'

'Nah dude just tired, you remember Pastor Jim don't you.'

'Pastor?' Sam blinked and frowned in confusion he flicked his gaze up and stared at the cleric for a heartbeat and then lowered his gaze again, 'uh hi Pastor Jim.'

'Sam it's good to see you again.' Jim said, wanting to get up and embrace the youngest Winchester but he stayed where he was and gave him a warm smile instead.

'Hey Missouri.' Sam mumbled lifting his gaze to look at the woman and then he sat in the chair closest to Dean and kept his stare fixed on the table.

'Sam child are you hungry?' Missouri asked pushing her chair away from the table she busied herself at the stove, 'how about I whip up some of my special pancakes?'

'Sounds great.' Dean enthused, 'doesn't it Sammy?'

'Yeah guess so.' Sam nodded, 'Dean?'

'What is it Sammy?'

'Why are you angry?' Sam lifted his head and turned to face his brother, 'you're angry with me?'

'No, no just frustrated that's all, those old people really creeped me out.'

'They're looking for us.' Sam whispered, 'I can feel them in here.' He touched his temple and then let his hand drop to his lap again, 'I can hear them too.'

'What can you hear Sammy?' Dean asked forgetting about Missouri and the Pastor, he turned so he faced Sam and made his brother look up at him, 'Sammy what do you hear?'

'Their voices, especially that Rose lady, she wants us back and then there's another voice.'

'Another one? What that old geezer Ed?'

'No, I dunno the name I just hear the voice.' Sam frowned and started to his the side of his head with his fist, 'dumb, so dumb.'

'No Sammy you are not dumb.' Dean frowned and reached over to take Sam's fist and held it tightly, 'Sammy look at me.'

'Dean ... demon ... calling ... wants us.' Sam stammered out as his eyes glazed over and his body stiffened, 'have to go.'

'No Sam, no more demons, they're not going to get us this time.'

'Old, so old and powerful.' Sam stared unblinkingly at Dean, 'his children wait for us, and they need our strength. He is a Fallen One and now feeds from his children.'

'Sam?'

'The Fallen One he is an ancient, he served Lucifer and was cast aside to live trapped forever in the earth. His children feed and then give him the remains to devour.' Sam spoke in a toneless voice, and was in what seemed to be a trancelike state. 'Verechiel a Fallen One, his realm is beneath Heaven's Gate.'

'Sam?'

'I can hear him, calling me but I don't want to go anymore Dean, I don't want to.'

'Sammy listen to me no one is taking you anywhere, not on my watch.'

'Verechiel is not a demon.' Sam stated flatly and then blinked, 'Dean? What happened?'

'Sammy? Do you remember ... what is the last thing you remember?'

'Ah waking up and not finding you.' Sam said and then he looked over at the other two in the kitchen, 'oh hey Missouri and Pastor Jim when did you get here?'

'Sam.' They said in unison both sounding confused.

'What is it?' Sam asked turning back to look at Dean, a blush staining his pale cheeks, 'what happened Dean?'

'Ah does the name Verechiel mean anything to you?'

'No why?'

'You just finished telling us about him.' Dean said as softly as he could, not wanting to upset his brother. 'And the old people at Heaven's Gate.'

'I – I did?' Sam frowned his confusion growing exponentially.

'Yeah, Verechiel is a Fallen One not a demon nothing sounds familiar?'

'Nope not really.'

'Christo,' Dean whispered just loud enough for Sam to hear.

'Damn it Dean what's wrong?' Sam's frown deepened, 'why did you say that?'

'Just checking dude, don't worry you're not possessed again.'

'Okay pancakes anyone?' Missouri asked sounding brighter than she felt, she stared at Sam for a moment longer than necessary, unsure of why he picked up on all of that and she felt nothing, she didn't even detect the brothers until they were in her presence.

'I'm starving.' Sam announced suddenly turning a dimpled smile to Missouri, 'yes please.'

'Same here Missouri,' Dean said but his smile looked more like a pained expression as the tears on his lips pulled again. 'Damn it.'

'Dean boy you watch your...' Missouri turned and saw the blood seeping from the rips in his lips. 'Dean honey your mouth.'

'Ah ... shit.' Dean muttered, 'be right back.'

'Ointment is on the nightstand Dean.' Missouri called at his retreating form.

'Dean?' Sam called out suddenly sounding lost and scared again, but before he could get up Missouri placed a pile of steaming hot pancakes in front of him.

'Eat boy, Dean will be right back.'

Pastor Jim Murphy sat in silence, he listened to everything especially what Sam said about the Fallen One, his heart skipping a beat when he called him that. This was so much more than a simple demon hunt now, but how does he explain this to the boys especially now with Sam's fragile emotional state?

'Jim stop thinking so loud.' Missouri huffed as she placed some pancakes in front of the cleric, 'you might hurt yourself old man.'

'Not so much of the old.' Jim grumbled as he poured copious amounts of maple syrup over the stack.

'Sam you called Verechiel a Fallen One?' Jim asked carefully watching Sam's reaction.

Sam looked up from his food and blanched as he stared at the preacher, 'I ah ... I have to go.' Sam pushed his chair back with such a force that it clattered against the wall, 'I have to go.' He ran out of the room before the others could register what had just happened.

When they heard the front door open and then slam shut both Missouri and Pastor Jim shuddered, knowing that they were about to face the wrath of Dean Winchester any minute.

Pre-empting any violence Missouri bustled towards the stairs and yelled, 'Dean Winchester get your scrawny ass down here, Sam just took off out the front door.'

Dean appeared on the stairs in an instant, 'what did you do?'

'Me? Nothing boy and watch those thoughts I still have my spoon, he got spooked and ran so instead of arguing with me get out there and find him.'

Dean glared at the woman but kept running down the stairs and out the door, ignoring the protests from his own injuries he had to find Sam. Standing in the middle of the road, he stared around trying to gauge which way Sam had bolted.

A hoarse scream sounded and made his mind up for him, sprinting towards the familiar cry Dean skidded to a stop when he saw Sam pressed against a wall surrounded by two police officers an unconscious man lying facedown on the ground next to them. Sam stared at the police in abject terror, all he could see were the creatures in uniform coming to take him for more sex games.

'No, no please no more.' Sam wept pressing himself as hard as he could against the brick wall.

'Sammy, hey dude it's me Dean.' Dean forced himself to walk slowly towards his brother, his hands open with the palms up, 'not gonna hurt you.'

'D-Dean? They're coming Dean I can't ... no more.'

'No, no they're not going to hurt you Sam look at me, you're free they can't hurt you anymore.' Dean said as he came to a stop an arm's length away from Sam, 'you're safe we got away remember.'

'Dean?' Sam blinked at his brother, 'they gone?'

'Yeah they have.' Dean let out his held breath and then turned to the police officers, 'he's not going to do anything.'

'Is he alright?' the lady officer asked with a concerned look, she had never seen a young man filled with so much terror before.

'No but he will be.' Dean said, 'is there a problem?'

'Apparently this guy tried to mug your friend here.'

'Brother, Sam's my brother.' Dean said softly, 'he tried to mug him?'

'Yeah and your brother laid him out cold, we were patrolling when we saw what happened, but when we got closer he freaked out completely.' She explained, 'I'm Lorna Gillies by the way, this is my partner Rod Gonzales.'

'Dean, this is Sam ... look officers ahh, Sam has just come out of a very traumatic experience, he was held captive by a cult and well they sexually assaulted him repeatedly.' Dean opted for a partial version of the truth for the officers, 'he still freaks if he gets touched by strangers or more than one person at a time comes close to him.'

'Oh the poor kid.' Lorna exclaimed openly looking at Sam, taking in his height and muscular build appreciatively but when she rested her gaze on his face the rawness of fear was too much for her.

'Do you want us to call someone?'

'No, no is it okay if I just take Sam home?' Dean asked keeping his hand firmly fixed on Sam's arm.

'Yeah, if your brother wants to press charges he will have to come down to give a statement.'

'Look normally I wouldn't hesitate but ...'

'We ah understand, this guy is well known to us and we already have sworn complaints against him, actually Sam you did us a favour we had reports of him lurking around here.' Rod said smiling up at the tall young man, 'did our job for us.'

'S-sorry.' Sam stammered twisting his hand in the back of Dean's shirt nervously, 'I – I didn't mean...'

'No, no Sam I was thanking you.' Rod smiled but respectively kept his distance, 'you take care okay.'

Sam nodded but still couldn't make eye contact with the police officers, letting Dean speak for the both of them instead. 'Here this is my number if Sam wants to go forward with the complaint.' Lorna pressed a card into Dean's hand, 'thanks again Sam.'

Dean said a quick goodbye shoved the card into his jeans pocket and then led his brother back to Missouri's house, 'Sammy you okay?'

'Yeah, yeah I'm sorry Dean.'

'What for?'

'I ran.'

'Yeah I noticed what happened?'

'N-not sure.' Sam muttered running his free hand over his face and then raked his fingers through his hair, 'I'm so tired Dean.'

'Yeah we need a break don't we?'

'Dean ... Pastor Jim he – he asked me about what I meant by Verechiel being a Fallen One – why would he ask me when I can't remember?'

'He didn't mean anything by it Sam.'

'Why can't I remember?'

'You've been through a lot Sam.'

'No, no there's more I know it's in here.' Sam hit the side of his head again, 'dumb.'

'Sam, Sam listen to me you are not dumb.' Dean grabbed Sam's hand and forced it down again, 'you've been through a lot, and – it is only natural.'

'Nothing is only natural with us Dean,' Sam said ruefully, 'I remember hearing this voice and then it goes blank.'

'Something happened when they tried to get you.' Dean said musingly, 'I know it was the first time Rose tried to touch you when you freaked the first time.'

'And, and then again when she tried it in the shed.' Sam nodded trusting his brother's logic more than his own.

'You said that Verechiel is in the earth beneath Heaven's Gate ... fuck now I understand why it's called that.'

'Dean?'

'Think about it Sammy, a Fallen One who aligned himself with Lucifer and was cast out ... he's a Fallen Angel, forced to dwell beneath Heaven's Gate.'

'A Fallen Angel?' Sam blinked, 'I remember a little, they were forced to dwell in the human world, but Verechiel ...'

'Is underneath the earth, he must have been a bad mother...' Dean grinned mirthlessly, 'guess God has got a sense of humour now.'

'Thought you didn't believe in God.' Sam grinned, enjoying the gentle banter.

'Yeah well if there is a God at least he does have a sense of humour.' Dean shot back with his own grin.

'Thanks Dean.'

'For what?'

'For believing me.' Sam said his smile fading, 'and well for putting up with me.'

'All in the big brother charter.' Dean grinned wickedly, 'be against union rules not too.'

'Dean!'

-----------------------

Verechiel roared in disbelief, the boy was gone from his grasp, his link with him lessening with each passing moment. He pounded on the earth making it shudder above him; he needed the gifted one's powers to break free of his prison. 'Even my children are useless.' He snarled, ripping apart the remains of the last offering with his steel-like fingers and claws. His black and torn wings beat hard against the still air, gripping a withering arm in one hand and a leg in the other devoured them, bone and all, but not coming close to sating his neverending hunger.

'I will get free and when I do...' He thundered, 'I want another one.'

On cue, a tear in the earth above him appeared and then a body slipped through landing in a heap of tattered flesh and broken bones. 'ah breakfast.'

TBC


	6. Chapter 6

The Emancipation of Heaven's Court

Disclaimer: I own nothing save for what rattles around in my rather warped imagination.

* * *

Chapter Six Here there be thorns.

Sam watched Dean moving around their shared room, he wanted nothing better than to lie in bed and not have to worry about anything outside their bedroom but he knew it was never going to happen.

'Dean you're going to wear a hole in the carpet.' He said finally breaking the tense silence 'what's the matter dude?'

'Nothing, everything Sammy we have to get outta here dude.' Dean said coming to an abrupt halt in his pacing, 'I know Missouri and Jim think that they are helping but...'

'I know, I know it's my fault they're feeling like they have to overcompensate.' Sam said suddenly finding his bed coverings intriguing.

'Sam don't do it dude.'

'Do what?'

'Blame yourself.' Dean said sitting down on Sam's bed, he faced his younger brother a serious look on his face, 'I don't want you to ...'

'Dean look at me, I'm a freaking mess and more than normal.' He added with a quirky smile, 'I hate feeling like this but, everytime I close my eyes I hear him, I don't remember anything but his voice calling me.'

'Sammy that is never going to happen you know that, he call all he fucking wants, man he can call 1900-kiss-my-ass coz that is the only response he is going to receive.'

'Dude that so does not make sense!' Sam said his smile widening, showing a sliver of his old self, making Dean beam with pride.

'Sam you have come so far since we ... since we first stepped out of those coffins downunder, now enough of the latest chick flick moment I can only take so many.' Dean grinned as he got off the bed, 'so how about we pack our gear, give the lady of the house our thanks and be on our way?'

'You sure Dean?' Sam hesitated as he stared at the bedroom door, 'I ah...'

'What is it Sammy?'

'Nothing really ...' Sam swallowed deeply, 'I – I umm.'

'Dude?' Dean looked at the door and then at Sam, 'Sammy you can't hide in here forever.'

'I know it's just ...'

''Just what Sam?' Dean sat back down on the bed and waited for his brother to finish his thought.

'Dean here ... they can't touch us.' Sam whispered his cheeks burning red as he finally voiced his silent fear.

'Dude...'

'Dean they have done so much to us, I don't know if I can ... I couldn't even bear the thought of the police near me!'

'Yeah well considering some of the ones we've met over the years that's no surprise, but honestly Sammy if you hide yourself away ... you're letting them win.'

'What do you mean?'

'The demons, freaks, creeps and general evildoers if you hide away then they win, they've broken you and Sammy you are so much more than that.' Dean said a thoughtful look on his face quickly morphed into a cheeky grin, 'anyway you've got nothing to worry about coz you have a secret weapon ... an awesome big brother.'

'Yeah right forgot about Super Dean.' Sam chuckled softly.

'Hey don't mock the hero.' Dean protested good-naturedly.

'Dean ... when they took you...'

'Sam?' Dean cocked his head to the side and stared thoughtfully at his brother, 'what about it?'

'Do you ... you remember exactly what happened?'

'Nah not really ... why?'

'Nothing.'

'Sammy what is it?'

'I – I'm not sure but when they tried to take me, I remember panicking so badly when she touched me, it was like pure ... look don't worry bout it Dean it sounds so stupid.'

'Nothing is stupid Sam, not ever.'

'Dude I ah it's just when she touched me it felt like pure evil pressing into my head and I couldn't ... think properly.'

'Like a cold travelling through your bones?' Dean asked after a few seconds of thoughtful thinking. 'I felt so freaking cold.'

'Yeah like that, so it ... it was more than just me.'

'Yeah dude hey you're not so freaky Sammy, and you have a right to feel skittish around strangers, hell I would worry more if you didn't.'

'Thanks Dean ... so what we gonna do?' Sam asked still keeping his gaze fixed on his bedspread and not meeting Dean's intense stare.

'Well for starters, I want you to look at me Sam.' Dean said firmly, 'look up at me Sam I'm right here.'

Sam lifted his tear-filmed eyes to stare at Dean, the haunted look and pallid skin were not lost on Dean and he felt his heart break a little more, 'Sammy we're gonna get through this.'

'I – I know Dean ...'

'No Sam I mean it we are going to get through this you and me together.' Dean emphasised, 'so nuff of this girly stuff let's go and talk to Missouri.'

Dean stood up and turned to the door when he felt a little strange, he shook his head to clear his thoughts but it only made him feel worse. He could hear Sam's voice but it was too far away to understand what he was saying.

'Sammy?' He gasped out, he felt the blood dripping from his lips and the hole in his neck reopen and bleed. Dean turned to face Sam as his legs gave way and he collapsed gasping for breath, his own blood choking him.

'Dean?' Sam yelled as he jumped off the bed and ran to his fallen brother's side, 'Dean no.' Tentatively he touched Dean's throat searching for a pulse. 'Hang on bro.' he whispered, 'Missouri.' He cried out as loudly as possible not wanting to leave Dean.

'What is it Sam?' She huffed breathlessly a small gasp escaping from her lips when she saw Dean unconscious and bleeding on the floor.

'Call an ambulance.' Sam said without looking up, 'Dean needs an ambulance.'

'Sam?'

'Please Missouri I can't lose him.' Sam cried turning his tearstained face to look up at her.

'Ya'll not gonna lose him Sam.' Missouri said softly, 'I'll be right back.' She hurried to the phone stand, leaving the two brothers alone. Weeping openly Sam cradled Dean's head on his knee, 'not now please Dean not now.'

When the paramedics rushed into the room, Sam jumped back and pressed himself against the wall; terrified he watched them work on Dean trying to control the bleeding and stabilising him enough to transport him to the hospital.

'What's his name?' The young female paramedic asked looking up at Sam.

'D-Dean Murphy he's my b-brother.' Sam stammered out.

'And your name?'

'S-Sam.'

'Okay Sam ... I am Christine and that's my partner Kevin, can you tell us what happened?'

'We, we were talking and Dean stood up ... he staggered a little and then his lips and the wound on his neck ... just started bleeding ... he went all pale ... collapsed, Dean collapsed.' Sam rambled his stare fixed on his brother's face.

'Sam? Sam? What happened to him originally?' Christine asked aware of the younger man's descent into shock.

'He, he was kidnapped a few weeks ago they, they did something to his mouth and neck, but they were healing.'

'Okay now how about you? Are you doing okay?'

'Just, just look after Dean.'

'Kevin is helping Dean, are you okay Sam?'

'Please don't touch me.' Sam whispered he tried to suck it up like their father drummed into them, never show weakness, but it was another massive failure on Sam's behalf.

'It's okay Sam, I just want to see if you're doing alright.' Christine stopped moving, seeing the look of absolute terror in Sam's eyes, the convulsive clutching of his fists and his erratic breathing. 'Will you let me help you?'

Sam looked at her and then down at Dean, swallowing deeply he nodded and watched her with a guarded look as she came closer, 'I just want to check your blood pressure and heart rate.' She spoke in a calm and quiet tone of voice, explaining everything as she did it.

'Sam your blood pressure is very high, I would like you to come in the ambulance with us so a doctor can check you out too.' Christine said.

'No, no I'm fine just look after Dean.' Sam protested but then he realised that he could stay with Dean if he went with them. 'Okay ... okay I'll come with you.' He relented, 'but please don't ...'

'I know Sam don't touch you.' Christine smiled sweetly at him as she packed up their gear, 'I'm just going to help Kevin load Dean onto the stretcher and then we'll get going.'

'Kay.' Sam nodded and refocused his scattered thoughts to worrying about Dean, 'Dean?'

'He's holding is own.' Kevin said as he finished draping a blanket over Dean mindful of the IV cannula and the other electrodes and patches covering Dean's bare chest.

'Sam do you have any other relatives?'

'Our, our uncle is here with us.' Sam muttered, 'Jim Murphy.'

Christine nodded and took her end of the gurney, 'you okay to walk with us Sam?'

Sam nodded mutely and walked next to the gurney staying parallel with Dean's head.

Missouri and Pastor Jim waited for them downstairs, Missouri already with car keys and her bag, ready to follow the ambulance to the hospital.

'I'm going with Dean,' Sam said looking up the faces of their family friends, 'uncle Jim would you and Missouri follow?'

'Sure thing.' Jim said without batting an eye at Sam calling him uncle, he knew straightaway that Sam used Murphy as their surname, he had the emergency insurance for the boys set up without their father knowing about it a long time ago. Whenever he was with them and they were hurt the fund came into play and he was there uncle, no need to discuss or make any kind of fuss about it. It is what it is.

Sam sat silent in the ambulance his gaze fixed firmly on Dean's face, he tried to ignore the voice laughing at him and calling him. Dean needed him and nothing else mattered.

'Sam we're here.' Christine said lightly touching his arm and recoiling her fingers immediately when she saw him flinch and start to shake.

Something bad must have happened to these two young men for them to be this badly hurt both physically in Dean's case and probably as well for Sam, but also emotionally for Sam.

'S-sorry.' Sam whispered his cheeks burning with embarrassment.

'Nothing to be sorry for Sam.' She smiled, 'we'll get Dean out first and then ... will you be right to climb out?'

'Yeah thanks.' Sam said nodding his head he watched them slide the gurney from the back of the ambulance and then he slowly made his way out, flinching visibly when he saw the amount of people milling around the emergency department.

'You okay there Sam?' Christine asked turning back to look at him.

Taking a deep breath to calm himself Sam nodded and then went to position himself next to Dean clinging to the edge of the gurney like a lifeline.

Inside Christine spoke to the doctors, giving them Dean's vitals and immediate condition, when she heard Sam's pitiful mewl, 'let Sam stay with his brother,' she added, 'he has dangerously high blood pressure and is suffering from post traumatic stress syndrome.'

'Let him stay,' the doctor stated briefly to the nurse who tried to pry Sam away from his brother's side.

'Thanks.' Sam mumbled to Christine.

'No probs Sam, but you'll have to let the doctors look at you too okay?'

Sam nodded but didn't meet her stare then he moved into the cubicle and stepped from Dean, keeping as much distance as he could from the medical staff but where he could still see Dean.

'Sam?' A man's voice broke through Sam's thoughts bringing him back to the present. 'Sam?'

'Y-yeah?' Sam blinked furiously, 'Dean?'

'My name is Noah Goldman, now we've stabilised Dean and have started a transfusion and a course of antibiotics via IV and we'll be transferring him to a room very soon.'

'How, how long will he?'

'A few days depending on how he responds to the transfusions and antibiotics.' The doctor said with a sympathetic smile, 'now Christine told me that you have very high blood pressure and could be suffering post traumatic stress syndrome.'

'I-I'm fine.' Sam blushed and tried to move past the doctor but froze when he realised that they would have to touch in order to do that.

'How about you take a seat just here next to Dean while I take a blood pressure reading?'

'Okay.' Sam sighed resigned to the fact that he couldn't stop it from happening, as he sat down the doctor watched as Sam's left leg started to jig up and down and the slight tremor running through his fingers.

'I'm going to put the cuff around your arm now.' He said mindful of Sam's agitated state.

'Kay.' Sam kept staring at Dean and ignored the doctor, the jiggling of his leg increased steadily as his anxiety grew, he felt the cuff on his arm and then the squeezing as it gained in pressure.

'Sam?' Noah tried to get Sam to look up at him but the boy seemed to be on a verge of a catatonic state, 'Sam look at me.'

'Doc?' Sam blinked and looked up at the older man, he kind of reminded him of Bobby Singer, rough around the edges.

'Your blood pressure is very high; too high in fact, do you take medication for hypertension?'

'What? No, no.' Sam protested dragging his gaze up to stare at the doctor horrified, 'I've never had problems with it before.'

'The paramedic Christine said that you seem to be suffering from post traumatic stress syndrome, what happened to the two of you?'

'Just make Dean alright doc.' Sam said a brief flash of anger flared in his eyes, 'he-he was kidnapped and they sealed his lips together and put something in his neck ...'

'Sam, calm down and listen to me we have the bleeding under control and have resutured Dean's neck, with the transfusions and medications he will be fine it is you that I am more concerned about right now.'

'I'm fine.'

'Sam ... I don't want to get you upset but you have a very serious problem, if we don't reduce your blood pressure as quickly as possible then you may have a stroke, or worse.'

'Worse?'

'Sam it could kill you.' Noah hated using such blunt terms but he had to get through to the young man some how. 'Sam I ... I am sorry to be so blunt but it is what it is, and what use will you be to Dean if you are too sick yourself to care for him?'

'Stroke?' Sam muttered as he felt his fragile mask of supposed calmness crumble under the doctor's scrutiny. 'I – I ... what do I do Doctor?'

'First we need to get you on a medication to bring it down and I would like to recommend you to talk to one of our counsellors.'

'No.' Sam cried out jumping up, his chair crashing to the floor, 'no there's nothing to talk about. Just look after Dean.'

'Sam please calm down.' Noah tried a different tact, 'how about I get the medication for you and we get Dean settled and then we can look at other alternatives.'

Sam stared uncomprehendingly at the doctor, he could see his mouth moving but the buzzing and laughter in his mind deafened him. the dizziness made him sway and stagger slightly, he felt hands on him and he screamed pulling away sobbing. _'I have your brother's life in my hands and I will have yours too Samuel.' _

'Don't touch me, please don't touch me.' He cried out sobbing he dropped to the ground and curled into a foetal position, his hands clutching at his head.

'Sammy, hey Sammy it's okay.' Dean's voice broke through the taunting laughter and buzzing, 'Sammy open your eyes dude.'

Sam opened his eyes to stare up at his brother's face floating above him. 'Dean?'

'Hey thought I was the one who needed help.' Dean grinned wincing at the pull on his healing lips.

'Dean no you ... you're not well.'

'Lot better than you dude, can you get up for me?'

'Yeah I guess.' Sam slowly uncurled his long body and lifted a shaking hand to grip the side of the bed to steady himself.

'Atta boy.' Dean said placing a gentle hand on Sam's shoulder, 'just breath for me.'

Noah Goldman stood back in amazement, a syringe loaded with a strong sedative still in his hand, but within seconds of his brother gaining consciousness, Sam was calm again. 'Dean ... you need to be back in your bed.' The doctor chastised him, 'Sam are you alright?'

'Yeah sorry bout that doc.' Sam mumbled unable to look at the doctor, 'I'm okay.'

'Geeze scare a guy Sammy.' Dean said sitting on the side of his bed, he took note of the bag of blood on the IV pole and another tube running clear fluid into him, 'damn me what's going on?'

'Your mouth, and, and neck started to bleed like mad I thought I was going to lose you.' Sam whispered.

'Nah not gonna happen Sammy, you're stuck with your awesome big brother.' Dean turned to look at the doctor, 'so what's going on Doc?'

'I want to admit you for at least forty-eight hours to continue the transfusions and give the antibiotics time to work.'

'So what was happening with my brother?' Dean's eyes narrowed and made sure that Sam sat on the bed next to him away from the doctor.

'His blood pressure is dangerously high, I am going to prescribe medication to bring it down but I do think that he would benefit for some counselling...'

'No, sorry to interrupt doc you can give Sammy the meds for his blood pressure but nope we don't do counselling.'

'Dean I don't think either of you understand Sam was on the verge of a catatonic break minutes ago, I really feel that he needs to see a professional.'

'Sorry doc look I know you mean well but we look after our own problems.' Dean stated flatly. 'So where's the paperwork?'

'What paperwork?' Noah asked suspiciously.

'To discharge me, honest doc I am feeling fine now.'

'Dean you need ... more transfusions you lost a lot of blood.'

'Sorry aint gonna happen doc, just patch me up, give us Sam's meds and we'll be on our way.'

'Ah your uncle is in the waiting room perhaps you should talk it over with him?'

'What part of no do you not understand Doctor?' Dean growled, 'I aint staying here and Sammy's not getting shrinkified by you or anyone.'

'At least stay until this transfusion has time to finish.'

'Alright but as soon as that bag is empty we're outta here.' Dean announced with finality. 'And we don't need to talk to uncle Jim or anyone else.'

Noah left the cubicle in a state of utter confusion but with an underlying current of respect for the two Murphy brothers.

---------------------

The acrid stench of sulphur permeated the grounds of Heaven's Gate, keeping the residents inside. Rose chewed her thumbnail worriedly, they let those two get away and now the Master is furious. She felt the weakness washing over her again, they needed new bodies and quickly.

--------------

He paced his cavern his temper causing the earth around him shake, 'no you are not going to take him away from me.' He screamed spittle flying from his distorted jaw. 'You are not going to stop me from having what is mine.'

He picked up the last remaining limb from his latest feeding and used it as a weapon destroying everything in sight as his fury gained momentum. He felt the blood dripping down the older one's body, a smile contorted his face as he relished in the fact that he was the one who caused it. The strong one was almost broken, almost his for the taking but then the older one regained strength and severed the ties he started to plant deep in the powerful one. He will have the both of them, he decided in his anger he wanted the physical strength of the older one and the power emanating from the younger one. Then he will rule again.

TBC


	7. Chapter 7

The Emancipation of Heaven's Court

Disclaimer: I own nothing save for what rattles around in my rather warped imagination.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chapter seven On the Road Again.

Dean glanced over at Sam hunched against the passenger side door, his head resting against the glass at an odd angle. Two days after Dean's premature release from hospital they boys said goodbye to Missouri and were on their way to Blue Earth to spend time with Pastor Jim. At least there, they will be away from prying eyes and crowds of people for Sam to recuperate properly. The small church often provided sanctuary for Sam in the past and they were hoping that it will be the same again.

Pastor Jim was going to meet them there in a week with the brothers deciding to take their time with the trip, neither of them up to driving non-stop across the country.

Resigned to their decision Missouri never said anything but gave both of the boys a big hug and whispered in Sam's ear before she let him go. Blushing Sam ducked his head and gave her a small smile before climbing into the impala taking his usual position as shotgun.

'Leave me alone.' Sam cried out, his voice muffled but clearly defined, shocked Dean went to shake him awake when Sam sat up and screamed. Cursing under his breath Dean pulled off to the shoulder of the road thankful that there was not a lot of traffic and turned the car off. Turning in his seat he stared at Sam for a second trying to gauge just how awake Sam was before he touched him. 'No, no please no.' Sam wept openly now but with his eyes still squeezed shut.

'Sammy? Hey bro you with me?' Dean lightly touched Sam's shoulder and then pulled his hand away when he saw his brother flinch at the touch. 'Sammy wake up.'

'No, no please no more I promise just please no more.' The sound of Sam's begging gave Dean sharp pains in his chest and he found himself gasping for air.

'Dammit Sammy wake up dude.' He said his voice hoarse with repressed emotions.

'No!' Sam swung out and connected with Dean's cheek before he opened his eyes and stared around wildly, 'What?'

'Some dream there Sammy boy, want to share with the rest of the class?'

'Dream?'

'Yeah you know the running film inside your freaky head when you're asleep.'

'Oh, uh just the same old stuff.'

'Sammy the same old stuff doesn't make you whack me in the jaw.'

'Oh God Dean I'm sorry.'

'Sammy ... hey don't sweat it I hardly felt it, now once again what was the dream about?'

'We were trapped under the ground, with the demons from Australia but then they disappeared and ...'

'And what?'

'Ah this other one appeared looking like a cross between a gothic angel and Satan.' Sam looked over at Dean with a sheepish look on his face, 'guess I shouldn't have had that last helping of chilli.'

'Yeah right, do you think it is the fugly dude beneath Heaven's Gate?'

'Dunno.' Sam sighed heavily and turned to stare out at the scenery, 'could we find somewhere to stay for the night?'

'Yeah sure, we're only about an hour out of Hastings how about we find something there?'

They continued travelling in companionable silence both of the brothers lost in their own thoughts and memories.

Sam winced when he heard the voice goading him in his mind again; this was getting to be so tiresome. 'Leave me alone.' He let the thought drown out the laughing and teasing. Now it was just another annoying buzzing sound mingling with the rest.

Dean glanced over at Sam for the tenth time in the same amount of minutes as he drove. His thoughts racing as fast as the speed he travelled at, the pain in his neck crept upwards towards the base of his skull. His whole head throbbed incessantly, a hot shower, strong coffee and a warm bed, the thought pushed him to continue.

'Hey Sam there's a sing over there for a bed and breakfast, want to check it out?'

'Can we afford it?' Sam blinked wearily rubbing at his face with his hands.

'Yeah dude don't sweat it.' Dean grinned and with a squeal of tyres he made the turn and shot down the service road.

'Wow.' Sam stared at the well-kept manor house in front of them, 'it's nice.'

'Yeah not bad hey?' Dean couldn't suppress his grin when he saw the flash of dimples on Sam's face.

'We going in?'

'Yeah okay.' Sam glanced around and felt better when all he could see was neat and colourful gardens and green pastures.

They stepped up onto the veranda and looked around curiously, neat white wicker furniture dominated one end, the other had hanging baskets and a swing-seat.

'Ya think Pollyanna will come bounding out any minute?' Dean couldn't help himself feeling like he had walked into a set on Disneyland.

'Quaint isn't it.' Sam added with a bright smile.

Dropping their bags on the floor by the reception counter Dean rang the bell on the desk. Sam dropped back a few steps to stand behind Dean. 'Hello?' Dean leant over the counter and looked around for signs of life.

'Oh hi there sorry didn't hear you come in.' A pretty woman came down the stairs wiping her hands on a towel. With deep auburn hair tied back in a messy ponytail and bright blue eyes. 'Can I help you?'

'Yeah we were wondering if we could get a room.'

'Twin queens or king?'

'Twin queens please.' Dean said with gritted teeth, 'just for a couple of nights.'

'No problems, this is off-season so we've got plenty of rooms available. So twin queens huh?'

'Yeah thanks, I'm Dean Murphy this is my younger brother Sam.' Dean watched her with budding interest.

'Lizzie Shaw, okay if you could just sign here and will that be cash or credit?'

'Ah cash thanks Lizzie.' Dean pulled his wallet out and paid her before Sam could register the fact that they had some cash.

'Okay dinner is at six in the dining room and breakfast from seven in the morning.' Lizzie said coming around to join the boys, 'okay the dining room is to your left, the kitchen is just behind it, we have a sitting room to your right and a downstairs bathroom underneath the stairs.'

'Got it.' Dean smiled at Lizzie silently worrying about how quiet Sam was.

Leading them upstairs Lizzie glanced at a closed door before moving away to the hallway on the right. 'Ah private quarters there guys, your room is just down here.' Lizzie unlocked the door and stepped aside for them. They walked into a tastefully decorated bedroom, with two full sized queen beds on one wall, a heavy chest of drawers opposite and a set of lounge chairs under the big window set the room off. 'The bathroom is through there, and it is a private ensuite, also got an electric kettle and coffee stuff in their.'

'This is great thanks Lizzie.' Dean said depositing their bags on the bed closest to the door.

'Yeah ah thanks.' Sam spoke finally, unable to meet Lizzie's direct gaze.

'Don't worry bout it, see ya at dinner.' Lizzie went to leave and then turned to face the brothers again, 'my sister Amy lives here with me, she's ah not well and sleeps a lot...'

'Don't fret it Lizzie we're quiet as mice.' Dean winked and gave her small knowing smile; he knew just what it was like to care for a sick sibling.

After Lizzie left them, Dean yawned and turned to look at his brother, Sam sat on the edge of his bed, and his shoulders slumped and head down. 'Hey Sammy what's going on?'

'Just tired.' Sam looked up blinking, 'might lie down for a while.'

'You take your meds?'

'Yeah I did, I'm just tired.' Sam yawned again and laid down wearily, 'how bout you Dean?'

'Gonna shower and then might catch some sleep before dinner.' Dean wouldn't admit to Sam just how bad he was feeling, no not wouldn't he couldn't admit it, not yet.

'Kay.' Sam mumbled already asleep.

Dean watched Sam fall into a deep sleep almost immediately; fretting his lower lip, he shook off the feeling of dread descending over him and went to have a hot shower. Standing in front of the mirror Dean stared at his scared body, a weary sigh escaping as he took in the puffiness around the wound on his neck, it was not showing any signs of healing. After starting the shower, Dean finished undressing and then with an all-consuming exhaustion flooding through him, he stepped into the shower and immediately felt the warmth from the water seep into his bones.

_Sam stared around the cavern, the only colour he could see was red, blood red. It stained the walls and floor, the scant furnishings and the horrific tools of torture on a small block of wood._

_Looking up he watched the ceiling crack and buckle, hot fresh blood cascaded down, showering his naked body in the crimson fluids. He was drowning in it._

_'Sammy.' He heard Dean calling him, his voice came from above and then from the walls and then from the floor, all he could hear was Dean calling his name. sobbing Sam dropped to his knees, his tears mingling with the still dripping blood. The smell and heat permeating through his body, becoming part of him._

_'Dean?' He cried his brother's name, the only link to his sanity, but now he was alone, all alone with a tormentor he couldn't see._

_'Pretty boy, why so sad? You belong here with me now.' The voice wrapped around him like an oily rag, Sam's skin crawled and itched, 'you will give me your strength and I will make you immortal.'_

_'No, no, no, no.' Sam pulled himself up and stood swaying drunkenly, sliding on the wet flooring. 'Let me go.'_

_'No I want you body and soul, you are so strong with power.'_

_'No more.'_

_'Hush now, we are to be joined, you will be mine.' _

_Sam felt the slithering sensation solidify, like the tentacle of an octopus, it wrapped itself around Sam's nakedness. Caressing and probing Sam making him shake uncontrollably. _

_'No please don't.' Sam screamed as the tentacle split into more, it wrapped itself around his body. Hyperventilating Sam felt his body pushed and pummelled by the probing tentacles. His body tensing even more when he felt one move down between his legs._

'Sammy?' Dean sat on the edge of the bed and tried to rouse his screaming brother, Sam's vocal reaction to his nightmare cutting Dean's intended long shower short. 'Sammy please dude wake up for me.'

'No, no please not that, not that.' Sam's hands flailed in front of him, his legs kicking and twisting under the sheets as he fought an unseen opponent.

'Sam come on dude we're gonna get in trouble if you don't stop this and wake up.'

Sam's eyes snapped open and he fixed his stare on Dean's face, his breathes coming in rapid gasps and his face suffused with red.

'You have to calm down Sam please before you have a stroke. Just calm down and breath, in and out.' Dean's calm voice broke through the red tinged terror still flooding Sam's mind. Desperate he followed it, finally finding his way out of the red haze.

'Dean?' Sam blinked and gulped in deep breathes.

'Wow Sammy that was a big one,' Dean shook his head, 'what was it?'

'I – I was in the cavern and it was all red, I – I was naked, then the walls and lid flooded with blood it came from everywhere, I could hear you but ... you weren't there. Then, it turned into a – a tentacle, it kept splitting into more. Then it, it ... I – I couldn't stop it ... it ...'

'Ah Sammy I am so sorry.'

'Dean, it was the same thing ... something's been at me ever since we left Heaven's Gate.'

'You think it's the same one?'

'Yeah, it wants us back there under the ground with it.' Sam shook visibly and he burrowed deeper under the blankets. 'Cold Dean, so cold.'

'Do you feel up to some dinner?'

'Huh? Oh, oh yeah, yeah I think so.' Sam nodded thoughtfully, 'we can't hide from him forever.'

'Sam?'

'He's coming after us isn't he Dean?'

'The thing beneath Heaven's Gate?'

'Yeah, I can hear him, calling me.' Sam stared up at Dean miserably, 'we can always make life a little difficult for him first though.'

'Okay who are you and where is my geeky brother?'

'Dean! Honestly I am so tired of being weak and – and – and a victim.' Sam pushed himself up in the bed, shivers still coursed through him but he fixed a determined look on his face and met his brother's even stare. 'This is not me Dean, I'm not a victim.' Sam's shivers turned into shakes as his anger started to build, 'not a victim.'

'Hey Sammy?'

'Dean?' Sam blinked and stared up at his brother, a small smile playing on his face.

'Dinner time dude.' Dean wanted to break the tenseness building around Sam; he could feel the raw emotions emanating from him.

'Okay.' Sam pulled himself out of the bed and stumbled towards the bathroom. 'You had better not have used all of the hot water Dean.' He tossed over his shoulder, a lopsided grin playing on his lips.

'That's my boy.' Dean grinned happy that he finally received a grin from Sam, albeit a slightly off-centre one.

Dean stood up as Sam opened the bathroom door and stepped around surrounded by soft clouds of steams. 'Hey Sammy I'm ah gonna go make sure that the impala's all locked up and go get us a table in the dining room, I'll see ya down there yeah?'

'Huh? Umm...'

'Sammy?'

'Yeah okay Dean.' Sam swallowed and dropped his gaze, 'I'll see ya down there.'

Dean nodded and left before Sam could find an excuse for him to wait, he hated doing it to Sam but if his brother was true to his word about regaining his self-respect and strength again then they had to start somewhere.

Sam sighed and picked up his T-shirt this was the first step on a long way back, he couldn't help smiling at Dean's such obvious tactics. The smell of sulphur choked Sam and he span around searching for the cause. The temperature dropped and he started to shiver again, he could feel his heart pounding against his chest this was not happening.

'You will be mine Samuel, I know who you are now and I know where you are. I can taste your fear on the wind.' The voice caressed his cheeks and Sam started to feel light-headed.

'Who are you?' Sam rasped the stench of sulphur choking him.

'I am he who should be, I am he who shall reign and I will with your strength.' The disembodied voice announced.

'That is not an answer.' Sam choked the words out as his breathing quickened in panic.

'Come to me Samuel, come to me and you will find all of the answers you seek.'

'Leave me alone, demons lie.' Sam kept repeating the words aloud, squeezing his eyes shut he forced the demon from his mind.

Opening his eyes Sam stared around the room, nothing had changed, the sulphuric stench gone, the chill gone nothing. Except that he was covered in a sweat and his heart felt like it was going to burst out of his chest.

'Dean?' sinking to his knees Sam started to sob, the tension too much for him and he started to retreat into the safety of the darkness, the empty void he created in his mind where no one could reach him.

'Sam? Come on Sammy please open your eyes for me.' Dean's voice came from the edge of the void, at first, Sam wanted to forget, forget who it was calling him, why he was calling and just exist. But slowly he allowed his consciousness to acknowledge the presence. 'Please Sam don't do this, not now.'

'D-Dean?' Sam frowned and blinked up at his brother, 'what happened?'

'You tell me dude, I waited downstairs and when you didn't ... I found you ... damn it Sam what's happening?'

'I – I don't know.' Sam rubbed his forehead and felt as though he went ten rounds with a world champion wrestler. 'Help me up?'

'Sure.' Dean hauled his brother up and then held him until he got his bearings, 'Sammy talk to me.'

'I – I ... it was here Dean.'

'What was?'

'That thing, the demon under Heaven's Gate.'

'Where? Dude there's nothing here, no sulphur or anything.'

'Not in ... the room got really cold, and I could smell sulphur and then I heard its voice.'

'And what did it say?'

'He knows who we are and where we are.' Sam looked directly at Dean making clear eye contact. 'It wants me to go to it.'

'And?'

'I tried to block it out and then nothing.'

'Man Sammy.'

'What?' Sam's stare hardened as he looked into Dean's eyes, 'you don't believe me do you.'

'It's not that I don't believe you ...'

'You know what Dean forget it, just forget it.' Sam pushed away from Dean, 'don't you want to eat?'

'Sam please.'

'No I get it!' Sam let his anger build, exploding in a rush of air at Dean, 'you don't believe me and why should you? I'm not important enough to know what I saw, felt and heard, I'm just poor pathetic Sammy.'

'Sam calm down please.' Dean was stunned, he couldn't believe the rage coming from his brother but all he could think about was Sam's tenuous hold on his blood pressure.

'Why Dean? Why can't you just believe me?'

'I do believe you Sammy, I do and we will work this out but you have to calm down.'

'Forget it Dean, just forget it.' Sam still could not release the anger no matter how much he wanted to.

'Sam.' Dean took a step towards Sam when he met a large fist with his jaw, snapping his head backwards. 'Fuck Sammy what is wrong with you?'

'Why don't you believe me?' Sam roared towering over his brother, 'I am not lying.'

'I didn't say ... Sam hey Sam what is it?' Dean forgot his aching jaw and bleeding lip when he saw Sam pale and start to sway unsteadily.

'Dean?' Sam's whisper was barely audible, 'what's happening to me?'

'Easy Sammy that's it just sit down.' Dean held Sam tightly guiding him down onto the bed and then he squatted down in front of his brother, 'Sam?'

'Dean? When ... weren't you going to wait for me downstairs?'

'Dude what ... what do you remember?'

'You telling me that you were going downstairs to lock the car and then wait for me in the dining room.'

'What about after that?'

'Huh? You're standing here instead.'

'Ah fuck Sam this is too screwy for words.' Dean got up and sat on one of the chairs under the window, 'you don't remember anything else?'

'No, no why Dean you're starting to freak me out.'

'Me freak you out? Damn it Sammy, I came in here and found you out cold on the floor, when you came too, you told me about the Heaven's Gate demon paying you an out of body visit before you passed out. Then just now you freaked out accused me of not believing you and ... you hit me.'

'I hit you?' Sam stared at Dean's bleeding lip and fast bruising jaw, 'I hit you.'

'Yeah you did.'

'Dean I hit you.'

'Hey I know Sam I was there...'

'Oh man I am so sorry Dean.'

'It's okay, look we need to eat, we can work this out later the main thing is how are you?'

'I'm okay Dean.'

'Dizzy? Light-headed? Sweaty?'

'Nah I'm okay, got a killer headache and feel like I'm coming down with a cold but other than that.'

'Well okay as long as it is not anything serious.'

----------

He roared in fury, the earth shaking above him, the building crashed to the ground, he could hear them above screaming about an earthquake. Sulphur and ash escaped the chasm he created, yet another layer destroyed gaining another step closer to his freedom.

A body dropped at his feet, at first he salivated until he saw the withered carcass of one who had cheated death for too long. His fury turned to rage and the earthquake deepened rocking the world above him.

-------------

Sam stood at the top of the stairs and hesitated, he could hear the voices and laughter coming from downstairs, he looked at his brother just a step ahead of him but it felt all wrong he felt wrong and he couldn't pinpoint why.

Soft, sweet humming carried through the upper level of the inn on a warm evening breeze mixing with the scent of jasmine. Cocking his head to own side Sam listened to the gentle tune mesmerised for a few heartbeats the haunting melody easing his pain and confusion.

'Dude you coming or what?'

'Huh? Oh yeah coming Dean.' Sam straightened his shoulders, listened a second longer and then hurried after his brother.

TBC


	8. Chapter 8

The Emancipation of Heaven's Court

Disclaimer: I own nothing save for what rattles around in my rather warped imagination.

* * *

Chapter eight Two fractured souls don't make one whole

Sam sat on the veranda watching the sun grace the morning sky, the deep reds and golds filtered through the trees bring a serene and peaceful feeling to the scenery. Inside his mind it was nowhere near peaceful his thoughts anything but serene as he tried to quell the rising panic and rage fighting for dominance in him.

He slipped out of the room after Dean fell asleep and took up his position on the veranda in the early hours. The chilled air doing nothing to curb the heat flowing through him no matter how hard he tried to push it away, the red rage tainted his mind and soul.

Dean tried to understand but he couldn't, until he felt the insipid touch of the demon, until he heard the voice calling him, demanding him to come. A part of Sam wanted to go, to leave Dean and just get it over with, to save Dean and to damn himself.

'Can't sleep?' Sam sat up startled and stared at the young woman standing in front of him.

'Uh hi.' Sam tried to muster a smile but it just wouldn't come, 'I'm ... I'm Sam.'

'Amy.' She smiled sweetly, 'mind if I join you?'

'No, no please sorry I shouldn't have been so rude.'

'Hey don't sweat it, I love to sneak down here at dawn, I love my sister dearly but she can be a little overprotective of me.'

'Tell me about it, my brother Dean is the same.' Sam relaxed slightly and returned his attention to the flames of red, gold and orange filling the early morning sky, 'it's gonna get hot today.'

'Sure is.' Amy glanced at Sam before turning her gaze to the sky, 'it's so peaceful.'

'So Amy, Lizzie said that you're not well, are you sure that...'

'I'm fine, honestly and I would go insane locked in that room all day everyday.'

'Dean fusses too, I know he means well but ... just need some space sometimes.'

'Exactly, so Sam if you don't mind my asking?'

'What's the matter with me?'

'Ah yeah, maybe it should be you tell me yours and I'll tell you mine.' Amy laughed and soon had Sam laughing along with her. He took a sidelong glance at her and smiled again, she had a mess of red curls framing her pretty face and startling blue eyes as pale as ice.

'I ah got hurt and ended up with high blood pressure; doc says that I'm a walking stroke or something like that.' Sam tried to brush off the seriousness of his condition but when he met Amy's direct gaze he continued, 'a while ago Dean and I were ah kidnapped and hurt pretty badly, I umm got sick there for a while.'

'Wow are you both okay now? I mean did they get the bad guys?'

'Kindof, but it kind of made me more susceptible to stuff and ah yeah my blood pressure is pretty out of control. The doctors said that I have to stay calm and no stress, yeah it's gonna happen one day.'

'I am so sorry Sam.'

'Ah it's okay, I got medication and ... and Dean.' Sam said as he felt her hand touch his, his flinch noticeable making her withdraw from him, 'oh God I am so sorry Amy I – I just have trouble...'

'No, it's okay Sam honestly.'

'No, no it's just that they messed me up pretty badly and I have trouble with being touched hell even talking to people other than Dean.' Sam snorted a derisive laugh and shook his head, 'Dean would be impressed with me just sitting here and talking to you without a full on panic attack.'

'Oh God Sam, that's ... that just plain sucks.'

'Yeah it does, okay so your turn.'

'No biggie, I got sick a while ago so Lizzie and I bought the inn and decided to retire to the country.' Amy took her turn to blush and be a little coy, 'nothing dramatic or anything like that, I was diagnosed with Huntington's Disease two years ago.'

'Huntington's? Wow, how are you I mean gee Amy are you okay sitting here?'

'Yeah, calm down Sam it's okay, I have just taken my pharmacy load today and so far I'm doing okay, the worst is the tics especially in public ... and I get tired so easily the doctors said that's a side effect with the drugs that I have to take. My mom had it, Lizzie and I are the only kids so it was fifty, fifty that one of us would inherit it and I was it.'

'How, how you ... you seem so calm about it.'

'Not so long ago I was suicidal when I got diagnosed I thought my life had ended there and then, especially when the first symptoms started to show themselves, Lizzie found me with my wrists ... so that's when we decided to leave New York, our jobs, friends and family and come here.'

'You are incredible.' Sam said a blush staining his cheeks.

'Thanks I think!' Amy giggled, 'I have to walk everyday and Lizzie hates me going on my own, want to walk with me?'

'Yeah that'll be great but I had better let Dean know.'

'Know what?' Dean's deep voice came from the doorway, glancing up Sam blushed again when he saw his brother standing there with a strange look on his face.

'Amy this is my brother Dean, Dean this is Amy ... Lizzie's sister.'

'Oh hey Amy,' Dean gave her a smile and then directed his attention to his brother, 'so Sam did you sleep at all last night.'

'Some,' Sam ducked his head and avoided Dean's stare, 'umm I'm gonna take a walk with Amy we won't be long.'

'Okay but we're so having a chat when you get back.'

'Dean I'm fine honestly.'

'Did you take your meds?'

'Yeah I did before I came downstairs,' Sam fidgeted under Dean's scrutiny, 'we won't be long Dad.'

'Just see that you don't!' Dean winked at Amy and then turned to go back inside, 'you two kids be good.' He tossed over his shoulder with a laugh.

-----------------

Dean watched Sam and Amy walk down the path towards the lush gardens, a small smile played on his lips when he saw his brother responding so well to a girl.

'Is that Sam and Amy?' Lizzie asked coming to stand next to him.

'Yeah they're going for a walk,' Dean said absently, 'good for Sam to get out and talk to someone else.'

'Ya know I was thinking the same thing,' Lizzie grinned, 'so coffee's on me.'

'Lead on.' Dean took a last look at Sam and then followed Lizzie into the dining room, 'so you said that your sister isn't well?'

'She, she has Huntington's Disease.' Lizzie said her voice catching slightly, 'our mom had it.'

'I am sorry Lizzie, I know what it's like to look after a sickie, Sam's been through too much lately, doctors said that he has to remain stress free, his blood pressure is too high and unstable.'

'Ah shit, yeah not easy to watch em sick is it.'

'Nope it surely isn't.' Dean smiled and sipped his coffee, 'so that why two gorgeous girls like you are hiding out in the hills?'

'Yep how about you two?'

'We're doing a leisurely drive to a friend's place so Sam can get better.' Dean finished his coffee and looked at Lizzie, 'how you doing Lizzie, I know looking after Sam can well...'

'Yeah we have our good days and not so ... as long as she takes her meds we're pretty good.' Lizzie blushed and dropped her gaze suddenly finding the table cloth interesting, 'wow ya know I can't talk to anyone about this, I don't know you but it's so easy to talk to you.'

'Hey I'm that kinda guy.' Dean smirked slightly, 'but honestly I can't talk to Sammy about a lot of these things, what I worry bout, he has to stay stress free and well it's hard sometimes, nice to have someone to talk to that understands.'

-----------------

Sam stumbled slightly as a wave of dizziness hit him and his head felt like it was going to explode. 'Ah not now.'

'Sam?'

'Ah it's ... it's okay Amy, honestly.' Sam dropped to his knees, 'argh not now.'

Amy watched helplessly wringing her hands as Sam fell into another vision, his face contorted and covered in a sheen of sweat.

'Sam, Sam what is it?' Amy watched as he slowly relaxed his limbs before dropping to his hands and knees and retched until he vomited a small amount of bile.

'Sorry Amy, I ah don't know whether you would believe me if I told you.' Sam spat out some more bile and then sat back on his haunches his fingers massaging his temples.

'Try me.'

'I um get visions.' Sam said looking up at her trying to gauge her reaction.

'Visions? Like premonitions and stuff?'

'Yeah something like that.'

'Cool.' Amy grinned, 'my Nana used to have the sight as she called it.'

'It doesn't freak you out?'

'Nope so what did you see?'

'Something not so nice.' Sam shuddered, 'I had better get back and tell Dean.'

'Oh okay, you sure that you're alright Sam?'

'Yes Sammy I would like to know that are you alright?' A cold mocking voice filled the air around them as the sky darkened and a chill descended around them.

'Where are you?'

'I am waiting for you Samuel I need you.'

'Leave me alone.'

'I am getting impatient my special one, I need your strength.'

'Leave me alone.'

'Now, now I would hate to hurt your pretty little friend.' Sam spun around to see Amy pinned against a tree, her eyes wide with fear, a convulsion rocking her body as she hung there.

'Leave Amy alone, it's me you want.' Sam yelled turning around slowly trying to workout where it was.

'Come to me Sam and I will leave her alone.' Amy screamed as a cut ran down the side of her face.

'Alright I'll come to you just leave her alone.' Sam yelled, the wind picking up buffeted his body cruelly bombarding him with branches and rocks. 'I said that I will come.'

'Fine then I will leave your friend here but you will come to me now.'

'Where?' Sam said his shoulders slumped in acceptance.

'Stay where you are my special one, that is all I require of you.' The voice announced triumphantly.

'Let Amy go now.' Sam called out turning just in time to see Amy topple forward, rushing over he managed to catch her and lower her gently to the ground. 'I am so sorry, tell Dean, tell Dean that it was for the best.'

'Sam don't do this.' She slurred her words frustrated she let out a moan; not now, 'please Sam.'

'I-I have to go, bye Amy.' Sam brushed a soft kiss on her forehead and then he stood up and went back to where he stood before, 'I'm ready.'

The ground shook, making Amy scream in terror as she watched a large crack form and race towards Sam's feet, 'no Sam don't go!' She cried but it was too late, one moment Sam was standing there looking at her with a sad look on his face and then he was gone. 'Sam!'

-----------------

Dean and Lizzie both sat up startled when they heard the clap of thunder, 'oh shit.' He jumped up and ran to the front door, the sky darkened rapidly as the wind picked up, 'Sam!' he yelled but there was no sign of either Sam or Amy.

'Sam?'

'No sign of Sam or Amy.' Dean turned to look down at the worried young woman, 'I'll go and find ...'

'Dean, there's Amy.' Lizzie cried out pointing to her sister struggling to stay on her feet, 'oh God look at her.'

They both ran down the steps Dean quickly sprinting ahead to meet the younger sister as she collapsed with another convulsion racking her frail body. 'Amy?'

'D-Dean?' She pushed his name out as her body jerked uncontrollably.

'Amy?' Lizzie dropped to her knees next to Dean and reached out to her sister.

'L-Liz Sam's gone.'

'What do you mean gone?' Dean had to yell as another clap of thunder broke over their heads, scooping the young woman into his arms Dean ran as fast as he could back to the shelter of the veranda. 'Amy where's Sam?'

'He, he had ... vision ...' Amy tried to calm down, to speak as clearly as she could, 'he ... was sick ... g-gonna c-c-come back ... but ... but the voice...'

'Voice?' Dean and Lizzie spoke in unison.

'V-voice th-threat ... p-pushed m-me t-t-tree ... couldn't m-move.'

'Demon can you tell me where he was taken?'

'G-ground.'

'Ground?' Dean frowned his panic rising with each second.

'C-crack o-open and Sam gone.'

'Oh shit.' Dean ran his hand over his face and stumbled backwards.

'Dean what is it?' Lizzie asked torn between helping her ill sister and calming her new friend.

'I think I know what has Sam.'

'D-Dean he-he said to ... to s-s-say s-sorry.' Amy wearily forced the words out, 'he-he did – did it ... s-s-save m-me.'

'That's Sammy.' Dean sighed audibly.

TBC

Author's note: did you really think that I would go a whole chapter without doing anything to Sam??? hehehehe and oh btw no romance for the boys here the girls are just gonna be friends.

If you are interested in Huntington's Disease, google it, there are some very interesting sites out there and lots of information.

I have no medical training just did lots of research.


	9. Chapter 9

The Emancipation of Heaven's Court

Disclaimer: I own nothing save for what rattles around in my rather warped imagination.

* * *

Chapter nine: Please see me, hear me, feel me.

_He laid so still he felt dead, dead inside and out. He bled from wounds that were not visible but he felt the pain just as much._

_His eyes closed permanently, but he still saw everything, the look in her eyes, the fear in his heart he saw it all. The revulsion came next and it made him want to cut it out, to find a blade and cut it all out but he couldn't, he was trapped in a dead body, already in the ground. Worm food but the worms wouldn't even touch him. Tainted and twisted he decided that was what he felt and he knew._

_He could no longer hear, see or feel and yet he could hear his thoughts, see the darkness and feel his own pain. The depth of his new found coffin, soft, dark and moist was immeasurable to him. He knew it was deep but not that deep, he could feel movement above him and below him. He could feel the earth breathing._

------------------

Dean slowed his frantic search to a slow methodical one. He had to concentrate and not go off half-cocked. He thought about driving back to the home and digging up the grounds but he knew that they were too far away from there for the demon to transport Sam, no he must be here somewhere close by, somewhere just under the earth.

Checking his watch for the third time Dean felt his heart break a little further, Sam disappeared three hours ago, three hours of entrapment in the earth. Three hours without oxygen, without contact and without Dean.

'Damn it Sammy don't you give up on me.' He kept the mantra going, as he meticulously searched the area where Amy said Sam vanished beneath the earth. The rains and winds gone as quickly as they came but did nothing to help, in fact they hindered his search. The ground now a dark brown sludge, the grass slippery and debris from the winds lay scattered everywhere. 'Concentrate Dean.'

Back-tracing his steps Dean dropped to his knees and felt the ground, centimetre by centimetre he pressed his fingertips along the earth searching for that crack, that tiny fissure to indicate where Sam was.

'Dean?' Lizzie ran towards him carrying two shovels and a bag slung over her shoulder, 'let me help.'

'You need to look after Amy.'

'She's sleeping.'

'Damn it Lizzie I should've gone with them, I shouldn't have let him out of my sight.'

'You couldn't do anything Dean, he's an adult not a child you can't watch him twenty-four-seven. I know I learnt the hard way with Amy.'

'He's all I have Lizzie.'

'I know, I know exactly what you're going through Dean.' Lizzie put her hand on his and made him look up at her, 'I know.'

'No, no you don't understand ...'

'Dean ... Amy and I up until she got sick we were hunters, just like you and Sam.'

'How?'

'Our mom died in a house-fire when Amy was six months old ... the only thing was that she had a twin sister Andrea she died along with our mom.'

'Ah Lizzie.'

'Our Dad went off the rails, our Nan she knew what happened with the demons and stuff but Dad wouldn't believe it. He went out got drunk and crashed the car into a tree and died. Nan took us in, and trained us both her and Pop were hunters that's how they met.' Lizzie stopped speaking and smiled at Dean a slight look of surprise filled her pretty features. 'Wow I haven't told anyone ... not so openly.'

'I know it's hard isn't it.' Dean matched her smile, 'our mom died in a fire too, above Sammy's crib he was six months old. Our Dad became a hunter there and then I think, I was only four, and he raised us as hunters and soldiers.'

'This is so weird.'

'Isn't it.'

'Dean we're gonna find Sam and put an end to this.' Lizzie gave him a wink and started to search next to him, the painstakingly slow process of pressing and feeling for any breaks in the surface of the earth.

---------------------------

_'So Precious one I hope that you are comfortable.' _

_'Leave me alone.'_

_'Why so sad, oh don't you like your accommodation?'_

_'Leave me alone.'_

_'Tsk, tsk, pouting does not become you, Precious.'_

_'I am not your precious one.'_

_'No, no you are much more, you are my salvation, my saviour.'_

_'Get a life.'_

_'Oh I will, I will and you will give it to me.'_

_'Sorry bit tied up at the moment.'_

_'Oh that is funny, no you see I don't even need you here just yet, I can feel and feed from you just as easily through the earth.'_

_'What are you on about?'_

_'Your essence, your life belongs to me now, as I feed I gain your strength and your gifts.'_

_'You are deluded.'_

_'Such sarcasm I don't know Precious, it really does not become you.'_

_'Hey you lie in the ground unable to see, hear or do anything and see how you like it.'_

_'Just give in to me, I can make it very pleasurable for you.'_

_'Sorry but you're not my type.'_

_'Enough, sleep now Precious, sleep and dream, I need to feed.'_

Sam felt the heavy pull on his eyes and consciousness, fighting it with all his worth he sent a prayer up for Dean to find him and heard the caustic laughter echo in his mind.

_'Silly boy no one will find you, no one is coming for you. You are forgotten already.'_

---------------------------------

Dean glanced up at Lizzie when their fingers met and found the same crack line at the same time. 'Yahtzee.' He grinned, 'looks like we might have a winner.'

'Hope so.' Lizzie smiled back.

Dean started to dig carefully along the crack, small but definitely there. Lizzie kept an eye on where he dug and for any signs of Sam beneath the shovel's blade. After digging for ten minutes, Lizzie signalled for Dean to stop, 'I can see some cloth.'

Dropping to his knees Dean started scooping the dirt out with his hands, 'I can feel something.' He said as he frantically scooped at the earth. 'Sam?'

'Careful Dean.' Lizzie looked at him, 'you're close but don't injure yourself.'

'I can feel his hand.' Dean declared brushing the dirt from the large hand following it up he soon reached a shoulder and then. 'Oh God Sammy.' He breathed as he brushed the dirt from Sam's face. 'Oh God he's not breathing.' With renewed energy Lizzie and Dean managed to dig Sam free, pulling his lifeless body from the ground Dean looked down at his baby brother and saw the hole in his neck, matching the one he still bore.

'Damn it Sammy.'

'We have to resuscitate him Dean.' Lizzie shook Dean's arm trying to rouse him from the fast forming shock.

'Yeah, yeah can you do the breathes and I'll do compressions.' Dean shook his head and then checked for a pulse and any signs of breathing before they started the life-saving technique. 'Breath Sammy, breath.'

A harsh coughing echoed through the silent grove as Lizzie and Dean stopped to check Sam, his face screwed up in pain, Sam coughed again this time bringing up lumps of dirt and mud.

Rolling him onto his side Dean thumped him carefully on the back helping to dislodge the rest of the muck, periodically Lizzie checked his mouth and airways until it sounded as though he was finally breathing clearly.

Tears of relief shone in Dean's eyes as he stared down at his brother who still struggled to breath comfortably, bit-by-bit Sam's eyes opened and Dean's tears fell.

'Sammy.'

'D-Dean?' Sam rasped, his voice sounding scratchy and faint, he stared at his brother for a few minutes before closing his eyes again as another coughing fit assailed him.

'Hang in there Sammy, hang in there.' Dean sat back on his haunches and looked over at Lizzie, 'we need to get him to a hospital.'

'I've already rung 911,' Lizzie held her cell phone up, 'we can't move him until they get here.'

'Thanks.' Dean shifted his gaze back to Sam's face, taking in the pallor of his skin, the bruises and cuts from the fall and that hole in his throat. 'We need to clean and cover that.' Dean muttered already pulling his shirt off and ripping the sleeves. Lizzie scrambled over to her bag and pulled out a small first-aid kit and handed Dean a bottle of water. Carefully he cleaned the wound as best as he could and then used a sterile patch to cover it and tape it down then he cleaned Sam's face a little, gently wiping the dirt and grime away. 'Damn it Sammy, why you?'

The next hour passed in a whirlwind for Dean, he accompanied Sam in the ambulance with Lizzie promising to meet them at the hospital after she checked on Amy. Sam hadn't regained consciousness and if anything looked, worse than when dragged from his impromptu grave.

Pacing the waiting room restlessly, resembling more a feral wild animal than a worried brother, with a primal growl whenever he looked at his watch, it was taking too long.

'Family for Samuel Sole?'

'Yeah I'm his brother Dean.' Dean looked up at the doctor standing in the doorway, with greying red hair and bright blue eyes she looked more like a mother than a doctor, her soft curvy body and broad smile immediately helped Dean feel better.

'Hello Dean, I'm Doctor Beth Wilson, I've been looking after that brother of yours.'

'How, how is he?'

'Well all things considering he's doing a lot better than he should be.'

'What, what does that mean?'

'No broken bones, no internal damage or bleeding, aside from the hole in his neck, a few bruises and small cuts and lungs full of muck he's in good condition.'

'You sure?'

'Yes, I would like to keep him in overnight for observation and keep him on oxygen for the night, if he's responding well, I'll release him tomorrow.'

'Thanks Doc, that's great news.'

'I take it you're staying with Liz and Amy?'

'Yeah, yeah we are.' Dean's eyes narrowed suspiciously.

'Wonderful girls, I see them on a regular basis.'

'Oh, are you Amy's doctor?'

'Well GP yes I am, do know you about Amy's condition?'

'Yeah she and Sam got on really well. That's one thing Doc Sam's blood pressure?'

'I saw that he's on medication for that and we are still administering it and doing regular checks, it's a little high but considering what has happened I would expect it.'

'What, what about ... he ah has trouble letting people near him Doc, he was badly assaulted a little while ago and has had trouble since.'

'He's still pretty much out of it, but I will write it up in his notes so that the nurses will be aware ... was he treated medically for his injuries after the assault?'

'Yeah he was, he was a mess Doc but he's getting there, the hardest thing is trust and letting people touch him.'

'That's perfectly understandable.' Beth smiled and patted Dean's arm gently, 'did you want to see him?'

'Oh yeah, listen I know it's not normal but ... can I ...?'

'Stay? Oh yes of course, we take a very hands on approach to patient care here and I believe a big factor is the support from family, I'll make sure that there's a fold-out there for you to sleep on and some food for you as well as Sam. Actually in light of what you told me I would have probably insisted on it anyway.'

'Wow, I mean thanks Doc for everything.'

'No trouble at all, so I will get Rachel to take you to Sam's room and I'll pop in later to check on him.'

'Thanks again Doc.' Dean sighed and looked at the nurse who appeared at his side, 'Rachel?'

'In the flesh.' The young woman grinned, 'so ready to go and see your brother?'

'Sure am.' Dean said without preamble, he was suddenly so tired that he never even gave a thought to flirting with the pretty nurse. Petite with soft curves and a sway to her hips that would normally take his breath away, her black hair cut short in a fashionable bob framed her oval shaped face. Long dark lashes complimented her wide grey eyes and a tiny diamond stud glittered from the side of her nose.

'Oh the stud? Yeah I'm supposed to cover it up, which I forgot to do this morning you won't tell will you?'

'Nope secret's safe with me.' Dean paused as they reached the door to Sam's room, 'thanks Rachel.'

'My pleasure Dean ... let's go in and see how Sam's doing.' She smiled prettily and pushed the door open waiting for Dean to step in before closing it behind them. Sam lay in the bed closest to the window, another bed closer to the bathroom remained empty. The smell of antiseptic and something else, irritated Dean's nose, scratching it absently he let his well-honed gaze roam over the room, looking like he was curious but instead he memorised everything, making sure he knew the layout exactly before he stepped into the room further and closer to Sam.

His brother lay in the bed with a nasal cannula resting between his nose and upper lip the tubing disappearing behind the bedhead. An IV ran down into the port in his right arm, two tubes from two bags dripped their individual medications into his bloodstream. The bruises now dark and stormy looking decorated his upper body contrasting with the pallor of his flesh. Tiny cuts already scabbing looked ineffectual and nothing to worry about, just another collection to add to the rest.

The hole in the left side of Sam's neck dressed with a fresh pad of gauze and waterproof covering. 'Hey Sammy,' Dean said softly ignoring the nurse as she checked all of Sam's vitals. 'Geeze kid you're a mess.'

'D-Dean?' Sam whispered his eyes still closed but his fingers twitched and moved seeking his brother.

'Hey Sammy.' Dean took Sam's fingers and held his hand tightly gently stroking his thumb over Sam's palm. 'You gave me a bit of a scare kiddo.'

'S-Sorry ... Amy?'

'She's fine.' Dean frowned and bent closer to Sam, running his free hand over his brother's forehead, 'dude can you open you eyes for me?'

'D-Dean? They are open.' Sam started to panic making the beep of his monitor increase in volume.

'Hey, hey calm down Dude, listen to my voice and calm down.' As Dean spoke Sam visibly calmed down.

'Dean I can't ... I feel like my eyes are open but...'

'Rachel can you get the Doctor for us?' Dean asked briefly glancing up at the nurse, 'we need her to take a look.'

'Sure thing, don't you worry Sam I'm sure that you'll be fine.' Rachel said laying her hand on Sam's shoulder in a comforting gesture.

'No, no don't.' Sam screamed and tried to launch himself off the bed, 'Dean? Dean?'

'Hey, hey Sam calm down it's okay, just the nurse that's all.'

'S-sorry.' Sam curled in on himself, shaking violently as he tried to pull back from the terror crippling him. 'So sorry.'

'Sam, it's okay, please don't worry about it.' Rachel said leaning closer but not touching him at all, 'don't worry bout it, so I'll go and get Doctor Beth and you rest okay.' She smiled apologetically to Dean but it didn't reach her eyes as she fled the room visibly upset.

'She's gone Dude.' Dean whispered conspiratorially, 'just us now.'

'I am sorry Dean, so sorry I didn't mean to freak out like that.'

'No drama at all Sammy, so wanna tell me what happened after you disappeared?'

'I-I wasn't sure how long ... so dark and quiet, I couldn't see anything, hear or fuck Dean it was like I was dead but my brain wouldn't die. I could hear my own thoughts and it wasn't pretty.'

'Hmm kind of ... geeky porn? Eww that is gross.'

A small grin tugged at the corners of Sam's mouth, 'nah just lots of nothing, silence really is deafening man.'

'And what else? What aren't you tellin' me?'

'That thing from Heaven's Gate, he called ... he called me his Precious.' Sam spat the words out, scrunching his face up he looked fragile and more childlike than ever before as the memory of his most recent ordeal came back in a flood of ... nothingness. 'He wanted me to ... feed him.'

'Ah shit Sam.'

'Dean he told me that no one was coming and that I was already forgotten.'

'Dude you listen to me, no one can ever make me forget about you.' Dean said brushing his hand through Sam's sweat-soaked hair, 'sorry Sammy you're stuck with me.'

'Ah think I can cope with that.' Sam settled his head on the pillows and enjoyed the comfort coming from Dean's tender ministrations.

'So what's going on with the two of you?' Beth came in and broke through the brotherly soothing connection.

'Hey Doctor, I ah have a problem with my eyes.' Sam said a sound of resignation in his voice.

'Okay, so we talking total black, shading and shadows or blurriness?'

'Black I guess, it feels like my eyes are open but all there is ... is darkness.'

'Okay let's see what's going on ... Dean would you mind pulling the curtains and turning the lights off please?' Beth settled herself next to Sam, 'Sam I want you to lie still and let me do the work for you.'

'Dean?'

'Right here man.' Dean finished turning the lights off and went to his brother's side taking the long fingers in his own. 'Right here.'

'Thanks.'

'Right, boys we ready?' Beth smiled noting the connection they had, it was beautiful. 'I'm going to shine a light into each eye Sam, now just lay there and don't move okay?'

'Kay Doc.' Beth lifted Sam's right eyelid up and shone the bright pencil torch into Sam's eye, flicking it slightly and gauged the reactions with his pupil, then she repeated the same process with his left eye. Switching the torch to one with a fine beam of light and did the same test with both eyes but this time she leant closer to Sam until their noses almost touched.

'Dean can you turn the lights on again please.' She asked giving Sam a gentle massage while he did so, her fingertips rubbing his temples and brushing over his closed eyes bringing instant relief with her light touch. 'Thanks Dean, now Sam I'm going to repeat the same tests okay?'

He nodded slowly and took a deep breath, as Beth shone the light in his eyes once again. He tried to swallow down on the panic rising but he couldn't see anything, he felt her lift his eyelids and that was it. No lights nothing, he could hear her soft sighs and knew that she realised it too.

'How long were you underground Sam?'

'I-I'm not sure.' Sam spoke so softly that Dean barely heard him, 'Dean?'

'Just over three hours from what we can work out.'

'Sam do you remember hitting your head at all?'

'Ah I remember going down feet first and then ... nothing just coming too and I'm lying flat, thing just get worse after that.'

'Any headaches? Pain in your eyes?'

'Yes and no.'

'Okay Sam I'm going to get a Doctor Levi to come and see you he's our Ophthalmologist on staff.'

'An Ofth... what?' Dean glared at the woman deciding that he didn't like her as much now.

'An Ophthalmologist ... an eye surgeon, a specialist, I don't think Sam's blindness is permanent but to be prudent I would like Doctor Levi to take a look at him just in case.'

'I dunno Doc it sounds expensive.' Sam spoke letting his head fall back onto the pillows, 'damn.'

'What is it Sam?' Beth asked immediately checking his blood pressure and breathing.

'Headache.'

'On a scale of one to ten how bad?'

'Twelve.' Sam muttered screwing his face up he gasped as the stabbing pain attacked his retinas, 'argh my eyes, stop the pain please.'

'Do something please Doc.' Dean hated sounding like he was begging but it was killing him to see Sam in so much pain. 'I thought that you said he was going to be alright.'

'I'll be right back.' Beth retreated from the room quickly ignoring Dean's barbed question.

Dean moved to the bed and tried to calm Sam down, rubbing his temples gently, he spoke in soft soothing tones of nonsensical subjects while he waited for the doctor to return.

'Here we go.'

'What's that?' Dean eyed the syringe in her hand suspiciously.

'Just a mild pain killer and sedative, it will work faster than tablets.' Beth explained as she injected it into the IV port, 'it will help Sam.'

'Thanks.' Sam pushed the word out through his clenched teeth.

'I paged Doctor Levi and he will see Sam first thing in the morning,' Beth continued without looking at Dean, 'oh you have a visitor waiting ever so impatiently to see you guys.'

'Lizzie?' The brothers spoke in unison.

'The one and only.'

'Send her in Doc thanks.' Sam said stifling a yawn.

'Okay, I'll be back in a while to check you Sam, get some rest ... that's Doctor's orders.'

'Yes ma'am.' Sam frowned slightly as he listened intently, 'Dean? You still here?'

'Yeah I'm here.' Came the tired sounding reply.

'Dean?' Sam tried to push himself up in search of his older brother, 'Dean?'

'Hey, hey it's okay Sammy I'm here just tired.' Dean said unable to meet the enquiring gaze from the doctor.

'Doc can you check Dean out please?' Sam said stifling another yawn.

'Yes certainly.'

'No, no Doc I'm fine.' Dean protested shooting Sam a dirty glance and found himself glad that Sam didn't see it.

'Please Dean for me, I'll rest easier knowing that you're alright.' Sam pulled the injured baby brother card from the deck knowing that Dean would be unable to refuse him.

'Damn you Sammy ... ah alright to keep you happy.' Dean shot another pissed look at his brother and then turned his gaze on the subject of his growing temper tantrum: Doctor Beth Wilson.

TBC


	10. Chapter 10

The Emancipation of Heaven's Court

Disclaimer: I own nothing save for what rattles around in my rather warped imagination.

* * *

Chapter ten: eyes that cannot see, ears that can hear

Sam stirred in his bed when he heard the door swish open, he laid there silent and unmoving waiting for the new arrival to announce themselves before he showed signs of full waking.

'Hey Sam it's Amy.' A timid voice came from the infinite darkness.

A small smile tweaked at Sam's lips as he opened his eyes, the only other indication that he was indeed awake. 'Hey Amy, how you doing?'

'Fine, what about you Sam? They're not letting you out yet?'

'Hopefully later today the eye doctor wants to look at my eyes first. Hey ah Amy have you seen Dean this morning?'

Amy glanced over at the other bed where Dean lay sound asleep, 'he's still asleep Sam.'

'Where?'

'In the bed across the room,' Amy smiled and laid her hand on Sam's arm, noticing the slight flinch but she didn't say anything, 'he looks so tired.'

'Yeah the doctor gave him an exam last night and ordered bed rest and fluids.' Sam shook his head, 'wish Dean didn't put his own health in jeopardy just because of me.'

'But he's your older brother Sam, he needs to look out for you.' Amy said glancing back at Dean she noticed that he was awake and lying quietly listening to Sam, he put a finger to his lips wanting to hear what Sam wanted to say. Amy frowned but nodded she would go along with him for now.

'Yeah it's just, ever since we were kids Dean took care of me, better than any parent, but he never put his own needs first, never thought about his own safety if things got bad he put himself in harms way just to protect me. How could he do that Amy? How could he think that I would be happier alive when I would have to go on without him?'

'I used to think the same way about Lizzie until ... until I worked out that for Lizzie that was the safest way she could function. If she didn't do things like put me behind her or let me go into situations without her, she couldn't concentrate.'

'And then they end up getting hurt, yeah I know. You know it really freaked me out when I saw Dean trapped under the floor like he was, I swear Amy he looked like he was ... all coz I had a panic attack and had to leave, and he went back alone. I should have been there to back him up.'

'You don't know that Sam, both of you could have ended up under those floor boards.'

'He ... he worries me that's all.' Sam sighed and rested his aching head on the pillows, 'he's listening to everything isn't he?'

'Ah yeah sorry Sam.' Amy couldn't help smiling, especially seeing the look of shock on Dean's face.

'Dude ... I was so silent how did you know?'

'You stopped snoring!' Sam's quick reply, 'might be blind but I aint deaf.'

'Oh very funny, chuckles.'

'How you doing Dean?'

'Better, much better how bout you Sammy?'

'Okay.'

'and?'

'Fine?'

'and?'

'Dean!'

'Sam!'

'Guys!' Amy butted in to the one-worded banter, 'Dean is feeling a lot better Sam, and Dean, Sam has another headache but he is feeling better than yesterday.'

'Amy?' Both guys spoke at the same time and then Dean slid out of bed and dragged his IV pole with him to Sam's side, 'Sammy I'm right here.'

'Thanks Dean.' Sam smiled softly and relaxed even more when he felt Dean's touch on his hand.

'Ah good both of my favourite patients are up and about.' Beth said smiling brightly as she bustled into the room, a distinguished looking man with silver streaks in his black hair and dark brown eyes hidden behind rimless glasses followed her. 'Guys, Amy this is Doctor Levi ... Doctor your patient Sam, his brother Dean and friend Amy.'

'Very good, now Sam with your eyes open what do you see? Blackness? Shades of black and grey? Shapes? Shadows? Or none of the above?'

'Blackness I guess, nothing no shapes or shadows or shades just complete darkness.'

'Hmm how about headaches?'

'Very bad ones and don't let him fool ya doc.' Dean spoke up before Sam.

'Sam?' Doctor Levi stared at his patient and noticed the blush creeping over his pale features.

'Yeah I guess they get bad.'

'What about now? On a scale of one to ten?'

'Getting close to ... twelve.' Sam said through gritted teeth.

'Hmm, did you hit your head at anytime?'

'I don't really remember.'

'Hmm any recent injuries to the eye?'

'Only a black eye but that was a few months ago.'

'Hmm very well, I am just going to take Sam here for some tests and a couple of scans to see if we can pinpoint the problem.'

'Ah Doctor Levi can Dean come with me?' Sam asked nervously chewing on his lower lip.

'No I'm sorry no one will be allowed with you for the duration of the tests.'

'Dean?' Sam's breathing hitched slightly, 'Dean you there?'

'Here dude, hey it's gonna be okay. I'll be right here when you get back.'

'Wh-what if I have another ... you know.'

'Just breath nice and slow ... I know you can do it.' Dean patted Sam's arm and then turned a baleful stare at Doctor Levi, 'make sure nothing happens to my brother doc.'

'Yes, well I will meet you down there Sam.' Doctor Levi turned on his heels and strode out of the room, Beth followed him explaining Sam's specific problems as they disappeared down the hallway.

An hour later Rachel wheeled Sam back into his room with his discharge papers in hand, 'looks like we can spring you guys, Doctor Levi will take Sam on as an outpatient.'

'Great news, Sammy you okay dude?'

'Huh? Oh yeah just tired.' Sam gave him a wan smile, 'and wanna get outta here.'

'You and me both dude.' Dean smiled, 'no offence there Rachel but ...'

'Oh I know everyone seems to feel the same way.' Rachel smiled, 'I'll be back in a few minutes to escort you guys to freedom.'

Just as Rachel, left Doctor Beth Wilson came in carrying a large folder, with Sam's name stamped on it. 'Okay Sam, Dean we have some test results back.'

'And?' Dean asked clamping a strong hand onto Sam's shoulder.

'Well the good news is that it seems Sam's blindness may not be permanent,'

'but the bad news Doc?' Sam said turning his sightless eyes to the woman, looking down at Sam she gasped audibly and dropped the file.

'What's wrong Doctor?' Dean growled instantly disliking the woman again.

'S-Sam's eyes.' She stammered, 'Sam your eyes ... they are ... black completely black.'

'What?' Dean stepped around and crouched down next to Sam, 'oh Gods Sam.'

'Wh-what is it Dean?'

'She's right, they're black, and there's no other colour showing at all.' Dean cupped Sam's chin in his hand and tilted his head back slightly, 'nothing Sammy.'

'Dean, dude this is not ...'

'Yeah I know, so ah Doc what else did Sammy's tests show?'

'Huh? Oh there is swelling behind Sam's eyes pressing on his optic nerves, Doctor Levi believes that, that is what is causing Sam's blindness, as the swelling reduces his sight should return.'

'Oh, okay anything else I need to know?' Sam asked, his head ached and he just wanted to lie down.

'Sam ... your blood tests show that you are anaemic, lacking in iron actually I have never seen levels so low before, your blood pressure is still dangerously high so I have increased your dosage. I have also prescribed relief for your migraines.'

'Thanks doc.'

'Now Rachel will be back with your appointment times with Doctor Levi and I want to see you in a week's time to check your blood pressure and iron levels.

'Sure doc.' Sam nodded but was clearly distracted, frowning Beth glanced at Dean and Amy trying to smile but it faded as she left the room.

'Dean?' Sam lifted his head up and listened for signs of his brother's presence. 'Dean?'

'Hey Sammy I'm right here.' Dean crouched down in front of Sam and put his hand on his little brother's knee. 'What's up dude?'

'I – I wanna get out of here now.' Sam whispered urgently, 'now Dean.'

'Yeah sure okay, how about I take you to the car and then come back and get the paperwork?'

'Dean are you alright I mean you were ...'

'Dude I'm fine, I got the all-clear while you were getting your tests and scans done.' Dean stood up and moved behind Sam's wheelchair, 'so you trusting me to drive this contraption?'

'Dude did you just say contraption?'

'Funny oh so funny Sammy.' Dean let the brakes off and started to push the chair out of the room when Doctor Levi appeared in front of them. 'Whoa Doc sorry didn't see you there.'

'I just wanted to check Sam once more before he is discharged.' The man said staring down at Sam's eyes, 'how long have they been like that?'

'Since he came back from all of his tests.' Dean countered not liking this eye doctor at all now. 'Look Doc I appreciate that you want to do a good job but Sam just wants to get out of here and I intend on honouring that request.'

'It will only take a moment.' Levi squatted in front of the chair and leaned in close to Sam, 'I just want to check your eyes Samuel.'

'D-Dean?'

'Right here dude.' Dean put his hand on Sam's shoulder and squeezed it, his gaze never leaving the doctor.

The doctor moved closer to Sam inspecting his eyes, one at a time he shone a penlight torch into them in the act to see a response. As he finished he moved slightly closer and whispered in Sam's ear before he stood, made his goodbyes and left the room.

'Let's get outta here Dean.'

'Sure thing bro.' Dean pushed Sam out of the room and headed towards the lifts, Amy walked quietly next to the chair, a thoughtful look on her face, glancing over her shoulder she could have sworn someone was watching them.

'Hey Amy you okay?' Dean asked noticing her shiver.

'Yeah I'm okay just ... just glad that we're getting Sam out of here and back to the bed and breakfast and Lizzie's cooking.'

'Ah okay ... and her cooking?' Dean's voice hitched as he thought of horrendous disasters coming out on plates for them. Sam laughed aloud when he heard Dean's voice hitch, he felt better with Dean at his side especially now.

'Dude I'm offended.' Dean sighed trying to sound wounded but instead felt so much better when he heard Sam's laugh.

'Dean, Sam here so you don't have to come back up.' Rachel handed Dean a small bag holding Sam's medications, pages of post-care instructions and his appointment cards. 'Thought it would be easier than you having to come all the way back up here Dean now you can just relax and go home.'

'Thanks Rachel.' Dean said taking the medical paraphernalia from the young nurse.

'Yeah thanks Rachel you've been wonderful.' Sam said giving her a warm smile complete with blush and dimples.

'Take care guys and I'll see you next week for Sam's check up.' Rachel waved them goodbye as the lift doors slid shut.

'Sammy you okay?' Dean asked as he pushed him towards the impala after noticing how quiet his brother had become.

'Yeah just tired I guess.'

'Hey bro what did Doctor Bug-Eyes whisper to you?'

'Whatcha mean? He didn't say anything ... Doctor Bug-Eyes?'

'Yeah well he has got bug eyes but no changing the subject, Sammy the dude whispered something in your ear.'

'I ah didn't hear anything.' Sam said, 'damn.'

'What is it?'

'Headache.' Sam whispered pinching the bridge of his nose, 'argh Dean.'

'Do you ... Sam it's a vision isn't it.' Dean finished more to himself than to Sam, 'Amy can you run ahead and unlock the car for me?'

'Yeah, yeah sure Dean.' Amy glanced down at Sam and then took the keys from Dean and hurried off as fast as she possibly could go.

Dean knelt next to the wheelchair and waited for Sam to ride out the vision, ready to catch him if he fell forward. Tears cascaded down Sam's face as his blank eyes tracked invisible images only Sam could see. 'De-Dean.'

'Here buddy.'

'I – I argh, damn it.'

'What was it Sam?'

'We have to go back.'

'Go back where?'

'Heaven's Gate.' Sam turned his sightless eyes towards his brother's voice, 'Dean more are going missing and it won't stop until ...'

'Until what?'

'Dean ... he wants me and he won't stop killing until ... we have to go back and finish this.'

TBC


	11. Chapter 11

The Emancipation of Heaven's Court

Disclaimer: I own nothing save for what rattles around in my rather warped imagination.

Author's note: Sorry this chapter is shorter, but it is an important place to leave it

* * *

Chapter eleven: One a penny, Two a penny, Three freaking demons.

Sam sat on the veranda enjoying the feeling of the late sun on his face, his headache dulled with enough painkillers to knock out an elephant, was almost gone, he told the details to Dean of his vision but then didn't want to speak anymore about it. He didn't want to leave Amy and Lizzie, he felt as though it was all a setup to lure him back.

The sound of the door opening and closing behind him had Sam listen intently but the muffled voices were unknown to him, other guests of the bed and breakfast. He listened with morbid curiosity as they walked down the steps, across the yard to the carpark. Without realising it he counted each step on the gravel, knowing the difference between the man and woman, as he listened he started to block out the other sounds around him, the rustle of the wind in the trees, birds in the distance calling each other. The snicker of horses in the fields behind the building even the dog barking at a small animal became background noise as he kept concentrating on the couple. The clicking of her heels as she stumbled slightly on the small loose stones, '_she's wearing heels too high for her to manage_', he laughed silently at the thought, then he turned his attention to the man, he dragged one foot slightly as he walked one stride ahead of the woman.

Lost in the thought and in listening to them, Sam lifted his head and frowned slightly, they had not said a word to each other from the time they stepped off the steps, lover's spat or something more sinister? Sam shook his head and sat back, chuckling over his overactive imagination. They were an average couple continuing on their journey.

'We're going to Heaven's Gate.' The man said as he closed the car door, Sam heard his words as clearly, as though he was standing next to him. 'What about you Sam?'

'Sam? Hey Sammy? You okay dude?' Dean shook Sam's shoulder again panic started to filter through his voice. 'Come on Sammy talk to me.'

'Dean?' Sam cocked his head to one side and listened intently, 'Dean are you there?'

'Right here Sammy ... dude what's going on?'

'Nothing I – I guess just got too involved in listening to things around me.'

'Oh yeah? Like what?' Dean grinned pulling a seat up next to Sam.

'Umm could hear the horses out the back, the wind in the trees, I even heard this couple leaving. She wore heels that are too high for around here and he dragged his leg slightly.'

'Wow, pretty good there super-ears.'

'Super-ears?' Sam laughed and then sobered, 'I heard, or thought I heard something else.'

'What?' Dean's voice changed and Sam started to notice the difference in tone when Dean goes through a sudden mood change, his over-protective-tone came into play.

'I was sure that I heard the man say, 'we're going to Heaven's Gate,' and then, then he said, 'what about you Sam?' I mean I probably heard him wrong or something.'

'This is right after you're vision about having to go back?' Dean ran his fingers through his hair, 'damn it Sammy this ...'

'Smells like a setup?' Sam finished for him, 'yeah I have the same thought whatever this is, it wants us back there.'

'So?'

'So I'm of no use to you like this, I'm a liability Dean.'

'Sam! Don't you ever say anything like that again do you hear me.' Dean said making Sam wince at the major change in tone of voice, here comes pissed off Dean. 'How, how can I back you up?'

'Sam ... you're gonna get your eyesight back.' Dean said trying to contain his frustration and guilt, Sam couldn't get a break if he tried and there was nothing that Dean could have done to stop it. He wanted to take it back, for him to be the one who lost his sight and trapped under ground. Why Sam?

'Dean stop thinking so much I can hear your thoughts and there is nothing for you to be guilty about.' Sam swallowed down on the painful lump in his throat and searched for Dean's arm with his free hand, suddenly needing physical contact.

'Okay geekboy tell me what am I thinking now?' Dean sniffed and settled his hand under Sam's needing the contact just as much.

'Umm time for dinner?' Sam smiled and squeezed his brother's hand, 'I dunno bout you but I'm hungry.'

'Yeah sure Sam.' Dean said as he helped Sam up, 'you right?'

'Yeah, hey ah Dean I want ... want to try it myself.' Sam said hesitantly bracing himself for an argument that could last long after dinner.

'You sure?'

'Yeah Dean I am.'

'Okay.'

'Dean I ... huh? What?'

'Okay, I'll be right here.' Dean said enjoying the fact that he was messing with Sam's mind a little more than he should.

'Huh, okay.' Sam took a hesitant step took a breath, and then another, 'Dean?'

'Right here Sammy,' Dean's voice came from right beside him, 'I'm not gonna let you fall.'

'Thanks.' Sam took another step and held his hand out tentatively for the door. 'two more steps?'

'Yep that's it, just two more and the door is right at your hand.' Dean couldn't hide his pride in his brother, no matter what gets thrown Sam's way he picks himself up and keeps going. 'That's spot on dude.'

'Thanks Dean.' Sam smiled shyly blushing. Just as Sam reached out to grasp the doorhandle, the door opened with such a force that it caused him to fall backwards, a small whimper escaping from his lips as he landed heavily on Dean.

'What the ... what is wrong with you?' Dean demanded seeing the short balding man standing in the doorway with a stunned look on his face.

'Sorry I didn't see ...' The man started to apologise to Sam when he saw his blackened blind eyes, 'I – I ...'

'Just get outta here dude.' Dean managed to extricate himself from his brother who hadn't moved or uttered a sound since he fell. 'Sammy, hey Sammy you with me?'

'D-Don't touch me please.' Sam whispered and started to curl in on himself when Dean gripped his shoulders tightly making Sam freeze.

'Sammy snap out of it ... it's me Dean.'

'Dean?' Sam moved his head tracking the direction of Dean's voice.

'Yeah that's it, come on back to me.' Dean breathed a sigh of relief and helped Sam to a seated position.

'Wh-what happened?'

'Stupid ass came barrelling through the door and knocked ya on top of me.'

'You okay?'

'Yeah I'm fine.' Dean said trying to sound fine but the expression on Sam's face told him just how he badly he did. 'Honest Sam I'm fine, I only had the jolly green giant fall on me that's all.'

'Yeah right, but you forgot it's the jolly green blind giant.' Sam chuckled at his own description and accepted Dean's help to stand, this time though he didn't let go of his brother's arm.

Dean frowned for a second, worried that, that small incident just then would prevent Sam from trying for his independence again.

'Dean?'

'Hmm?'

'We standing here all night?' Sam asked his fingers tightening around Dean's arm in panic, 'you okay?'

'Dude please less grip Tarzan,' Dean took a step forward and guided Sam inside pausing in the lobby. 'Do you need to go upstairs first?'

'Dean ... I – I might go upstairs and eat in the room, I'm kinda tired.' Sam gave him a small smile and Dean finally realised what he missed, why he had trouble reading his brother's moods. His eyes, Sam lived through his eyes, they hid nothing and showed everything. Expressive and soulful his eyes did it all, including when he could employ his lost puppy look, no one living and often amongst the not so living could resist it.

'You sure dude?'

'Yeah, I'm tired I might just get something light and go to bed.' Sam yawned and blinked sightlessly at Dean.

'Come on I'll take ya up and then get Lizzie to do something for us.'

'No Dean you go and enjoy yourself.' Sam protested placing his hand flat on Dean's chest.

'Nah anyway you're not the only one who just got outta hospital.' Dean said patting Sam's hand affectionately.

'Thanks dude.' Sam wanted to hug his brother there and then but knew that it wasn't cool so he pulled his hand away and waited patiently for Dean to lead him upstairs.

'Sammy I'm just gonna talk to Liz she's just over at her desk now, you be okay?'

'Yeah sure.' Sam let Dean lead him to a comfortable armchair by the window, 'I'll be fine Dean.'

'Yeah I know, I'll be right over ... I'll be in the same room just on the other side.'

'Dean go will ya.' Sam gave him a little push and then sat back into the seat, closing his eyes for a few moments.

The silence made Sam lift his head and try to listen for anything any sign of life. 'Dean?' He called out for his brother, 'Dean where are you?' He tried to calm his breathing but that was all he could hear as he tried to hear.

'Get a grip Sam.' He stood up and took a few unsteady steps forward his hands outstretched in front of him. 'Dean? Lizzie? Amy?' No one answered Sam as he felt his way around the empty lobby. 'Crap, what the hell is going on?' His anger overriding his fear for now made Sam search relentlessly, his lifelong training kicked in and as well as listening his long fingers becoming extensions of his senses.

'Dean please dude answer me.' Sam cried out fumbling for his cell phone, he ran his fingers over the buttons until he found the one for Dean's speed dial and waited until the voice mail message sounded. 'So not funny Dean.' Sam cried out, he stepped out towards the direction of the stairs when he tripped on something solid and fell face forward. Dazed Sam lay there for a moment until he caught his breath and then slowly got to his hands and knees, pushing his hands out on the floor trying to feel his way back to what made him fall.

With a shaking hand he traced the body, his fingers dipping into something wet, 'Dean?' Sam cried out again as he kept running his hands over the corpse. When it came to feeling the face Sam felt like throwing up, but he realised that it was an older man, balding, it wasn't Dean, Lizzie or Amy. 'Where are you guys?' He cried out trying to stand but slipped in the blood again before he could get to his feet, twisting his knee as he fell.

A sound like something dropping startled Sam and he swivelled around trying to workout where he it came from. 'Is anyone there? Dean?' managing to get to his feet Sam limped forward his hands outstretched once more, he tripped down the steps into the dining room and crashed onto his already injured knee. 'Fuck what is going on?' He yelled furiously slamming his fist into the floor, 'is there anyone around? Please someone talk to me.'

Crawling forward he felt along the floor until his hand touched a chair leg, using it as a brace Sam climbed up the chair until he stood, the feel of hair brushing his knuckles made Sam shiver as he reached out with trembling fingers. This time it was a woman with short wiry hair and glasses perched on her nose.

His heart felt like it was going to burst making Sam feel lightheaded and dizzy, 'please someone answer me.' He called out hoarsely, fear thick in his voice, 'why won't someone answer me.'

Stumbling aimlessly Sam found another two bodies, a couple holding hands, a soundless cry came from his lips as he crashed into a wall, sliding down it he turned around until he could push his back against it, drawing his knees up to his chest Sam tried to calm himself down, finding it so hard when all he wanted to do was scream.

Footsteps echoed in the direction of the lobby drawing Sam's attention, his head snapped up and he focused on trying to hear anything else, anything that might give away the identity. 'Who are you? Why are you doing this?' He cried out, 'if you're worried about my seeing you, don't coz I'm freaking blind.'

Laughing hollowly Sam banged his head against the wall and tried to calm down, he had to think rationally, if Dean and the girls were not amongst the dead downstairs then they are probably upstairs or someone had taken them. But it didn't make sense, Sam had only closed his eyes for mere minutes. Wearily he pushed himself up and feeling the wall on his left side he followed it back to the main entrance and then carefully climbed the four steps up to the lobby, he stood for a moment listening and getting his bearings before he limped cautiously towards the stairs, 'calm down Sammy and count the steps.' He coached himself aloud, if only to break the stifling silence. His booted foot hit the bottom stair and then he reached around until his fingertips brushed the balustrade, gripping it tightly with his right hand Sam took the stairs one step at a time. His knee felt like it had razor blades embedded in the joint and his back ached interminably as he kept moving towards the next landing. 'Dean?'

He paused at the top of the stairs, listened and then holding his breath made his way to where he remembered their room to be, 'you had better be in there Dean.' He called out trying to calm down his errant breathes as he moved into the bedroom his hands outstretched, fingers splayed while he searched the room. 'Dean?' Exhausted from the exertion of the search mingled with his fear and waning temper Sam felt his way to the bed, perhaps if he fell asleep when he woke it would all be a bad dream and Dean will be teasing him for being such a wuss.

Curling up on his side, Sam clenched the pillow tightly and tried to settle down to sleep. He could feel his blood pressure rising and felt the dizziness swipe at his senses again. He had no idea where his medication was, or even which bottle was what, Dean did all of that for him.

Choking back a sob, Sam curled into a foetal position and squeezed his eyes shut, wanting to block out the world and the oppressive silence.

TBC

End note: The inspiration for this chapter came from a movie I watched years ago, an English movie starring Mia Farrow called Blind Terror, I think it was made in the sixties, but I'm not sure. About a young blind girl alone in a house with the murdered members of her family and the killers. Though it wasn't intentional while I was writing this chapter it just kind of started to remind me of it.


	12. Chapter 12

**The Emancipation of Heaven's Court**

Disclaimer: I own nothing save for what rattles around in my rather warped imagination.

* * *

**Chapter twelve: See Me, Feel Me, Hear Me**

Sam lifted his head and listened intently for any signs of life in the bed and breakfast, memories from last night came flooding back. With a soft sigh he pulled himself up and shook his head. He thought he could see shapes but when he tried to focus everything went back to black. 'Dean?' He cried out his voice sounding dry and scratchy. 'Dean?'

Sliding off the bed he waited for the dizziness to pass, gingerly he put weight onto his injured knee, 'so not a good idea Sammy.' He chuckled if only at hearing his own voice, breaking the silence.

Sliding his hand over the wall, he limped towards the door, he had no idea how long he had slept or if anyone … 'stop it Sam they'll be alive, just wait.' He chastised himself standing outside the bedroom door he got his bearings before moving any further. To his left the stairs downstairs, to his right the other bedrooms and the shared bathroom further down the hall. Just in front of Sam, a small hallway leading to the private quarters for Lizzie and Amy.

'Hello anyone around?' Sam yelled out as he made himself take a step forward, 'Lizzie? Amy? Dean?'

He wanted to go back to the bedroom and wait for Dean but deep down he knew that he couldn't do that, he had to find out what happened to the others. Turning to his right Sam decided to check the other bedrooms. Limping heavily he stumbled and took a deep breath when his fingers hit the door of the first room on his right. 'Anyone in there?' He called out knocking on the door, trying the handle he opened it waiting for someone to speak. 'Hello?' With a faltering step Sam made his way into the room, his hands outstretched in front of him. 'Hello?'

After a few steps he collided with the bed, banging his already bruised knee Sam tumbled, face forward, instinctively putting his hands out to break his fall. 'No!' He cried out as his fingers slid across a thick pool of fluid, the coppery smell of blood filling the air. Reaching across he felt the shape of a woman's body in the bed. Recoiling Sam dropped back and fell when the backs of his legs hit an obstacle. 'No, no more.' His hands flailing in front of him Sam felt the body of a man.

Eventually he managed to stumble out of the room, coughing and choking on the smell of blood, his hands leaving a bloody trail along the wall, Sam resolutely continued on his search.

An obstacle blocked his way down the hallway; awkwardly crouching down Sam felt his way along the floor, forcing himself to calm down and to rely on his other senses. The smell of blood choked the air, he knew that there was much more spilt around him than he had already found. He listened to the silence, cocking his head to one side concentrating on any noise he might hear. The wind battered the outside of the building and a roll of thunder sounded in the distance, recognising the sounds he forced them from his mind and tried to focus on his immediate surroundings. The sound of water dripping startled Sam at first, staying on his hands and knees, dragging his injured one behind him Sam moved in the direction of the water drips. His blood streaked hands slid on the bathroom door handle, choking back a sob of frustration Sam managed to open the door and tumble inside. 'Anyone here?' He whispered not expecting an answer now. Crawling with infinite slowness and a churning stomach Sam inched his way into the small room.

The plopping sounds of dripping water grew louder as he got closer to the tub, with his heart hammering against his chest Sam felt up the side of the bathtub until he could lever himself up. The plopping now incredibly loud made his skin crawl, 'hello?' Reaching out he felt for any signs of life, but only found another body this one though was different to the others he had encountered. Lurching he floundered for the toilet, his stomach expelling the small amount of fluid in it. The head was gone, his hand landing on the bloodied stump of the neck.

The sound of screaming breeched the silence startling Sam out of his shock, when it stopped as quickly as it started he realised that he was the one screaming. Stumbling he found his way back to the door, disorientated he staggered across the landing, teetering on the top step Sam lost his footing and fell down the flight of stairs landing in a heap of tangled limbs at the bottom.

An hour or so later Sam moaned and tried to sit up, his body felt like someone had pushed him through a shredder, forcing himself up Sam started to giggle, all he could smell and taste was blood, he felt the gore sticking to his hands and he fell down the stairs, blindly.

'Stupid, stupid, stupid.' He shook his head and tried to quash his giggles but they just kept rising. Lurching ahead Sam tried to find his way out of the lobby but it seemed wherever he turned there were bodies and blood: so much blood.

--------------------

Twenty-two hours earlier:

Dean watched Sam as he sank down on the chair and rest his head back, releasing his own breath he made himself turn and go over to Lizzie, knowing that Sam was okay for now.

'Hey Dean how is he?' Lizzie smiled as he came closer to the desk.

'A little spooked, ah we're gonna eat in our room tonight, Sam's not quite up to eating in public just yet.'

'That's fine, I usually take Amy a tray up and eat with her, what if I get enough for the four of us and we all eat together.'

'Now that is the best idea I have heard all day.' Dean gave her a genuinely warm smile and wink, 'I'll go and tell Sam.' Frowning dean looked around something felt wrong. 'Do you hear that?'

'What Dean?'

'That … that hissing sound?'

'No … oh that? What is it?'

'Dunno, listen can you keep an eye on Sammy while I …' Dean swayed drunkenly and squeezed his eyes shut in an effort to stop the world from tilting around him.

'Dean I – I don't feel …' Lizzie managed to get the few words out before she succumbed and collapsed where she stood.

'Lizzie?' Dean shook his head and tried to get rid of the buzzing, turning he lurched towards Sam. 'Sammy?' He could make out his brother slumped on the chair before his eyes rolled up into his head and he collapsed.

'Oh God Lizzie, Dean … what's going on?' Amy cried out reaching the top of the stairs she saw both her friend and her sister fall unconsciously to the floor. Hurrying as fast as she could she ran to Dean's side and then when she found a pulse went to check on her sister. Stumbling she could hear the buzzing and felt so strange, turning Amy tried to reach out to Sam but the blackness claimed her too.

Dean opened his eyes and sat up immediately regretting the action when the dizziness assailed him and he had to rest his aching head again. 'Sam?' He called out, panic rising when he received no answer made dean swallow hard and sit up again. 'Sammy where are you?'

'Dean?' Lizzie's voice broke through the jumbled sensations bombarding dean's mind.

'Lizzie? Thank God you're alright … what about Sam? Amy?'

'Amy's here but there's no sign of Sam.'

'Where the freaking hell is Sam?' Dean snarled, but when he managed to sit up again dean realised that he was strapped down on a large seat, a feeling of dread descended over him. 'Ah no, not again.'

'Dean?' Lizzie tried to get his attention, but the memories had Dean fixated on his own rising anxiety; he had to get a grip. Blinking blearily he calmed his breathing and focused on Sam; he had to find Sam.

'Lizzie? You okay? You hurt?'

'No, no I – I'm not sure what's going on? Where are we?' Lizzie asked pulling on the wrist restraints, 'Dean what the hell is going on?'

'Any idea on how long we've been here?' Dean ignored her question for now, he had to get some sort of timeline, if they were back at Heaven's Gate … 'How long has it been?'

'I have no idea.'

'Amy?'

'I-I'm here, don't feel so good Liz.'

'Hang in there kiddo, we'll get out of here … you'll see.' Lizzie tried to sound optimistic but failed miserably.

'This, this place is filled with old people.' Amy sniffled trying to forget about how bad she felt.

'Yeah I know, welcome to Heaven's Gate ladies.' Dean said trying to sound lighter than he felt.

'I don't understand what's going on Dean.' Lizzie cried out angrily, 'what the freaking hell is this?'

'Long story short, these oldies aint what they appear to be.' Dean explained in the simplest way possible. 'They worship this … this demon, God or whatever it is. It lives underneath here, they feed off their victims, first they drain them of their life essence I guess that's what keeps em alive and young at heart. Then they feed the bodies to whatever they worship down below. As long as they keep him in feed then he keeps em living healthily some of the bastards are centuries old by the look of it.'

'I don't understand, what do they want with you … us? And where is Sam?' Lizzie asked her own hysteria rising in minute increments.

'We escaped here before we found your place. That thing underneath here has fixated on Sam, and I am guessing that he had them bring us back here … Oh fuck.'

'Dean?' Amy spoke up, 'they want to isolate him don't they?'

'Yeah, while we're lunch they're sizing him up for dinner.'

'This is not funny Dean.' Lizzie snapped.

'Hey do you hear me laughing?' Dean snarled, 'I can't do this not again.'

'Do what?'

'Feed them.' Dean tried once again to free himself from the leather straps holding him down but only succeeded in tightening them.

'Well, well isn't this sweet … my boy has returned to me.' An elderly man's voice came from the doorway.

'Yes, and oh lookie I have a girl or two.' A woman's voice joined his, both of them clapping in glee. 'Oh to feel young again, I have missed this.'

'Can't risk em in the ground again, dang inspectors finding our last feeding room, but these chairs will do nicely.' The man noted with a wry grin and rubbing his hands together he went to stand in front of Dean, 'welcome home boy.'

'Let me go you fugly old bastard.' Dean hissed.

'Now, now is that anyway to talk to your elders?' the man cuffed the side of Dean's head and then inspected the healing hole on his throat. 'No, no this will not do.'

'Get your creepy ass hands offa me.' Dean tried to bite the withered hand hovering so close to his mouth earning himself another hard blow to his head.

Whistling the man reached behind the chair and selected a tool, 'time to get reacquainted sonny boy.' He plunged the tool into dean's neck reopening the hole, removing the cutting instrument he tossed it aside and threaded tubing into the incision.

'You freaking bastard.' Dean muttered trying to breath through the pain.

Relax boy, it will be all over soon.'

'Where's Sam?'

'Your brother? The one who caused us all of those problems to begin with?'

'Yeah him.'

'Oh the Master has plans for him, for now he is a prisoner of his blindness.'

'What does that mean?' Dean couldn't handle the pain and wanted nothing better to let the darkness take him but he had to find out about Sam.

'The Master wanted to play with him for a while to see what … potential he has. He is still in the bed and breakfast, just like a rat in a maze, only he's blind and the maze is a place full of bodies and blood.'

'Oh Gods Sammy.' Dean breathed, then a scream pushed its way out as the pump started to work, the old man connecting himself to Dean as he spoke and decided to flick the switch without waiting.

'Dean?' Lizzie screamed watching Dean's body arch in the seat and then flop bonelessly back, his head lolled to the side away from the tubing, his eyes open but glazed over and unfocused, only appeared to stare at her.

--------------

Shaking uncontrollably Sam wanted to sleep, he wanted his brother but nothing he could do was going to make that happen. A ringing sliced through the silence smothering Sam, choking back a hysterical giggle he slid his fingers into his back pocket and pulled out his cell phone. 'You're really losing it Sam.' He muttered as his fingers moved over the buttons until he found the answer one. 'H-hello?'

'Sam? Sam is that you?'

'P-Pastor Jim?' Sam whispered the familiar name, 'what – what I don't understand.'

'Sam what is it? Where's Dean?'

'Don't know where Dean is.' Sam said so softly that the cleric had trouble hearing him, 'they're gone, they're all gone Pastor Jim and, and I don't know what to do.'

'Sam … son where are you?'

'N-not sure think I'm still at the bed and breakfast.'

'Sam where is Dean?'

'He – he, they took them or killed em I dunno anymore. They left me alone … why?'

'Sammy listen to me, I need you to concentrate for me, can you tell me what happened?'

'F-Fell asleep an-and when I woke up they were all gone or dead. All dead … so much blood.'

'Are you hurt Sammy?'

'My-my knee hurts and … and my head I guess. I dunno can't see.'

'Why can't you see Sam?'

'Blind … so tired Jim, so tired.'

'Hey Sam I need you to stay with me, I'm nearly at the bed and breakfast.'

'You – you know where to come?'

'Lizzie and Amy's place? I know the girls.' Pastor Jim turned his car around and started to pray as he sped down the highway. 'Sam … Missouri sent me to find you.'

'Don't wanna be alone anymore Jim.'

'Sam listen to me you're not going to be alone anymore.'

'They took him Jim, they took Dean … not me coz I'm dirty.'

'Sam, oh Sam no – no don't you say that.'

'Tis true they only want the good ones.'

'Sam?'

'So tired Pastor Jim, so tired.'

'Is there anyone else there Sam?'

'All dead, they killed em all.'

'Sam?'

'All I can feel is blood, it's everywhere, blood and, and bodies.' Sam giggled and then started to sob, 'it's all happening and it's all my fault.'

'No, no son it's not your fault, none of this is.'

'They hurt me.' Sam whimpered, 'they put me in the ground and made me blind.'

'Sam …'

'They knew where we were, no escaping from them, they get a taste and will never let you go.'

'No Sam … that is not true.'

'My visions and stuff, they are all happening, they're all coming true. Coz I'm bad, bad, bad.'

'Oh Sam.' Jim felt the tears well in his eyes as he heard Sam breakdown completely. 'Can you hear anything around the building?'

'All gone, just me and their spirits. Oh Gods Jim their spirits they'll find me and blame me.'

'Sam, Sam stop it.' Jim snapped down the phone, 'I'm not faraway boy, you just hang on until I get there.'

'Yeah, yeah whatever. Jim?'

'They took Dean away from me coz I'm bad, they'll take you too.'

'No they won't I won't let em, anyways I'm too old and tough.'

Sam giggled lightly clutching the phone as a spasm rocked all of his muscles in one ferocious wave. Gasping Sam dropped the phone; curling in on himself he pressed his back against the wall and tried to make himself invisible.

Jim sped the car up, he had lost the connection with Sam and his worry escalated to panic. The flash of blue and red lights in his rear vision mirror, made Jim feel sick to his stomach he didn't have time for this.

Pulling over he watched the uniformed officer approach his car cautiously, 'oh for pity's sake hurry up.'

'So preacher where's the fire?'

'Sorry officer I was just on the phone to my nephew … he is in a bad way.'

'I'm sure that he will be fine …'

'You don't understand officer he is staying with Lizzie and Amy at their bed and breakfast. He – he's blind and alone, he said that there's bodies and blood.'

'You had better …' The officer looked down at the dropped cell phone on the seat and then let his gaze lift up to the older man's face, 'I'll give you an escort and see what's going on for myself.'

'Certainly officer, but please I think we need to hurry.'

The two cars pulled up outside the building in a cloud of dust and stones, the police officer kept Pastor Jim behind him as they entered through the open front door.

'Sam?' Jim called out, stopping suddenly he stared around in horror at the carnage, 'Sam?'

Officer Grant West thought he had seen just about everything in his twenty years on the force but when he stepped inside that place, smelt the blood and saw … he ran outside and immediately threw up his lunch and breakfast.

'Sam?' He could hear the pastor calling for his nephew, 'suck it up Grant and get back in there.' He chastised himself aloud wiping the spittle from his mouth he braced himself and went back inside.

'Here officer, over here.' Pastor Jim called him over to a far corner, hurrying over there Grant found the cleric crouching over a young man, covered in blood and gore and obviously traumatised beyond description.

'Is he?'

'He's alive.' Pastor Jim looked up at the officer, 'we need an ambulance.'

'I'll go and radio for one and, and a team to come out here and oh shit.' The officer felt his stomach lurch again and he ran from the room.

'Hang on Sam, please hang on we're going to get you help.' Jim spoke softly to the young man lying on the floor.

'Please don't touch me.' Sam whispered, 'who are you?'

'It's me Pastor Jim.'

'P-pastor Jim?' Sam lifted his head slightly and turned his sightless eyes towards the voice, 'is it you or a trick?'

'No son it is really me.' Jim said unable to mask his horror when he saw Sam's eyes.

TBC


	13. Chapter 13

**The Emancipation of Heaven's Court**

**Disclaimer:** I own nothing save for what rattles around in my rather warped imagination.

Sorry it's a little short but there is a major reason why hehehe I am evil

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Chapter thirteen: And chaos reigns supreme**

Sam woke with a feeling pending doom, the room filled with shapeless shadows and smelt of antiseptic filled him with even more dread. He was back in hospital and alone. 'Dean?' He whispered not expecting an answer.

'Sam, it's pastor Jim.' A quiet deep voice came from beside the bed, 'how you feeling now son?'

'Tired and a little foggy.' Sam admitted, he coughed a few times trying clear his throat, the cloying stench of blood still filled his nostrils. 'Don' feel so good.'

'It's alright Sam I'm right here.' Jim tried to soothe the distraught young man, when a commotion outside the door made both of them jump.

'P-pastor Jim?' Sam whispered barely audible, 'please no.'

'Sh it's okay Sam I'll go and find out what's going on.' Jim went to stand when the door flew open and an officious looking African American man came bursting in, excitement buzzing off him, 'who are you and what are you doing here?' Jim hissed.

'Pastor Jim?' Sam's hand reached out flailing for the preacher's, the voice was deceptively familiar.

'Ah Sam what scam are you running now?' The cold voice sent chills down Sam's spine.

'Agent Hendrickson.' Sam spat out the name like it was a bad taste.

'Where's that brother of yours? I'm sure you had a helping hand in the massacre, gotta hand it to you Sam I didn't think you had it in ya to be a mass murderer.'

'Excuse me who are you and what are you doing here?' Pastor Jim asked again effectively moving himself between Sam and the intruder.

'Hendrickson, FBI I have been after Sam and his brother for a long time.' The agent sneered at Pastor Jim, 'who are you?'

'Pastor Jim Murphy, I'm uncle to the boys on their mother's side.' Jim said, 'what do you mean by bursting into this boy's hospital room?'

'Ha there's nothing wrong with him, it's just another scam. The good ol' Winchester MO.'

'Look agent whatever-your-name-is I have no idea what you are talking about, my nephew is blind, and has been for some weeks now and the prognosis is not good in him regaining it. So I ask you for the third time agent what are you doing here?'

'The name is Hendrickson Preacher, and there's a warrant out for the arrest of Dean and Sam Winchester, for murder, bank robbery, credit card fraud etc, we can now add mass murder to the list. I saw the crime scene Sam, Sam, Sam how did you do it and where is that brother of yours? Left you to pick up the pieces huh?'

'Dean was kidnapped from the bed and breakfast along with the two young women who owned it. Sam was barely alive when we found him.'

'We who's we?'

'Officer Grant West, police officer West and I found Sam.' Jim took a step closer to Hendrickson making the obnoxious man move backwards defensively, 'And Agent Hendrickson, if you had bothered to read the crime scene report you will find out that Sam and Dean are just as much victims as the others.'

'That I highly doubt.' Hendrickson stared over the clerics shoulder when he saw Sam move, his stare sharpened when he saw Sam's sightless eyes. 'How did ... how did you lose your sight?'

'Sam lost his sight when the same ones who took his brother, tried to take him first, buried him alive with a life threatening head injury.' Jim answered for Sam once again shifting to block the agent's view of the bed.

'Well all that is well and good there is still a warrant out for the arrest of Samuel Winchester and I am going to take him into custody, and there is nothing you can do about it.'

'We shall see about that.' Jim said with a cold smile, 'now agent as you can see my nephew is extremely unwell, and is bed-bound until he is well enough he is not going anywhere do I have to get a restraining order against you?'

'I'm leaving for now but not before I do this.' Hendrickson pulled out a pair of handcuffs and before Jim could react had them encasing Sam's wrist connecting him to the bedrail. 'He goes nowhere.'

'Take them off him.' Jim seethed, he could see the fine tremor passing through Sam's muscles but what worried him even more was the boy's state of mind. 'Sam, son are you alright?'

'Where's Dean?' Sam whispered, 'so tired of it all Jim.'

'You hang in there Sam for Dean's sake you hang in there.' Jim squeezed Sam's shoulder, his gaze shooting up when he heard a scornful huff. 'Are you still here Hendrickson?'

'I'll be back Preacher and I will be taking Sam into custody.' Hendrickson warned as he left, 'blind or not.'

'Jim?'

'It's alright he's gone Sam.' Jim said eying the handcuffs for a second before he pulled out a paperclip and made short work of the lock. 'There that's better.'

'What can I do Jim?' Sam asked mournfully turning his empty dull eyes in the direction of his friend. 'What use am I to Dean?'

'Firstly Sam I never want to hear you give up, your brother needs you to be strong, secondly don't worry about that officious bag of wind.' Jim afforded himself a small smile, 'try and get some rest okay.'

'Okay.' Sam nodded sliding down the bed he yawned and let his eyes close, or rather was pretty sure he did. 'Sorry Dean.' He mumbled as he fell into a dreamless sleep.

Jim stared at Sam for a moment gathering his own tumultuous emotions before he decided on his course of action.

'Officer West.' Jim greeted the young policeman when he saw him standing by Sam's door, 'what's wrong?'

'Did you see that suit from the government?'

'Yes what about him?'

'He wants me to arrange a guard for Sam's room, no one is to go in or out without permission.' West ran his hands over his face, 'I can't do it preacher.'

'And neither should you.'

'That young man has been through too much it's not fair on him.' West said with unwavering air. 'Actually I am gonna stand guard but not before I get an order to ban him from Sam's room.'

'Let me take care of that for you, I know the judge here, we go way back.' Jim smiled thankful of his network of hunter contacts. 'Don't let him or anyone else in there except for Sam's doctor and nurse.'

'Consider it done Preacher.' West smiled and took his position on the chair next to the private room, 'I'll be here when you get back.'

S---------D

Jim waited impatiently in the judges' chambers, Stewart Kingston a senior judge of thirty years and a supernatural hunter for twenty of those years after losing his only daughter to a vampire attack.. 'Pastor Jim Murphy what the hell are you doing here?' a booming voice roused Jim from his musings.

'Stewart Kingston life's been good to you.' Jim grinned and greeted his old friend, 'how long has it been?'

'Too long, come in, I hear you need some help with a suit?' Stewart pulled out a bottle of whiskey and two shot glasses from his drawer and dropped them on his desk.

'I need a restraining order and a court order to keep a great shame from happening.'

'Rather dramatic there Jim what's going on?'

'Sam Winchester.'

'John's youngest?' The judge stared at Jim shocked and speechless, 'what? What happened?'

'Dean and Sam have this overzealous FBI agent Hendrickson after them, he found out that Sam is in the hospital here and is bound and determined to arrest him and to take him into custody.'

'Does he have a warrant?'

'A bogus one, Stew you know Dean and Sam they're good boys, sometimes a little misguided but they are not criminals.'

'Yes, yes so what does this agent?'

'Hendrickson, he is the one who put the boys on the most wanted lists, and has been making their lives a living hell. Aside from all of that, Sam was blinded recently in a – a supernatural incident, he was buried alive with a head injury.'

'The poor kid, will he regain his sight?'

'Not looking good.' Jim shook his head sadly, 'the same lot that hurt Sam have taken Dean and Lizzie and Amy.'

'So this agent comes in all guns blazing to arrest a blind boy? From his hospital bed?' The judges eyebrows rose in line with his incredulity.

'I'm sure that you heard of the massacre at the bed and breakfast?'

The judge nodded and poured two more drinks, knowing he needed the fortification for what he was going to hear.

'Well, young Sam was the only survivor, Grant West and I found him, almost paralytic with terror, he had been alone in the building surrounded by bodies and blood for the night, unable to see anything.' Jim took his drink and downed it before he continued. 'I managed to get in touch with him on the cell and could hardly make any sense out of what he was saying. Traumatised doesn't even cover it, he didn't know where his brother or friends were, he was alone and surrounded by butchered bodies.'

'My God.'

'He's in hospital under sedation and now we have that, that idiot come in accusing Sam of mass murder.'

'Anything else Jim?'

'The boys were recently in Australia.'

'Yes so I heard, they got back alright though.'

Jim smiled nothing escapes the members of this network, 'yes but they had a bad time of it down there and very nearly didn't come back alive. Sam has issues of being touched, he was just starting to heal when this happened.'

'Where did it all start?'

'Heaven's Gate retirement village.'

'Interesting, we have had reports filter through about young people going missing from there.'

'That is what the boys where investigating when this happened, it's all linked ... Stewart can you help Sam, get Hendrickson off his back?'

'Consider it done, the order will state only court approved visitors for Sam Winchester, which will be you, his doctor and nurse, Grant and myself.' Stewart reached over and grabbed Jim's glass, 'one more for the road and then we'll go and get the paperwork done.'

S---------D

Lizzie sat up and tried to shake the fogginess from her head, wincing instead with a thudding ache from her neck reaching right through her brain and back again. 'D-Dean? Amy?' She rasped her voice thin and weak.

'Hey Liz.' Dean answered from the murky shadows, 'you doin' okay?'

'I-I guess, Dean where's Amy?'

'Not sure, woke up a few minutes before you.' Dean's voice faded with each word, he hated to feel so weak and helpless. 'I'm sure she'll be okay.'

'No, no she was sick Dean they would have ... oh Gods.'

'Hang in there Lizzie, we'll find her and Sam.' Dean said but this time his conviction was sorely lacking.

The door swinging open flooded the dark shed with light making the imprisoned occupants gasp in pain. 'Ah so we're both awake.' Ed clapped his hands as he checked the tubing in Dean's neck. He moved to hover over his prisoner's face, drool dribbling from the corner of his mouth. 'Ya know boyo you caused a lot of problems with our Lord, you and that brother of yours.'

'Glad we kept things interesting.' Dean quipped desperately trying to dodge the bone like fingers prodding him. 'Hey careful with the merchandise.'

'Did like your sense of humour last time, so boyo you ready for some more fun?'

'Oh yeah so freaking excited.'

'The Master wants to see you something to do with that other one.'

'Sam?'

'He ya brother aint he.'

'Yeah so what of it?'

'Bring in the chair.' Ed called chuckling under his breath, another man came in pushing a modified looking wheelchair and came to a stop next to Dean. Ed pulled out a vial from his pocket and squeezed Dean's mouth open, his frail appearance only served to hide his true health and strength. With a crushing and bruising intensity, he forced the liquid down Dean's throat and then held his mouth closed until he swallowed. Coughing and wheezing Dean blinked back the encroaching darkness, he could feel the blood dripping down his neck and chest where the hole reopened. Everything seemed fuzzy and transparent as the drugs took hold; easily Ed and the other man undid the restraints and transferred Dean to the waiting wheelchair, after tightening the straps around Dean's chest, arms and legs they covered him with a blanket before inserting a new tube into the hole in his neck and connecting it to a tank at the back of the wheelchair.

Lizzie watched in horrified silence as they manhandled Dean like he was a piece of meat, 'Dean?'

'Don't you worry girlie Rose will be here to take care of ya real soon.' Ed grinned as he disappeared with Dean, leaving Lizzie alone in the dark of the shed.

S--------D

The door to Sam's hospital room opened but the only sound was the squeak of wheels on the tiled floor. Cold hands wrapped a tourniquet around Sam's arm, found a vein and pumped it up. Sam groaned and shifted in his already heavily sedated sleep, the tip of a needle slid into the taut skin depositing the contents smoothly. Minutes later the IV port was gone and Sam lay on a gurney with a sheet covering his long body and handcuffs linking him to the railing.

'Sam Winchester you are under arrest, I'm sure being a law student you know your rights so consider them read.' Hendrickson snarled at Sam as he wheeled the gurney towards the door, checked to make sure that the dumb local cop was talking to the nurse still, then he smoothly wheeled Sam out of his room and down the hallway towards the elevators. 'Course if you want to try and escape feel free ... No? Okay then let's get out of here.'

TBC


	14. Chapter 14

**The Emancipation of Heaven's Court**

**Disclaimer:** I own nothing save for what rattles around in my rather warped imagination.

**Author's Note:** Mention of male rape and lots of violence in this chapter, you have been duly warned!! **THIS IS NOT A DEATH FIC!! **I will never kill off the boys or any character that has not died on the show already.

**Author's Note 2:** This has now become slightly well definitely AU coz I am doing my own spin on Agent Victor Hendrickson.

**Author's Note 3:** Sorry no Dean in this chapter but he will be back with a vengeance in the next one when he finds out what happened to Sam.

* * *

**Chapter Fourteen: Who are you? And what have you done to the real Victor Hendrickson?**

Hendrickson risked another glance at his reluctant passenger, he smirked at that, he thought perhaps reluctant was not strong enough but it will do. He took in the pale complexion, the laboured breathing and those sightless dull eyes. Perhaps he had acted too hastily removing Winchester from the hospital but no use worrying over that now. He looked at the rear vision mirror and noticed the same car still following him, keeping a vehicle between them, the mystery driver kept matching him with speed and direction.

'You got friends after us?' He mused aloud to Sam, 'they wanna play games with me?'

'Not my friends.' Sam whispered, 'they're coming.'

'Who's coming? More spooks?'

'Whatever Hendrickson, doesn't matter anymore.' Sam spoke in a voice matching his lifeless eyes, resignation evident in his posture. 'Dean's gone, nothing matters.'

'What happened to the famous Winchester stubbornness?' Hendrickson found himself asking despite his own inner protests.

Sam remained silent the only sign of his being conscious was his constant fidgeting with the handcuffs. Hendrickson sighed and went to pull off an exit ramp when he felt the nudge from behind. 'What the?'

'What's happening Hendrickson?' Sam asked as he pulled himself upright and strained to see anything at all.

'Damn it.' Hendrickson ignored Sam's question and pressed down on the accelerator hoping to outrun their mystery assailant on the less travelled side road.

'Talk to me Hendrickson.' Sam cried out the only sound above the car's engine roaring to life, was the rasped breathing of the driver and his own thudding heartbeat.

'We got a tail.' He replied succinctly and then he careened around a bend and skidded to a stop. 'Hold on.' Throwing the car into reverse Hendrickson span around and started to drive directly towards the oncoming car.

'What the ... Hendrickson what are you doing?' Sam tried to make out the shadows but nothing would make any sense to him gripping the edge of the seat he swallowed deeply and refrained from screaming at Hendrickson. Although he felt completely justified to do so if he did.

Finally, the car slid to a stop and they both took a deep breath, 'talk me Hendrickson what the hell is going on?'

'I think we lost em back there.' Hendrickson sighed and ran his hand over his face, 'you alright?'

'Ah yeah sure, if you can call getting kidnapped from a hospital room, drugged, handcuffed, chased in a car and not being able to see a thing oh yeah I'm just peachy keen.'

'Good to hear, do you have any idea on who they might be?'

'Gee Hendrickson ever thought it might be your winning personality that's rubbed enough people up the wrong way to want you dead?'

'And here I was thinking your brother was the comedian.' The FBI agent sighed again and slowly pulled out onto the road carefully checking the traffic behind them. 'I'm taking you to a safe house for the night and then transferring you to a waiting helicopter to take you straight to D.C. don't want to take any chances.'

'You really think that any court in the land will convict me after they hear how you manhandled a blind prisoner?' Sam shot back.

The rest of the trip was silent to say the least neither man willing to budge from their own personal stance and musings. Sam lifted his head as he felt the change of direction, the roughness of the road under the car making their trip a lot slower and a lot harder. 'Where are we?'

'FBI safe house, no one knows where we are.' Hendrickson answered as he pulled up and turned the car off. 'Look I admit I could have handled things differently but frankly I couldn't care less. You're a wanted felon and I am just doing my job, no matter how much I may enjoy it.'

Sam's breathing started to hitch when he heard Hendrickson get out of the car and come around to his side, he knew that this was not the first time that the FBI man had touched him or moved him for that matter. But, this was the first time he was conscious for the fact. 'Get a grip Sam.' he muttered under his breath as he strained to hear where Hendrickson was.

'Come on Winchester move it.' Hendrickson chuckled when he saw the flinch, he enjoyed the fact that he could still upset a Winchester brother.

Sam's breathing rate started to escalate when he felt the hard fingers digging into his bicep and drag him from the front seat. 'No, please don't.' Sam whispered, 'don't touch me.'

'What? Oh for ... hurry up.' The cold voice rang in Sam's ears and made him shake even harder, the memories flooded back without any prompting, and he could feel the alien hands on his body. Once again, he was restrained and unable to see his molester. Victor Hendrickson dropped his hand and watched as the belligerent young man collapsed into a heap onto the ground. Unsure of what to do he stood and stared at Sam as he started to relive the horrors of months before.

'If this is a trick to let me go, it aint working Winchester now get up.' Hendrickson ordered, then he watched in disbelief as Sam responded to the order and slowly pulled himself up, all defiance gone, he stood shivering and huddled in on himself waiting for the next order. 'Who has fucked you up so bad Winchester?' He muttered, 'look I have to hold you again to take you inside, no more dropping on the ground in hysterics.'

'Yes Sir.' Sam mumbled a fine tremor ran through him when he felt the touch of the steel like grip once again but he swallowed down and complied, he knew that there was nothing he could do.

Victor sighed and then unlocked the handcuffs, before guiding his more than submissive prisoner to a chair, 'sit down.'

'Yes Sir.' Sam lifted his sightless eyes and swallowed, 'what are you going to do with me?'

'Who do you think I am?' Victor asked curiously.

'You are ... you are the one in control.' Sam said as he let his chin fall slightly, 'whatever you want me to do.'

'Winchester where are you?'

Sam frowned at the question and the odd way he was being interrogated, 'I – I don't understand ... have I done something wrong?'

'Oh for the love of ... snap out of it.' Hendrickson's hand flew out and connected with Sam's cheek before he realised what he had done. 'Ah shit.'

'Why?' Sam lifted a shaking hand to his stinging cheek, 'what did I do wrong?'

'Nothing, nothing I want you to snap out of it now.' Victor gripped Sam's shoulders tightly and shook him but was unprepared for the primal scream as it erupted from Sam as he pushed past the hands and fled blindly across the room. He stumbled over the furniture and crashed into a heap against a wall. Sam huddled into a corner trying to make himself smaller than he was, the tremors more pronounced than ever before.

'What the?' Victor sank down onto another chair and stared at the young man in disbelief. 'What the hell happened to you kid?'

'Can-can I have a drink please?' Sam whispered timidly.

'Huh? Yeah sure.' Hendrickson opened a can of soda and placed it in Sam's hand, he stayed close by in case he needed help. Careful not to touch him again he crouched in front of Sam and regarded him with a steady stare. Someone really did a number on the kid that was for sure.

'Thanks.' Sam said grateful for the cool drink, 'Sir.'

'Nuff of the Sir, Winchester.'

'Yes Sir ... sorry sir.' Sam braced himself for another blow and frowned when he didn't receive one.

'Did your brother do this to you? Abuse you?'

'N-no.'

'Who did?'

'I-I ... you wouldn't believe me Sir.' Sam sipped from the can again as he slipped down the wall and gripped the soft drink tightly in his hand.

'Try me, not like we're gonna go anywhere tonight.' Victor said as he stood up and pulled a chair over by Sam, 'do you want to sit in a chair?'

'N-no thank you Sir.' Sam shook his head, 'I'm fine here.'

'Fine, so talk Winchester what happened to you?'

Sam took a deep breath and tried to calm himself down before he started, 'Dean and me were tricked into going to Australia on the pretence of working on the disappearance of a small girl and a haunting.' Sam stopped and waited for the usual ridicule but it didn't happen so with the thought of 'who are you and what have you done with the real Victor Hendrickson?' he took another deep breath and kept talking, not even caring if he was alone. 'We were tricked, instead a network of demon worshipers wanted to offer us up to this particular demon trapped in Australia. We ah ... thought we had won but then Dean ... Dean was taken first and then well it's a long, disgusting story I got ... we got duped by a lady doctor driven to do stupid things by the need to keep her daughter from passing on.'

'You mean that her daughter?'

'Dead? Yeah, long story short we got attacked again, a gargoyle like demon bit Dean we didn't know then but he was poisoned by the bite. The demon took us again, this time he separated us, Dean kept getting sicker and...'

'And what Sammy we starting a little pity party or what?' Hendrickson couldn't help himself, he wanted to hate the Winchesters, he wanted to believe in their guilt and evilness he didn't want to think of them as victims.

'I was raped Hendrickson, he called me his pet and he had me raped over and over and over and over.' Sam spoke quietly the tone of his voice monotone, devoid of any emotions at all. 'They did it to me every night, sometimes human; sometimes ... they did things to me Hendrickson that ... sometimes it was more than one at a time, that was fun ... they ah often used things, but most of the time they beat me and then raped me while licking up my blood. Oh and yeah there were the times that they just hurt me for the sake of it, often making bets on how long I lasted before passing out.'

'And these were demons as well as humans?' Hendrickson his disbelief dripped in the way he spoke.

'Yeah well demons come in all sorts of shapes and sizes just like humans Agent Hendrickson.' Sam shot back, 'there was one time ... one of the female prisoners ... they possessed her body, used it to force ... then another one and another I think there were five that night, all night. Her body literally fell apart by the time they finished with her.'

'Where was your brother during this?'

'Huh? Oh, Dean ... I honestly didn't know at the time, I found out later that he was in the medical unit, the poison was killing him slowly. His organs were shutting down, then the Master allowed us to see each other. I think it was just another part of his perversity, after he ... Dean left the doctor examined me, stitched me up inside and out.' Sam let out a hollow laugh and shook his head, 'I couldn't walk, but they wouldn't let me die.'

'So how did the famous Winchester brothers escape?'

'The doctor, faked Dean's death, it seems that the demon, feeds of energy, psychic, sexual, control any or all of the above. Especially psychics, he had his followers kidnap brothers and use both of them, when the psychic one turned twenty-five and six months his powers or gifts or whatever you wanna call it matures. So he has a ritual performed one brother kills the other severing the familial ties and then he consumes the life energy of the psychic binding him to it forever as a puppet.'

'Puppet?'

'Like a zombie.' Sam shrugged, 'he kept the psychic as a sexual pet and handed him around to his followers and fellow demons keeping him barely alive until he can harvest the energy.'

'So doesn't explain your ...'

'The doctor faked Dean's death, in the hopes that they would not do the ritual. The Master still did it, saying that with Dean's death ... our familial ties were already severed. He did things to me Hendrickson and I couldn't do anything, I was drugged but aware of everything. He forced me to drink this stuff, and then – then he mixed our blood in one bowl and ...' Sam's voice faded away as the memory came back in a rush. 'And then he wrapped his hand around and ... put my semen in a bowl. Then he got his puppet to suck him off until he shot his into the same bowl and mixed them together then he coated me with the mix and poured it into my mouth. Just as he was finishing Dean appeared with a rock salt gun and blasted him.' Sam started to chuckle then, his own anxiety and pent up feelings flowed over and his tears and laughter mingled. 'We thought we got away but we had one last showdown and finally the bastard was returned to hell.'

'Why ... why did you return to America I mean you guys could have started a new life in Australia?'

'This is home Agent Hendrickson, for better or worse.'

'So ... that explains that part ya may as well spin the rest of your tale.'

'We got back into hunting and got a lead on volunteers missing from an old people's rest home. Heaven's Gate, I thought ... I thought that I could handle it but I couldn't stand being touched, so Dean went back to do some more recon, he never returned to the motel room. I – I found him in a grave under a shed floor with a tube protruding from his neck. Seems like these old people suck young people of their life energies ... sounds familiar? Yeah the demon controlling them ... related to the one in Australia. He's trapped under Heaven's Gate, yeah ironic or what. We got Dean away from them and had to get away for both of us to heal and we went to the Bed and Breakfast. Thought that we were finally safe but it seems that these energy demons have fucking long arms. He got me, pulled me underground thought I was going to die. They found me but ... when I came too I was blind. The last piece of the puzzle to date was the fact that Dean, and the girls all disappeared over night and I was alone in the main house with ... everywhere I went blood, I could smell it, touch it, fuck I could taste it and ...' Sam started to weep quietly, he closed down again, slowly he pulled his knees to his chest and wrapped his long arms around them hugging them tightly. He rested his cheek on his knees and lost himself in the misery of his memories and fears.

'Winchester?' Hendrickson called out repeatedly, each time his voice became louder, 'Sam damn it Sam can you hear me?'

'So much blood ... freak nothing but a freak and a dirty little boy.' Sam muttered as he rocked himself, 'dirty little boy ... so much blood.'

'Winchester snap out of it.' Hendrickson sprang out of his chair and launched himself at Sam gripping his shoulders tightly, he shook the young man, and then as quickly as he moved he dropped back in shock. The only sound from Sam was a pitiful mewling.

'Fuck, fuck, fuck,' Hendrickson exploded, he took perverse pleasure as he watched Sam cower even further back into the corner, his anger and confusion blocked out all other sense of duty and right.

The stench of sulphur permeated throughout the room Sam stilled instantly, 'salt the doors.'

'What?'

'Salt the doors and the windows ... listen to me Hendrickson we have to stop the demon bastards from coming in so we have to lay salt lines at all of the entrances.' Sam felt the mantle of hunter slide over his shoulders again, effectively smothering his panic attack. 'I would but I have a little sight problem.'

'Salt?' Hendrickson exclaimed, as he searched the kitchen he shook his head in disbelief, 'what? We gonna clog their arteries?'

'They can't touch salt, if we line the entrances they can't cross and come in.' Sam sighed, 'make sure that the line is unbroken.'

A loud crash startled Sam and he listened intently, slowly pulling himself upright and then he used the wall as a guide and prop to stand up with. 'Hendrickson?'

'Done it.' The agents voice sounded strained and still dripped with disbelief. 'I still don't believe it.'

'Now what?'

'They cut the power, it flickered a few times and then went out.'

'How many is there?' Sam demanded, although he didn't really want to hear the answer.

'Ah as far as I can tell maybe four or five.' Hendrickson reported, 'can you smell that?'

'No, no, no.' Sam shook his head as he tried to quench his fire phobia before it got out of control.

'Fuck they're setting fire to the house.'

'Calm down Hendrickson, I gotta think.' Sam barked out a very 'John Winchester style' order.

'Think about what? They're fucking burning us out.'

'No, not ... not that please.' Sam shook his head again and pushed past the rising nausea and terror.

'Winchester what now?' The floor of the house shook violently, sending both men sprawling in different directions, and spilled the salt, the lines broke instantly. 'What the ... Winchester what the fuck is happening?'

'Think that you're gonna meet your first demon face to face.' Sam deadpanned in reply. 'Such a milestone occasion.'

'You're the expert what do we do now?'

'Shut the hell up and let me think.' Sam snapped, 'Hendrickson what can you see?'

'Aside from the smoke and flames?'

'Yeah geeze funny not. Get with it Hendrickson or don't you still believe?'

'How did they find us Sam? These your friends come to save your hide?'

'Yeah right Agent Hendrickson, I set this whole thing up while you weren't looking.'

'Fine, fine so what do we do?'

'Where's the worst of the fire?'

'It's ringing us mainly on the outside but it aint gonna be long and ...'

'They don't want us dead then ...'

'And you know this because?'

'Because we're still alive.'

'Very good Samuel.' A cold and very distinct voice came from behind Sam, but when he turned towards it, Sam felt the all-too-familiar shove pinning him to the wall, he could feel the heat blistering the outer walls. 'And the great unbeliever himself, Victor Hendrickson you made my job so easy ... thank you.' The intruder smirked and with a wave of his hand pinned the agent against the wall next to Sam.

'Let him go.' Sam ground out as he struggled against the invisible restraints. 'He's an innocent in all of this.'

'Innocent? He is hell-bent on sending you to the death chamber and you call him innocent?' The demon mocked Sam unmercifully, 'you are priceless.'

'Yeah well what can I say ... you bring the best out in me.'

'Perform for me my pet, put the fire out. Go on I know you can do it.'

'Get fucked.'

'Nope not yet anyway my Sweetling, tell me do you know where your brother is?'

'Leave Dean out of this.'

'Can't you see I needed to feed and well your brother is just so delectable, his energy and his emotions sigh just can't get enough of him. Oh and yes his sexual energies are through the roof.'

'You bastard.'

'So Sammy boy you gonna perform for me?'

'Can't ... got this sight problem ya know ... would love to help ya out but if I can't see what I'm doing then ...'

'I can fix your little sight problem, I can fix it that you no longer suffer any physical impairment ever again.'

'Especially after I turn twenty-five and six months? Thanks but I think I'll pass.'

'Hmm what am I to do with you?' The demon stood in front of Sam and relished the feeling of doing what he liked to the boy or anyone else and he can't see anything.

'Tell me Sammy who would you choose?'

'What are you on about now?'

'Who would you choose? FBI Agent Victor Hendrickson by your own admission an innocent? Or Dean Winchester your older brother? Tick, tick time is passing Sammy boy.'

'Both.'

'Nope wrong answer.' The demon smirked flicking his wrist at Hendrickson; Sam could only hear the screams of pain and smell the coppery scent of fresh blood.

'Stop it.'

'Choose.'

'How can I? I don't even know if Dean is still alive.'

'True, very true. Congratulations my pet you've just saved one of them but which one?' The demon taunted Sam running his razorblade sharp fingernail down Sam's chest and torso eliciting a sharp intake of breath from his prisoner, but the shudder and flinch were not lost on him either. 'Oh dear you are used goods aren't you.'

'Fuck you.'

'All in good time Sammy all in good time. I did hear how you were quite entertaining for my Australian brother and his brethren.'

'Glad I could help.'

'Yes I heard in lavish detail what they did to you; tsk, tsk, Sammy you gave your friend here only the highlights.'

'Leave him alone you bastard.' Hendrickson found himself calling out to the demon.

'Oh it speaks.'

'Leave him alone, damn you.'

'Oh such bad language for an innocent. Tell me Agent Victor Hendrickson are you as innocent as young Sammy over there thinks you are?'

'Don't do this.' Sam cried out as he renewed his struggles to break the restraints.

'Sigh I do grow weary of this,' the demon waved a hand and the fire disappeared without destroying anything major. Then he dropped Hendrickson to the floor trapping him there until his men took control. He glided over to Sam and released him long enough for his men to bind Sam's arms and legs, then they fastened a wide collar around Sam's neck and pushed him down onto all fours.

'Ah my pet I have waited for you.'

'Yeah well had places to go, people to see.' Sam quipped the shakiness of his voice all but gave away his inner terror. His memory rushed backwards in time, to another demon, another country and his resolve crumbled. 'Please don't.' He whimpered dropping his head down in an act of submission.

'Don't you give up Winchester.' Hendrickson barked out, 'don't you fucking dare.'

'As much as I enjoy your scintillating company agent Hendrickson I fear that our time together has come to an end.'

'What are you going to do to him?' Sam's head snapped up and he stared blindly around, 'Hendrickson?'

'Oh he's not dead, not yet anyway I just want to leave a reminder for those who think that they can save you.'

'I don't understand.'

'Hmm let me paint a picture for you shall I? Oh that's right you can't see a picture, so I'll give you a quick rundown instead. Agent Hendrickson here will be alive but ... well just say he'll have a few injuries, signs of a struggle and a car leaving the scene but geeze seems like his prisoner seems to have gotten the upper hand on him. Now did he have an accomplice or did he act on his own?'

'Fuck you.' Hendrickson spat out , 'don't listen to him Winchester.' His pain-filled screams echoed around them.

Sam shuddered and swallowed down a retort and a sob, instead he dropped his chin and all signs of defiance. 'Dean?' He whispered as his terror took hold and he collapsed in body and mind.

tbc


	15. Chapter 15

**The Emancipation of Heaven's Court**

**Disclaimer:** I own nothing save for what rattles around in my rather warped imagination.

**Author's Note:** Mention of male rape and lots of violence in this chapter, you have been duly warned!! **THIS IS NOT A DEATH FIC!! **I will never kill off the boys or any character that has not died on the show already.

**Author's Note 2:** This has now become slightly well definitely AU coz I am doing my own spin on Agent Victor Hendrickson.

**Chapter Fifteen: Too Little, Too Soon, Just Slow Down and Smell the Roses.**

Dean tried to make note of where they pushed him, but his mind felt so foggy and his thoughts were barely ... well barely there. He could feel the life leeching out of him but for some strange reason it didn't bother him.

He knew he should remember someone, but he was so tired, he had to ... Sammy, his Sammy, his annoying baby brother: his blind brother.

'Nice to finally meet you Dean Winchester.' A voice boomed around him, he tried to force his head up but he just couldn't manage it.

'Don't worry kiddo you'll be right soon enough.' Dean felt the light tap on his shoulder and the words hissed in his ear, 'time to go down.'

Ed pushed the wheelchair to the end of the covered path, a light rain fell around them but didn't cool the air at all. A light sizzle sounded when the rain hit the ground and awnings. 'Nice to see ya again sport, shame I can't have another blast from ya but what the Master wants well the Master gets, and he wants you.'

'G-Get fucked.' Dean managed to get out from his frozen throat.

'No, but I have a feeling you will.' Ed smirked and gave the wheelchair a last shove. Dean felt the change in the air as he felt the platform drop beneath him. His heart thudded against his chest and breathing hitched as he disappeared underground, a fleeting thought of how Sam must have felt getting buried alive passed through his mind as he started to hum Metallica's Enter Sandman.

Finally, he stopped moving downwards, the change in temperature more than obvious now and Dean could already feel the heat invading him.

'Well, well look who has dropped by for a visit, I should have baked a cake.'

'Well I can always come back.' Dean thought and tried to get it into words but his throat remained frozen.

'What was that? Oh, yes you can't talk yet can you?' the demon waved his hand and suddenly Dean could lift his head, his throat was no longer constricted and he could focus better.

'Thanks for nothing, nice to see ya an' all that, but got places to go and people to see.'

'Ah funny, you are funny Dean you do live up to your reputation.' The demon clapped his hands and moved closer to inspect his prize.

'Eww dude ever thought of breath mints?'

'You are delectable aren't you,' the demon walked around Dean slowly, 'I can taste your sexual energy without touch, interesting.'

'Yeah well you aint my type so sorry it's not gonna work out.'

'Don't be too hasty in your decision my boy.'

'I am not your boy.'

'I can think of a few other things I could call you.' The demon sighed running a fingernail down Dean's cheek, lingering over his lips; his very kissable lips. 'I could make it perfect if you want.'

'Don't wanna ruin things for ya but hmm I could be spoken for.' Dean quipped trying to pull his face away from the acidic touch.

'Now, now my pet I want you to feel like this is your home.'

'Look I aint your pet or anything, let me go and we'll go back to hunting you.'

'Ah but I hear that your dear brother has lost his sight.'

'What are you?'

'I have my contacts, you would be surprised who is willing to make a deal.' The demon chuckled, 'why do you think my reach is so far?'

'That's disgusting.'

'Nope it's the natural order of things, demons are superior to humans it's as simple as that.'

Keep telling yerself that and one day you might just believe it.' Dean tried to stop the tremble in his voice.

The demon moved with the speed of lightening, one minute he stood on the other side of the area and then crouched down in front of Dean, his head tilted to one side as he regarded his captive closely. 'You truly are beautiful.'

'Sorry I aint into dudes, demon or human.'

'Shame coz I am into you.' The demon laughed as he leaned in closer, so close Dean could actually taste the foul breath, 'you are beautiful, I could have you at my side.'

'Are you serious?'

'Deadly, tell me what to do and I will do it but remember this it doesn't matter how much you fight me, I own you.'

'Never.'

'Hmm we shall see, now what kind of host am I? I haven't even offered you refreshment.'

'I'm fine thanks.' Dean shook his head but when he saw the look on the demon's face, he knew it was a lost cause. 'So what happened to you decorator?'

'Such wit in line with such angst and pain ... it's going to be a pleasure to break you.'

The demon snarled and went to strike Dean when he pulled himself up and instead smiled brightly. 'We have a guest Master?'

'Yes, yes take him and get him settled unfortunately Dean has suffered a series of what you might call accidents and is confined to his wheelchair for now.'

'Undo the restraints and I'll show you.'

'Now, now all in good time, my pet.'

'I ... am ... not ... your ... pet.' Dean enunciated each word slowly and deliberately his gaze fixed firmly on the demon, 'I am going to kill you.'

'Hmm we shall see, oh I have a present for you and if you're good you'll get to play with it.'

'I am so tired of your games.'

'Sigh what a shame because I was just starting.' The demon threw itself dramatically down on a lounge and stared at his captive strapped to the wheelchair like an invalid. 'time for you to be rid of that.' He said and with a flick of his wrist the wheelchair disappeared leaving Dean sitting on a wooden chair with armrests, though he was still restrained, ropes wound around his wrists on the rests and then around his ankles binding him to the chair.

'Very good now I have your undivided attention and in a more comfortable position.' The demon started, 'I suppose I should introduce myself, my name is Amnimimesis, yes, yes I know quite a mouthful but you can call me Master or Master Amni.'

'How about I call you nothing?'

'Now, now not very nice my pet.'

'My name is Dean, it's not so hard once you try it.'

'Dean, it does roll off the tongue but not as nicely as pet.' The demon smirked, 'but I am feeling generous this evening so I will allow you to call me Amni.'

'Gee thanks, what an honour.' Dean spat out sarcasm dripped off his words.

'Come I want you to see your present.' Amni stood up and turned impatiently to Dean, 'well?'

'Ah little tied up here, why don't you go and I'll wait here.'

Amni sighed and waved his hand, Dean appeared at his side with his hands firmly tied in front of him, 'behave or I will put a collar and lead on you.' He hissed before leading Dean further into the bowels of the earth.

'This will be your chamber my pet.' Amni waved his hand and the room lit with a soft red glow, a large bed stood in the middle of the room, a chest of drawers against the wall and a door leading to an ensuite bathroom in the other, no windows, no obvious lighting, nothing.

'So?'

'Ah be patient dear one,' Amni said with an almost gloating air, 'look at the far wall.'

His curiosity got the better of him and Dean turned his full attention to the far wall, his mouth fell open in surprise as the wall disappeared and exposed a smaller room on the other side, the room had bars around the walls and solid earth ceiling and floor, effectively a cage.

In one corner was a dark shape huddled against the bars, Dean stared and audibly gasped when he realised who it was. 'Sammy?'

'No, no trick, another trick.' Sam sobbed pressing harder against the bars, 'no more.'

'Let him go.' Dean turned around to face Amni, 'let him go now.'

'Ah now we get down to details,' Amni sighed and sat down on the edge of the large bed, 'I will allow your present time out of his cage every day with you, you do what I want when I want, and he will be kept healthy and happy. If you defy me then he will be punished and taken from you for as long as I wish.'

'He is not a toy or an animal he is my brother.' Dean screamed at his tormentor, 'let him go now.'

'Dean?' Sam lifted his head and listened carefully, he blinked through his tears and tried to make out the smudged shapes. 'Dean are you there?'

'Sammy?' Dean turned to look down at his brother and then looked back at Amni, 'please.'

'Please what?'

'Please let him out Master Amni.' Dean spat the words out but with just enough humility with his eyes downcast. He heard the cage door swing open and by the time he lifted his gaze Amni was gone. 'Sammy.' Dean hurried over to his brother and dropped his knees in front of him, 'ah shit Sammy.'

'Dean? Is it really you?' Sam held out a tentative hand and touched Dean's face, 'not another trick?'

'What happened? Sammy you ...'

'I woke up in the B and B alone, everyone had ... they were dead slaughtered, blood everywhere Dean and I couldn't find you, I thought you died there too.' Sam kept his hand resting on Dean's cheek afraid if he let go then Dean would be gone. 'Jim found me and took me to the hospital.'

'Hospital?'

'Yeah when Hendrickson turned up, he arrested me and tried to ... we were followed and attacked he ah got to see his first demon.'

'Where's Hendrickson now?'

'Not sure, the demon said something about leaving him alive for the others to find.'

'And set him up with your disappearance, he stole you from the hospital and now you're missing.'

'Dean it's so good to hear your voice, what happened?'

'Lizzie, Amy and me ... they knocked us out and took us back to Heaven's Gate, they ah ...'

'They put you under the floor again?'

'Not quite but yeah they put those tubes back in my neck, Lizzie was with me I have no idea where they took Amy.'

'Where are Dean? It feels so strange and so hot.'

'We're ah ... in the demon's lair I suppose you could call it, umm underground.'

'His own version of hell.' Sam shook his head, 'help me up?'

'Yeah sure I got ya Sammy.'

'Dean your hands ... you're tied up?'

'Just for now, better than what I was believe me, now let's get you somewhere a little more comfortable.' Dean led Sam out of the cage and into the strange bedroom, 'here Sammy you can lie down here.'

'Just want to sit with you Dean.' Sam whispered sounding more like a toddler than a grown man.

'We're gonna be okay Sammy, Pastor Jim and the others will find us.'

'Dean ... my, my sight is no better, I still can't see anything.'

'Nothin?'

'Only smudged shapes but that could just be me wanting it so badly,' Sam shook his head and squeezed his eyes closed, 'I dunno anymore Dean.'

'You're tired dude, how about you get some sleep?'

'No, no what if I go to sleep and you're gone when I wake up, I can't lose you again Dean I just can't.'

'Oh such sweet, sweet dribble.' Amni mocked the brothers when he appeared in front of them. 'So my pet do we have a deal?'

'One condition.'

'Which is?'

'Sammy stays in here with me, all of the time,' Dean said as he stood and moved in between Sam and the demon, 'he's blind what can he do?'

'Hmm alright but one small infraction and he goes back to his cage.' Amni agreed, 'but remember this my pet, you are to do whatever I want, when I want.'

'I know, but remember this Amni I will kill you.' Dean said and stared directly into the demon's eyes, 'that I promise.'

tbc


	16. Chapter 16

**The Emancipation of Heaven's Court**

**Disclaimer:** I own nothing save for what rattles around in my rather warped imagination.

**Author's Note:** Mention of male rape and lots of violence in this chapter, you have been duly warned!! **THIS IS NOT A DEATH FIC!! **I will never kill off the boys or any character that has not died on the show already.

**Author's Note**: Please accept the biggest of apologies for the lateness, househunting, studying and writing don't mix so good! LOL But I will be making it up for it in the weeks to come.

**CHAPTER SIXTEEN Point The Way to The Nearest Exit**

'Dean you shouldn't have made that deal with Am...whatever his name is.' Sam whispered clutching his brother's hand tightly, 'why put yourself through this?'

'Sammy?' Dean struggled through the layers of pain to reach his brother's presence, he could feel Sam's hand on his and it pulled him back to the realm of consciousness.

'Hey Dean?' Sam said softly his finger ghosting over Dean's face as he kept Dean's hand in his other one, 'come back to me please.'

'Sammy you okay?' Dean blinked and looked up at his brother's face, etched with lines of pain and concern, his sightless eyes clouded with fear.

'Me? I'm not the one who had ... please Dean you can't keep doing this.'

'Doing what Sammy?' Dean sat up against the wall his shoulder touching Sam's, 'I'm fine.'

'No Dean you're not and I don't have to have sight to see that.' Sam spat back suddenly angry with his brother's cavalier attitude towards his own health and safety. 'They are using you as a punching bag and that's on a good day.'

'Yeah well at least they're leaving you alone.' Dean spat out but then instantly regretted his words and the tone he said them in.

'Yeah well I didn't ask you too.' Sam bit back but his voice didn't carry the authority or the temper that his older brother's did.

'Sam what is it?' Dean blinked and frowned as the dancing elephants in his head decided to stampede. 'Argh damn it.'

'Dean?' Sam's hands flailed in front of him as he tried to reach out to his older brother; with each movement, he became more agitated. 'Damn it this is so fucked.'

'Sam, hey Sam calm down.' Dean pushed his pain aside and grabbed both of Sam's hands in his, grateful for once, that Sam couldn't see the way he truly looked.

'How can I calm down when I can't see you?' Sam demanded his frustration and anger getting the better of him.

'Sam please don't ... Amni will take you away from me I – I can't...' Dean's voice trailed off as his emotions and pain took control, he banged his head against the wall a few times and tried to calm down for Sam's sake.

'No, it's coz of me he treats you like this.' Sam whispered, he pulled his fingers free from Dean's grip and ghosted them over his face, 'I'm so sorry Dean.'

'Hey Sammy no chick flick moments puhleaze!' Dean let his mask snap into place and pushed the tears behind his pain and squashed it all to the back of his mind, refusing to acknowledge it.

'What did ... it do to you?' Sam stammered slightly when he felt the blood slowly congealing on Dean's cheek.

'I'm fine Sam honestly, it's just a cut.'

'What else Dean?'

'Sam.'

'I might be blind Dean but I'm far from stupid tell me what else it did to you.'

'I'm fine Sam why can't you leave it like that?'

'Coz over the last week I have heard you at night, the pain you're in I can hear it when you're asleep. I can hear it in your voice and feel it when you start to come to. But, more Dean I feel it in here.' Sam touched his own head, and then he touched his heart, 'and in here.'

'Damn it Sam.'

'I can't stand it Dean, he hurts you, punishes you because of me.'

'No, no it's coz he's a sadistic bastard with nothing better to do.'

'I heard something while you were gone this time.' Sam said suddenly changing the subject.

'Well what is it? Damn it Sam it's like ...'

'They raided Heaven's Gate.' Sam blurted out interrupting Dean, 'they took em all away.'

'All of them?'

'Yeah, the oldies and ... there's no one left and they never found a way down here.' Sam finished his voice barely audible.

'Fuck.'

'Yeah.' Sam sighed, 'please Dean tell me what did he do to you?'

Dean blushed and looked away trying to school his features and slow down his racing heart, he knew that Sam couldn't see his face but he knew that deep down his little brother still could see everything. 'They ah had a dinner party and I ... I was dessert .' Dean hauled himself off the bed and lurched towards the basin, the cool water hit his face and ran down his throat cooling his over heated and sensitive skin.

'Dean?'

'They ... they fed off me again.' Dean said refusing to go into detail, it was all too vivid, to real still. 'I'm just so tired Sam.'

Sam stood up and slowly made his way across the room following Dean's voice, his hand extended and shaking as he reached out to Dean, abruptly coming to a halt Sam dropped to his knees and gasped as a searing pain flared in his head. 'Argh!' His hands covered his eyes, smearing the red-tainted tears. 'Dean!'

'Sam, hey Sammy it's alright I'm here.' Dean dropped to his knees in front of Sam and tried to pry his hands away from his face, 'let me see.'

'It's burning.' Sam cried clutching at Dean's shirt he twisted his fist in the material and rested his aching head on Dean's shoulder, 'it's burning me inside out.'

'Oh isn't this sweet, two broken brothers in such a tragic embrace.' Amni mocked them as he materialised in their room, a combined bedroom and cell.

'Fuck off Amni.' Dean growled, not caring what the demon was going to do with him, 'Sam, hey Sam you still with me kiddo?'

'What is going on now? I told you what would happen if he ...'

'He's in pain you ass.' Dean screamed, 'do something.'

'What do you expect me to do? Kiss his booboos and make them better?' Amni sneered, his gaze fixed on Sam with a macabre fascination.

'Help him, get him a doctor.' Dean snapped, 'you're supposed to be so freaking powerful fix Sam.'

'Do not order me about human.' Amni snarled within the blink of an eye the demon appeared next to Dean, grabbing his prisoner by the hair he yanked him viciously away from Sam and held him high above the floor. 'Maybe I should just put him down and out of his misery like I would for any other animal.'

'You bastard.' Dean spat at the demon and watched his spittle slide down the grotesque face.

Sam felt Dean forcibly removed from him and panicked; he could feel his breathing hitch and his chest tighten. He dropped to the floor and curled in on himself the pain in his head and behind his eyes swallowed any sounds or voices locking him in a silent prison - cut off from his surroundings and from Dean.

'He is pathetic Dean, nothing like you.' Amni leered and in a fluid movement threw Dean onto the bed pinning him with his body he licked his lips and ran a finger down the young human's chest. 'You, on the other hand, you are magnificent.'

'Get the fuck off.' Dean tried to wrestle himself free, but all he managed to do was to make the welts covering his body bleed again. His stomach started to roil when the demon leant down and started to lick at the droplets of blood. 'Don't.'

'Don't what my pet?' Amni grinned and lowered his head to lap at one just above Dean's left breast. 'Ah this was my feeding hole wasn't it.' He sighed as he brushed his lips over the torn skin, showering the area with tiny butterfly kisses, 'you are so sweet.'

'Please ... don't.' Dean felt his body go rigid in terror, his memories of the gang-feeding to fresh, he could still feel the mouths sucking at him like leeches, the cuts made to accommodate as many of them as possible. 'No, no please don't.'

'Oh don't worry your pretty little head, I have had my fill of your essence this evening and in fact I am feeling rather generous. You were such a good and obedient pet that I will grant you your wish. I will send someone to tend to your ... brother.' Amni rose and towered over Dean, 'but listen carefully human, I own you both body and soul never try to defy me again.'

'And you remember this Amni; I will send you back into the pits, the pits that makes this place look like the artic.'

Dean remained lying on the bed for a while after the demon left them, he felt drained of everything, energy, defiance, anger; he was now, emotionally dead inside, 'Dean?' Sam's whispered call penetrated the fog and brought him back. Ever so slowly, he sat up and staggered over to Sam; lifting his brother's head in his lap, he stroked his hair absently as he rested his head against the wall. Finally, he let the tears fall.

A doctor, presumably, strode into the room and turned to stare at the two young men huddled together on the floor, 'another fine mess you bastard.' He muttered under his breath. 'Could be fishing in Canada.'

'Who the fuck are you?' a gravely and tired voice came from the one propped against the wall. The man looked down his gaze meeting a steady one, green eyes darkened with pain and grief stared unblinkingly up at him.

Average height and build, there seemed to be nothing distinguishing about the doctor, except for a scar on his neck that looked a lot like Dean's. Aged in his mid-fifties with black hair peppered with silver and dark brown eyes, and a warm demeanour that belied his current circumstance.

'I am Doctor Seth Rock; you can call me Doc Rock, if you want.' The man grinned at Dean and squatted down next to the brothers, 'so you're the Winchesters?'

'Yeah what about it?' Dean snapped, then he dropped his chin to his chest and started to stroke Sam's hair again, 'sorry bout that doc, I'm Dean and this is my brother Sam.'

'Don't worry if I was you I'd be pissed too,' Doc Rock laid his hand on Dean's shoulder and regarded him with an appraising glance, 'you look like shit.'

'Gotta love your bedside manner Doc.' Dean grinned tiredly, 'can you check Sam out for me?'

'Oh God, what ... what happened?'

'Where ya want me to start?' Dean sighed as he stared down at his unconscious brother, 'we went to Australia and ended up getting fucked over by demons down under, literally ... they really did a number on Sammy when we came back I thought ... I thought he was getting better but he can't stand anyone touching him, especially strangers. We thought we had escaped from this bastard but he caught up with us, took us all prisoner, buried Sam alive and blinded him.' Dean's voice broke as a harsh barking laugh bubbled to the surface, 'He took his sight, and then he took him, had him in a tiny cell.'

'What about you Dean?' Seth Rock asked as he gently pried Sam away from Dean's now lax grip and hefted him up into his arms. He staggered slightly but managed to get Sam on the bed before going back to help Dean to his feet.

'Just look after Sammy doc that's all I ask.' Dean said wearily, 'I can't lose him.'

'Well let's check him out,' Seth said and picked up his bag of supplies, he muttered under his breath angrily as he took Sam's vitals first, swearing when he saw how low the blood pressure reading was.

'Doc?' Dean paled even more if that was possible as he watched the doctor get angrier as the examination went on.

'Just going to check his pupil responses.' Seth carefully prised Sam's left eyelid upwards first and shone a fine penlight across his eye and then repeated the process with the right eye. 'Nearly done.' He gently moved his fingers over Sam's head looking for any new injuries or lumps of any kind.

'Not filling me with confidence here doc.' Dean said his mouth going dry as he watched Sam lie so lifelessly on the bed.

'Before I answer you, can I ask how Sam was before he lost consciousness?'

'He, he dropped to the floor and grabbed his head said it was burning, he was in so much pain and then his, his tears were tinged red with blood.'

'Shit, okay I'm gonna be straight with ya, Sam's blood pressure is way to low for my liking, I have a feeling that he may have internal bleeding as well as a slow bleed in his brain. He's dehydrated and borderline malnourished, to be honest I'm surprised that he has lasted this long without keeling over.'

'His blindness?'

'He needs to be in hospital under specialist care, I'm sorry Dean I really am but I can't do much about that here.'

'What can you do?'

'Get some fluids into him, and try to convince Amni to let me administer pain relief and medications to help ease the bleeding.'

'But you can't?'

'Sorry son, he really needs to be in a hospital.'

'He's not gonna die Doctor Rock you hear me.' Dean snarled his upper lip curling with anger, 'he's not going to die.'

'I believe you Dean, but now you gotta let me look after you, or you won't be able to help Sam.' Seth moved around the bed and started to examine Dean, his anger flared once again when he saw the long welts covering Dean's back, the deliberate feeding cuts placed around his entire body. The bruises ranged in colour and size from old to fresh from Amni minutes ago. His fingers moved over the scabbed scar on Dean's neck that closely resembled his own, he forced down his repulsion and went to work on cleaning Dean up. After nearly a hundred sutures in various cuts, two burns cleaned and treated and five slivers of glass removed from each foot. His blood pressure opposite to his brother's was dangerously high, his skin clammy and signs of infection already showed, the doctor made notes and fought to keep his rage in check.

'I know that this doesn't mean much Dean, but the way you two have survived and continue to survive ... I am in awe of you.'

'Th-thanks d-doc.' Dean yawned as he slid down on the bed next to his brother, 'what?'

'Just a light sedative.' Seth said as he finished giving Dean the injection, 'and pain relief ... it's the good stuff.'

'Thanks doc.' Dean grinned sloppily as he finally gave in and let himself fall into the blackness.

S—D

Pastor Jim stood between the two beds, his head bowed while he prayed for the two young woman now under his care and watch. One in critical condition, her very life teetering on the edge as her already illness ravaged body fought against the more recent injuries. And, the other, so grievously injured that the doctors held out little hope for either of them.

'But we know better don't we.' Pastor Jim murmured as he settled down onto the large leather seat and took up guard duty on two precious sisters, while his friends continued to search for two brothers, who were more than friends, they were family.

TBC


	17. Chapter 17

**The Emancipation of Heaven's Court**

**Disclaimer:** I own nothing save for what rattles around in my rather warped imagination.

**Author's Note:** Mention of male rape and lots of violence in this chapter, you have been duly warned!! **THIS IS NOT A DEATH FIC!! **I will never kill off the boys or any character that has not died on the show already.

**CHAPTER SEVENTEEN: He Aint Heavy He's My Brother**

Sam sat with Dean's head on his lap; his fingers restlessly stroked his brother's hair, his other hand resting on Dean's chest over his heart. Tears ran silently down his face as he sat over Dean unsure exactly of what had happened. He could remember the pain in his head, the burning sensation before blacking out, when he came to he was lying on the bed with Dean next to him. He tried to wake Dean up but nothing he did worked so instead he sat with his brother cradled on his lap and kept guard until he woke.

Slowly he moved his hand down to ghost over Dean's face, tracing the oh so familiar features, some old scars and some newer ones. A frown formed on his face as he moved his fingers downward over the jagged edges of the initial site for their feeding tubes in Dean's throat it felt raw and hot. 'Dean?' Sam sounded panicked as he once again brushed his hand over Dean's forehead the radiating heat tingled his palm. 'Damn it Dean why didn't you tell me?'

'Tell you what?' Dean mumbled lifting a shaking hand to swipe at Sam's fingers, 'gerroff.'

'You've got a fever ... geeze Dean.'

'Wha?' Dean blinked up at the angry scowl, 'what's wrong with you?'

'I – I ... might be blind but damn it Dean I can still see through you.'

'Geeze Sam personal space or what.' Dean managed to scramble out of Sam's embrace and sit up against the wall. 'I'm fine.'

'Dean you have an infection that's not just fine.'

'So sue me, anyway I've already seen a doc.'

'What?' Sam turned his sightless eyes to his brother and his scowl deepened.

'When you took a nose dive on the floor, Amni got a doctor to look at you and he got me with a sedative.'

'You let him check you out?' Sam asked suspiciously.

'Yeah, yeah he made a point that I couldn't argue.' Dean said a little sheepishly running a hand across his neck. 'If I got sick I wouldn't be able to look after you.'

'You shouldn't have to Dean.'

'What? Speak up Sammy coz I thought that you said I didn't have to look after you.' Dean snarked, he didn't know why he was so angry with Sam, so he just put it down to the fever and growing headache.

'Dean ... what did the doctor say?' Sam asked hesitantly.

'Bout what?'

'Dean!'

'Okay geeze Louise, he said that I am devastatingly handsome and you're so lucky to have me as your brother.'

'Fine, don't tell me I'll just sit here then.'

'Sam ... ah shit I'm sorry, I don't know why ... okay he's worried bout you and said that you should be in hospital.'

'Yeah like that's gonna happen anytime soon.' Sam snorted. 'Sorry what else.'

'Sammy, he – he thinks that you might have a bleed in your brain and that's what caused the pain and bleeding yesterday.'

'Why us Dean? I mean honestly what have we done to cause all of this to happen to us?' Sam cried out, hot tears started to run down his cheeks as his breathing hitched and his emotional banks broke. 'I can't do this anymore Dean, not after Australia, and then ... what they did to you ... I can't do this anymore.'

'Sammy please.'

'No, I can't ... I can't see, I hate to be touched, God knows the next time I can stand enough contact to actually have sex with a girl again. I'm actually coming to enjoy being here with no one else around us. How sick is that?'

'Sammy, please don't give up on me.'

'I would never give up on you Dean, but maybe you should ...'

'Give up on you?'

'Yeah.'

'Not gonna happen, I mean it Sam so don't even think of that.'

'No Dean, listen to me I can't hunt, I can't research, and I can't do a fucking thing.' Sam thumped the sides of his head with clenched fists, 'I'm nothing, just useless.'

'Sam, never ever let me hear you spout that kind of fucking nonsense. I am not going to give you up, kill you or pass you to someone else to look after.' Dean felt himself so close to losing it, he pulled himself up and off the bed; he paced the confined space and felt the walls close in on him. 'No, no we're so not doing this, we're not arguing for your perverse pleasure.' He yelled at the ceiling, then turned and kept repeating it as he looked at all four corners. 'You're not gonna get us fighting so give it up you sick fuck.'

'Dean?' Sam whispered, the edge he could hear in Dean's voice started to frighten him, 'what's wrong?'

'This, the arguing, the self-doubts it's all just a ploy of Amni to get us fighting and at each other's throats to give him entertainment.' Dean laughed, a short sharp barked laugh, and he felt his own sanity starting to topple over the edge of the precipice.

'No more.' Sam cried out as he tried to climb off the bed when white hot pain coursed through him, 'no!'

'You are such a spoilsport.' Amni's voice floated through the air, 'better see to your sick brother Dean.'

'Sammy?' His anger forgotten as he rushed to Sam's side, blood ran from his nose and ears as he screamed in agony.

'Make it stop, please make it stop.' Sam wept as he curled into a tight ball, his long body shaking with minute tremors, 'please make it stop.'

'Alright, alright fuck you Amni just leave him alone.' Dean cried out as he pulled Sam into a tight hug and cradled his younger sibling close to his chest, 'just leave him alone.'

Suddenly Sam went limp in Dean's arms as he lost consciousness; the blood stopped trickling from his nose and ears and the fine tremors came to a gradual stop. 'Damn you to hell Amni, what did you do to him?'

'He is in the way Dean; I can put him out of his misery.' Amni appeared at the foot of the bed, 'all you have to say is when and I can make it happen, then it will just be you and me like it should be.'

'What is it about you underground demons? Deprived of too much vitamin D with no sunshine or what?' Dean spat the words out, tired of the verbal sparring and veiled threats, 'why don't you just kill us now?'

'Now where would be the sport in that?' Amni conjured a chair and sat down making himself comfortable, 'you see I know all about that ritual in Australia, and how you messed it up for my brother.'

'What the fuck are you talking about?' Dean glared at Amni not wanting to give an inch. 'So much happened down under you'll have to be a little more specific.'

'The ritual actually Sammy here is at the right age, perfect for me to complete.'

'Don't you fucking ...'

'That is enough ... now where was I?' Amni brushed an imaginary piece of fluff from his leg and stared at his captives, 'you see I knew who you were before you even came to Heaven's Gate, I ah had it all set up for you ... and you took it just like I knew you would.'

'How?'

'You knew him as the Master didn't you,' Amni smirked when he saw the look on Dean's face, the only confirmation he needed. 'Arestesnos is his actual name, the middle brother, actually there is Azazel you know him as yellow eyes, Arestesnos and myself.'

'Gee well now I can finally see the family resemblance, not.' Dean snapped. 'Geeze you demons love to talk about yourselves don't ya.'

'Sam was to be his ticket to the top, to bind him and ensure that he had the armies to defeat Azazel and then to go on and you know the usual thing world domination.'

'You lot are seriously whacked do you know that.'

'Perhaps anyway Ares and I made a pact he gets the top half and I get down below, except that you two had to ruin everything.'

'So this is all revenge?'

'Hmm yes.'

'Sam's blindness, his ... you're doing it to him?'

'No, actually I cannot take the responsibility for that one.' Amni stood up and stretched elegantly, 'rest Dean for you will be ... busy tonight.'

Dean sat with Sam's head cradled on his lap musing over what Amni had said, if he hadn't caused Sam's blindness then who had? Or was it purely physical? And if it was physical then is it permanent? A low growl rumbled from deep within his chest as he carefully lowered Sam onto the bed and stood up, swaying drunkenly he started to pace, his heart raced and head pounded with a burgeoning headache. He had to get Sam to safety but they were underground, the only known entrance sealed effectively burying them alive.

'Dean?' Sam's whisper cut through his morose thoughts and instantly he was back at his brother's side, where he knew he belonged no matter what else happened.

'Hey bro, how you feeling?'

'Wiped out.' Sam admitted rubbing at his eyes with his fist like a tired toddler, 'what happened?'

'Amni.' Dean said succinctly.

'Ah okay, Dean?'

'Yeah dude?'

'Something doesn't feel right.' Sam reached out a shaking hand to touch his brother's shoulder suddenly needing the tangible contact. 'What's happening Dean?'

'Sam what is it?' Dean sat back and stared at his brother a new concern topped up the rest, Sam's sightless eyes flicked from side to side as though he was watching a tennis match. The air chilled considerably, both of the brothers started to shiver, their breathes made small puffs of mist.

'Dean?' Sam tightened his grip on Dean's arm and tried to hear anything that would give him a clue.

'Sam you okay?' Dean ran his fingers over Sam's face and down to his neck needing to feel the strong pulse under the pad of his index finger. 'Talk to me Sam.'

'Dean?' Sam blinked and tried to gauge where Dean's voice came from because it sounded so far away and he started to panic. 'Dean?'

'Sammy I'm right here.' Dean put both of his hands on his brother's shoulders and tried to get him to focus but the panic attack sunk deep tendrils into his psyche and Dean felt his brother slip away from him.

'Dean where are you?' Sam whispered brokenly the weight of his brother's hands disappeared from his shoulders, tentatively he reached out to touch Dean but he was gone, Sam was alone once again.

S—D

Dean picked himself up from the floor and stared around in disbelief, one minute he was with his brother trying to comfort him and the next he found himself in a small windowless cell, with solid rock and soil walls, similar to a cave wall, the only way in or out was a door and wall of bars. 'Sammy!'

'Sh Dean your brother is fine.' Amni materialised on the other side of the bars, 'he's fine.'

'Damn you, you bastard, let me go back with him.'

'Sorry Dean but I need Sam for a little while and the last thing I need is for you to interfere.'

'Interfere with what?' Dean's voice dropped an octave, the cold tone made the demon step back slightly.

'I have a special request to fulfil.'

Dean stomach dropped when he heard those words, 'Amni ... no you can't.'

'I'm sorry Dean but business is business.'

'Do whatever the fuck you want to do to me but Sam's hands off.'

'Believe me if there was another way ... but then again ... probably not.' Amni giggled and strutted to the barred cell, 'he is a tasty morsel Dean and from what I heard was very ... popular in Australia.'

'It'll kill him, please don't do this.' Dean found himself begging for his brother's life and sanity. 'They broke him in Australia do this and he will die.'

'And the problem is?'

'Fuck you Amni.'

'Be good and I might let you watch.' Amni said as he disappeared and left Dean alone, the light gone with the demon and plunged the older Winchester into complete and utter darkness.

S—D

Sam pressed his back hard against the wall but without his sight he knew he was defenceless as he heard them come into the room, he knew instantly that it wasn't Dean; the footfall heavier than his brother's and more than one person came.

This was it, Sam set his shoulders and waited, the only thought that he had was the fact that he wouldn't have a chance to say good bye to Dean.

'Stand up meat.' A cold voice penetrated the fog around Sam but he didn't respond, he stayed where he was and took a deep breath.

'Stand up meat.' Another voice came at him from the side as hands grabbed his arms and dragged him upright. 'Stand.'

'Why?' Sam rasped out, not willing to roll over and submit to their orders just yet.

A cold chuckle sent shivers down his spine when he felt another pair of hands tear his scant clothing from him. 'No!' He screamed as he thrashed about and tried to pull himself free from the iron-like grips holding him. 'Please no.'

'Shut up meat.' A blow came at him sending his head snapping back on his taut neck, 'not another sound.'

Sam hissed through his teeth and tasted the coppery tang of his own blood; he felt the hands rip away his pants and left him naked in the chilled room. The hands dragged him without a thought about his blindness, struggling to stay coherent and on his feet; Sam tried to focus on the direction they were taking him in. 'Oh God no.' He cried out as the realisation hit him.

'No not God.' Amni's voice came at him, 'but we will try and make it up to you.'

'Where's Dean? What did you do to him?' Sam demanded.

'Dean is safe, what happens to him depends on you Sam.' Amni said as he ran a sharp fingernail down Sam's spine making his young human prisoner jump startled. 'You have a beautiful body do you know that?'

'Please don't.' Sam whispered a blush burnt his cheeks, he could feel the thrill trickle down his nerves and felt sick at the betrayal of his own senses.

'Now Sam you are going to be a good little ... boy and do as you're told or.' Amni smirked as he made his way around to stand right in front of Sam invading his personal space. 'Or you will hear Dean's screams.'

'I will kill you.' Sam ground out his anger tapering his fear.

'Yeah, yeah anyway getting back to my news,' Amni said the pleasant tone dropped from his voice, 'I have had a special request by a regular of mine; it seems that your reputation precedes you.'

'What the?'

'In Australia you were considered quite a ... delicacy and now that you are blind it has increased the interest dramatically. You are earning for me quite a lot of money and prestige.'

'Go fuck yourself.'

'Nope but might get you to do me after you're finished.' Amni laughed and pressed a hard possessive kiss on Sam's mouth. 'Just for fun.'

Sam started to shake as the realisation hit him, the shock slowly started to seep through his body and he felt his nerve endings close down, leaving him feeling bereft of all feeling. He was numb.

He felt them pull him between them but nothing registered with him, he thought he could hear Dean's muffled voice but did nothing to acknowledge it. The guards stopped and in unison lifted his arms and encased his hands in metal shackles and then spread his legs and did the same with his ankles. When they stood back they stared at the blind human with open scorn on their hideous faces. They had Sam splayed out in an X shape.

Despondently Sam let his face fall to rest his chin on his chest and ignored the pulling pain in his neck and back; he tried to conjure images of Dean when they were only children playing soldiers and fortresses in motel rooms while their dad worked away.

S—D

Dean struggled against the leather strips that bound his hands to the pole behind him. The thick strip of the hide in his mouth effectively silenced him as he could only watch as they hung Sammy from chains in the centre of the room, although they had stripped Sam and manhandled him Dean could tell that Sam wasn't there. The slump of the broad shoulders and dropped face was only one clue; though Dean didn't need any clues, he knew instinctively that Sam was gone. He heaved a small sigh, knowing that his brother wouldn't suffer as before; he was protecting himself just as long as he could bring Sam back from wherever he is now, when the time is right.

His back arched as he felt the feeding tube slide into the hole in his neck, painfully he lifted his head and fixed Amni with a malevolent stare. For the first time the demon felt a rush of fear course through him.

S—D

Lizzy stared at their old family friend with a sleepy stare, 'Pastor Jim they haven't found them yet have they?'

'No Honey I'm afraid not.'

'Pastor Jim did they search everywhere?'

'Yes, yes they virtually tore the home apart there was no sign of the boys.'

'What about beneath?'

'Beneath where Honey?' Pastor Jim sat up a little straighter as he stared at the young woman still so pale and lying in the hospital bed.

'Underneath the home, there's ... that's where the lair is ... I heard them.' Lizzie started to cough, her breath sounds wet and bubbly.

'Sh calm down, that's it, here take a sip.' Pastor Jim held a glass of water for Lizzie to sip from.

'There's tunnels and an underground system beneath the home that's where the demon lives.'

'Oh dear Lord, Lizzie will you and Amy be alright here for a moment?' Pastor Jim stood up and glanced over at Amy lying deathly still in the other bed.

'Go, please, go and find the boys.' Lizzie said and weakly waved at him.

Pastor Jim hurried from the hospital and pulled his cell phone from his jacket pocket, 'please be there.'

_'Joshua here.'_ A sleepy voice came from the phone, _'you had better have a good reason for ringing.'_

'It's Jim Murphy.'

_'Pastor Jim what's up?'_

'Are you working at the moment?'

_'Nope actually I'm taking some down time and thought about coming to annoy you where are ya?'_

Jim quickly filled Joshua in on the situation and got the hunter to round up Caleb to come and help as well, after hanging up from talking to Joshua he rang Grant West to reactivate the search. For the first time in days, he felt a small glimmer of hope and sent a silent prayer heavenward just in case.

S—D

The doctor patted Lizzie's hand with a sympathetic air as she glanced over at the other bed and then left, leaving the older sister to lie and to stare at her sister in shock.

'You can't leave me Amy, please don't leave me.' Lizzie wept openly, 'I can't do this anymore.'

TBC


	18. Chapter 18

**The Emancipation of Heaven's Court**

**Disclaimer:** I own nothing save for what rattles around in my rather warped imagination.

**Author's Note:** Mention of male rape and lots of violence in this chapter, you have been duly warned!! **THIS IS NOT A DEATH FIC!! **I will never kill off the boys or any character that has not died on the show already.

**Author's Note**** 2:** This has now become slightly well definitely AU coz I am doing my own spin on Agent Victor Hendrickson.

**Chapter Eighteen Like a puppet on a string ... not!**

Sam felt the hands moving over his taunt muscles, the quivering worsening with each feather-soft stroke. The nausea roiled in his stomach and threatened to erupt in a mass of molten vomit but it didn't, it remained stewing and growing.

They had removed him from the X-beams and now he was bent face down over a thick beam his hands manacled to metal loops in the floor his ankles spread wide and anchored to the sides. The only movement he had was his head, he could lift it albeit painfully and to each side but that was all. The skin on his back stretched as tightly as a leather hide and split from where they had struck him with the switch earlier in an attempt to rouse an already excited crowd. Hot droplets of blood dribbled down his torso and splattered the concrete floor beneath him.

Lost in the darkness he wanted to flee completely, to lose himself but he knew he couldn't leave Dean behind. If he didn't behave and do what they wanted he knew deep down that Dean would pay for his indiscretions so Sam endured everything they did to him. The degradation, the pain, the taunts everything so that they wouldn't hurt Dean. His own reasoning was that he was dying anyway; if he couldn't save himself then he would save the only person who really mattered: His brother.

Another pair of hands gripped his hips and Sam grimaced, the brief respite was over, dully he wondered where Dean was, hoping beyond hope that they spared him, and that he was safe and alone in their room.

A fist grabbed his hair and pulled his head back until his neck felt as though it was going to snap. He wanted to sleep, his body ached and his mind no longer functioned logically, they had been using him for longer than he could remember this time, scant minutes allowed for him to rest and for someone to clean away the evidence before they started again.

They, who were they? As Sam felt the violent intrusion, he started to muse over exactly who they were. The creatures? Humans? Demons? Or all of them? He had no idea on who or what abused him. A rough calloused hand gripped his penis and he felt a cock ring slide over his over-sensitised flesh and immediately started to buck and try to stop it. The ring signalled another marathon session and he couldn't take it any longer.

A red haze formed in his mind and his body no longer hurt, he could taste freedom even if it was only imaginary. 'No!' The scream erupted from his lips in a primal scream of agonised fury. The hands were gone from his body, the intruder expelled with such force that his body felt it was ripped apart with the action, 'No!'

Seconds, turned into minutes that slowly morphed into real time as Sam became aware again. His constant darkness the only comfort he could find, he moved his hands slowly the manacles gone; testing his ankles he found that he could finally move again. With infinite care he levered himself up off the beam, his jelly-like legs shook with the effort but he finally managed to stand upright without tipping over. He listened carefully, but could hear nothing, no breathing, no voices, no movement he was alone.

He took a tentative step forward and banged his knee on the beam, steadying himself again he took another step mindful of the apparatus in front of him and stepped slightly to the left and then with his hands outstretched he shuffled forward, each step cautious and deliberate, all of the time he listened for sounds but he heard nothing except the deafening silence.

He trailed his hand along the wall, unknowingly leaving a trail of bloody handprints behind him; the doorframe gave him a tiny pause for a breath of relief and then he slowly went through the door, his steps shuffled and hesitant, he followed his instinct and tried to find Dean.

S—D

Dean lifted his aching body from the floor and pressed against the wall, the only image he could see was the one where they continuously hurt Sam in front of him, hitting him with a switch of leather repeatedly until Sam sagged against the X-frame unconscious.

The sexual assaults made Dean physically ill, earning him his own punishment, after his own caning he was forced to watch as one after the other lined up to rape his brother. They had him stretched over a beam, head down and hips up and wide, others took him at the same time one behind and one in front.

Furious Dean fought back, he had to stop it, but he was too weak to continue the fight and was quickly subdued. He had failed Sam again. Tears ran down his face adding to his own personal humiliation, he was weak and broken and failed Sam.

The screams, horrific agonised screams echoed through the underground compound broke into Dean's thoughts and made him sit up. 'Sammy?' Though he knew that his brother's voice was not amongst those crying out, in pain and shock. A red haze smothered the lighting and cast an almost fire like quality to the area.

Dean jumped from his bed and ignored his own injuries as he made his way to the door, heat and light radiated everywhere, the screams stopped as suddenly as they started and the labyrinth was eerily silent.

'Sammy!' Dean bellowed his own brother's name and pounded on the door, 'Sammy!'

'D-Dean?' the whisper, so soft it barely registered in the panicked haze of Dean's mind.

'Sammy? I'm here dude.' The relief, palpable in Dean's voice, soon gave way to worry, 'Sammy where?'

'Here D-Dean.' Sammy slid his hand along the wall until he felt the doorframe, 'you?'

'It's locked ... damn Sammy it's good to see you.'

'You sound bad Dean.' Sam murmured as his nimble fingers ran over the keypad, thankful once for his blindness the sound of each key ringing from his fingertips, the door hissed open and freed Dean, the brothers finally reunited in a tentative freedom.

'What? How? You alright little brother?' Dean's rapid fire questions brought a tremulous smile to Sam's lips, 'Sammy?'

'I'm ... okay.' Sam replied not wanting to admit to anything else, not now and perhaps not ever. 'We – we have to get going.'

'Wait, Sammy ...'

'Wait for what Dean?'

'Well for one you're stark naked,' Dean quipped, 'bleeding for another and what the fuck happened back there?'

'I – I'm not sure, I remember another ... then he went to put a – a ...' Sam broke off and dropped his gaze to the floor hiding his sightless eyes from Dean's perceptive stare.

'Put what?'

'A-A ring on me.' He finished, a red stain formed on his paler than pale cheeks. 'I remember everything in my mind go red and then there was silence.'

'Damn Sam ... you think your powers?'

'I-I think so.' Sam turned his face away from his brother, his shame growing exponentially in the last few seconds.

'Sam, Sam please don't turn away from me,' Dean placed his fingers on Sam's chin and turned his face back to him, 'whatever happened you did it to save you, to save me so how about we get dressed and get to kickin' some demon ass.'

'Now that sounds like a plan.' Sam managed a lopsided smile and lifted a trembling hand to his brother's shoulder. 'Thanks.'

'Aw shucks we gonna get all mushy now?' Dean felt stronger than he did in a long time, 'let's get you dressed.'

'Dean?' Sam finally found his voice as Dean helped him pull on a pair of jeans, he tried to hide the wince but he knew it was useless.

'Yeah Sammy?'

'Does? Do I? Is it?'

'Spit it out Sammy ... you want to know?'

'How do I?'

'Your back is pretty cut up and bruised but I don't think ya need stitching, the bruising is pretty bad Sam.'

'Down?'

'Ah yeah ... how do you feel? Physically I mean.'

'Sore, like someone shoved a red hot bar through me from head to foot.' Sam said with a smirk he could imagine the wince and shiver running through Dean and the screwed up look on his face, 'gross huh?'

'Yeah dude, you be right wearing jeans.'

'God yes,' Sam did the button and felt better immediately, not so vulnerable. 'Thanks Dean.'

'Hey I think we've had enough chick flick moments to last a lifetime ... well okay one last one.' Dean grinned when he saw the look of confusion on Sam's face, 'hey Sam you okay?'

'I can't feel ... I can't sense Amni.'

'Okay that could be bad ... can you feel anyone?'

'Yeah you.' Sam blinked and smiled, 'I can see shadows Dean, nothing solid but shadows.'

'Wow good news; okay let's get you outta here.' For once Dean was glad that Sam couldn't see, the hole in his neck now festered with infection oozed puss and blood, his own body littered with cuts and bruises ached constantly and he was worried about the lack of feeling in his left arm. 'Stay behind me and hold on to my shirt.'

'Kay, so you're a guide dog now?' Sam tried to make their situation a little less terrifying, he smiled gratefully when he heard Dean chuckle.

'Yeah right just call me Rin Tin Tin,' Dean led the way of the room, keeping them pressed against the wall; they passed the room where they had held Sam. Dean held his breath and stared in there wide eyed. Bodies littered the floor, limbs and other body parts unrecognisable as they lay scattered in litres of blood. 'Fuck Sam.'

'What is it?' Sam's nose wrinkled at the acrid stench of spilt blood, 'what Dean?'

'You did do some damage.' Dean said simply as he led his brother away from there, 'was Amni there when you went all ballistic?'

'Don't know, I ah don't think so ... head hurts De.'

'Hang in there for me Sam okay, we're gonna get outta here.' Dean strengthened his resolve and hurried his pace, making sure that Sam was able to do so without worry.

Slowing his pace suddenly Dean put a hand on Sam's chest and a light finger on his brother's lips. 'Stay here.'

'De?'

'Be right back.' Dean whispered and then slipped away from Sam, leaving his brother hiding in the shadows and straining to hear anything.

'Hey Sammy.' Dean's voice came from Sam's left side, a comforting hand on his shoulder, 'I got us a way out but it's pretty risky.'

'What?'

'In Amni's office, I knew that there would have to be a way that the so-called clients could get down here.'

'You found it?'

'Yeah but I have no idea where Amni is so we're going in hard and fast, can you?'

'Yeah I'm right behind ya Dean.'

TBC

sorry it's so short but I didn't realise the time and I have to get to Uni for an evening class, enjoy and I will update again very soon. Shelly


	19. Chapter 19

**The Emancipation of Heaven's Court**

**Disclaimer:** I own nothing save for what rattles around in my rather warped imagination.

**Author's Note:** Mention of male rape and lots of violence in this chapter, you have been duly warned!! **THIS IS NOT A DEATH FIC!! **I will never kill off the boys or any character that has not died on the show already.

**CHAPTER NINETEEN: A Step in the Wrong Direction.**

Dean could feel the shaking in his brother from the tight grip twisted in the thin fabric of his t-shirt. 'You doing okay there Sammy?'

'Yeah, where are we?'

'In his office, Sammy I hate to do this to ya but I have to look for the way out as quickly as possible…'

'and you don't need an anchor hanging off you.' Sam finished the sentence as he let go of Dean's shirt and stood still, his sightless eyes tracked around the room, 'Dean check the wall next to the fireplace.'

'Huh?'

'Humour me.' Sam smiled softly, 'Dean I can see movement and shadows.'

'That's great news Sammy, okay I'm checking the … hang on yep here it is.' Dean hit the catch with the pad of his thumb and the door slid open, 'coming to get ya Sammy.'

'Dean … Amni is on his way.' Sam said urgently shaking his head as he listened to sounds only he could hear.

'We're getting out now Sam.' Dean grabbed his brother's arm and started to pull him towards their escape route.

'Dean, Sam where are you heading?' Amni smirked as he started to coalesce in front of them, from a soft grey mist to a horrific demonic visage, 'you're not leaving so soon are you?'

'Sorry Amni but we have a pressing engagement.' Dean grinned as he continued to push Sam behind him and towards their escape route, 'we have to book.'

'I cannot allow you to leave,' Amni lifted his hand and started to seal the escape route when he felt a force push him backwards, 'no this cannot be happening.'

'Sam?' Dean risked a glance at his brother, who stood like a statue his hand out in front of him, his clenched fist pointed downwards, his sightless eyes fixed directly on the demon.

'No, you can't do this.' Amni screeched in pain and disappeared into a puff of acrid smoke.

'Sam?' Dean turned and managed to grab his brother as he fell forward, 'dude talk to me.'

'Dean? Let's get outta here.' Sam gasped breathlessly; he clutched his brother's arm and let Dean support him as they finally made their way to the surface. 'He'll be back.'

S—D

Dean pushed through the last of the covering dirt and inhaled the fresh air too quickly he started to wheeze his abused throat and lungs burnt with the inhalation of the unfiltered natural air. Sam scrambled out onto the ground next to him and collapsed his breath came in short sharp pants his hands flailed in the air as he blindly reached for his brother.

'Easy Sammy I got ya.' Dean wheezed as he caught Sam's hand in his own and squeezed his fingers gently, 'I got ya.'

'Argh, my eyes Dean they hurt so much.' Sam cried out he thrashed his head side to side as the pain intensified.

Forgetting his own aches and pains Dean crawled over to his brother and hauled him up until Sam rested against his chest. 'I got ya bro.' He whispered repeatedly while he pinned Sam's arms to his sides and held him tightly, 'I got ya.'

'Sam? Dean?' A very familiar voice sounded from behind but barely registered with the brothers, 'boys where are you?'

'We should go back.' Another voice, just as familiar to the first, added to the cacophony of sound around the ailing siblings.

'No, just a while … wait over there. Dean, Sam!' Caleb ran towards the slumped bodies one curled protectively around the other. 'Ah fuck no.'

'Caleb wait please, it could be a trap.' Jim called but when he saw the look on the younger man's face, the pastor knew they had found them. 'Please Lord let us be in time.'

Caleb crouched down next to Dean's left shoulder and carefully touched a fingertip to the pulse point in the neck, slowly he exhaled, letting out the breath he unconsciously held. 'They're alive.' He muttered as he checked Sam's pulse as well.

'Caleb?' Jim stopped just short of the small group his heart thudded against his chest as he waited for Caleb's response.

'They're alive Jim, God help us they are both alive.' Caleb announced and then turned his attention back to the Winchester brothers.

Jim pulled out his cell and called Joshua and Grant, who were searching the other side of the property. He told them where to come and to bring the first aid kit, the big one.

'Thank the Lord.' Jim breathed as he hung up his phone and knelt down on Dean's right side, 'ah my poor boys, what did they do to you?' His fingertips ghosted over the hole in Dean's neck, the puckered and clearly infected edges, puss oozed over them and congealed in grotesque patterns over the inflamed skin.

'No, no, no more.' Sam screamed when he felt a hand on his arm and he lashed out sending the unknown person flying across the ground, 'leave us alone.'

'Sam, Sam it's us, Jim and Caleb.' A soothing and calm voice broke through the white haze in Sam's mind and he turned his head in the direction from where it came, 'Sam?'

'Pastor Jim? Is that you?' Sam whispered brokenly, 'not, not dreaming?'

'No son you're not dreaming.'

'Fuck Sammy, what was that?' Caleb rasped out while he got to his feet, 'felt like I got hit by a truck.'

'Sorry bout that Cal, bit of a reflex these days.' Sam pushed the words out, 'Dean?'

'He's right here Sam, right behind you.'

'He's hurt bad isn't he?' Sam asked and attempted to move away from his brother's prone form, 'he wouldn't say but I could hear it in his voice.'

'I'm sorry we didn't find you boys earlier.' Jim said as he helped Sam to sit up, 'Caleb's taking care of Dean.'

'No … not your fault Jim, Amni had us too far below the ground.' Sam winced; his entire body ached inside and out. 'Ah my eyes, hurts.'

'I can cover them for you away from the bright light.' Jim said and pulled out his clean handkerchief, 'I'm just going to tie this around your eyes for you.' He could feel Sam's relief instantly as the young man let his tense shoulders relax a little.

'Thanks.' Sam reached for Jim's hand, 'thanks Jim look after Dean for me please.' He begged before he started to tilt to his right, 'so tired.'

'Sam, Sam come on son stay with me.' Jim begged the nearly unconscious young man, 'Dean needs you Sam come on stay awake with me.' He knew it was a low blow but he didn't know what else to say. He could feel Sam slipping away from them and it broke his heart.

'Jim … can you feel that?' Sam whispered a soft smile played on his dry, bruised and split lips, 'the warmth is so nice.'

'Sam?'

'Jess and mom are there waiting for me.'

'No Sam, please it's not your time yet.' The preacher begged as he realised what Sam meant.

'They want me to go, it's so warm and – and safe.'

'No, Sam please your brother needs you.'

'Tired Jim, so tired … Dean?'

'Yes Dean, he needs you to be strong, to stay with us.'

'But, but mom and Jess … Oh God Jim Jess looks so beautiful.'

'It's a trick Sam, nothing but a cruel trick.' Jim cupped Sam's face in his hands and pushed the blindfold upwards so he could see the milky white eyes, 'listen to me carefully Sam, it's a trick to make you leave your brother, Dean needs you Sam he's hurt bad.'

Caleb sat back and stared at the cleric in horror, he couldn't believe that the Pastor could speak like that to someone who was clearly dying.

'Can you honestly leave Dean alone, hurt and vulnerable?' Jim carried on; he ignored the look on Caleb's face and concentrated solely on Sam. 'You have to stay for him.'

'No, no he's better off without me, and Jess … Jess needs me … I can hear her calling me.' Sam's eyes started to slide shut, his breathing slowed and the cleric knew that he had lost the battle.

'S-Sammy?' Dean's husky voice broke the sudden silence, 'Sammy?' He called a little louder 'damn it help me to him Cal.'

Caleb helped his friend up and half-carried him over to Sam, Dean slipped out of Caleb's grasp and positioned himself with Sam's head on his lap, his fingers stroking the sweat-slick chestnut hair absently large tears rolled unheeded down his face, 'Sammy please dude come back to me.'

'Dean I'm so sorry.' Jim said as he placed a gentle hand on the younger hunter's shoulder.

'No, no he's not dead.' Dean snapped, 'Sammy come on wake up dude, we have to help Amy and Lizzie.'

'D-Dean?' Sam's voice was barely audible, nothing but a puff of spent air fading on the breeze.

'Fuck where's the others with the supplies?' Caleb scrubbed at his own tear-filled eyes, 'gonna call em again.'

'Sammy … hey bro don't you dare leave me ya hear me or I'll come after ya and haul yer ass back.'

'J-Jess she-she needs m-me.'

'No she doesn't Sammy that's just Amni's trick to break you, you're stronger than that.'

'So tired…'

'I know dude so am I but we can't leave we have to help the others.'

'Cold Dean, hold me.' Sam started to shiver violently.

'I got ya Sammy, I aint letting ya go.' Dean tightened his grip around Sam's shoulders he swallowed down on the spiking pain in his chest, 'I'm right here.'

S—D

Dean opened his eyes and tried to make sense of his new surroundings, the sterile white walls and antiseptic smell assaulted his senses and he fell back onto the harder than hard pillows: Hospital. Then a second realisation hit him hard, he was alone.

'Sammy!' He screamed though his voice barely registered above a whisper. 'Sammy!'

'Nice to see you awake mister Sole.' A nurse hurried into the room and went straight to the monitors at the head of his bed, 'I was wondering if you were going to join the land of the living.'

'Where's Sammy?'

'Who?'

'Sam my brother, he – he would have been brought in with me.' Dean frowned at the woman, 'where am I?'

'I'm your nurse Hope Lake, you can call me Hope.' She smiled softening her features, in her late thirties, she had silver streaks starting to show in her black hair, her dark brown eyes shone with mischief and Dean found himself already liking her.

'Where's my brother?'

'Samuel Sole? Tall as a sasquatch, with longish hair and puppy dog eyes.'

'Yep that's my Sammy.'

'Oh Dean, I am sorry I didn't realise ...'

'What? What aren't you telling me?'

S—D

Jim sat by Lizzie's bed holding the young woman's hand, 'I am sorry Lizzie for everything.'

'She, she wants you to do her service when…' Lizzie choked and glanced over at the other bed, 'it's not fair Pastor Jim.'

'I know Sweetheart I don't understand these things myself.' Jim found himself thinking of Sam and Dean Winchester, _how can things like this happen to such young and special people Lord?_ 'Do you want to pray with me?'

'How are Sam and Dean?'

'Why don't we pray for the four of you?' Jim said skirting around the question, both unable and unwilling to tell her the truth.

S—D

'I'll get the doctor and he can explain it all to you.' Hope said as she hurried out of Dean's room without waiting for a reply. 'Oh Doctor Wilson, Dean's awake and asking for his brother.'

Beth Wilson sighed heavily, patted her untidy hair into place and straightened her shoulders, 'I had better get this over with.'

'Before you go in Doctor I think we should have a talk.' Pastor Jim Murphy blocked the doctor's way and gave her a grim smile, 'we need to talk about four young people.'

'Pastor … please I have to speak to Dean, he is asking about his brother.'

'I know, I heard the nurse tell you … but before you do I think … we need to talk is there somewhere private?'

Perplexed with his request the Beth pointed to the staff lounge just down the hallway, 'coffee Pastor?'

'Please call me Jim.'

S—D

Caleb paced the pavement nervously chewing his fingernail while he waited for the sight of a beaten up old truck. His patience was soon rewarded and he caught a glimpse of the truck and its dishevelled looking driver. 'Singer good to see you.' He grinned.

'You too Cal though wish it was under better circumstances.' Bobby grumbled as he locked the car doors and shook hands with the younger hunter, 'so how are they all?'

'It's bad Bobby, real bad.' Caleb admitted running his fingers through his short hair.

'Did you get the research done?'

'Yeah but not here, too open we need to get the others together for this.' Bobby said ominously.

S—D

Pastor Jim left the room and a shell-shocked doctor sitting at the table, his heart breaking a little more, he knew it was for the woman's own good and to help four very vulnerable young people but it was a necessary evil. He chuckled dryly to himself at the thought of a necessary evil.

'Pastor Jim can I ask you something?' Beth said as she caught up with him.

'Yes my dear anything.'

'Doctor Levi … are you sure?'

'Yes, I am so sorry but yes I am.' Pastor Jim squeezed her arm gently, 'now let's go and see a certain older brother who I am sure is champing at the bit to get out of his bed and to hunt his brother down.'

'Does Dean know everything about Sam?' Beth asked unable to curb her curiosity.

'In his own way I think he does but whether he will accept it or not … we will soon find out.'

Just as the pastor put his hand on the door to Dean's room, Bobby, Caleb, Josh and Grant met up with him in the hallway. 'Jim wait.' Bobby called.

'We have to talk to Dean can this wait?'

'No sorry Pastor, hey Doc I'm Bobby Singer the boy's other uncle.' Bobby hastily introduced himself, 'these are Caleb and Josh I think you've met before and you know Grant here.'

'Yes gentlemen but please can this wait, I have yet to examine my patient and he is asking about his brother.'

'Okay doc that's fine but … just don't go into detail yet, and oh yeah you might want to slip him a sedative to keep him from sneaking off.' Bobby smirked, 'Jim we have to talk now.'

'Ah you can use the staff lounge,' Beth offered, 'I'll be back in a few minutes, I want to know everything.'

'Jim?' Bobby gave the pastor a questioning stare.

'Beth and I had a long talk just a few minutes ago she knows exactly what is going on and what hurt the children.'

'Don't let em hear ya call em children.' Bobby grinned, 'okay doc when you're ready come on in.'

A few minutes later the hunters and police officer sat around the table, all armed with hot coffee and ready for Bobby's report. 'Okay we're dealing with more'n just a lust demon and or energy demons, we got ancients workin' against us.'

'Ancients? What we talking here Bobby?' Josh asked with an air of scepticism about him.

'We got a Fallen One pulling the strings he's the one who's been manipulating us all along.' Bobby said as he opened his journal and pushed it into the centre of the table, 'Verechiel one of the Fallen Ones, his realm starts beneath Heaven's Gate.'

'Verechiel? I thought that the one who had the boys was Amni or something.'

'Verechiel is like the father of all demons of that between realm. By choice some of the Fallen decided to exist in the Nether-Realm, easier access to the humans above … Verechiel created the trio who have been tormenting the brothers since before Australia.'

Just as Caleb opened, his mouth to speak a tortured scream from another room interrupted him, 'No! Sammy!' The hunters stared at each other in shock and then hurried to Dean's room. The doctor had just told him about his brother.

TBC

Yes I am evil!!


	20. Chapter 20

**The Emancipation of Heaven's Court**

**Disclaimer:** I own nothing save for what rattles around in my rather warped imagination.

**Author's Note:** Mention of male rape and lots of violence in this chapter, you have been duly warned!! **THIS IS NOT A DEATH FIC!!! **I will never kill off the boys or any character that has not died on the show already.

**Author's Note:** Just a quick apology for the lateness of my update as some of you might already be aware I have just completed my 3rd Year at University and finished my undergrad Bachelor of Arts, next year will be my Honours year which is very exciting. My thesis is going to be on the effects of Horror Movies on people from the first horror movie made through to today with an emphasis on the Vampire Genre. So for now I have my major break, and don't have classes now until March next year so I am hoping to do lots more updates and a lot quicker than they have been!! Thanks so much for your patience and for your reviews they mean so much to me.

S—D

**CHAPTER TWENTY: Here We go round, the roundabout.**

Dean glared at Bobby, silently daring him to make a move, 'dang it all Dean listen to us please.'

'Get away from me now.' Dean snarled only wishing he sounded more convincing, his own weakened state affecting him more than he was willing to admit too.

'Dean you have to listen to us.' Jim tried to console the older Winchester brother but all seemed to be in vain. 'If you don't settle down then the doctor will have to give you another sedative.'

'Drugging me … that's all you can think of?' Dean spat the words out, his sense of betrayal drowned out anything else in his mind. 'Why? When you make up your minds and do what you want anyway. Doesn't matter what I think.'

'Of course it does you eedjit but getting yerself all worked up aint helpin' none.' Bobby snapped finally.

'Yeah well it makes me feel better.' Dean pouted; he crossed his arms over his chest and turned to stare out the window effectively ignoring the other occupants of the room.

'Dean if we knew what was going to happen I promise things would have been different.' Jim said softly placing a hand on Dean's shoulder.

'Yeah well ya know what they say about fishes and wishes.' Dean mumbled channelling his inner Sammy.

'We will fix it Dean.' Bobby said softly, softly his voice barely carried across the stifling air.

'Yeah right.' Dean sighed and then he closed his eyes and refused to acknowledge any of the others, he just wanted to be alone.

S—D

**Two Days Earlier:**

The hunters acted like human shields around the two gurneys as they were pushed into the ER, Beth was already waiting for them, though she paced and harassed the nurses constantly until she had her patients right, where she could see them.

'There is to be no talk outside this department, no one is to speak to anyone about what these boys have gone through, the extent of their injuries and their emotional stability, is that understood?' She demanded staring down at two young nurses in particular. 'If anyone comes asking about these two young men you are to come directly to me, Pastor Jim Murphy or Officer Grant West, the other gentlemen are Bobby Singer, Caleb Reeves and Joshua … Okay here they come - alright everyone you all know the drill. Let's get working people.' Beth watched them unload the two patients, her face paled as she saw the extent of the visual injuries.

'Mark you take Dean, I'll take Sam, make sure you get everything, I don't want to leave anything … understood?'

'Yes Beth.' Doctor Mark Sledge nodded and went to work cutting away what little clothing Dean had on. He felt his stomach churn and twist as he started to catalogue the injuries, 'Beth … we need to do rape kits, probably on both of them.' He said after a while, 'there's visible damage done to Dean's anus.'

'Same with Sam,' Beth sighed and tried to hold back her own flooding emotions, 'Amanda we need two rape kits, Hope call radiography and get them up here with a mobile x-ray we need films done ASAP. Okay let's get Sam onto his side I don't want to risk laying him on his stomach yet.' As they rolled Sam over Beth cried out in horror.

'Beth what is it?' Mark hurriedly pulled his soiled gloves off and donned a clean pair as he moved to his colleague's side. 'Oh my Lord.'

'What do I do Mark? The welts … it'll take hundreds of sutures.' Beth mused risking a glance at the other doctor, 'perhaps we could try the second skin therapy?'

'It is still unknown just how effective that is.' Mark said thoughtfully as he took in the damage done to Sam's back, 'but there's not enough flesh left to stitch Beth I think that is the only course of action.'

'How, how can he still be alive Mark? They flayed the skin from his back, raped him and beaten him and yet …'

'And his brother the amount of damage done to him including the feeding port, I still can't believe we are calmly discussing things like that.'

'I know Mark, okay I'll finish dressing as much as I can for Sam, he needs to go down for a CAT scan and MRI as well as have his eyes checked before he goes in for the skin treatment.'

'You need approval … who has power of attorney for the brothers?'

'I'll speak to Pastor Jim.' Beth said as she returned to her patient and finished doing the preliminary work on him. Mark hesitated for a second and then returned to his own patient.

'S'mmy?' Dean moaned as he shifted restlessly on the stretcher.

'Gonna have to sedate him,' Mark said as he prepared to do the examination for the rape kit. He quickly injected the drug into the IV port and nodded to the nurse next to him, 'as soon as I get the samples I want them rushed to the labs.'

'Yes Doctor.' Amanda bobbed her head and forced herself to keep her gaze from the handsome young man lying so vulnerably on the gurney.

'Doctor Wilson.' Hope called out as Sam's heart monitor started to sound an alarm, the beeping drawing out to a single heart-wrenching sound.

'Shit, we are not going to lose him.' Beth ground out as they started CPR and got the defibrillator in place. As they worked feverishly to stabilise Sam, no one noticed Dean's eyes open and the glassy stare fixed on the face of his brother.

S—D

Beth sighed and watched the cleric as the information slowly sunk in, 'Sam is having the MRI now, and Dean is in surgery for his numerous internal injuries.'

'Are they?' Jim found that he couldn't finish the question but Beth understood exactly what he was asking.

'They are not out of the woods yet but they are both so strong, it is a true miracle that they have survived this long, they are true fighters Pastor.'

'Please call me Jim.' He said softly as he tried to digest what he had been told. 'So what about Sam's back?'

'Basically he will be in isolation and in a medically induced coma, a special 'second skin' will be placed over Sam's back, similar to what they do with burn victims, the second skin grafts will hopefully take hold. When they … they flailed the flesh from his back … there was not enough skin left to stitch together, some of the welts had started to heal and infection has set in. Those welts had to be cleaned out, virtually reopened to enable a reduction in the infected skin. I know that this is a lot to take in Jim.'

'Will anyone be able to sit with him?'

'No, I'm sorry Jim but there is to be no contact with Sam for the initial stages of the second skin treatment, he has to stay in a clean environment until we know if it has taken.'

'That's going to be difficult with Dean.' Jim mused.

'Ah now Dean, he has suffered severe internal trauma, the surgeon is not sure if they can save his right kidney, they are going to remove his spleen and patch as much of the internal bleeding as they can. The port in his neck as been severely infected and the skin around … the wound has become necrotic, there was a sharp debridement on the wound and he will have to undergo further debridement with hydrogen peroxide to clear the rest of it up. If the wound was any closer to top of his neck.' Beth shook her head, 'Dean will be ready for visitors tomorrow but I am willing to keep him sedated for a while until he gets the rest he needs.'

Jim sat back and heaved a sigh, wearily he dragged a hand over his face and through his beard, and he felt utterly wasted just listening to the litany of injuries the two boys sustained.

'I know that there is a lot to take in, but believe me Pastor Murphy those two boys they truly have someone looking after them.'

'Thank you Doctor, tell me what about the girls, Lizzie and Amy?'

'Oh Pastor, the news is not so good.' Beth took a deep breath and tried to calm herself before she continued, 'Amy is not responding … I am afraid it's only a matter of time now.'

'That poor child and Lizzie?'

'She is doing well physically but …'

'I will go and see them, of course.'

'I am so sorry Pastor Murphy that I can't give you better news.'

'Thank you for looking after all of them Doctor and please call me Jim.'

S—D

**Present Day:**

Dean opened his eyes and looked up Bobby who was the only one left, 'where's the others gone?' he asked his voice hoarse.

'To get rest, Jim is sitting with Lizzie, Amy died today Dean.' Bobby said as gently as he could.

'Ah damn it.' Dean squeezed his eyes shut and fought to control his rampant emotions.

'What about Sammy?'

'He's hanging in there he's safe where he is Dean I promise you.'

'Bobby, when … when the doc told me what, what they had to do. I couldn't stop it from happening to him. I'm supposed to protect him Bobby, and I couldn't.'

'Damn it Dean don't you dare.'

'What?'

'Dare feel guilty, you had … Listen to me and listen good boy, you were a prisoner and a victim just like yer brother. Both of you were hurt beyond comprehension, both of you survived and I'll be damned if I'm gonna let yer play the guilt game over this. There is only one creature to blame and that is Amni and that bastard Verechiel, no one else and certainly not yourself.'

'What if he wakes and I'm not there Bobby?' Dean implored his surrogate father with large wet eyes and it broke the craggy mechanic's hunter's heart. 'Sammy needs me.'

'Just as much as you need him. The doc said that she has him in a medically induced coma while the second skin grafts take so he won't know. Dean you have to get better yerself, you lost a kidney and yer spleen, you had internal bleeding and that hole in yer neck. The doc said that it became necrotic, if you want to help Sam then ya gotta help yerself.'

'I get that Bobby I do, but no one … no one will tell me about Sammy.' Dean sounded and looked like a small lost child, sighing heavily Bobby pulled his chair closer and held Dean's hand as he explained Sam's condition to him as well as more about his own condition. He was going to protect his boys no matter what from now on, he was not leaving them for anything or anyone: this included demons.

'And God help them, coz when you and Sam are better we are gonna go gank these bastards once and for all.' Bobby vowed as he watched exhaustion wash over Dean and he once again fell into a fitful sleep.

TBC

Author's Disclaimer: I am not a medical professional, I have no training whatsoever and all my research mainly comes from the internet. I made up about the second skin treatment they are doing for Sam's back but the necrosis treatment is according to correct medical procedure.


	21. Chapter 21

**The Emancipation of Heaven's Court**

**Disclaimer:** I own nothing save for what rattles around in my rather warped imagination.

**Author's Note:** Mention of male rape and lots of violence in this chapter, you have been duly warned!! **THIS IS NOT A DEATH FIC!!! **I will never kill off the boys or any character that has not died on the show already.

Sorry it's a little shorter than usual. More next time ;0)

S--D

**CHAPTER TWENTY-ONE: Memories? Better to be remembered or forgotten?**

Dean held his breath and watched the door; his gaze flickered between the door and the clock on the wall, ticking down the minutes but oh so slowly.

'Ya hafta breath Dean.' Bobby chided him gently, 'honestly it's better if ya do.'

'What's takin' so long Bobby? They should've been here by now.' Dean almost whined as he fidgeted in his bed, 'at least let me get up before ...'

'Nope not till the doc okays ya, dang it all Dean do ya want to end up sicker?'

'No, it's just...'

'I know son, I know.'

Two orderlies and two nurses pushed a bed into the room making the heavy door swing in the wake; Dean managed to pull himself up a little to gain a better view of his brother. It had been a long week since Sam was placed in the special isolation but apparently the second skin grafts took without a problem and he was weaned off the drugs and allowed to wake from the induced coma. After a lot of arguing with two very stubborn brothers Beth relented and let Sam and Dean share the same room, the only way that she could ensure them staying in hospital for any length of time.

To Dean's consternation, the nurses pulled the curtains around Sam's bed while they finished setting up everything around him and settling him into the new room.

'Dean settle down.' Bobby grumbled as he watched the older Winchester grow even more agitated.

'Yeah but why the curtains, hell it's not like I haven't seen it all before, I used to change his diapers.'

'Dean!' Bobby tried to sound scolding but it came out more like a chuckle as the image came to mind, 'too much information way too much.'

'Bobby?'

'Yeah Dean?'

'I'm ... what if ... damn it Amni is still out there.' Dean grumbled trying to keep his voice down but he was fighting an uphill battle.

'We're gonna git him it or whatever ... Dean I promise ya that demon is going back to the pits.'

'They – they said that Sam might not regain his sight that it's been too long without improvement.'

'Ah damn it...'

The curtains rippled as the nurses pulled them back and gave Bobby and Dean a clear view of the youngest Winchester. Sam lay on his stomach, his head cushioned with a special pillow to give him the ultimate support. Tubes ran from seemingly everywhere and where there wasn't any tubes there were electrode patches monitoring his heart and breathing.

'Damn it Sam.' Dean whispered his breathing hitched with unshed tears. 'Let me outta here I gotta go to him.'

'Dean.' Beth admonished him as she came in to check on Sam after his transfer.

'Please Beth, I'll behave I'll do anything but I have to ... please.' Dean turned on his best impression of Sam's kicked puppy look and Beth felt her heart falter for a second.

'These are the conditions ... you are to remain in a wheelchair not to take a step out of it for anything, you are allowed out for a maximum of two hours at a time and I want you to rest in between. You are to eat everything put in front of you and no I repeat no early discharge or AMA, we clear?'

'Crystal.' Dean nodded, 'promise on everything.'

'Why do I get the feeling that I have just been set up?' Beth sighed shaking her head.

'Don't worry Doc yer get used to it.' Bobby grinned, 'trust me.'

'How's Sam doing Beth?' Dean asked after scowling at Bobby.

'As well as expected if not a little better ... I expected him to be in isolation for another week.'

'That's Sam for ya he's in a hurry for everything.' Dean smiled happily, 'apparently even at birth he couldn't wait, he was two weeks early.'

'Ah always in a hurry then?' Beth grinned, 'well everything is looking good.'

'Speaking of looking ... what about his sight Beth?' Dean asked hesitantly not really wanting to hear the answer.

'Well we'll know more when he wakes up,' Beth said, 'the funniest thing though...'

'What's that?' Dean asked with his frown deepening.

'His Ophthalmologist has disappeared no one has seen him since he treated Sam.'

'that is strange.' Bobby nodded while steeling a glance at Dean, 'who will treat him now?'

'A Doctor Will Peterson, he has his own private practice but has agreed to see Sam as a favour for me.'

'Favour?' Dean grinned suggestively.

'Yeah he's my sister's husband.' Beth laughed, 'I'll be back in a little while, buzz the nurses if you need me.'

S—D

Sam opened his eyes and blinked furiously he felt as though something was wrong but he couldn't quite place it. Panicking he tried to calm his breathing while he listened for any familiar sounds but all he could hear was the thudding of his heart.

He tried to focus on anything but it was all blurred together, he realised belatedly that he was lying on his stomach, his back felt tight and ungiving, his legs stiff and a little numb – numb?

He wanted to speak but nothing would come out, his mouth so dry it burnt to swallow, a low pitched moan finally slid out followed by a soft whimper of pain.

'Sammy?' The voice broke through the white haze and gave something for Sam to hang on to.

'D'n?' He tried but it sounded garbled even to him.

A gentle hand lifted his chin and he felt a wet coolness slide easily into his mouth, ice chips. 'De?'

'Welcome back to the land of the living Sleeping Beauty.' Dean's voice sounded so relieved but that only made Sam more nervous.

'Wha' 'appen?' He slurred his words as the ice melted and cooled his burning throat.

'We're in hospital Sammy, been here a while.' Dean spoke softly leaning close to his brother; gently stroking Sam's cheek both brothers needing the physical contact.

'They ah had to do a second skin graft on your back they couldn't stitch it up this time. So Beth put ya in an induced coma while the grafts took hold, you've been in an isolation room and they just brought ya in here.'

'Graft?' Sam gratefully accepted some more ice as he listened to his brother's account of their injuries. 'Wh-what else?'

'They ah patched ya up Sammy and kept ya on the good stuff.'

'Dean what about you?'

'I'm ...'

'Don't Dean, please don't say fine...' Sam begged his voice hoarse and growing faint, 'please.'

'Geeze Sammy, calm down,' Dean slipped some more ice into his brother's mouth, 'okay I umm had some surgery ... had a few bits remodelled and removed, the portal in my neck became necrotic but that's getting better now...'

'Removed bits? Necrotic?' Sam nearly choked on his ice as he digested the news, 'fuck Dean.'

'Yeah I know but hey nothing I can't handle.'

'What bits Dean?'

'What bits what Sammy?'

'What bits did they remove?' Sam rasped.

'Um right kidney and spleen they patched the rest.'

'And your neck?'

'Necrotic but like i said it's a lot better now.'

'I am so sorry Dean.' Sam wept, blinking quickly he tried to quell his tears but they started to fall anyway, 'all my fault.'

'No Sammy never your fault please...'

'I should have let them have me in Australia and then, then all of this ...'

'Never Sammy, we're gonna get through this and then we're gonna kick some demon ass.'

'Dean what about ... ah what about my...?'

'They have to get you a new eye doctor, apparently the other dude decided to vanish right after he did those so-called treatments for ya.'

'I'm still blind Dean.'

'Give it time Sam just take it one day at a time.'

'Yeah right.' Sam sighed and let his eyes slide shut, well he hoped that they were shut; it was just all too much for him to take in.

'Time for you to go back to bed.' Sam heard Beth talk to Dean but he remained stoic and quiet hoping to make it look like he was asleep. 'Remember your promise Dean.'

'Yeah, yeah Sammy's gone back to sleep anyway.' Dean reluctantly agreed and Sam heard as she pushed the chair across the room to Dean's bed, the soft scraping and muted movements brought him some comfort in the fact that he was not alone.

'So Dean let's have a look at your neck.' Beth said after she got him settled in the bed, 'just hold still that's it.'

'Ah shit doc that stings.'

'I know it does and I am so sorry but it's the only way ...'

'Yeah I know, so Beth how's Sam-Sammy?' Dean's voice hitched as she touched another tender spot.

'Physically he's doing better I'll be weaning him off some of the more potent drugs after today.'

'And?'

'And he is responding as well as we can hope for.'

'What aren't you telling me doc? Sammy's asleep so please talk to me what is it?'

'I'm worried about Sam's emotional status, as his memories return especially after the effects of the drugs wear off.'

'You mean if he remembers what they ...'

'Yes, from what I can ascertain at the moment he remembers very little of the actual torture ... he knows that you both were subjected to extreme abuse but the details...'

'What if he doesn't remember?'

'Then we work around but Dean ... wouldn't it be better if he does and can work through what they did to him?'

'Beth they ... they did things to us passed us around like freaking toys to be played with, they did these things with Sam in Australia ... I still don't know the extent of what happened down there but Sam when he ... he was just starting to get used to being touched when all of this started again. It took months Beth for Sam to even be able to make eye contact with strangers, even longer for physical contact and that included with people close to him. I really don't know what it will do to him if he remembers it all this time. My God Beth he couldn't even see the faces of his abusers this time he had no idea where or when they decided to take ... if there was a way to wipe this last year away and start all over again I would do it in a heartbeat.'

Sam swallowed deeply and wished that he could move enough to turn his head away to hide his tears, tears of shame, of anger, and of guilt. He's guilt expounded exponentially as he listened to Dean and Beth, his brother didn't have the luxury of a faulty memory. He had it easier than Dean and it wasn't right. This was all of his fault to begin with. He should have let them sacrifice him back in Australia and then Dean could have kept living, free of pain, free of shame and humiliation.

As he lay there listening to his brother and doctor speak, tears ran freely down Sam's face unnoticed by anyone else. It was all his fault, the thought kept running through his mind: All his fault.

He was so tired of being a victim, so tired of hurting, but he was tired of hurting Dean the most out of all. 'I'm sorry Dean.' He whispered breathlessly his sightless eyes fluttered open briefly his milky white pupils seemed to focus on his brother's face though it could have just been a trick of the light or a coincidence, a fluke.

The squeal of monitors startled the other occupants of the room, breaking into their hushed conversation. 'Sam?' Dean called out terrified, 'go Beth, please save my brother.'

'Sam?' Beth hit the emergency call button and started check Sam's breathing and pulse. 'Damn it Sam please don't give up on us now.' She begged not realising she had spoken out loud until she heard the audible gasp from Dean.

'Oh God Sammy!'

TBC


	22. Chapter 22

**The Emancipation of Heaven's Court**

**Disclaimer**: I own nothing save for what rattles around in my rather warped imagination.

**Author's Note**: Mention of male rape and lots of violence in this chapter, you have been duly warned!! THIS IS NOT A DEATH FIC!!! I will never kill off the boys or any character that has not died on the show already.

**CHAPTER TWENTY-TWO: He Went Where?**

**Two weeks later**:

Dean kept his bedside vigil despite the best efforts of Bobby and Beth, Sammy had to be resuscitated another two times since that first time and each time he became weaker, less responsive. Almost as if he had given up on living and was only breathing because they forced him to start breathing, forced his body to start functioning again.

'Dean please you need some rest.' Beth begged her other patient, over the last fourteen days she had watched both of the brothers take a downward turn and she had no idea on how stop them and get them back on track. 'You haven't eaten properly or rested like you promised me if I let you sit by Sam.'

'No.' Dean shook his head and tightened his grip on Sam's hand, 'Sam's gonna come back he has to.'

'Dean please you're in no condition to ... I have to change your dressings would you at least lie on your bed to let me do that?'

Dean slowly rolled his gaze upwards dragging it from Sam's face and locked gazes with the doctor he stared at her for a full minute trying to gauge if she was planning anything other than checking his dressings. Admittedly, he itched interminably under the bandages and felt tacky and dirty. 'Bed bath too?' He asked with an arched eyebrow.

'I'll see what I can organise.' Beth smiled as she wheeled Dean the short distance to his bed and then helped him onto it. 'Dean you have to eat and sleep, this can't go on.'

'I will when I know that Sammy will be fine.'

'He's ... holding his own.'

'And you hesitated, sorry doc when I see it for myself then I'll believe it.'

'Anyone tell you lately just how stubborn ...'

'Me? Nah I've got nothing on the King of Stubbornness in that bed over there.' Dean's gaze moved back to Sam, 'he's the most stubborn person I have ever met.'

'Then you must be a very close second.' Beth mused as she removed the first bandage on Dean's abdomen, 'geeze Dean what have you? You've been getting up without help haven't you?' She growled softly.

'Ah sleepwalking, been doing it since I was a kid.' Dean tried to sound flippant but it came out strained just like his grin.

'Yeah right and I'm the Queen of Sheba.' Beth probed the incision as gently as she could. 'You've gotten a small wound infection Dean.'

'So?'

'Honestly I feel like putting soft restraints on you to keep you still.'

'Promise no more sleepwalking?' Dean tried to charm his way again, but when he saw the determined look on his doctor's face, he sighed and turned his head to watch Sam instead. 'Sammy?' He whispered when he saw the milky-whiteness of his younger brother's eyes fixed in his direction. 'Sammy you awake?'

'Don' ... wan ... hur' ... De...' Sam mumbled incoherently his gaunt face scrunched up as pain swept through his emaciated frame, 'plea … n … m're.'

'Sammy?' Dean tried to push the doctor away from him when he felt her move and then a small tiny prick on the inside of his forearm. 'Doc?' He turned a look of utter shock and betrayal at his doctor, 'what did you?'

'Sorry Dean but for your sake I had to.' Beth said without showing any outward emotion, she had to examine Sam and wanted Dean to remain in bed and as relaxed as possible. Quickly she finished dressing his surgical wounds, and checked his neck before writing up an order for stronger antibiotics and a stronger dosage of morphine via his IV for his evident pain.

Once she finished she went to wash and disinfect her hands before she examined Sam's back. She watched his responses, both voluntary and involuntary, a small twitch of muscle told her so much and yet she refused to get excited. Yes, he obviously had more feeling in his back, his muscles were responding to stimuli but it was his lack of emotional response worrying her the most: he just laid there - impassively.

'Sam I know you're awake.' She said without stopping her ministrations, 'I need to know a few things.' She waited for a verbal response but when he stayed silent she continued, 'I need to know where you have the most feeling and where you still have numbness.'

'Tired.' Sam mumbled and pushed his face into the pillow.

'Nope sorry Sam you can't keep foxing like that I need to know what's going on?' Beth said as she took a seat next to the top of his bed, 'I need to know where you hurt.'

'Everywhere.' Came the muted reply.

'Can you be a little more specific?' Beth asked with a gentle smile on her face, he looked and acted like a five year old ready to throw a tantrum.

'Sorry, but it's true,' Sam pulled his face out of the pillow and turned his head to the direction of her voice, 'my back hurts, my chest hurts, my head hurts the only place I really don't hurt is my legs and they tingle more than anything.'

'Wow a full sentence.' Beth teased, 'I'm going to have to lower your sheets to examine you properly Sam, now I don't want you to feel threatened or exposed in anyway so do you want me to pull the curtains?'

'Who else is here?'

'Just Dean and I umm got him with a sedative to make him sleep. So it's just you and me.'

'That's okay then.' He blinked and thought he saw the outline of Beth sitting next to him; everything was a mix of white and grey shadows. 'Ah doc?'

'Yes Sam?'

'Dean how is he really?' Sam whispered the question, 'he keeps saying that he's getting better but ...'

'You know your brother so well don't you.' Beth smiled these two were definitely the two sides of one coin. 'He's doing okay, he's got a slight infection and his temp is up a little so I've ordered some stronger antibiotics and a slightly stronger dose of morphine, he needs rest more than anything.'

'And he won't rest until he ... he knows that I'm ...'

'Sam, I won't lie to you, your brother has been beside himself these last couple of weeks worried about you and has ignored his own problems.'

'That's Dean.'

'So there's a few little hiccups with him but for now I've got him actually resting in his bed, even if it is drugged induced.'

'Thanks.' Sam's relief was palpable in his voice, 'ppreciate it.'

'So now, let's see to you.' Beth said as she pulled on a face mask and sterile gloves to check his back closely. The grafts had taken without incident and was looking a lot better, 'wow Sam your back is healing nicely, won't be long and you can lie on your side for longer and we can start you lying on your back for short periods of time.'

'Sounds great.'

'Sam I – I know you wouldn't want to discuss this while Dean's awake but would you like me to schedule with a Crisis Counsellor?'

'No.'

'Sam I really think that you would ...'

'I said no Doc, sorry but what happened to me, to us I don't want to talk to strangers about it. We'll deal.'

'Sam.'

'I said that we'll deal what part of that don't you understand?' Sam snarled he had no reason why he felt so angry but he had to let it out and the doctor was the only one there on the receiving end.

'Hey what's going on here?' Bobby's gruff voice broke through the red haze filling Sam's mind and he visibly shuddered before he took a breath and forced himself to calm down.

'Hey Bobby.'

'Beth? Sam?' Bobby turned his hard stare from the doctor to her patient and then he caught a glimpse of Dean totally unaware of what was going on as he slept in an abnormally heavy sleep. 'What's going on? What's wrong with Dean?'

'I ah gave him a slight sedative to make him rest.' Beth answered defensively 'and Sam and I were just discussing different treatments open to him.'

'Sam?' Bobby shifted his attention to the youngest occupant of the room.

'Yeah I'm okay, thanks Bobby.' Sam lied turning his face back into the pillow again, 'just tired.'

'Nope Sam aint gonna cut it.' Bobby said as he sat down in the seat Beth had just vacated and against his own instincts cupped Sam's chin in his calloused fingers and forced the boy's face back, he stared into the those vacant looking white eyes and shook his head slowly. 'Sammy it's not yer fault.'

'But Bob...'

'No buts kiddo and do ya want yer brother to hear that kind of talk.' Bobby chided gently, 'both of yer need to concentrate on getting better so we can go and git this bastard and send him back to the pits.'

'How?'

'How what Sam?'

'How can I? I can barely move, my legs are numb and I'm still blind.'

'Are ya?' Bobby's frown deepened.

'I can't see Bobby what else does it mean?' Sam snapped he could feel his temper rising again.

'Sam what can you see?' Bobby asked totally unfazed by Sam's outburst.

'I can ... nothing but shadows I guess everything is white and grey.' Sam finally admitted.

'What kind of shadows?' Bobby kept probing as he watched Sam carefully.

'It's just a trick.' Sam shook his head slightly and winced as he felt the pull on the back of his eyes.

'Sam?'

'I – I thought, I think I can see outlines.' Sam finally admitted after remaining silent for a few seconds.

'Sammy?' Dean's sleep filled voice came from the other side of the room, 'Sammy can you?'

'Just outlines Dean.' Sam tried to turn his head away but Bobby kept a firm grip on his chin, 'it's all white and grey.'

'Damn Doc what did you give me?' Dean moaned as he tried to sit up and swayed drunkenly, 'feels ...'

'Dean?' Beth hurried to him as he listed to his side, 'Dean lie down you shouldn't even be awake yet.'

'I – I felt ... Sammy?'

'I'm .... alright I guess.' Sam huffed, 'now can I sleep?'

'I'll finish my exam and let you sleep Sam.' Beth said after she managed to get Dean back into bed, 'Bobby would you mind watching this one while I?'

'No probs at all Doc.' Bobby nodded as he finally let go of Sam's chin and after gently ruffling the boy's hair he moved to the older brother intent on getting him to stay put.

Beth finished her exam and after adjusting, Sam so he could lie on his side facing Dean for a while she patted his covered leg and felt the twinge ripple through the limb. After promising to get in touch with her brother-in-law to check Sam's eyes, she left the brothers and their uncle alone.

'Dean, Bobby,' Jim Murphy came in to the room a short time later and looked down at the obviously sleeping Sam, 'how is he?'

'Warn out, he was awake for a while.' Bobby explained, 'so what's going on preacher man?'

'Well we have two things to worry bout.' Jim said not wanting to alarm Dean even further but he had to know what they were facing.

'Spill Jim, geeze no time to clam up now.' Bobby groused with a bad feeling settling in his stomach.

'I don't want to alarm you Dean and I don't think that Sam needs to know this just yet...' Jim sighed and moved closer hating to give them bad news.

'Tell me what Jim?' Dean sounded very small and young as he stared up at the two hardened hunters with wide-eyes, 'what is going on?'

'First up, Lizzie is home at the bed and breakfast.'

'That's good news, so what's the bad?' Dean glared up at the cleric.

'Two things firstly, it seems that agent Hendrickson is missing, no one has seen or heard from him since we found you and Sam,' Jim watched Dean carefully as he digested the news, 'we had him on watch since he tried to arrest Sam, and then he just vanished.'

'Okay weird but not heartbreaking so what's ...' Dean stopped himself and then stared at Jim, 'he might be after Sammy again?'

'We just don't know, but there's something else...'

'What?' Bobby and Dean asked simultaneously.

'Amni ... it seems that it's left America.' Jim started his gaze flittered between the two other men, 'he's resurfaced ... in Australia.'

'Oh God no.' the three men turned in unison and stared at the fourth occupant in the room. Sam had woken in time for Jim to tell the others about the demon who had held him and his brother for so long. 'No please not again.'

TBC


	23. Chapter 23

**The Emancipation of Heaven's Court**

**Disclaimer:** I own nothing save for what rattles around in my rather warped imagination.

**Author's Note:** Mention of male rape and lots of violence in this chapter, you have been duly warned!! **THIS IS NOT A DEATH FIC!!! **I will never kill off the boys or any character that has not died on the show already.

**CHAPTER TWENTY-THREE: Return to the Land of Oz!**

Sam sat passively while Will Peterson the new Ophthalmologist and Beth's brother-in-law examined his eyes in the darkened exam room. He could hear Dean's harsh breathing on the other side of the door and tried to tune it out. The headache was steadily growing in its intensity and all he wanted to do was to lie down and shut the world out.

'Sam I'm going to put some drops into your eyes now, they're kind of like an immobiliser, it will feel a little cold and you won't be able to move your eyes for a little while. Got any questions?'

'Nope.' Sam replied his voice barely louder than a whisper, 'just do it.'

Will frowned as he looked at his new patient, Beth had explained what their captors subjected the brothers too, physically and emotionally over the past months, the list of injuries was sickening to say the least but now he could see firsthand the damage done to this quiet and reserved young man made him want to vomit all over again.

'Here's the first one.' Will tipped Sam's head back gently, one hand placed under his chin while the other expertly tipped two drops into the milkiness of his right eye, 'and the next.' He quickly deposited the others in his left eye but didn't relinquish his hold on Sam's chin straight away. Will watched and waited as the drops took effect the milky white film now had a tint of gold to it. Intrigued will picked up a small digital camera and took a couple of shots of Sam's eyes, explaining what he was doing and about the colour change while he clicked away.

'Okay Sam this next bit may be a little uncomfortable for you with your back so if you have any pain just let me know.' Will positioned Sam so he was flat on the exam bed with only a thin pillow under his head. 'I will try and be as quick as I can.'

'It's alright doc.' Sam said stoically.

'Now, I have the room in complete darkness can you tell me if you see a small light directly above you?'

'Yes.' Sam whispered not wanting to believe it was true or to get his own hopes up only to have them dashed when Will tells him that he's permanently blind.

'What about now?' Will clicked a little control and the projected image moved to the left.

'Yes.'

'Now?' Another click sounded and the light moved across the ceiling to the right.

'No.'

'What about now?' Will kept moving the light around gauging Sam's responses carefully, 'and now?'

'N...kind of.' Sam frowned and wanted to rub his eyes, 'hurts.'

'Okay well I think we can finish on that one anyway.' Will said with a reassuringly small pat on Sam's shoulder, 'I'm going to raise the head of the bed to a sitting position now Sam. If you feel dizzy at all or nauseous at the change let me know okay?'

'Yeah.' Sam swallowed and winced as the headache intensified, that last test was the worst one yet especially where his pain levels were concerned. 'Uh Doc?'

'Yes Sam?' Will stopped raising the bed and stepped closer to his patient, 'feeling sick?'

'A little but ... got a killer of a headache.' Sam finally admitted it after suffering in silence throughout the entire exam.

'I'll get you something to help relieve that and any other pain, it will make you drowsy but that's okay the rest of the examination consists of scans so you don't have to move or do anything really.'

'Thanks.' Came the barely audible reply. Will flicked on a small overhead light his attention diverted immediately when he saw Sam flinch at the sudden brightness and try to squeeze his still unresponsive eyes completely shut.

'Sam did you ... did you see that light just then?'

'Yeah the bright flash?' Sam cocked his head slightly, 'just for a second and then ... it's all grey again.'

'Okay, I'm just going to get a nurse so she can get some pain relief for you do you want to see Dean before we take you down to the Imaging department?'

'Yeah kay.' Sam nodded he suddenly felt very vulnerable even though he couldn't pinpoint exactly why.

Will left the lamp on its lowest setting in deference to Sam's sensitivity to brightness and went to find Dean.

'So Doc how is he?' Dean asked immediately on seeing the Ophthalmologist leave the exam room.

'He's having a short rest and then I'm taking him down to Imaging for a few scans and that's it.'

'So how is he?' Dean repeated his question.

'So far, there's not a lot I can tell you until I get the scans back. Sam does have some return of visual sensation he could see some of the pin-lights in a darkened room, not all but a good range of them, and his pupils are dilating normally for the first time from what I have ascertained from his files. I am still worried about the milky films covering his eyes they are not cataracts in the truest sense but act like them. He is suffering from a headache which is quite normal and understandable after the intensity of the examination. You can go in and sit with him while I get him some pain relief if you like.'

The only response Will got from Dean was a quick grin and the sound of his wheelchair whizzing into the exam room. 'Wow he can get some speed up in that thing.' He commented to Bobby who had remained silent during the discussion with Dean and the eye doctor.

'Now the boys are alright for a minute can we talk?' Bobby said as he pulled himself away from the wall and straightened his back.

'Yes certainly Mister Singer, would you like to accompany me to the nurse's station while I get his medication?'

S—D

'Hey Sammy.' Dean said quietly not wanting to startle his little brother, a small smile on his lips as he watched Sam turn his face in his direction the smile faltered though when he caught a glimpse of the change in colour, Sam's eyes looked pale gold now instead of stark white.

'It's the drops.' Sam explained as if he had just read Dean's thoughts.

'How?'

'You were too quiet too quick.' Sam managed a lopsided grin, 'Will said that it would change them.'

'Yeah now I can call ya gold-eyes, yeah that's it – not gold-finger but gold-eyes.' Dean teased.

'Ha ha so funny umm Dean?'

'Yeah dude?'

Sam hesitated and then turned his face away from his brother, not sure on how to voice his concerns.

'Sam what is it bro?'

'Hendrickson ... last time he was able to walk out with me.' Sam whispered his long tapered fingers twisted in the thin blanket covering his legs, 'I – I couldn't do anything to stop him, and now he's ....'

'I'm here now Sam, and he's not getting anywhere near you.'

'What about Amni?'

'What about it?'

'Australia dude ... he's back in Australia.'

'Well as long as he's there and we're here ... we're getting healthy first dude and then we'll work it out.'

'Dean truth time.'

'What's wrong Sam?' Dean leaned forward and gently tugged Sam's fingers out of the twisted strands and the hole he had made and held his hand tightly. 'What's got you all twisted up?'

'Will you go to Australia without me?' Sam finally asked, 'if I can't ... if they can't restore my sight will you go and finish him for me?'

The door opened startling both brothers and gave Dean a chance not to answer the unanswerable question. 'Sorry it took so long Sam.' Will said as he came into the room with Bobby just behind him, 'I had to organise your scans, Christy is gonna give you the injection now so by the time we get down there you'll be fairly sleepy and feeling a whole lot better.'

'Wait ... what injection?' Dean demanded as he watched the young nurse swipe Sam's hip with an alcohol pad and then prep the syringe before injecting him with the new pain relief.

'Sam had a bad headache which is completely understandable after all the poking and prodding I've been doing to him.' Will explained, 'and feeling a little nauseous so it's a bit of a cocktail, pain relief and anti-nausea.'

'How you doing bro?' Dean turned to his brother and immediately noticed the tightness and pain-lines smoothing away from around his eyes.

'Mm better thanks Will.' Sam murmured, 'but I gotta roll over.'

'I'm going to help you now Sam.' the young nurse said gently patting his left shoulder, 'which side do you want to lie on?'

'R-right.' Sam mumbled sleepily.

'Okay here we go.' Christy and Bobby moved in perfect unison both already used to helping the lanky young man to roll and shift in the bed, once they moved him onto his side, she quickly checked the dressings on his back and did a quick reading of his vitals, noting the slight rise in temperature, but good breath sounds, BP normal and pulse nice and steady. Christy was one of their few permanent nurses, standing just under six feet herself, she had the figure of a model and the looks to match, with fiery dark red curls tied back in a loose ponytail and crystalline blue eyes she had Dean smitten from her first shift with the him and Sam.

'So Dean you gonna let me give you a bed-bath?' Christy grinned, the nurses had already worked out ways of diverting arguments with the protective big brother, and most of them enjoyed their modes of diversion.

'Now that is the best thing I have heard in the last five minutes.' Dean grinned but then he turned back to his brother and his grin faltered, 'Sammy?'

'M'kay De, leepy.' Sam slurred and mingled his words as the strong narcotic took effect, 'don' worr'.'

'Yeah right Sammy.' Dean tenderly combed his fingers through Sam's fringe and brushed it off his face, 'take care of him Doc or ...'

'Yeah, yeah I know you'll take 'care' of me.' Will replied using the air-quotes to emphasise the word 'care'.

'Damn straight, so Christy bed-bath huh?' Dean arched his eyebrow suggestively and let the pretty nurse push him back to the room he shared with Sam.

Bobby coughed and tried to stifle a chuckle at Dean's antics, 'I'll ah walk down to imaging with Sam and Will.' He choked out, 'and Dean keep those hands to yerself.'

'Ah you're no fun _Uncle_ Bobby.' Dean pretended to pout, 'take care of him.' He added seriously.

S—D

Will watched from the viewing booth as the MRI moved around Sam's head, the images so far were spot on, which reduced the amount of time Sam had to stay on his back. _So far, so good, _Will thought until one of the newest scans caught his eye, he requested a small change in the direction of the images as the machine clunked and whirred. 'Damn it.' He exclaimed as the changes he asked for illuminated the problem. 'Okay do one more round focusing on the same spot and then we're done.'

The technician nodded but before the next round started, Sam started to jerk violently.

'Ah fuck he's seizing.' Will cried out as he ran into the room and pressed the release for the bench. 'Sam? Sam?' As the bench slowly slid out of the tunnel, Will was able to get a closer look at his patient. Will and the technician struggled to get Sam onto his side as the seizure seemed to grow in intensity. Without medications at hand, all Will felt so helpless while he waited for backup to come. Then, as quickly as it started the seizure stopped, Sam lay limply on the bench one hand dangled over the edge, his breath came in short uneven bursts and his pulse was too erratic to count properly.

'Okay let's get him back on the gurney and settled in his room.' Will said, 'we'll do with what we got, I can't let him ...'

'Doctor?' Kim the other nurse assigned to the Winchester brothers looked up at the Ophthalmologist with a wary gaze, 'he's coming out of it.'

'Sam?' Will bent down closer to Sam and ran a hand over Sam's brow, 'Sam can you hear me?'

'De?' Sam mumbled a confused look forming on his face, 'wha' 'appened?'

'You had a seizure Sam.'

'No, no where's Dean?' Sam cried out in horror when he realised it wasn't his brother speaking to him, 'what did you?'

'Sam calm down, please it's me Will we were getting some scans of your eyes.'

'No, no it's a trap.' Weakly Sam tried to fight off his invisible assailant oblivious to the presence of the medical staff. 'No more, please no more.'

Looking up, Will spotted Bobby standing in the doorway and motioned for the man to come in, he needed help to calm Sam down; they couldn't administer a sedative because he already had an injection of morphine earlier.

'Sam, Sammy it's me Bobby.' The older hunter cupped Sam's face in his calloused hands and tried to get him to focus on his voice. His voice faltered and cracked as he listened to the broken pleas and felt the weak attempts to break his hold.

'Please don't ... no, no more I'll behave please don't ...' Sam went rigid in Bobby's arms and then the violent seizing started again.

'Oh God Sammy.' Bobby stepped aside as Will and his medical team once again tried to stabilise Sam until the seizure had passed.

S—D

Dean smiled sweetly at Christy as she finished redressing the wounds, he felt so much better but was hanging out to shower properly. 'You have magic fingers you know that.'

'Uhhuh, so I've been told.' Christy grinned back, 'so anything else I can get you or do for you?' But, before Dean could give her his perfect answer Christy put her finger on his lips and winked at him, 'ya know what you had better not answer that.'

The door swung open and the light-heartedness of the moment was gone as they wheeled Sam back into the room. Dean stared in dismay at the soft restraints on Sam's wrists and the new IV line protruding from beneath his hospital gown just under the collarbone. 'What the fuck? What's going on? Bobby?' Dean demanded horrified at the state of his brother, 'is that how you do scans?'

'Calm down Dean.' Bobby warned, but it was the haunted look of fear in his eyes causing the shivers running down Dean's spine.

'What happened?' He asked his voice tight and strained as he pushed it through his constricting chest.

'Sam had seizures just as Will was finishing the scans.' Beth answered for Bobby as she hurried to her younger patient's side, 'after the first one he ... he must have been lost in a memory and was ... combatant.'

'Combat ... what?' Dean glared at the two doctors and at Bobby, 'how can he become combatant when he's blind and half-crippled?'

'Calm down Dean.' Bobby put a restraining hand on his arm, 'I was there I saw it, he came out of the first one in a bad way, he was going to hurt hisself thrashing about, I got him calm but then he had another one.'

'How ... how many did he have?'

'All up he had four seizures.' Beth answered him, 'by the time I arrived he was in the throws of the fourth one, each one was stronger than the last, when he came out of it he ripped his IV out of his arm and tore at the skin trying to ... well no one knows what he was trying to do, the only thing left was to sedate him slightly and place his hands in soft restraints before he really hurt himself.'

'Why? What caused them to begin with?' Dean asked nursing his chest as the tightness continued.

'Dean what is it?' Bobby asked when he saw Dean wince and his breath hitch again, 'what's wrong boy?'

'Nuthin' m'fine.' Dean pushed the words out as blue rings formed around his mouth.

'Damn stubborn mule-headed moronic eedjits.' Bobby growled as he eased Dean back onto the bed, just as the heart monitor started to squeal with an eardrum splitting alarm.

S—D

Two torturous weeks later for Bobby both Sam and Dean looked as though they were finally turning a corner in their recoveries. After watching Dean go into heart failure in his arms, and Sam seizing violently without let up, Bobby himself wanted to give up and run.

He was tired, bone tired as he watched over the two boys he considered his own flesh and blood perhaps only by virtue of nature's quirky sense of humour they weren't his. Often on a long lonely night sitting on his veranda with a sawn-off shotgun on his knee and nursing a whiskey he thought of what might have been. If his wife had not been possessed, if she hadn't died that fateful night then maybe Dean and Sam ... may have been their sons.

Scrubbing his face with his hands for what seemed like the umpteenth time Bobby shifted in his chair, his bleary gaze moved from one bed to the other, he had tried his damnedest to workout why things had suddenly gone south but nothing came to mind. The others came and went, all lending their support but he lost himself in his thoughts and memories. Jim Murphy remained close; he had taken a leave of absence from his parish and stayed with Lizzie at the bed and breakfast.

'Jim where did Caleb and Josh go?' Bobby asked finally breaking his self-imposed silence, 'I – I ah...'

'Perhaps we should talk outside.' Jim said inclining his head towards the beds, 'just in case.'

'What's going on Jim?' Bobby asked hoarsely as they stepped out into the hallway.

'The two idiots ...' Jim started to pace a small distance in front of the door, 'I've tried everything, all of my contacts everything but ...'

'Jim just tell me.'

'Those two idiots have gone off to Australia to take on Amni down there.'

'They what?' Bobby thundered, 'when?'

'Apparently a week ago.' Jim stopped pacing and stared at his old friend, 'they told me that they got wind of a hunt.'

'Un-freaking-believable.' Bobby shook his head, 'as though we aint got enough to worry bout.'

A low plaintive moan caught the attention of the cleric and mechanic, as hunters they ran back into the room they had just left. Sam thrashed about in his bed, fighting the restraints Beth had insisted on keeping around his wrists. Just as they reached his bedside Sam shot up in the bed, his eyes wide open and an unholy scream erupted from deep within his abdomen. 'No!'

'Sam, Sam son calm down.' Bobby tried to calm him down but Sam fought against the soft cuffs, sobbing incoherently. Cursing under his breath Bobby undid one while Jim busied himself with the other. After releasing his hands, they managed to get Sam to lie down again, the fight seemingly gone from him as soon as they freed him.

'Please don't I promise I'll do what you want?' Sam whimpered raising his trembling hands he pushed the blankets away and went to remove his hospital gown. 'Just don't hurt him anymore.'

'Sam?' Jim and Bobby exchanged horrified looks as they realised what was happening.

'Sam son, wake up now.' Jim tried to rouse him, 'it's time to wake up.'

'Please take me, I promise I will do anything.' Sam begged as he attempted to get off the bed.

'Jim go and get Beth.' Bobby said as he literally manhandled Sam back onto the bed and covered him with the sheets.

'Wha' ... Sam?' Dean chose that particular moment to wake himself and started to climb out of his own bed in search of his brother. 'Sammy?'

Exasperated Bobby stared at the two brothers and sank down on the chair between the beds; Beth can fix this he had had enough.

'Sammy?' Dean staggered dizzily and made the short distance between the beds, 'Sammy please ...'

'De?' Sam turned his head in the direction of his brother's voice, 'Deanie?'

'Hey Sammy.' Dean whispered reaching out he stroked his brother's cheek, 'what's the fuss bout?'

'Amni ... I promised to do whatever he wants me to do if he leaves you alone.' Sam flailed a little until he found Dean's wrist and held it tightly, 'I – I can't let him hurt you anymore.'

'Sam where are we?' Dean asked with a dark pit forming in his stomach.

'In the room, Amni will be here soon, please Dean don't do anything to upset him.'

'Sammy ...'

'I can do this, but I can't let him do those things to you anymore.'

'Sam you ... you know?' Dean gasped in horror as the realisation hit him.

'Amni bragged when he came to get me yesterday, he loves to brag about what he does.'

'Oh God Sammy.'

'I have to kneel at his side and listen to him.' Sam said oblivious to anyone else in the room, in his mind they were back in the cell underground. 'he put the collar on me and held the leash so I have to stay and listen.'

'Sammy please...'

'They came after he finished ...'

'Who came Sammy?' Dean asked now so engrossed in these admissions of memory from Sam that he had forgotten everyone else in the room as well: The two brothers bonded in their shared experiences only needed to confide in each other.

'I – I don't know but ... but the voice ... I remembered the voice ....'

'You recognised one of their voices?' Dean asked incredulously.

'Yeah Dean it took a little while but ... I couldn't workout why he would be there.'

'Sammy who you talking about?'

'He – he asked for me first.' Sam whispered just loud enough for Dean to hear, 'he said that he wanted white meat.'

'Oh God, Sam who was it?'

Sam shuddered and tightened his grip on Dean's wrist as the memories assaulted him, 'why me Dean? What did I do to him?' He sobbed openly, 'Amni laughed so hard when he handed him my leash.'

'Sam?'

'He – he wanted to do me in front of everyone there.' Sam visibly shook, as he recounted the last humiliation he suffered at the hands of Amni, 'so Amni made sure that there was an audience, but Dean I – I never made a sound not even when Hendrickson ...'

'Hendrickson?' Dean squeaked the name out as his stomach started to lead a revolt through his body.

'Hendrickson said he was gonna take you next, so I told em to do whatever he wanted to me if they left you alone.' Exhausted Sam dropped back against the pillows, pain etched across his gaunt face, 'I did it didn't I Deanie? Hendrickson didn't get you?'

'No Sam he didn't get me.' Dean answered stroking Sam's face with his free hand he watched his brother slip into a restless sleep.

When he felt confident enough that Sam was in fact down and out for the count, he carefully extricated his wrist from Sam's grip and covered the slight frame with the blankets before he turned around to face the others. 'You heard?' He asked angrily his gaze boring into Jim, then Bobby, and finally resting on Beth, 'you all heard?'

'Dean I want you to calm down and to get back in bed.' Beth was the first to snap out of her shock, 'I need to check you.'

'No.' Dean stated flatly, 'just leave us alone.'

'Dean?' Bobby started to go closer but stopped when he saw the look on Dean's face, 'Dean please let us help you.'

'Get out and leave us alone.' Dean rasped not wanting to raise his voice and wake Sam, 'please leave.'

'Alright Dean we will for now, but please you have to stay calm.' Beth reluctantly agreed not wanting to upset her patient any further.

'All of you.' Dean dismissed them as he turned his attention back to his brother; he combed his fingers through Sam's unkempt hair and whispered nonsensical words to comfort him.

Jim and Bobby turned to face each other and then followed Beth out of the room, all three of them more than disturbed by what they heard Sam say, but also concerned with the way Dean acted.

'Something is so very wrong.' Beth said staring at the closed door, 'I have such a bad feeling.'

'I think we can all agree with that.' Jim said without smiling. 'The boys will be fine till the morning?'

'Yes, I can organise sedatives for both of them.'

'Good perhaps with all of us having a good night's sleep things will seem clearer in the morning.' Jim said sending a silent prayer up in favour of this. 'We're gonna get our boys back Bobby.'

'I know Jim I know.' Bobby said but he didn't believe it, both the boys were broken and ill, perhaps this time it was too much for either of them.

S—D

A refreshed and well rested pair of hunters entered the small hospital and went in search of a certain doctor, both were eager to see the Winchester brothers but first they wanted to find out how they went during the night.

'Oh thank God the two of you are here, I just tried ringing you.' Beth said looking frantic.

'What is it Beth? Sam? Dean?' Jim asked as he watched Bobby hurry towards their room.

'Don't Bobby they're not there.' Beth called after him.

'What do you mean they're not there?' Bobby turned and strode back his anger palpable, 'where are they?'

'They're gone.'

'Excuse me?' Jim blinked in shock at the woman.

'The search is already underway, when the morning shift started to do rounds, they found the room empty, all of their clothes are gone, medical supplies, several IV bags of saline, medication including morphine. I have no idea on how ... but if word gets out I can't stop the police from being involved.'

'Beth we'll find them, don't worry, they can't have gotten far.' Bobby said.

'The impala.' Jim blinked and frowned, 'oh my ... I brought the impala to the hospital last night when I came I thought it might perk Dean up if he knew that his car was nearby.'

'Damn it.' Bobby cussed, 'they're experts at the slip and evade, they were raised by John Winchester remember.'

'What does that mean?' Beth asked confused more than ever before.

'It means Beth, that if the boys want to they can slip away and disappear in the blink of an eye, without leaving a trace.'

TBC


	24. Chapter 24

**The Emancipation of Heaven's Court**

**Disclaimer:** I own nothing save for what rattles around in my rather warped imagination.

**Author's Note:** Mention of male rape and lots of violence in this chapter, you have been duly warned!! **THIS IS NOT A DEATH FIC!!! **I will never kill off the boys or any character that has not died on the show already.

Sorry bout my enforced abscence, just suffice it to say that with a new phone connection done ... I'm Back!!!!!!!!!!

**CHAPTER TWENTY-FOUR: Two sore boys, see how they run!**

The Night Before:

Dean sat next to Sam listening to the others talking just outside, he had kicked them out, all of them including Bobby.

'What have I done Sammy?' He said softly as he continued to run his fingers through Sam's unruly hair, 'what have I done?'

'Dean?' Sam opened his eyes ever so slowly; he moved his head slightly relishing his brother's touch, 'Dean?'

'Hey dude, you back with me?'

'Yeah why? Where did I go?' Sam scrunched his forehead up as he tried to remember making Dean chuckle softly, he looked so young doing that. 'What?'

'You dude, you went on a trip down a not-so friendly memory lane.'

'Oh.'

'Sammy? Do you remember what you talked about?'

'Hendrickson?' Sam choked the name out not wanting Dean to see how even mentioning that ... how it affected Sam. 'One thing that I do remember Dean ... I am pretty sure ... no I know he was possessed.'

'How dude? You couldn't see his eyes.'

'The smell, I could smell the sulphur wreaking from his skin when he ... I ... it's stuck in here ya know.'

'Yeah I know bro.' Dean knew just how much certain smells affected Sam, the strong the smell the worse the effect. 'Sammy we gotta get outta here, I've been thinking and...'

'yeah I agree Dean, no matter what we're putting everyone in danger.' Sam finished the thought for his brother. 'Gonna be a bit hard but ...'

'We'll manage.' Dean grinned, 'the doc mentioned that you can see different shades and could make out pinpoints of light.'

'Yeah it's not all black anymore, it's like everything is shrouded in greys but I'm getting there.'

'So we need supplies.'

'What about your heart Dean? I might be blind but I aint deaf.' Sam said with a small smile.

'I'll get what we need, now you be right getting dressed?'

'Yep I think I remember how.'

'We'll need to do this before the next shift change.'

'Ah how we gonna get ... transport?'

'Jim brought my baby, she's parked outside.'

'Wow, must remember to thank Jim when this is all over.'

'Yeah so we'll get ya sitting up a bit more, okay I got ya jeans, T-shirt and shirt.' Dean placed Sam's hand on each item, 'shoes we'll get to later.'

'Thanks, so what you doing?'

'Gonna get dressed and go do a bit of a recon, you sure that you'll be okay?'

'I'll be fine Dean, just be careful and don't get caught!'

'Hey remember who you're talkin' too.'

'Yeah that's what I mean.' Sam chuckled softly; he was finally feeling more like himself and not a human pincushion.

'I'll give a short whistle before I come back in so ya know if it's me.'

'I'll be alright I promise.' Sam picked up his T-shirt and felt for the tag at the back of the neck, easily he pulled it over his head before he pulled the hospital gown down, he slipped his arms in the holes and smoothed it down feeling to make sure that the seams were on the inside.

Dean watched his brother a look of amazement and pride on his face, but then quickly replaced with concern when he saw the wince but then Sam righted himself and finished dressing with little or no further mishap.

'You going or what?' Sam said without looking up at Dean, he tried to hide his smile when he heard Dean splutter in indignation at Sam catching him out.

By the time, Dean returned with a wheelchair laden with supplies Sam had finished dressing and removed his IV port, leaving the tube in a glass dripping away as though nothing had changed.

'Way to go Sammy.' Dean grinned, 'okay we can fit most of this into our duffle bags will you be right nursing it while we break outta here?'

'Ah nurse it?'

'In the wheelchair with you sitting in it, duffle on the knees hence nursing it.'

'In the wheelchair?'

'Dude we have to make a run for it ... sorry but ...'

'Yeah I know it ... just sucks that's all.' Sam sighed and held out a shaking hand, 'so you gonna make a blind man find his wheelchair on his own?'

'So bossy dude.' Dean helped his brother off the bed and into the wheelchair, pausing long enough to slip Sam's socks and shoes on, and then he placed one duffle on Sam's knee and hung the other one on the handles, before finally covering Sam with a thick warm blanket. 'So you ready to do this? We can stay ...'

'no, no we can't Dean, let's go.' Sam said softly, 'gotta go before anyone else gets hurt.'

'Okay Winchester breakout number .... ahh yeah why don't we just go?' Dean laughed and patted Sam's shoulder before he eased the wheelchair 'want a shot of something before we go?'

'Nah I'm good, just promise me one thing?'

'What's that?'

'No more restraints no matter what I do or ... please don't put me in any more restraints.'

'Ah Sammy.' Dean's heart broke entirely then, all he wanted to do was sit down and cry but instead he steeled himself, snapped his shoulders back and set his game face on, 'let's go.'

As they slowly made their way to the lifts Sam squeezed his eyes shut and wished away his headache, nothing can screw this up now, not even his head. Almost subconsciously, the two brothers held their respective breathes as they rode the elevator to the ground floor, this was going to be the most difficult part of their breakout, the main entrance and foyer often at night was rife with security guards.

As they got out of the lift, Dean backed the wheelchair up a little and then surreptitiously hit the fire alarm button. Seconds later the claxons sounded through the hospital and staff started to run, ready to place their evacuation plans into action.

In the midst of the chaos, Dean calmly pushed Sam out of the hospital and out into the night air.

A few minutes later with Sam safe riding shotgun, their supplies and wheelchair in the back of the car, Dean pulled the impala out of the car park and drove off into the darkness, gradually gaining speed as they hit the outskirts of the town. Their only regrets were leaving their friends behind especially Lizzie at the bed and breakfast.

Though, the guilt for what happened to her sister and to their business will forever weigh heavily on their shoulders.

S—D

Two Days Later:

Dean snapped his cell phone shut and glanced over at his sleeping brother for the tenth time since waking up. Not that he was counting or anything.

They had found the small motel so far out of the way that there was no one else staying there, so they had their pick of the rooms. For the remoteness, and size of the motel it was nice and tidy with a clean bathroom and fully stocked kitchenette.

'Dean?' Sam called out as he slowly started to wake up, the last couple of mornings were the same, the first thing Sam did before really waking was to call for Dean.

'Right here dude, got ya medications and a new IV for ya.' Dean said trying to sound brighter than he felt, truthfully, he was exhausted and in pain himself but he had to make sure that Sam was alright. At least Dean could see what he was doing.

'Hey Sammy feel like sitting up a little today?' Dean asked as he gave Sam the injection and readjusted the drip, 'the sun's actually shining today.'

'Yeah that'd be good Dean.' Sam smiled visibly relaxing as the pain relief coursed through his system. 'Ah Dean?'

'Yeah dude?'

'I ah ... think I can see shapes or something.' Sam stammered slightly as he ducked his head.

'Honest?' Dean grinned and placed his fingers under Sam's chin making him lift his face back up so that he could see him clearly, 'what can you see exactly?'

'It's still pretty grey but I can see outlines and yeah I can see you ... well your shape.' Sam reached out and touched Dean's cheek, 'just wish I could see your face dude.'

'Hey nuff of the chick-flick stuff dude.' Dean patted Sam's arm and stood up, 'okay so you ready to try a short walk?'

'Try and stop me.' Sam smiled slightly, 'then again scratch that I think that a mouse could stop me at the moment.'

'Yeah well, baby steps dude.' Dean braced Sam and carefully helped him across the room to sit at the table by the window, physically Sam had come along way in his recovery but there was still a long way to go before he was back to his old self.

'You okay Dean you've gone so quiet.' Sam said as he made himself comfortable.

'Yeah just thinking it doesn't seem that long ago since we first went to Australia and now ... look at how much has happened since then. I can't believe it and we're still standing dude.'

TBC


	25. Chapter 25

**The Emancipation of Heaven's Court**

**Disclaimer:** I own nothing save for what rattles around in my rather warped imagination.

**Author's Note:** Mention of male rape and lots of violence in this chapter, you have been duly warned!! **THIS IS NOT A DEATH FIC!!! **I will never kill off the boys or any character that has not died on the show already.

**CHAPTER TWENTY-FIVE: TO OZ OR BUST**

A week later:

Sam woke and called for Dean as he did every morning, but this morning his brother didn't answer him. Confused Sam sat up and felt around for any signs of his sibling, he no longer needed the IV or for Dean to help him around the room. He could now see definite shapes, and if he tried enough he could see Dean's features but that usually ended up with an extreme headache with the strain. 'Dean?'

Cautiously he moved to the edge of the bed and lowered his bare feet to the floor, 'Dean?' He whispered softly and stood up shakily for a few seconds, with the practiced steps he made his way to the bathroom, still no Dean. after a quick shower and dress, Sam made his way back into the main room. His heart thumped hard against his chest as memories of being trapped in the bed and breakfast blind, alone and surrounded by mutilated bodies. Swallowing down on the bile threatening to rise Sam moved around the room, his fingertips brushing against the furniture as he dragged his feet a little, desperately hoping that he wouldn't find Dean lying on the floor.

Eventually he made his way to the front door, taking a deep breath Sam opened it and stepped out into the morning sunlight, for a few seconds he stood still and relished the warmth of the sun on his face before he slowly made his way to where the impala was parked just outside their door. To his combined relief and fear, the impala was still where Dean had parked it, the engine cold and still damp with the morning dew. Wherever Dean had gone; it was not in the car.

Sighing heavily Sam made his way back into their motel room and felt his way to Dean's bed, the remnants of the body heat on the mattress warmed Sam's hand. But still no Dean.

'What the hell is going on Dean?' Sam growled his anger starting to build, he brushed his fingertips over the chest of drawers between the beds until he found his cell phone, with practiced ease he found the speed dial button and waited for Dean to answer only to have it go straight to voice mail.

'Dammit Dean where are you?' Sam called out thumping the bed in frustration. He couldn't even get in the car and go searching for his wayward brother.

S—D

Dean desperately tried to catch his breath, but it was becoming impossible for him to calm both his breathing and his heartbeat. He felt the vibration from his cell phone but it could have been on the other side of the world with the way he was feeling.

The plan had been so simple; a nice early morning walk to the truck stop to pick up some coffee and donuts for their breakfasts. No problems walking there, no problems getting their take out order. No problems until he started to walk back, he tried to ignore the tightness in his chest, putting it down to so much inactivity lately with looking after Sam and no hunting. But then, the tightness started to become a sharp pain, his breathing came in short sharp pants and everything started to blur as dizziness took hold and brought Dean to his knees.

'Dammit this is freaking ridiculous.' He ground out with growing frustration, he pushed himself upright and staggered on, he could see the sign for the motel in the distance and had to just keep putting one foot in front of the other. Swiping at the sweat beading on his forehead, 'shoulda got more of those drugs from the doc.' He mumbled.

Heaving a sigh of relief he ran his hand along the side of the impala; he was almost back to Sam just as he went to step up another wave of dizziness washed through him and collapsed unconscious against the side of the car.

S—D

Sam sat up and strained his hearing, he was sure that he had heard footsteps and then a groan. 'Dean?' He yelled his brother's name as he managed to get to his feet and find the front door again, 'Dean?' Tentatively Sam stepped out into the sunshine, wincing with the sudden brightness he carefully made his way to the car, his bare foot brushing against something covered with soft flesh. 'Oh God Dean?' Sam dropped to his knees and desperately felt around him until he felt his brother's body under his fingertips. 'Please no.' He trailed his fingers down Dean's arm until he felt his wrist, without realising it he held his breath while he felt for a pulse. _Please don't do this Dean, please. _The thought kept repeating as he desperately felt for a pulse; the slight thump, thump under his fingers made Sam want to cry out loud.

'Please Dean wake up.' Sam begged unable to hold back his emotions any longer.

'Ahh what do we have here? A poor blind boy and his sick brother by any chance?' A cold and mirthless voice startled Sam, making him lift his head and stare blindly around him.

'Who's there?' He called out though the voice sent chills down his spine as he recognised the voice, 'Hendrickson?'

'In the flesh so to speak.' Came the reply, 'now I suggest that you don't make any scenes and let me get your brother inside or I will kill him now and arrest you for his murder.'

'I will kill you myself Hendrickson.' Sam snarled moving protectively in front of Dean.

'You have to find me first Sam.'

S—D

Bobby sat down at the booth in the latest truck stop diner, the fifth in as many days, searching for two errant brothers who needed a good ass-whooping as well as big hugs. He sipped his cold coffee and made a face just as the waitress came up with a fresh pot of coffee. 'You look like you need a refill.'

'Thanks, ah Melanie,' Bobby read the woman's name tag, 'umm I was wondering if you have seen either of these young men in here recently?' He pulled out the two dog-eared and rumpled photos of Dean and Sam and showed them to her with a heavy heart knowing that it will become another dead-end.

'Well can't say I've seen the dark one but this one, yeah he was in yesterday.' Melanie stared down at the photo of Dean, 'poor boy he didn't look well at all, he got two coffees and some donuts.'

'Do you know if he was driving a black impala?'

'No, he was on foot, I know coz I watched him cross the highway and thought that he was going to keel over at any minute.'

'Thanks Melanie you've been a great help.' Bobby paid for his coffee and left a tip for the waitress before leaving though he turned back to her, 'can you point me in the direction you saw him go?'

'These two in trouble?' Melanie asked suspiciously.

'No, no they're my nephews ... they're on a road trip and well hadn't heard from them at the appointed times and we got worried.'

'Ahh the poor boys, yeah he went straight down Drakes Road, as far as I could tell he didn't go off anywhere.'

'Thanks for the help Melanie.'

'No problems Sugah, just hope that those boys are alright.'

Bobby jumped in his truck and with a tiny feeling of hope pulled out his cell phone and rang Jim Murphy before he peeled out of the truck stop and headed down Drakes Road. Minutes later he found the gleaming black impala parked in a deserted motel car park.

Moving stealthily along the car he felt the coldness under his touch and knew instinctively that the car hadn't been moved for quite a while, she was more than cold he could barely feel Dean on her.

Cautiously he crept towards the door and tested it, frowning when he discovered that it was unlocked, Bobby let it swing open and then stood with his sawn-off shotgun cocked and ready. Sweeping the room with his gaze as he moved methodically Bobby found the room empty but signs of struggle, and the yellow powder residue from sulphur spoke volumes to the seasoned hunter.

'Damn it to hell.' He grumbled as he rang Jim back to tell him what he's found when a small whimper from the other side of the far bed caught his attention. Frowning he moved slowly towards the sound his shotgun aimed and ready. 'Oh my God ... Dean?'

He knelt down next to the semi-conscious young man, 'what the hell?'

'B-Bobby?' Dean tried to focus on his friend and mentor, 'S-Sam ... help.'

'Helping you first ya eedjit, what the hell?'

'M-meds?'

'Where are they Dean?'

'D-D-Duffle, only – only one l-left.' Dean ground out as he desperately tried to stay conscious, 'S-Sam.'

'Hang on Dean.' Bobby emptied the contents of Dean's duffle bag onto his bed and quickly found the bottle with the one remaining tablet, 'here slide it under yer tongue.' Bobby advised as he slipped the small pill between Dean's lips, 'how the hell?'

'G-Gave m-me one-one ... d-d-didn't w-w-want me to d-d-die s-s-straight away.' Dean pushed the words out wearily, 'f-f-find S-Sam.'

'Geeze boy you have a one tracked mind.' Bobby groused as he easily picked Dean up and deposited him on the other bed, 'yer not goin' anywhere.'

'H-Have to B-Bobby.' Dean said frustration boiling inside him while he waited for the medication to work. 'F-Find S-S-Sam.'

Bobby shook his head and pulled out his cell, 'we need backup.' He said as he waited for Jim to answer.

_'What is it Bobby?'_

'Found Dean.'

_'Thank the Lord...'_

'not so fast Preacher, he's not doin' so good ... got no medication left.'

_'Oh my ... Sam?'_

'Gone and there's sulphur all over the place.'

_'Where are you?'_ Jim asked and quickly wrote down the motel's name and address, _'I'll be there in the morning and will have more medication for Dean.'_

'Jim ...'

_'I know tie him down if you have to, I'll be there in the morning.'_

Bobby scrubbed his hand through his beard and stared down at the now sleeping Dean, 'where's yer brother and who's got him Dean? Who's got Sam?'

S—D

Sam tried to work out where he was but the darkness was suffocating and for a moment he thought that he was still trapped, buried alive under the earth and everything that had happened was all a dream in his over-stressed mind.

He tried to scream but a heavy gag over his mouth effectively silenced him, he wanted to move but found that even movement was restricted and then to his inner horrors and fears he realised that he was once again in restraints.

The only thing he was sure of was that whatever he was in, was moving; taking him further away from his brother and his life.

S—D

Dean moaned softly and opened his eyes, blinking furiously he finally focused on the weather-beaten and very familiar face of Bobby Singer, 'where?'

'Still at the motel boy, how you feeling?' Bobby passed a glass of water to Dean and helped him sip from it.

'S-Sammy?' Dean pushed the glass away after a few sips and stared wearily up at Bobby, 'where's Sam?'

'He ah he's missing Dean, you were the only one here when I got here.'

'Gotta find him.' Dean tried to sit up only to find a firm hand on his chest preventing his movement, 'Bobby please ... he's still blind.'

'Jim'll be here in a few minutes and he's bringing ya more medication, once yer well enough we'll find yer brother.'

'No, no you don't understand Bobby we haven't got time to wait.' Dean struggled to get the words out.

'Dean son, you should be in hospital in the cardiac intensive care ward not running around the country side.'

'Bobby, please listen to me ... they're taking Sammy ... back to Australia.' Dean dropped back against the pillows, pale faced and exhausted. 'Hafta stop em before they get him out the country.'

'Dean yer heart it's ... '

'Doesn't matter Bobby, we gotta find S-Sam, he's blind and alone ... must be so scared.'

TBC

Author's note: I have had a little trouble with this chapter, it was fine until Bobby got to the motel room and I had different scenarios in mind, I'm still not sure if I have the right one.

Alternate scenarios: Bobby bursts in to find them preparing both brothers to go to Australia but not sure if he's in time to save both lives.

- Bobby bursts in but gets shot and left to die before they get the brothers out.

- Bobby bursts in and finds the room empty the only hint is a scrap of paper with the flight number on it.

Hopefully the one I decided to go with will work in with the way I intend on this story finishing.


	26. Chapter 26

**The Emancipation of Heaven's Court**

**Disclaimer:** I own nothing save for what rattles around in my rather warped imagination.

**Author's Note:** **THIS IS NOT A DEATH FIC!!! **I will never kill off the boys or any character that has not died on the show already.

**Author's Note 2:** I had a reviewer ask when Dean's heart problems started, I found I had to reread the story to remember exactly when it happened, chapter 23 is the one, just after Dean found out about Sam seizing after his MRI and becoming combatant lost in memories. Basically, Dean was not looking after himself as much as he should have, and with all of his own health issues and then the news about Sam it kind of set off a heart attack. Hope that this helps. ;0).

**Author's Note 3:** I would also just like to apologise for not answering reviews, I appreciate each and every one, I save them to my own files as well as here on FF. Life is just so hectic for me that I am having trouble just keeping up with updates and figure that they are more important than anything else. So here is a big {{{{{HUGS}}}}}} to all of my reviewers and {{{{HUGS}}}} to those who like to read and lurk, your presence is just as appreciated.

**CHAPTER TWENTY-SIX: BTK Just Another Day in the Life of Sammy Winchester ... Blind, Tortured and Kidnapped.**

S—D

Bright lights.

Bright lights flood the area, blinding the blind.

Hands grappled.

Hands grappled, pulled, and twisted, adding to the torture.

Taken away.

Taken away from all he knew and those he loved, Kidnapped.

_'Just another fuckingly brilliant day in the life of Sammy Winchester.'_ The bitter thought ran in his mind as he forced himself to stay still, silent and supple. With his thoughts caught in a constant loop he felt nothing. He was numb.

He felt them lift him.

The van had stopped suddenly causing him to slam against the wall of whatever they held him captive in. the van doors slammed open and he felt them physically manoeuvre the container out and then lift him from it. He felt them drop him onto a narrow metal table.

Bright lights assaulted him, even with his blindness he felt the radiance he so wanted to close his eyes but then with a derisive silent snort he realised that he didn't know whether they were open or closed.

_'Just another fuckingly brilliant day in the life of Sammy Winchester.'_

He shivered with his nakedness.

The silence unnerved him, through him off kilter a little, nothing new there, they were expert now in unnerving him. The ever-present cruel hands were there, cutting off his clothing, unconsciously he shivered with his sudden nakedness.

He forced himself to concentrate on what he could hear, not the despondent thought looping in his mind, no, he wanted to hear what was happening around him. He could hear the squeak of rubber soled shoes on the floor, a well polished linoleum tiled floor perhaps? A trolley clanking and groaning stopped near his left ear, the wheels needed oiling of that he was sure.

Hands covered with latex gloves gripped the sides of his head forcing him still, the nauseating smell of the latex gloves tickled his nose and stirred the bile in his stomach.

His eyes taped shut.

He heard the scratching sound of paper tape tearing across metal teeth and his breathing hitched slightly when he felt a finger push his eyelid closed. Okay so his eyes were open, the random thought pushed its way into his looped thoughts.

Why would they tape his eyes closed? He was blind afterall.

They removed his gag.

They removed his gag but before he could register the fact that his mouth was now free, a gloved finger smeared a thick viscous fluid over his lower lip, and then another gloved finger grasped his chin and forced his mouth closed.

The shock registered slowly in the looping thoughts of his mind, mixing and morphing into nonsensical words. _'Fuckingly brilliant, dumb, deaf, blind, glued mouth shut, naked, dead.'_

The silence screamed at him.

The silence, sudden and surreal screamed at him, he no longer heard the sounds of shoes on the linoleum tiles, or the groaning metal of the trolley, nothing. He felt like his head was in a vice, slowly, ever so slowly, squeezing until he was sure it was going to explode.

Seconds, minutes, hours, time ticked by.

He had no idea how long he lay on the metal table, naked, silenced, and effectively blinded twice. He drew harsh breathes through his nostrils flaring them slightly as he tried to calm himself, what were they waiting for?

Sloshing water brought a calming relief to his tortured mind. At least he was no longer alone even though it was probably one of his very effective and efficient tormentors. Latex gloved hands slid over his sensitive flesh, he felt the warmth of water sluiced over his body. He caught a slight scent of anti-septic soap, they were washing him from head to toe, just like they wash the dead.

But he was not dead.

He wanted to scream, to rant, to force them to admit that he was still alive, kicking, and breathing, but all he could do was lie there unable to move, to speak, to blink effectively dead. A living corpse.

His head ached.

After the washing, once again was the now familiar silence. He was almost happy to welcome it. It gave him respite. It gave him time to try and unloop his thoughts, to get them in order. He was not a slab of meat, he was a man. Fuck it all he was a Winchester.

Finally, they return.

With a growing sense of dread he felt a hand ghost over his face, no gloves this time just bare flesh, tracing over his bare flesh.

The acidic stench of an alcoholic swab hit his nose and made it twitch the only outward sign of life shown since his arrival. He twitched his nose.

He felt the brief, minute flare of burning on the crook of his elbow from the swab and he resigned himself to the fact that they intended on drugging him once again. Perhaps this time it will be for good?

The sharp prick of the needle piercing his sensitive flesh barely registered in his dimming thoughts. Resignation was complete, he accepted his fate.

The only words he heard as he felt his mind, body, and soul close down were: 'Time of death 10:15am.'

Roughly they clothed him, if you could call a pair of sweats and a tee-shirt with no underwear, and no footwear clothing him.

'How long will it last?'

'Long enough to get him back to the Master's lair.'

'It will be passable?'

'Yeah worked last time.'

'Shame we couldn't play with him before ...'

'yeah I know but we got a flight to catch, remember we're the bereaved family of Samuel Verechiel.' The laughter echoed around the mortuary as they dropped him into the plain pine coffin and sealed it tightly.

S—D

The airline crew watched with the appropriate respect and sadness as they watched the sealed coffin slid into the cargo hold of the jet. They had read the paperwork, twenty-five year old male, car accident victim, returning home to Australia for burial.

All agreed it was a tragic waste of such a young life.

S—D

The jet eased into a perfect landing at Sydney's international airport in the midst of a severe rain and electrical storm. Relieved crew and passengers disembarked and hurried into the customs area. A covered wagon whizzed through the puddles and pulled up alongside the cargo hatch, the coffin made the transition from plane to wagon without a hitch. The crew escorted it to the special hold in customs, rain spattered on the pine coffin, but the interior remained dry protecting the occupant from the weather.

Two hours later a grieving family claimed the body of Samuel Verechiel, a hearse laden with the coffin pulled away into the wild night, amidst the rain, lightening, thunder, and the squalling winds heralded the return of the young man to Australia.

S—D

Awareness came slowly.

Awareness came slowly to the young man lying in the centre of the large bed; minute twitching of his fingers and toes the only signs. The next sign of awareness was the muffled moan from deep within his throat.

Pain ricocheted through his body.

His breathing hitched as pain ricocheted through his body, an agonising tingling filled his extremities, while a blinding and nauseating headache exploded behind his eyes.

A frown creased his forehead.

A frown creased his forehead heralding the opening of white-filmed eyes, flickering side to side unseeingly. He wanted to cough, to retch and expel the foul fluids pooling deep in his stomach but he couldn't open his mouth.

A soft mewling replaced his moans, his awareness now complete.

Hands assaulted his over-taxed senses, he felt them as they examined his upper body, and then he felt something dribble over his mouth, it burnt and brought tears to his sightless eyes. Gentle hands massaged his lips, carefully prying them apart, he turned his head towards the touch, desperately needing tenderness.

The hands continued to work on opening his mouth, the glue like substance bubbled away as soon as they poured the solvent over it. For the first time in a long time he could open his mouth, loud gasping hacking sounds filled the room as he took deep breathes and started to hyperventilate.

As he struggled to breath, anonymous hands gripped his shoulders and helped him sit upright, holding him in a comforting embrace, his over-taxed psyche and fragmented mind latched onto the tiny piece of kindness as he fought to calm his breathing.

'Dean.' He finally breathed out before the darkness claimed him once more.

AUTHOR'S NOTE: I know that this is a short chapter, and that there is no Dean but it was all intentional and I promise that Dean will be back in the next chapter. Not far to go till the end...hmmm


	27. Chapter 27

**The Emancipation of Heaven's Court**

**Disclaimer:** I own nothing save for what rattles around in my rather warped imagination.

**Author's Note:** Mention of male rape and lots of violence in this chapter, you have been duly warned!! **THIS IS NOT A DEATH FIC!!! **I will never kill off the boys or any character that has not died on the show already.

**CHAPTER TWENTY-SEVEN: Come Fly With Me.**

The young brunette smiled and batted her eyelashes suggestively as she slipped the keycard in front of him and then sashayed away from him. With an openly appreciative stare he watched her leave, the sway of her hips, the curves of her behind, just enough to cup and hold tight. The way her hair swung across her back, waist length, straight and black and he sighed happily. Downing the rest of his drink he went to stand up to follow her when he looked down in utter dismay, at the lower half of his body. 'No!' He yelled, 'not fair!'

'Dean?' Bobby leant over the younger man and shook his shoulder gently, 'damn it kid wake up.'

Dean's eyes snapped open and he stared up at the bearded and craggy face hovering over him. 'What?'

'Some dream kiddo?' Bobby moved away slightly and grinned down at the younger hunter.

'Might say that.' Dean started to blush as he scrubbed at his eyes, 'where's Sam?'

'Dean?' Bobby frowned as he went back to hover over him, 'you doing okay?'

'Huh?' Dean blinked and then the realisation hit him, 'fuck, he's not here is he?'

'No he's ...'

'He's already in Australia.' Jim Murphy announced as he hung the phone up and stared at the others a sadness radiated from his soft grey eyes. 'My contact at the airport, the coffin for one Samuel Verechiel was loaded onto a Sydney bound flight yesterday.'

'Not happening.' Dean cried out slamming his fist into the mattress of his bed, 'damn it.'

'Dean you have to stay calm.' Jim said as he sat on the bed opposite Dean, 'you can't afford to stress out and end up in hospital. Sam needs you to look after yourself.'

Dean glared at the preacher and opened his mouth to fire back an angry retort but then closed it again and sank back against the pillows, a look of defeat etched across his handsome features. 'Yeah I know.' He mumbled.

'Well git yerself up and under the shower kiddo, I'll do a breakfast run and then we'll get some tickets and passports organised.' Bobby patted Dean's leg and headed towards the motel room door, 'any preference?'

'Umm nice and gooey donuts?' Dean asked hopefully.

'Yer a funny one I'll give ya that Dean.' Bobby chuckled, 'how does a poached egg on a muffin with tomatoes and lean bacon sound?'

'Delightful!' Dean grimaced as he slowly climbed out of bed wincing with the effort, 'damn it.'

'Dean? Do you need your meds?' Jim asked his face crinkled with concern. 'Truthfully please.'

'Damn how do you do that Jim?' Dean asked, 'I mean Sammy's got his killer puppy eyes but you ... you don't have ta do anything but – but that!'

'What can I say Dean?' Jim chuckled softly, 'it works on the parishioners too.'

'Now the truth comes out.' Dean shook his head, 'shower first and then the meds?'

'Sounds good.' Jim nodded, 'I'll make some coffee, decaf for you.'

'Oh now you're just being plain mean!'

S—D

Pale faced and trembling Dean tried to calm himself by humming Enter Sandman but it didn't work. The crowds mingling around him, stifled him to the point where he was short of breath, his skin clammy and his shirt clung to his sweat torso. Nervously he searched the area with his gaze trying to find two familiar faces, but his sight started to blur melding all of the faces into featureless blotches.

'Dean son you alright?' Bobby asked causing the younger man to jump in fright.

'Fuck Bobby don't do that.' Dean gasped, 'bad heart man remember!'

'What's wrong? You look like yer gonna pass out.'

'Nuthin.' Dean scrubbed his face again trying to wipe the tension away with the heels of his palms but nothing worked. 'Can't I have just one drink?'

'Sorry kiddo but no alcohol while on your meds.' Bobby stood in front of Dean and gave him a once over, 'honest now how yer doin?'

'Not too ...' Dean grimaced when a bodiless voice announced that their plane was ready for boarding. 'Fuck.'

'It's going to be alright Dean.' Jim said joining his friends to line up, 'here I have something to help calm you.'

'What? I can't the docs...'

'I rang and asked Dean, it's alright you can take it, it's only a light sedative,' Jim smiled and handed two small white tablets and a bottle of water to Dean.

Gratefully Dean downed the pills and half the water before moving closer to the gate, he handed his boarding pass to the flight attendant, not even noticing how pretty she was with long dark hair and startling blue eyes.

With another deep breath he stepped onto the plane, froze for a split second, and then slowly made his way to his designated seat. The irony of having a seat between Jim and Bobby was not lost on Dean at least he wasn't next to the window and aisle seats suck big time. As soon as they found their seats and settled into them; Dean pulled the belt on and gripped the armrests with a white-knuckled grip. He started to hum softly to himself and closed his eyes willing himself to relax.

About twenty minutes into the flight Bobby and Jim with amused looks on their faces, watched as the sedatives started to work on their younger counterpart. His grip loosened on the armrests allowing his knuckles turn pink, his breathing evened out a little, and his humming stopped. But what amused them the most was the grin forming and the happy sounding giggle erupting from Dean's throat. 'Hey guys whatcha doin?'

'How you feeling now Dean?' Jim asked trying to hide the amusement in his voice.

'Fine Preacher man how's about you?' Dean's grin grew bigger, 'feel like I'm flyin.'

'Funny bout that.' Bobby coughed back his own chuckles, 'want something to drink?'

'Ah now that's what I'm talkin' bout.' Dean nodded, 'whiskey neat.'

'Coke with ice it is.' Bobby smiled up at the flight attendant and asked for three cokes.

'No fun Bobby.' Dean slurred slightly, 'good stuff Preacher man, pretty good stuff.'

'Glad you approve son,' Jim glanced out the window and watched the sky darken with the onset of twilight sending up a silent prayer that Sam will survive long enough for them to rescue him and to bring him home healthy, happy and seeing.

S—D

The brunette leant over the table and gave him a view of her ample breasts without uncovering them. She winked and passed him the keycard before standing stretching slightly and wriggled her tight-fitting skirt down her hips a little before sashaying away from him once again although this time she turned her head, flicked her hair back and stared at him with black eyes. He tried to jump up but once again could only stare down at his lower body in dismay. 'No!'

'Dean son wake up.' Jim whispered as he shook Dean awake, 'that's it Dean wake up.'

'Wha? Where are we?' Dean blinked sleepily and tried to workout where he was, everything started to blur again, 'damn it.'

'You were dreaming again Dean.' Bobby turned in his seat to get a good look at Dean's pale face and black ringed eyes, 'care to share?'

'Dunno, it's weird.' Dean wiped his eyes and then ran his fingers through his short cropped hair, 'it's the same woman each time, she puts her keycard on the table in front of me and then walks off kind of...'

'Kind of?' Jim asked an innocent look on his face.

'Yeah she ... she was hot okay, sorry Pastor Jim.' Dean blushed and looked down at his hands, 'each time I try to stand up to follow but ...'

'But?'

'I can stand but my feet are glued to the floor can't move em at all.'

'Was it the same dream this time?'

'Kind of only this time she turned around and smiled at me, her eyes ... her eyes were black.' Dean ran his sweaty hands down his thighs unable to look at the men either side of him. 'I tried to stand up again, this time ... this time my legs had snakes wrapped around them I couldn't move again.'

'Dean do you ... do you have dreams like Sam?' Bobby asked glancing at Jim behind Dean's bowed head.

'No, no not at all, I mean yeah I dream and mostly they are ... well let's say healthy but ...' Dean stuttered and couldn't look at either Bobby or Jim, 'any chance of getting a drink around here?'

S—D

Twenty-two hours, two flight connections later and the three exhausted ragtag hunters disembarked from their plane and entered customs at the Sydney International Airport. Finally with their luggage in tow Dean took a step onto Australian soil and sighed with relief, 'Dean!' A familiar Australian voice cut through the noise and mayhem of the international terminal, Dean looked up and grinned widely.

'Keith dude you look good.' Dean greeted the man warmly with a quick hug and slap on the back.

'Didn't think you'd be back so soon mate.' Keith grinned.

'Jim, Bobby this is Keith Morgan the Aussie cop who helped save Sammy's life.'

'And yours Dean.' Keith cut in cuffing Dean over the back of the head.

'Yeah and mine, Keith, these two are uncles of mine and Sammy, this is Bobby Singer and Pastor Jim Murphy, two different sides of the family.' He added in a rush, knowing in his heart that this was no lie, they may not be blood relatives, but they were family. 'And hunters too boot.'

'Nice to meet you guys.' Keith shook hands with the other members of Dean's extended family and went to take their bags, 'car's this way, and now what the bloody hell is going on Dean?'

'Ya remember our little problem back here in Australia?'

'Yeah? Why?'

'It's not such a little problem anymore and they've got Sammy again.' Dean said succinctly. 'And there's two other hunters missing too, last we heard they were heading down under.'

'Damn me.' Keith shook his head, 'okay well dad is waiting for us at the house, I'm sure that you guys want to shower, change clothes and get some decent grub into ya.'

'Nag, nag, nag.' Dean grinned as he slipped into the front passenger seat, his smile fading as he took it all in, they were back where it all started seemingly a lifetime ago.

S—D

Sitting on the big cane chair on the veranda, retired Doctor Wayne Morgan enjoyed the warmth of the late afternoon sunshine, he looked up from his newspaper and took off his glasses and watched Keith pull into the driveway, the car filled with their American guests, with a deep breath he hauled himself up with the use of a cane and waited on the men to join him.

After introductions were made, Keith showed Bobby and Jim where they were staying and where the shower was while Dean filled Wayne in with everything that had happened.

'No, poor Sam.' Wayne shook his head in dismay, 'is the blindness permanent?'

'He was starting to see shadows and shapes just before they took him again.' Dean's voice cracked slightly, 'damn I'm tired Doc, just plain tired.'

'What happened to you Dean? And don't tell me nothing, I'm a doctor might be retired but still a doctor.'

'Got a couple of problems with the ticker.' Dean tried to make light of his own situation but it came out forced and laced with fear. 'They put me on this medication and told me to change my diet and reduce stress. Like that is so easy!'

'I am truly sorry Dean.'

'Hey what you got to be sorry bout?'

'I was the one who brought you into this in the first place, I drugged you, helped torture you ...'

'Saved my life, and more importantly Doc you saved Sammy's life more than once, nah you got nothing to be sorry bout.'

'I ... my actions probably facilitated your heart problems Dean.'

'Nah just ... the old coots getting their jollies with my own juice is what did it, put too much strain on my heart to keep pumping and it just gave out.'

'You are an incredible young man Dean Winchester ... Millers or what is it this time?'

'Dean Singer ...' Dean grinned and scrubbed at his face wearily, 'I'm exhausted.'

'Go have your shower and Keith and me will get ya all something to eat before you go to bed.'

'Hey Doc?'

'Yes Dean?'

'What's with the cane? And since when did you retire?'

'After ... I ah had two strokes not long after you and Sam left.' Wayne said unconsciously rubbing his bad left leg, 'had to take an early retirement, just not enough energy to do much these days.'

'You sure you're okay Wayne? I mean having us here and all?'

'Dean you, you and your brother your family.' Wayne smiled gently, 'and now that includes those uncles of yours.'

S—D

The scalding hot needles of water sprayed over Dean's aching body, hitting the sore and the really sore spots. In the privacy and isolation of the shower Dean finally let his emotions loose. With a heaving, gut-wrenching sob the floodgates opened, large hot tears mingled with the spray of the shower as it cascaded down his face, hiding the evidence easily.

'Sammy.' He cried brokenly as he slipped down the tiled wall and curled into a tight ball on the floor of the shower. The scalding water hit his scarred back, as he pulled his legs into his chest and wrapped his arms around them. Shutting everything but his raw emotions out. His thoughts stalled on one person, his baby brother, after everything they had gone through at the hands of the demons under Heaven's Gate now Sam was alone, blind and unprotected. He failed to protect his Sammy, 'I'm so sorry Sammy.' He wept, the pain paled into insignificance compared to what Sam must be going through, forced into a false death, taken to a different country, unable to defend himself, and here Dean was wallowing in self-pity.

'Dean!' Bobby's voice broke through Dean's morbid reverie, 'Dean you alright in there?'

'Yeah m'fine.' Dean mumbled, 'freaking sunshine and lollipops.'

'Two more minutes and I'm coming in to haul yer ass outta there.'

'Yeah, yeah keep ya hair on.' Dean called out, slipping as he tried to climb out of the shower, 'be right out.'

S—D

Sam opened his eyes and sighed heavily, nothing had changed since the last time he had woken. Unable to see anything but shadows and shapes, time no longer had meaning for him. Day, night, minute or hour it was all one mingled muddy mess, he strained against his bonds, with frustration mounting. Tied hand and foot to the hard bed beneath him, he couldn't even scratch that annoying little itch on the tip of his nose.

A slight noise startled Sam out of his musings and he strained to hear the cause of it, his effort rewarded by another more distinct sound, the door hinges and footsteps someone had finally come into his prison. 'Is anyone there?' He rasped his voice rough from disuse, 'hello?'

'Nice to see you awake Sammy boy.'

'Hendrickson.' Sam cried out, the memories of his most recent kidnapping came flooding back, 'damn you, you bastard.'

'Now, now Sammy, watch that temper of yours.' Hendrickson smirked, even blind Sam could 'see' the smirk on his adversary's face.

'What do you want?'

'Well I have quite a list but unfortunately it is not me who wants you not now anyway.'

'What are you on about?' Sam lifted his head and strained to hear anything at all that would give away Hendrickson's intentions, the slight scraping sound of blade on leather sent shivers down Sam's spine. 'Hendrickson?'

'Nothing to worry bout Sammy boy, just need a little blood from ya.' Hendrickson virtually giggled as he tested the razor sharp blade on the pad of his thumb, 'now if it was up to me I'd be doing more than this.' Cruelly he pressed the tip of the knife into the tender flesh of Sam's left forearm immediately drawing blood, but then without warning he pulled down and sliced the flesh and muscle easily, collecting the blood in a copper bowl. 'Mmm, fresh and hot.'

Sam gritted his teeth and tried to breath through the sudden pain, the stench of fresh blood gagging him. gasping for air Sam rolled his face away from the injury and forced himself to remain calm, not wanting to give Hendrickson any satisfaction in his actions.

'What's a matter Sammy? Not having much fun?'

'My ... name ... is ... Sam.' He grunted out, 'only Dean gets to call me Sammy.'

'Oh haven't you heard?' Hendrickson bent down until his hot breath filled Sam's ear, 'Dean keeled over and well, bad ticker and all he was dead before we left the room.'

'You're lying!' Sam cried out, 'Dean is not dead.'

'Whatever gets ya through the night.' Victor Hendrickson's possessed body vibrated from the intensity of the demon's lust and delight. The young man trussed up in front of him was delicious, his fear and pain addictive, the blindness adding to the appeal, creating a vulnerable and distraught captive. Not only that, he was a beautiful sight, long, and lean, with sculptured muscles slightly wasted but still delectable spread out like an after-dinner delight.

'Gotta go Sammy boy but I'll be back, and then it'll be time to play.' Hendrickson wrapped a cloth around the still bleeding cut and tied it off so tightly it brought fresh tears to Sam's eyes. 'Now don't you go anywhere ya here.'

TBC


	28. Chapter 28

**The Emancipation of Heaven's Court**

**Disclaimer:** I own nothing save for what rattles around in my rather warped imagination.

**Author's Note:** Mention of male rape and lots of violence in this chapter, you have been duly warned!! **THIS IS NOT A DEATH FIC!!! **I will never kill off the boys or any character that has not died on the show already.

**CHAPTER TWENTY-EIGHT: American Hunters in Sydney: What's wrong with this picture?**

S—D

The brunette leant over the table and gave him a view of her ample breasts without uncovering them. She winked and passed him the keycard before standing stretching slightly and wriggled her tight-fitting skirt down her hips a little before sashaying away from him once again although this time she turned her head, flicked her hair back and stared at him with black eyes. He tried to follow her but once again was unable to stand, though this time when he looked down he wept and screamed out in horror. 'NO!'

'Dean, son please wake up for me,' Bobby shook Dean's shoulder his worry increasing with each passing moment heralding the fact that this time Dean wasn't waking. 'Dean it's time to wake up.' He yelled and shook the unresponsive younger man harder, but his body remained unresponsive, his head lolled on his neck, the only signs of life was the constant movement of his eyes under thin lids and the stuttering rise and fall of his chest.

'Bobby what is it?' Wayne asked coming in after hearing Bobby's attempts to wake Dean.

'He was having a nightmare and now I can't wake him.' Bobby spat out as he shook Dean's shoulder once again.

'I'll be right back.' Wayne said and left the room for a few minutes coming back with his small medical bag. Sitting down on the side of the bed, he pulled out a small blood pressure monitor and wrapped the cuff around Dean's right arm and pulled a stethoscope out to listen to his heart.

'You sure you're retired doc?' Bobby asked looking on with a mixed look of concern and amusement.

'Once a doctor always a doctor I guess,' Wayne grinned, 'his blood pressure is up that's for sure.' Wayne continued the bedside exam worry flooded him when Dean showed no signs of stirring or waking even with the personal invasion from the exam. 'Pulse rate is high, breathes are good but his heart is beating too fast, too hard.'

'What's wrong Wayne?'

'When did he take his last meds?'

'Just before he went to bed,' Bobby glanced down at the still sleeping but distressed Dean and then back to the doctor, 'what's wrong?'

'I think that my little mate here needs a stronger dose than what's prescribed, the medication is just not doing it's job.'

'Which means what exactly?'

'I'll get him a stronger prescription organised, but this is not just his medication problems.'

'What? Dean? Dean boy you waking up for us?' Bobby turned his attention to Dean after a small movement caught his attention, weakly Dean lifted a hand and tried to wipe his fingers across his eyes.

'Wha? Doc what's wrong?' Dean mumbled his voice gravely from the deep, dream-disturbed sleep.

'You were dreaming again, how you feeling?' Bobby felt like hugging the younger man and at the sametime giving him a good once over for being so stubborn and refusing to talk about his problems.

'I'm going to get this prescription fixed up, good to see you awake Dean.'

'Huh? Yeah uh thanks doc.' Dean blushed and wiped at his crusty and itching eyes.

'So Dean the dream...' Bobby said as he took a seat next to the bed and levelled his gaze at Dean determined to get the younger man to talk about his nightmares.

S—D

Sam pressed his back against the wall and pulled his knees to his chest, wanting to make himself as small and as innocuous as possible. His long body shuddered with tiny spikes of shivers as he tried to block out the horrors of the recent past.

After Hendrickson bled him, they took him to the cell, and shoved him inside; not caring if his arm re-opened or he was hurt in any other way. Tired to the point of exhaustion Sam slowly dragged himself to his hands and knees and crawled forward until he connected with the wall. Then, turning slowly he stared blindly around himself and hugged his legs tighter to his chest.

Hours later, perhaps it was hours, two silent men hauled him upright, cuffed his wrists behind his back, and then dragged Sam between them down a winding series of hallways and stairs. It barely took anytime for Sam to become completely disorientated and terrified unable to see where they were going or what lay in front of them, his feet catching on the stairs more than once caused all of them to stumble earning Sam either a cuff on the back of his head or a harsh twist of his biceps.

Once they stopped moving Sam gasped for his breath and tried to work out where he was, who was there and what they were going to do to him. Without a word spoken, someone stepped behind him and waited for the men holding Sam to force him down onto his knees before reaching around to push a ball gag between his lips and fastening the leather straps and buckle too tightly. The leather thongs cutting into the corners of his mouth.

The silence started to get to him, terrifying him more than being unable to see what they were doing. He screamed against his gag in utter frustration but all he succeeded in doing was eliciting another hard blow across the back of his head for his efforts.

After seemingly hours, Sam felt hands groping him and he tried to push away from them, after a hard shove from behind Sam felt himself falling forward and unable to stop himself. Blood spurted from his nose as his face connected with the ungiving cement floor and ran freely from his mouth where the ball gag jammed against the inside of his cheek and ripped the corners of his mouth even more.

At least four different sets of hands started to grab and grope at him, mewling softly Sam tried to wriggle away but unable to gauge where they were and from which direction they were attacking he was literally a 'sitting-duck'.

They rolled him over onto his back and the groping became more intense, unable to process the different sensations coursing them him Sam tried to blank himself out, to empty his mind and to slip away.

'Enough.' A loud, distinctive and strangely familiar voice cut through the silence stopping Sam's frenetic attempts to wriggle away and his pitiful muffled cries. 'Leave him be for now.'

Forcing himself to breath through his nose and not to pass out, Sam strained to hear any movement around him, he needed to know where his major threats were.

'Welcome home my child.' The voice spoke again this time the breath scorched Sam's cheek, 'you have been missed.'

Sam literally froze, the voice was one that should not be heard the owner of the voice should not be able to utter a sound. 'No, no, no.' Could be heard from behind the gag.

'Ah you remember me my son, as you can hear I am ... back.' The voice chuckled and Sam started to hyperventilate. 'I hear that you're having some trouble seeing my child, I can remedy that.'

S—D

'So where are we going to start looking?' Dean glanced over at the others and then resumed his staring out the window.

'Dean?' Jim shook his head and rubbed his hand tiredly over his face, 'how did you and Sam get ... how did it begin?'

'They ah ... they found us.' Dean admitted without turning around, pressing his forehead onto the cool glass he closed his eyes and tried to remain calm as the memories came flooding back. 'They found us Jim.'

'Do we have any leads on where they took Sam after the flight?'

'Yeah I do.' Everyone turned to stare at the new arrival, Keith stood in the doorway looking a little smug. 'I pulled some strings and did some tracking, got an address to where the 'coffin' was delivered too.'

'No shitting?' Dean turned and stared at his Australian friend a tiny glimmer of hope flickered across his face, 'you know where?'

'Only where they took the coffin, it might have been a drop off and that's all.'

'It's a start, so what we doin' sitting here with our thumbs firmly placed up our ...'

'Dean we can't go in half-cocked.' Bobby tried to calm Dean grabbing his arm as the younger hunter started to push past him.

'Let me go Bobby.'

'Dean listen to me...'

'My brother is out there at the mercy of God knows how many bastards and fucking demons don't ... just don't...'

'I have an address but we need to make sure ... stake out at least.' Keith said quickly trying to defuse the situation before it got too out of hand.

'Stake out I can do.' Dean said grudgingly.

'Not without these.' Wayne handed Dean a small pill bottle, 'these are a stronger dosage, you start them straight away and don't worry bout the others at all.' Wayne paused and looked at his young friend and patient, 'I want you to keep them with you at all times Dean. You can't afford not to have them with you and wear this.' Dean looked down as Wayne pressed the medic alert bracelet into his hand, it looked nothing like the medic alert bracelets dean knew of. Instead of a silver chain one with a metallic medic alert tag, with plaited leather thongs fastened to the ends of a small oblong plate.

'Thanks doc.' Dean grinned and tugged the bracelet onto his wrist and looked at it, the plate had the medic alert symbol engraved on top and his name and condition engraved on the back of it.

'Wear it at all times please.' Wayne said happy with Dean's reaction.

'Yeah sure doc.'

'One thing I do need,' Keith interrupted them, ' is pictures of the missing hunters.'

S—D

'Bring him.' Sam heard the order and felt the hands once again haul him to his feet, dizzily he swayed with both the change in position and his own paralysing fear. He struggled with all of his waning strength not wanting what lay ahead, digging his heels in he tried to make his guards stumble.

'Move!' The order came loudly as he felt his knees buckle, and pain flare along his legs, when he felt the cane striking the backs of his knees. Sam shook off the pain and tried once again to stop them, dropping his weight and letting his legs go completely lax. Once again his defiance brought another blow from the cane, this time across his bare backside.

'What is the hold up?'

'He is fighting us Master,' One of the guards replied to the sudden appearance of the demonic lord.

'Pick him up then, time is of the essence.'

'Yes Master.' Sam started to buck weakly as he felt them lift him between them, but his attempts became futile when they finally dropped him onto a long gurney like bed and strapped him down before leaving Sam alone in the silence.

'Mmmmph.' He strained against the ball gag and tried to keep his breathing calm, when he heard footsteps echoing in the silence, his stomach plummeted when he heard the sound of metal scraping on metal as though someone dragged a knife blade on a metal surface.

'So the Master said that I should prepare you,' Hendrickson's voice broke through the fog, 'hmm but I think that I can take some fun in doing so.'

Sam felt the sharp blade slide between his cheek and the leather strap of the gag, shuddering uncontrollably he tried desperately to calm down, drawing sharp breathes in through his nose when he felt the leather snap as the knife cuts through it on one side and then the other.

Harsh, heaving breathes wracked his thin frame when Hendrickson removed the rubber ball giggling maniacally when Sam's dry and cracked lips started to bleed again. 'Why?' Sam rasped out.

'Coz it's fun, and oh don't worry bout Hendrickson he's having a ball ... or should I say he's become a ball. He don't know what happened so he just curled up into a little ball and well let's just say that 'Elvis has left the building.' The possessed man said his giggles turning into barking laughter. 'Now, Sammy boy me and Hendrickson did agree about somethings though, one is just how yummy you are and just how much of a pain the arse you are.'

'Let me go and you'll find out just what a pain I can be.'

'Still fighting to the last hey Sammy boy.' Hendrickson moved closer and bent down until his face was barely millimetres from Sam's face, 'you smell so good Sammy boy.'

'The ... name ... is ... Sam.'

'Mmm Sammy yummy...'

Sam flinched when he felt a coarse, hot tongue slide down his cheek and swallowed convulsively against rising bile.

'Get away from him.'

'Master?'

'I said get away from him.' the demon snarled and with a flick of his finger sent Hendrickson's body smashing against the wall. 'Do not question me.' Cocking its head, the demon turned its attention to Sam, 'ah my sweet boy, I have waited a long, long time for you to return to me.'

'Get away from me.' Sam hissed and struggled against the straps holding him down.

'First up, I want you to see what I have planned for you my son.'

'I am not your son.' Sam said with as much force as he could muster, 'what do you mean you can return my sight?'

'You surely know by now that your blindness is not completely physical?'

'I – I don't know ...' Sam flinched feeling cold hands touch his face, 'wh-what you doin?' He couldn't help yelping when the demon moved its claws over his eyes, taping them open so wide tears formed. Sam's struggles became even more earnest, but the demon kept his head still with one hand while fastening a thick leather strap over Sam's forehead. When it decided it was tight enough it let go of Sam's head and placed another strap over Sam's mouth and chin, effectively immobilising Sam completely.

Straining to hear any sound around him, Sam could feel his fear growing into a full blown panic attack. The drops in his eyes startled Sam and he yelped in pain the acidic fluid burning his eyes.

'Hush now child, it won't be much longer.' The demon cooed and ran its fingers down Sam's arm in an attempt to calm him. Writhing under the restraints Sam fought to remain conscious but the assault on his system, his psyche, and his body was too much and he felt the warm cocoon of the darkness slide over him.

S—D

The bed felt soft and comfortable under him, thick pillows cradled his aching head, disorientated he had no idea if it was night or day, how long he had laid there or even what time it was. The pain in his head, dulled now to a constant ache, but at least the pain behind his eyes was gone.

'Time to take the bandages off Sammy what do you think?'

'My name is Sam.' He ground out subconsciously.

'Yes, yes okay my boy here we go.' The demon with tenderness normally unknown to it, unwound the bandages and lifted the cotton pads from Sam's eyes. 'Now keep your eyes closed and open them only when you're ready.'

'Why?' Sam gasped out his confusion winning out against his fear and anger.

'Why what dear boy?'

'Why do this?'

'I need you ... sighted ... I was the instigator of your complete blindness ... I'm the one to cure it.'

'How?'

'How did I cause it?'

'Yes.'

'You're sight ... you did receive the original injuries. Initially, the damage done to your eyes was not permanent until I had a little intervention done...'

'The specialist?' Sam whispered, 'he did something to me during those so-called tests?'

'Yahtzee.' The demon grinned, 'so are you ready to open those gorgeous green eyes for me?'

Sam hesitated a moment, his heart breaking with the realisation that Dean's not there to witness it and he'll probably never lay eyes on Dean again. Slowly he opened them, squinting at the brightness of the interior lights. 'Too bright.' He gasped squeezing his eyes shut again. The demon waved its fingers and the lighting dulled enough for Sam to try again; the young man frowned for a second, and then opened his eyes.

Sam focussed on the blurred face in front of him and tried to remember whose face it was. 'I – I can see a little more.'

'What is it?'

'Like staring through jelly, everything looks blurry and mushy but I can see.'

'Very good, your sight should in time and further treatments return completely, well maybe not twenty, twenty but adequate.'

'So what now?' Sam blinked and forced himself not to rub his eyes until the blurriness cleared.

'Now the fun begins.' The demon smiled coldly and Sam found himself wanting to know why that face is so familiar and why he can't quite recognise it.

TBC


	29. Chapter 29

**The Emancipation of Heaven's Court**

**Disclaimer:** I own nothing save for what rattles around in my rather warped imagination.

**Author's Note:** Mention of male rape and lots of violence in this chapter, you have been duly warned!! **THIS IS NOT A DEATH FIC!!! **I will never kill off the boys or any character that has not died on the show already.

**Author's Note 2:** This chapter reveals more about where Sam is being held, I am not an expert on mining in NSW or around Sydney in particular so I looked up some and decided to take a bit of licence with the one that sounds like it suits it the most.

S—D

**CHAPTER TWENTY-NINE:**** American Hunters in Sydney ... Hunting American Style**

S—D

**THEN:**

_'So what now?' Sam blinked and forced himself not to rub his eyes until the blurriness cleared._

_'Now the fun begins.' The demon smiled coldly and Sam found himself wanting to know why that face is so familiar and why he can't quite recognise it._

S—D

**NOW:**

Sam felt himself being carried down a long hallway, even though the demon promised him that he would regain his sight, nothing had changed. Everything was still blurry and shapeless, instead of complete nothing; all he saw was shapes in the nothing.

Not wanting to let anyone know that he was conscious; Sam kept his eyes closed and honed his listening skills. Soon he was able to distinguish the different footfalls of the humans, and possessed humans, those possessed seemed to be a little heavier footed, as though it took, thought to make each step.

Sounds became clearer the further they went into the underground passageway, and he soon heard the change from a cement floor to the squelch of mud and then he felt the sting of fresh night air and chilled breeze; they were taking him outside out of his prison and into another unknown situation. Resigned to the fact that he would never leave Australia alive, Sam could only hope that Dean was safe with Bobby and Jim his only regret was the fact that he didn't have a chance to say goodbye to his big brother and extended family.

S—D

**Earlier that day:**

Dean and Bobby sat in one car watching the old mine while Jim and Keith sat in another just on the other side, there were only two entries to the site, and they covered both. It took everything Dean had not to just storm into the place and pull it apart to find Sam. The address where they took Sam's coffin to was the home of the owner of the mine; half an hour later, they had the address of the mine and now they staked the property out. Watching the rundown buildings from two roads, one an entrance and one an exit watching the activity with interest.

Even though, the afternoon sun shone brightly and bathed everything in a warm light the mine itself appeared to be dull and shrouded in shadows. A low wind howled around the wooden buildings, rattling the tin roofing, giving it an eerie almost horror movie like atmosphere.

Although the mine was considered abandoned there were too many around not for it to be the demon's nest. After finishing their coffee, Dean's decaf was starting to get him even more antsy than fully caffeinated coffee could ever make him.

'Damn it Bobby this just reeks.'

'This or you after that onion burger?' Bobby groused and wound his window down a little; Dean had enough grace to give his friend a sheepish look before turning his attention back to the dark buildings in front of them.

'Ah shit Bobby it's Caleb and Josh.' Dean pointed to the two men as they were dragged between buildings, 'damn it all.'

'Ah shit.' Bobby echoed Dean's sentiments as he watched the guards drag the two barely conscious hunters between them. 'This changes everything.' He grumbled and pulled out his cell phone quickly punched in Keith's number and then waited for one of them to answer.

'We have to get in there Bobby, if Cal and Josh ...' Dean's voice broke and he felt a tightening in his chest.

'Take it easy boy and pop one of those blasted pills like the doc told ya.' Bobby watched Dean take the small bottle out of his pocket and stare at it for a second, 'go on it aint gonna open and put the pill in yer mouth for ya,'

'yeah, yeah keep ya cap on.' Dean mumbled taking the pill out and slipping it under his tongue, 'freaking hate this.'

'Yeah well either stay calm the rest of yer life or ...'

'I know, still doesn't mean that I hafta like it.'

'You can always go back to Wayne's where you should be.' Bobby threatened.

'Make me.' Dean shot back sounding more like a petulant five year old.' The ringing of Bobby's phone stopping the discussion. When neither Jim or Keith answered immediately, Bobby had hung up with the intent of ringing back in a moment but Jim bet him to it.

_'Did you see them Bobby?_' Jim asked without preamble.

'Yeah you two ready?' Bobby answered his gaze still locked on his pale-faced counterpart.

'_Yeah we're ready to go, God help us_.' Jim said before hanging up, Bobby closed his phone and took a good look at Dean.

'Take a photo it'll last longer.' Dean mumbled feeling the intensity behind Bobby's stare.

'What?'

'Nothing ... you ready to go.'

'Ready.' Simultaneously the four men left their respective cars and moved stealthily towards their goal. All hoping that they can get away with the act of surprise while there were so few around. Using the shadows to their advantage, the howling wind masking any noise they might have made, as they drew their weapons and advanced with deadly intent.

They swooped on the four guards parading Cal and Josh, moving as one unit they quickly and silently despatched them. Keith staying behind with the two injured hunters while the others went in search of the missing Sam.

S—D

Sam groaned and slowly opened his eyes testing their strength, but all he could see were shapeless blobs and a deep nothingness. He was still in the comfortable bed, with no restraints and was suddenly wearing baggy cotton pants although he knew he was still bare-chested, his long fingers ghosted over his throat and felt the hated collar back but at least it didn't have the lead attached to it this time.

As his awareness grew, Sam realised that he was not alone in the room, concentrating he managed to pick out at least five different breathing sounds, but only three heartbeats. Frowning, Sam squirmed under the scrutiny that he could only feel and not see when he realised that he was wearing something else. Horrified Sam slipped his right hand under the waistband of his cotton pants and felt the hard ridge of leather. Forgetting the fact that he had an audience for a moment, Sam let his fingers slide along the leather his chest tightening with fear as he realised what it was. Reluctantly he let his fingers slide downwards and felt the leather sheath covering his penis and testicles, nausea churned in his stomach causing acidic bile to bubble up when he felt the cock ring firmly placed underneath. 'No.' He whispered, the giggles and tittering brought him back to his predicament, his cheeks burning with embarrassment he tried to roll over onto his stomach and to hide his face when strong hands gripped his shoulders and hip and forced him to lie on his back once again. 'Leave me alone you freaking perverts.' He yelled but the only answer he received was a soft chuckle and a few stifled whispers.

'Finish the preparation the Master will not be kept waiting.' A very familiar voice echoed in Sam's ears, he was screwed no matter what, literally and figuratively screwed.

S—D

Keith crouched down next to Caleb and checked out the young American, gaunt and deathly pale he lay quietly, his eyes open but he showed no awareness. Shaking his head, he turned to Josh and found him staring directly up at him. 'Hey it's alright I'm Keith a friend of the Winchesters.'

'Where Dean?' Josh rasped the words out, his throat felt like sandpaper decorated it.

'He's gone to find Sam with Bobby and Jim.' Keith explained as he tended to Josh's wounds as best as he could for now.

'No.' Josh cried out and gripped Keith's arm tightly, 'trap.'

S—D

Dean skidded to a stop and fought to get his erratic breathing under control, he was not going to do Sam any good by having another heart attack in the middle of the rescue. He could hear Bobby and Jim right behind him and allowed himself to relax a little and to take a good look around his surroundings.

The entrance to the mine itself, once boarded up to prevent trespassers, was once again wide open and lit with bare light bulbs strung along the walls like some distorted Christmas decoration. The floor of the mine, seemed to be slush, slippery clay like mud squelched under foot, and the walls felt damp with tufts of moss growing around the main entrance.

A broken rail-track for the heavy coal cars disappeared into the inky blackness and the sounds of bats nesting in the damp depths sent shivers down Dean's back, he hates bats just as much as rats.

'You alright boy?' Bobby hissed clamping a hand on Dean's shoulder.

'Huh?' Dean forced himself not to react to the touch and turned his head enough to look at Bobby, 'yeah I'm okay, let's get this done.'

Without uttering, a word Bobby pushed passed Dean and took point with Jim at the rear effectively keeping Dean between them, much to the chagrin of the younger hunter.

S—D

Sam felt cold hands on his face and then they moved to hold the sides of his head still, instantly he started to struggle but hands seemingly came from everywhere and held him down, feet, knees, hips, waist, chest, shoulders, completely incapacitating him. 'No, no, no let me go.' He bellowed his humiliation burning brightly on his face, as someone held his eyes wide open and the acidic drops once again scorched their way in. This time he screamed and bucked trying to throw the weight of the hands off him; something was wrong these drops were different to the last lot, and the pain was fast becoming excruciating. 'Leave me alone.'

'What's the matta Sammy boy? Can't take a little medicine like a man?' Hendrickson's voice cut through Sam's pain-filled mind and he froze not willing to let the possessed FBI agent to have anymore fun at his expense. 'Ya see the Master told me to give you your next dosage of the drops, but...' the possessed man bent down close to Sam's head and whispered just loud enough for his prisoner to hear, 'I doctored it a little, the Master doesn't know and he's never gonna know is he Sammy? Can't have you seeing what you shouldn't.'

S—D

'Josh mate, can you tell me more?' Keith asked as he tended to the younger man's wounds, 'what kind of trap?'

'All ... three ... d-demons ... be ... here.' Josh ground out before succumbing to unconsciousness again. Keith sat back on his heels and ran his fingers through his hair not sure on what to do, he couldn't leave the two men, one unconscious and the other in a waking catatonic state to warn the others but he couldn't let them walk straight into a trap either. 'Fuck!'

Movement at the entrance of the mine caught Keith's attention and he shifted slightly to get a better look. He watched as two rather large looking men with blank looks on their faces dragged a young woman towards the mine; although she didn't go meekly she had a similar blank look on her face. She continued to try and plant her feet in the loose dirt or kick out at her captors all to no avail. Keith frowned for some reason she looked familiar, someone he had seen or met recently. Confused he watched her carefully, the situation was fast becoming out of control as more entered the tunnel but no one came out.

'Don't ... trust ... her.' Caleb mumbled, 'betray-betrayer.'

S—D

'Get away from the bed now.' The Master's voice silenced the muttering and giggling and Sam felt the hands lift off, making him feel almost weightless for a second. He moaned and clenched his teeth as he tried to ride out the burning in the back of his eyes, the growing migraine threatening to split his head in two and the humiliation of having tears tracking down his face. 'What is going on? Why is Sam in so much pain?'

'He reacted to the drops this time Master.' Hendrickson said, his voice sounding meek, his demeanour submissive but his downcast eyes glowed red.

Verechiel glared at the snivelling wretches in front of him and then with a curt wave of his hand, he dismissed them; he wanted nothing more than to turn them all into dust but he had to stay his hand, for now anyway. 'Leave us.'

'Master?' Hendrickson snapped his head up, 'are you sure that you don't want me to stay?'

'Get out or be sent to the pit.' Verechiel snarled his patience almost gone, 'remember I am the one allowing you to inhabit that particular meat-suit.'

'I am sorry Father forgive me.' Arestesnos snivelled, 'I owe you everything.'

'Yes you do son, do not forget it.'

'I won't, and thank you for this meat-suit the human is rather interesting he is rather twisted himself.'

'Do not forget what we are doing and why we are here Arestesnos,' Verechiel warned in a low voice, 'go find your brother.'

'Yes Father.' Hendrickson's head bowed his eyes glittered red as he stole a glance at the young man lying helpless on the bed, 'I'll go and find Amnimimesis.'

Verechiel waited for his son to leave before perching himself on the edge of the bed, 'Sam my boy, are you awake?' He spoke in a soft calm voice and gently touched the young man's shoulder.

'What? Why are you doing this?' Sam rasped out, his heart thudding against his chest after listening to the two demons, this time all of them ... here together and Sam had no idea how he was going to get of it alive.

'All will be revealed in good time my boy, now let's have a look at your eyes.' Verechiel froze when he saw the unconscious flinch on Sam's face and then the gold colouring of Sam's eyes. 'how do you feel Sam?'

'Just peachy how do you feel?' Sam snapped, he was tired, his head hurt and his eyes felt like he had flames licking at them from all sides.

'Samuel please I cannot help you if I do not know what is wrong.' The demon said trying to sound reasonable.

'I can't see it's as simple as that. Your remedy hasn't worked.' Sam sighed too weary to fight anymore. 'I'm tired my head hurts and my eyes are burning can't I just go to sleep?'

'What do you mean your eyes are burning?' Verechiel asked sharply and when Sam didn't answer, he dug his fingernails into Sam's arm, 'answer me.'

'Argh, get off me.' Sam tried to push the offending hand away from his arm, he could feel the talon like nails tearing his skin and the warmth of blood seeping out of the rips. 'No!'

'Answer me Samuel.'

'My eyes ... argh let go please.'

'Very well.' Verechiel relinquished his hold on Sam's arm and casually licked the blood from his fingers, 'I am waiting Samuel.'

'My eyes feel like they are literally burning, like flames are surrounding them and burning them.' Sam gritted out through his clenched teeth, 'it wasn't like it was last time.'

'The reaction or the treatment?' Verechiel watched Sam's face carefully, the boy may be blind but his face was still alive and easy to read.

'Both ... please I just want to go to sleep.' Sam whispered the fight in him gone, as exhaustion took over, 'please ... Master.'

Verechiel sat back in stunned silence; Sam called him Master and did so voluntarily something was not right, not right at all. 'Sam?'

'Yes?' Sam asked his voice barely audible.

'Will you allow me to touch your head?'

'Why are you asking? Normally you just do it.' Sam asked and frowned sadly, resigned to his fate as a blind toy for a family of demons, 'Master.'

'Humour me.' Verechiel smiled and waited for the slight nod before he placed both hands on Sam. One covered his eyes and the other covered the left side of his head, the demon hissed as he felt the presence of a foreign substance.

'What is it Master?' Sam asked dully turning his head towards the touch, aching for someone else's comfort but taking any from anywhere.

'Rest Sam, you have a big night ahead of you and you need your rest.' Verechiel patted Sam's shoulder and stood up, he watched as the tortured young man fought to get comfortable and drift into a restless sleep. 'Where are my useless sons?' He snarled before disappearing.

Sam opened his eyes and listened intently but he was finally on his own, carefully he sat up and fought the urge to vomit, levering himself up he put a tentative hand out before taking a step, slowly but surely he made his way to the wall and then felt along it until he felt the door. Holding his breath, Sam tried the lock either they were getting sloppy with their security or they thought that he was too weak to worry about. Sure, that it was the latter Sam afforded himself a small smile and then listened intently before making his way out of the room.

Keeping one hand on the wall, he took small stumbling steps and prayed that he was heading towards an exit and not deeper into the labyrinth.

'Where do you think you're going Sammy boy?' Hendrickson's voice startled Sam and he crumbled against the wall, 'well, well aint it lucky that I came down here looking for dear old dad and found you stumbling around. Tsk, tsk, kiddo you might have gotten hurt ... being so blind and all.'

'Wh-what do you want?' Sam asked pressing harder against the wall he tried to push himself away from the sulphuric breath hot on his face, if he could keep moving. Suddenly, two hands slapped the wall on either side of his head effectively trapping him; before Sam could react, he was pinned with a brutal kiss. Crushing his lips against his teeth as the possessed man forced his tongue passed them and into the warmth of Sam's mouth. Gagging Sam tried to push him away but was no match for the demon's strength. The hands started to grope him moving up and down his torso pinching and scratching, Sam made himself like a statue, unresponsive to the touches and the brutal kisses, he found that little corner of his mind and let go.

Ares felt the change in Sam immediately, snarling he grabbed hold of Sam's penis to make him respond when he felt the thick leather sheath, 'fuck you bastard father!' He snarled gripping Sam's shoulders he cruelly slammed him into the wall repeatedly until a bloody smear painted the rock wall, and then he dropped the lifeless form to the ground.

'Arestesnos ... what have you done?' Verechiel roared appearing in front of the man currently housing his son.

'You, you covered him.' Arestesnos snarled, 'how can he be played with now?'

'You fool you know what tonight is and yet you are deliberately ignoring that and my direct orders to leave the boy alone.'

'He was mine first father I found him and brought him here. He was my pet.' Sounding like a pouting child Hendrickson's body seemingly grew in front of the Fallen One, the one who created him. 'No you cannot have him he is mine.'

'Remember your place Arestesnos ... remember who you are dealing with.'

'I remember all to clearly Father. If I had not found Sam Winchester to begin with you would not have him for your ritual now.'

'I will not have you interfere with my plans boy.'

'I am not your boy, I haven't been for eons Father.'

'What are you two arguing about?' Amni appeared and leant against the wall, his arms crossed over his chest and ankles crossed relaxed and confident. 'What happened to our poor Sammy?'

'Your brother happened.' Verechiel snapped, wondering why he didn't create daughters instead of sons. 'Amni see if you can ram some sense into his head, don't worry about the meat we can get fresh if needed.' Bending down he scooped Sam's body into his arms and disappeared.

'Nice going freak.' Amni growled at his brother, 'what did you have to go and do that for?'

'The boy was mine Father fitted the sheath on him.' Ares snapped back, 'and I'm not the freak creep.'

Quit it, look if we're gonna get Azazel back we need the boy, he was marked by him to begin with so technically ...'

'You do realise that when Father completes the ritual and Azazel takes over Sam's body that is it, we can't play with him anymore.' Ares snarked, smiling when he saw the reaction on his brother's face.

'Fuck, so why let us play with him to begin with?' Amni hit the wall in anger, 'Ares you notice how he is with Sam lately?'

'Yeah he treats him like he is already his son, makes me wanna puke.'

'Father is losing it the kid is nothing but fresh meat who's a good fuck.'

'That he is, so what do we do about it?'

TBC


	30. Chapter 30

**The Emancipation of Heaven's Court**

**Disclaimer:** I own nothing save for what rattles around in my rather warped imagination.

**Author's Note:** Mention of male rape and lots of violence in this chapter, you have been duly warned!! **THIS IS NOT A DEATH FIC!!! **I will never kill off the boys or any character that has not died on the show already.

S—D

**CHAPTER THIRTY: American Hunters in Australia – Shh We're Hunting Wascally Demons.**

S—D

**Then: **

_'You do realise that when Father completes the ritual and Azazel takes over Sam's body that is it, we can't play with him anymore.' Ares snarked, smiling when he saw the reaction on his brother's face._

_'Fuck, so why let us play with him to begin with?' Amni hit the wall in anger, 'Ares you notice how he is with Sam lately?'_

_'Yeah he treats him like he is already his son, makes me wanna puke.'_

_'Father is losing it the kid is nothing but fresh meat who's a good fuck.'_

_'That he is, so what do we do about it?'_

**Now:**

Verechiel watched his sons head towards Sam's room, a cold smile playing on his thin lips, _so they think that they can outsmart me do they? _The thought made him smile even more as he vanished into a grey mist and followed them. Barely visible the mist pulsated in time with his growing anger as he watched Ares move closer to the vulnerable Sam.

'So little brother, what do you think we can do to Father's pet?' Ares smirked, 'I was thinking of letting Hendrickson out to play.' His smirk twisted into a lecherous smile when he saw the physical reaction from Sam, 'it looks like someone's playing possum.'

'Wh-what do you want?' Sam gasped out as he tried to ignore the two demon possessed men standing by his bed. 'Where's Master?'

'He's no concern of yours pretty boy.' Ares moaned slightly and ran his finger down Sam's bare chest, 'now just for a little while you are ours to play with.'

'N-n-no!' Sam stammered and blindly tried to roll away from them only to find another pair of hands grabbing at him on the other side of the bed.

'Uhhuh, not so fast Sammy boy.' Amni chuckled, 'we just want to play with our new brother.'

'I am not your brother.' Sam yelled, 'Dean is the only brother I will ever have.'

'Yeah well after tonight that will be a moot point anyway.' Amni continued to laugh, 'I have missed having a good blind fuck with you pretty boy.'

'Pl-please don't.' Sam whimpered he tried to curl himself into a ball in the centre of the large bed but his tormentors wouldn't let him instead, they crowded on the bed with him, their hands groping his exposed flesh.

Verechiel watched them with hatred, and made his mind up to create himself daughters after he sends these two back to their other co-creator in hell, their mother.

He slowly formed into his assumed form just as Amni managed to rid Sam of the cotton pants leaving him only in the leather girdle covering his genitals the only protection from the prying hands at his painfully forced erection.

Soft mewls came from the centre of the small group on the bed and that was enough for Verechiel. 'Get off him now.' He bellowed and with a flick of his wrist he sent both of the other demons flying across the room.

'Father?' Ares gasped, 'it's just another piece of ass.'

'Do not speak of Samuel like that!' Verechiel, 'he is my Chosen, the vessel for my son.'

'What are we then Father?' Amni asked as he pulled himself up off the floor.

'You are both major disappointments.' Verechiel snarled as he glided closer to Sam, 'I gave you Australia Ares, what did you do with it? And you Amni you had America to yourself, that nursing home gig was perfect, an endless supply of food…'

'I was trapped underground Father in case you forgot.' Amni yelled, 'you had me in a pit, what kind of deal did ya do with them upstairs anyway?'

'Well if the way you have handled things has been any indication that it was better that I did keep you tucked away down below.'

'Yeah well Father I'm out and free and I want my toy back.'

'Aint gonna happen little brother coz he's mine.' Ares stepped in between his sibling and father ready to argue the point.

Sam lay in stunned silence, he could make out their shapes and even a little of their faces, he shuddered when he focussed on the face of Hendrickson, 'he's possessed.' He kept repeating to himself. He listened to their family spat with a sense of irony as he slowly pushed his way to the opposite side of the king sized bed.

'I am going to stop this now.' Verechiel announced a cold glint in his red eyes, he glanced at Sam who was still huddled on the bed; then turned his attention to his errant sons. 'Give your mother my regards.' He hissed.

'Our what?' Amni and Ares asked in unison and then Amni glanced at the door, 'Father we have company.'

'Nice try son, I think that as youngest you get to go home first.' Verechiel raised his hand and started to pull his demonic son out of the meat-suit.

S—D

Bobby and Dean stood on one side of the door with Jim on the other ready to burst in when they heard the ruckus going on inside, with his finger to his lips Bobby inched closer to listen a little more intently.

A feral grin played on his lips when he heard the family fighting and then risking a glimpse inside he glanced at the large bed with Sam still on it, and the other three men arguing on the opposite side of the room. One was the possessed FBI agent Hendrickson and the other two he guessed at being Verechiel and Arestesnos. He lifted three fingers and pointed towards them for Jim and Dean and then he pulled back a little to get into position, they had to time this perfectly.

When suddenly they heard, Amni gasp and announce their presence, 'Father we have company.'

'Nice try son, I think that as youngest you get to go home first.' Verechiel answered and then they heard a gasping-choking sound.

'Now.' Bobby announced in a harsh whisper. 'Dean you stay behind us and go straight to yer brother.'

'Bobby…'

'Don't argue with me boy, just … just git to yer brother.' Bobby waited for Dean's nod and compliance and then he and Jim burst into the room shoulder to shoulder, with Dean close behind.

As they entered the room, Amni's vessel Hendrickson, collapsed to the floor and a thick oily black smoke slunk away disappearing through the cracks in the floor.

'Now I like the odds.' Jim grinned, 'I suggest that you give yourselves up before someone else gets hurt.'

'Who are you?' Verechiel hissed staring at the strangers brandishing weapons at him and Arestesnos, 'this is nothing to do with you.'

'Nope ya see it has everything to do with us, Sam is family.' Bobby raised his shotgun and aimed it at Verechiel's chest without any preamble he squeezed and fired the gun, the holy water soaked salt rounds hitting the demon's chest with deadly accuracy.

'Father!' Arestesnos snarled but before he could react, Jim had already pulled his trigger, the impact of the shot slammed him backwards, and with an angry hiss, his vessel dropped to his knees and with an agonised scream through his head back as the black smoke expelled itself from him. Lifelessly the body dropped to the floor already dead when Arestesnos took control and reanimated it, the stench of putrefying flesh emanated from the corpse.

'Well, well looks like yer on yer own now.' Bobby smirked deliberately keeping himself between the demon and the brothers on the bed. He could hear Dean's low voice trying to coax Sam back to awareness; they had to get the boys out of there and as soon as they could possibly manage it.

'What is going on here?' A young woman's voice broke the standoff, startled Bobby turned his head to look at the intruder, Verechiel taking the brief interference inclined his head to the newcomer and then dissipated into the mist, escaping for now he would be back for his Chosen, they were not going to get out of there alive and with Samuel Verechiel.

'Becky?' Dean gasped in shock, he held his catatonic brother close against his chest and stared at the young woman, 'Becky is that you?'

'You know her Dean?' Bobby asked keeping his gun trained on the girl.

'Huh? Oh yeah well at least I thought I did.' Dean groused unconsciously pulling Sam closer to him, 'what the hell Becky?'

'Dean … Sam?' Becky frowned it wasn't supposed to happen like this, the Master promised Dean to her if she did what he wanted, but now the Master has deserted her and Dean is there holding onto Sam like his very life depended on it. 'Wh-what's happening?' She visibly paled and swayed letting her knees go weak under her, a tiny tweak of a smile on the corners of her lips the only sign of her deception when she felt the strong arms of a man around her. Opening her eyes she looked up at the twinkling grey eyes of an older man, with dark greying hair and a goatee, 'who? Where?'

'Hush child it's alright it seems like you're another victim in all of this.' Jim comforted her as he led her over to the bed next to the boys, 'here sit down.'

'Th-thanks, Dean? Dean is that really you and Sam. What are you doing here?'

'Long story … what happened to you Becky? How did you end up here?'

'I'm – I'm not sure, I settled back at home and then got this – this vision and came to Sydney … I don't remember much more.'

'How did you get away from Arestesnos Becky last we heard was that he sold you.' Dean glared at her suspiciously. 'What's going on Becky?'

'There were umm me, Kylie and two others we managed to escape when they tried to transport us, I – I tried but couldn't find you guys.' Becky cried out hoping that Dean was distracted enough with Sam not to see through her flimsy excuse, 'I thought you were both dead.'

'Nah not yet, anyway, Jim, Bobby this is Becky I ah told you guys…' Dean said breathlessly, 'ah shit.'

'Dean calm down and take one of your pills.' Bobby coached him and crouched down in front of the ailing young man, 'that's it nice and steady breathes.'

'What's wrong Dean?' Becky asked sounding appropriately worried.

'Heart got a little bruised.' Dean managed a small wry grin, 'aint nothing.'

'You really are Superman.'

'Thanks Princess.' Dean winced and tried to calm his breathing while waiting for the medication to work.

'Dean we've gotta get outta here.' Bobby said gently placing his hand on the younger man's leg.

'I'll be right in a – a sec.' Dean nodded and wheezed slightly, 'damn it.'

'I'll help with Sammy.' Bobby tenderly tugged Sam into his own arms, reluctantly Dean let go, his gaze tracking every movement as though he was afraid if he looked away Sam would be gone again. Jim moved to take Sam's feet and handed Dean the shotgun.

'Stay with us Becky.' Dean said swaying slightly as he stood and waited for the dizziness to subside before he indicated for the young woman to move between him and the others.

S—D

Keith helped Caleb to sit up and did a quick triage of his injuries though they were both worried over the fact that Josh had yet to regain conscious after collapsing earlier.

'So ah you're a hunter too?' Keith asked as he finished tending Caleb's various injuries.

'Yeah … are you?'

'Nope, but I've got a healthy respect for what you guys do, if it wasn't for Sam and Dean …' Keith let his voice trail away and then visibly shook himself and once again made eye contact with the American. 'So what did you mean by she's a betrayer?'

'Becky … was with the brothers last time … demons got to her she's not their friend anymore.'

'Ah shit,' just then Keith's phone vibrated in his pocket, pulling it out he quickly read the text out loud for Caleb, 'Found Sam, coming out now with Becky.'

'Damn it … she's one of their specialist torturers, she's the one who hurt us, hurt Josh.'

'She hurt you guys?' Keith blinked, 'but – but she helped the brothers.'

'That was then Keith, she's not Becky anymore.'

The sounds of gunfire interrupted their conversation, pulling out his weapon Keith kept cover over his two charges and watched the entrance to the abandoned mine. He watched for what seemed like an eternity before he could see them emerging from the darkness. 'Are you right to hold the gun?' He turned to Caleb and thrust the weapon at him, 'I'm going for the car.'

'Be safe.' Caleb croaked out and covered the Australian as he made a run to get the car; Caleb chanced a glance over at the others as they carried a very still Sam between them. 'Ah no.'

Just then, Keith sped towards them kicking up the gravel in a cloud of dust and stone. 'Hurry guys.' Keith threw the front door open and then jumped out to help Caleb and Josh into the back seat, Dean climbed into the front and held his hands out for Sam, Jim climbed into the back with the others and immediately started to assess the two hunters' combined injuries.

'Becky can come with me and we'll head up to the other car git it started.' Bobby yelled grabbing the girl's hand he dashed off before anyone could say anything.

'Bobby no.' Caleb called out but the other man was already gone.

'What's wrong Cal?' Dean asked glancing at this friend's reflection in the rear-view mirror.

'Becky she's … she's argh damn it.' Wincing after Jim hit a painful spot Caleb lost his breath and couldn't finish what he was saying. Keith drove out of the mine as though he was being chased by the bats of hell, he glanced in the rear-view mirror and then at Dean not wanting to break the news.

'Becky's under the demon's influence Dean.' Keith finished for Caleb, 'she's one of their specialist torturers.'

'What?'

'She's the one who did that to your friends.' Keith finished, 'sorry mate.'

'Damn it.'

S—D

Sam felt himself floating in the warm cocoon again, he knew that he should have tried to get away when they were busy arguing but where would he go? He tried that once before and it got him nowhere. Then they spoke of him being another brother, and it hit him hard they were going to bring Azazel back and use his body as the vessel. With the demon and his demon-enhanced powers, that thought alone had Sam starting to shut down, his guilt and fears morphed and twisted into the fog that no inhabited his consciousness. He felt himself get picked up but it didn't register anything, he was a monster and a freaking toy for demons to play with.

In blurred fragments of time, he felt himself carried out of the room, he tried to listen to the footsteps but they echoed and sounded too far away to distinguish.

Not wanting to let them know he was awake Sam floated again he thought of his brother, of Bobby and Jim; he prayed that they would look after Dean. That his brother wouldn't succumb to his heart condition once they find out what happened to him. He so wanted to say goodbye.

The squelching of mud soon gave way to footfalls slapping on concrete and he felt the cool breeze, once again moving him further away from Dean and from his family.

Time blurred again and he felt the changes keenly, he was in a car the motion beneath him confirmed that, but he was not tied down, not trapped in the back of a van, this time he was upright and pressed against someone's chest. 'De'n?' The croaked whisper died on his lips as the blackness of the fog descended and took his thoughts and awareness away.

'Sammy?' Dean gently tilted Sam's head back to look at his brother's face, 'hey Sammy you with me?'

'Dean?' Bobby glanced across at the brothers and then focussed on the road once again; he had to keep reminding himself to stay on the left side of the road although all of his instincts told him otherwise.

'Nothin I guess I – I thought that he …' Dean sighed and cradled Sam's head under his chin, absently rubbing circles on his siblings back.

'Whatcha wanna do about Becky?' Bobby asked randomly, Keith announced that Becky could drive with him and Jim, with Caleb and Josh piled into the backseat of Bobby's car.

'Not sure, damn it Bobby she … she was an innocent.'

'And a psychic.' Caleb added startling Dean and Bobby; they thought that he was still out of it.

'Damn it Caleb give me a heart attack why don't ya.' Dean grumbled, 'and whatcha mean about her being a psychic?'

'She's one like Sam, she – she used to brag about it during the …' Caleb glanced over at the still unconscious Josh, 'she loved hurting Josh.'

'He's gonna be okay Caleb we all are.'

'Yeah we are and she's gonna go down just like the others.' Caleb said, 'sorry Dean but she's not the Becky you used to know.'

S—D

'Dean told us about you Becky.' Jim said conversationally, 'he was so scared for you.'

'Yeah? Why I was fine?' Becky said blinking innocently at the Preacher, 'I thought that they killed Sam and Dean.'

'They are very brave boys.' Keith said glaring at the reflection of Becky in the rear-view mirror, 'it took em a long time to recover from what those bastards did to em here.'

'Yeah?'

'Yeah and Sam never really recovered, I don't think Dean has either.' Jim said his fingers tightening on his bottle of holy water, 'especially when he was taken again and blinded.'

'Sam's blind?' Becky sat up and looked genuinely concerned, 'how?'

'They buried him alive, he had a head injury.' Jim said turning to look at the girl and for the first time since they met her in the mine she seemed to be genuine.

'Oh no, but …'

'But what Becky?' Jim smiled sweetly but his eyes held a steely glint that sent shivers down her spine.

'Is, is he still blind?'

'As far as we can tell without speaking to him or … yes he is.'

'But it was only supposed to be temporary.' She admitted in shock, realising what she had said Becky looked up at the two men in front of her and tried to smirk, 'so my cover's blown huh?'

'What happened to you Becky?' Jim asked revealing the gun he had aimed at her, 'what happened when you disappeared?'

'They were going to sell me but when the Master found out about my abilities he decided to keep me for himself. He – he taught me, thought of me as his daughter the one he never had. He gave me something I had never had before.'

'What was that my dear?' Jim asked.

'He gave me a life, he gave me love.'

'Child … demons do not know how to love, they are pure evil.'

'No, no you are wrong, you're so wrong. He held me when I cried, he praised me when I did things well, and he loved me.' She cried out, and with a twitch so slight that it was barely noticeable she made Keith lose control of the car's steering sending them careening close to the edge of the road.

'Shit!' Keith swore as he wrestled with the steering wheel, 'can't …'

Jim flipped the lid off the holy water and sprayed Becky with it, she screeched angrily as the water hit her skin and immediately started to bubble and boil on contact. Her concentration broken and Keith was able to regain control over the car bringing it to a screeching stop.

S—D

Bobby cussed when he saw the car in front swerve off the road and then come to a skidding stop kicking up the gravel and dust behind them.

'Dean ya stay with yer brother ya hear me, Caleb you right to come?'

'Already with ya.' Caleb was halfway out the door when Bobby asked tossing Dean a cheeky wink he was armed and itching to get some retribution.

Biting the inside of his cheek Dean watched with baited breath as Bobby and Caleb moved stealthily towards the now still car in front. Movement against him nearly went unnoticed until he felt it again looking down he noticed the frown lines forming on Sam's pale face and the jerking of his muscles. 'Sammy?' Gold tinged eyes fluttered open, unfocussed and glassy he seemingly stared at nothing. 'Sammy?'

'No, no too late.' Sam moaned and weakly tried to push away from his brother's embrace, 'too late.'

'Sammy come on it's me, it's Dean.' Desperately Dean grabbed one of Sam's flailing hands and pressed it against his own cheek, 'it's me Sammy.'

'No, no you can't be dead.' Sam wept and tried to pull away, 'trick it's another trick by Master.'

'No, no Sammy please listen to me you're safe, we got you outta there.' Dean felt like going back to the mine and resurrecting the freaking demons just to send em back again. 'Listen to me carefully I'm not dead, you're not dead we're safe.'

'Too tired, wanna go home.' Sam mumbled 'hurts so bad.'

'What does? Sammy? Hey Sammy stay with me dude, what hurts?'

'Master please no more, I promise I'll be good.' Sam begged unaware of where he was or who was with him. 'Promise please just take it off.'

'Fucking hell Sammy?' Dean breathed in shock when he looked down at where Sam was suddenly pushing and worrying, 'What did that bastard do to you?'

'Master please, I'll do what you want … promise.' Sam continued to beg, he felt Dean's fingers tugging at his pants and suddenly he dropped his chin and took a shuddering breath. 'Forgive me Dean, I tried to hold on.' He mumbled under his breath, 'I tried.'

'Dammit Sammy don't you give up on me.' Dean demanded when he felt Sam go limp in his arms, finally able to tug Sam's pants down a little he snarled angrily when he found the leather girdle, unwillingly he let his gaze move across to look at Sam's erection the outline of the ring now embedded in the leather. 'Fuck Sam this is so not right.'

'Mmmph.' Josh started to stir in the backseat, but along with his awareness came the bombardment of pain, 'argh no!'

'Dammit what's keeping them?' Dean fumed and pounded the horn; he could see them all standing around the car, there was no sign of Becky, but that didn't mean much to Dean right at that very second. 'Bobby get your ass into gear now.' He yelled and punched the horn again. 'Bobby!'

He watched impatiently as Bobby and Caleb jogged back to their car, 'come on!' he yelled at them again.

'What's got yer panties in a twist Dean?' Bobby asked sliding behind the wheel, 'is it Sam?'

'Josh is starting to come to, Sammy … he ahhh came to for a minute, fuck Bobby they got him in some sort of leather contraption with a – a ring on him.'

Bobby said at Dean incredulously for a second trying to assimilate what the younger man said, his gaze slid down to where the leather showed under the waist of the baggy pants and the realisation hit him. 'Ah shit, hang on there.'

Bobby revved the engine and skidded away from the roadside, leaving black marks on the asphalt with some of the tyre rubber. Keith pulled out immediately behind them and followed closely, trusting that it was something very important to make Bobby drive like that especially seeing who his passengers are.

S—D

As they drove towards the city limits, Dean rang Wayne, gave him a very brief report, and asked him to be ready for Sam and Josh when they got there.

Fretting for the young men especially Sam, 'poor, poor boy.' The doctor's memories of his days working for the Master came flooding back, including those fateful days when he first met the Winchester brothers, meeting Dean to begin with when he was dying from the demon poison and then when he met Sam. The tragic figure chained to the wall, who had endured beatings, starvation, dehydration, and rapes of all descriptions and now, now, they had no idea what else he had gone through at the hands of the monsters.

TBC


	31. Chapter 31

**The Emancipation of Heaven's Court**

**Disclaimer:** I own nothing save for what rattles around in my rather warped imagination.

**Author's Note:** Mention of male rape and lots of violence in this chapter, you have been duly warned!! **THIS IS NOT A DEATH FIC!!! **I will never kill off the boys or any character that has not died on the show already. Yes there is a character's death in this chapter, BUT like I said I don't kill any off that have not already died on the show. Believe me this character died in pretty spectacular fashion on the show. So warning minor!Character's death.

S—D

**CHAPTER THIRTY-ONE: American Hunters in Australia – To America or Bust**

S—D

**Then:**

_The doctor's memories of his days working for the Master came flooding back, including those fateful days when he first met the Winchester brothers, meeting Dean to begin with when he was dying from the demon poison and then when he met Sam. The tragic figure chained to the wall, who had endured beatings, starvation, dehydration, and rapes of all descriptions and now, now, they had no idea what else he had gone through at the hands of the monsters._

S—D

**Now:**

The slamming of car doors brought the doctor out of his musings and he hurried outside his face paling when he saw the ragtag group. Tenderly he helped carry Sam inside and lay him on the prepared bed, 'sit down over there Dean and don't you get up.' He said seeing the pain-lines and greyness of pallor on the younger man. 'No arguments or I'll sedate you.'

'Nice to see you too Doc.' Dean wheezed, he slipped a small tablet under his tongue and sank down wearily on the chair, his gaze fixed on his brother's lax face.

'Bobby can you take Caleb and Josh into the next bedroom, I've made the beds up in there, as soon as we're set in here I'll come in to tend to them.'

'No problems Doc.' Bobby nodded and with a parting glance down at Sam herded his charges into the next bedroom. Keith and Jim had already disappeared with Becky making sure that she was nowhere near the Winchester brothers.

Wayne turned and looked down at his young patient, tears shone in the doctor's eyes as he took in the obvious first. 'What have they done to you my boy?' He muttered as he carefully lowered Sam's pants and uncovered the hideous leather contraption.

Dean sat up a little more, his eyes widening at the thing they forced Sam into, made of thick leather and shaped like a pair of full briefs but instead of a fly, there was a long sheath for his penis. There was no sign of any lacings or openings seemingly sealed after they put it on him. Opting for a pair of sharp pointed scissors, Wayne carefully started to cut the leather away. Working painstakingly slow, so he didn't cut Sam, Wayne finally peeled it away from Sam's hips first; once he had it worked down then he stopped and carefully regarded the sheath. 'Damn it all to hell.'

'What's wrong Doc?'

'I have no idea how long he's been like this but … from what I can tell and feel, his … the skin has swollen over the ring I'm afraid if I try to cut it off...'

'What can you do?'

'Hum, if I go cross ways along the centre of the ring then, then I might be able to peel it back.'

'Doc?'

'I – I don't know Dean.'

'You can do this doc, please you have too…' Dean implored the man.

Wayne took a deep breath and carefully pierced the leather with the tips of the scissors and then as gently as he could manage he felt for the space where he could only feel the ring. Meticulously, he worked the sharp blades around, moving himself when needed rather than risking anymore damage and pain to his patient.

Dean watched with held breath and thudding heart, he winced every time he saw the doctor insert the scissor blades into the leather and slowly cut it away. He silently prayed to whatever was listening, that Sam came out of this intact and working. He had enough issues to deal with let alone a malfunctioning 'little Sam'.

Blinking he realised that the doc had worked the bottom half of the sheath away exposing a very 'angry' looking erection, the tender flesh a mass of red and purple bruises and abnormally raised veins. The front edge of the ring cut into swollen flesh crusted with blood and dried white flakes.

'Sammy.' Dean cried out breaking the tense silence, at least Sam was still unconscious for this bit.

Wayne sat back and wiped his sweaty face; his hands were starting to shake with the effort of cutting so slowly and through such thick material, now came the most delicate part, getting the rest of it away from Sam's testicles and the rest of his penis.

Taking a deep breath he picked up the scissors and went back to his arduous task, the soft moan coming from his patient startled him so much that he nearly dropped the scissors. 'Sam?'

He waited watching his patient for a few seconds and then went back to work determined to finish before Sam could wake.

With innate care, he finally cut through the last of the leather, deciding to go straight up from the sheath towards the hips. When he peeled it away, he felt like throwing up, he looked over at Dean and then stood up he needed to move.

Dean stared down at Sam's genitals too shocked to worry about embarrassment, the ring was the only remaining restriction on Sam, but the swollen flesh held it tight and prevented removal by sliding it off as normal.

'What do we do doc?' He asked hoarsely pulling his stare away from his brother and fixing it on the doctor's back, 'what do we do?'

'Honestly … I'm not sure we can try to cut it off but…'

'More chance of cutting him.'

'Yes, I'm ahh going to clean the area with saline and just see what we're dealing with.' The doctor announced squaring his shoulders; he was not going to fail these boys, not now, not ever.

As he cleaned the delicate area Wayne kept an eye on Dean, even though he seems to have settled a little after the medication he still looked ill and exhausted. Something that broke the doctors heart, no one Dean's age should look like that and no one Sam's age … they should be home in America dating girls and having normal, average lives. He slowly but carefully wiped at the raw flesh cleaning away the blood and crustiness and tried to encourage the taunt skin back and away from the cruel implement.

'I think I might be able to try and ease it off.' He said finally breaking the strained silence, Dean sat up a little and tried to concentrate on his brother's face, when he noticed the frown appearing on Sam's brow. The pinched look on his face and the quickening of his breath.

'I think he's waking up Doc.' Dean said urgently glancing down to look at where the doctor continued to clean and manipulate the ring from Sam's still engorged penis.

'No, no, please … hurts.' Sam whimpered his hands flailing to push away the hands invading his body, 'no more.'

'Sh, Sammy it's alright, the doc's trying to help you.' Dean tried to soothe his distressed brother, climbing onto the bed next to Sam he pulled him up against his chest and moved slightly until he was bracing Sam completely, and then he wrapped his arms around him trapping Sam's arms beneath his effectively pinning him. 'Finish it doc please.'

What felt like ages although only mere minutes, Wayne was finally able to work the ring down enough and away from the most damaged part, holding his breath he ever so slowly kept it moving, 'I need something to lubricate it.' He muttered, 'be right back Dean don't let him move.'

'Don't worry Doc I won't.' Dean hugged his brother a little tighter and kept whispering in his ear, the soothing cadence of his voice worked and Sam visibly calmed down.

The doctor came hurrying back with a small tube, with great reluctance he smeared the cream over Sam's penis and over the edge of the ring, and then began to work it over the lubricated area. 'A little more.' He muttered.

'Argh, no hurts,' Sam's body arched against Dean, his entire being shuddered and shook as the ring finally slid off with a soft suctioning sound, the release immediate and Sam seemed boneless as his body responded to the sudden freedom. Thick cords of semen spurted over the bed and Sam's legs, a primal scream erupted from Sam as the relief hit him as more pain.

When he finally quietened Wayne washed him down with fresh saline and applied an antiseptic ointment to the inflamed penis before covering Sam's nakedness with a light cotton sheet. Wearily he placed an IV cannula into the back of Sam's left hand and attached a bag filled with much needed fluids and then another one containing antibiotics and pain relief. 'I'm going to go and see to the others,' Wayne said glancing over at the brothers, 'try and get some rest, the both of you.'

'Yeah sure doc … Wayne?'

'Yes Dean?'

'Thanks man, I just don't … thanks.'

'My pleasure Dean.' Wayne smiled as he left the Winchester brothers alone.

'Sammy you with me dude?' Dean whispered tangling his fingers in Sam's hair and relished the feeling of having his brother back, even though they still had a long road ahead of them, especially with Sam's recovery but they were together again.

'My De?' Sam muttered and patted the arms cradling him.

'Sammy?'

'My De?' Sam repeated, 'mom's waiting for us De.'

'No Sam, she's not … you're safe with me now, we're both alive.'

'Dean?' Sam's eyes slowly opened although they were still gold tinged opaque disks at least they were no longer glassy and unfocussed. 'Dean? You really here?'

'Yeah dude we got you back.' Dean felt like weeping with relief, Sam actually sounded coherent making Dean wonder just how long they had him trapped by that ring and leather girdle.

'Don't go.' Sam whimpered, 'don't leave me lone.'

'Not going anywhere bro, I'm staying right here with you.'

'I wanna go home Dean.' Hot tears started to fall down Sam's face as his awareness finally returned, 'don't wanna be here anymore.'

'I know dude, as soon as we're all well enough we're going home.'

'Who? Who else is there?'

'We found Caleb and Josh, the doc is with em now, Jim and Bobby came with me.'

'You, you went on a plane willingly?'

'Yeah well don't let it go to your head.'

'M'leepy.' Sam yawned and moved closer to Dean relishing in the comfort, 'don't leave me.'

'Never gonna leave you dude.'

'Scared De, Master told me that he would give me sight back.' Sam cried in gulping sobs, 'I – I can't see.'

'Ahh Sammy.'

'Master lied to me, he lied to me and – and told me you were dead.'

'Sammy, he is not your Master, no one is.'

'Don't understand…'

'Sammy listen to me … The Master is gone, Verechiel is gone, Ares and Amni are gone they can't hurt you anymore.'

'What about Hendrickson?'

'He's dead Sammy, I think that he was probably dead before you came here, I'm gonna keep telling ya till I'm blue in the face, you're safe Sammy we got you out.'

'I'm not dreamin?'

'No dude, it's all real.'

'Don't hurt so bad now.' Sam mumbled his tears and sobs had subsided giving way to his exhaustion, 'no more hurts?'

'No more dude, you can just rest now, I'm not going anywhere.' Dean continued to speak in a low comforting voice as Sam drifted into his first nightmare free sleep since the bed and breakfast. That felt so long ago.

'Dean?'

'Yeah Sam?'

'When we get home can we go to the bed and breakfast?'

'Yep sure dude whatever you want.' Dean would have just about agreed to anything to keep Sam thinking of home and freedom.

S—D

Jim and Bobby watched the young woman carefully; she had finally succumbed to exhaustion after fighting against the effects of the devil's trap. Actually, exhaustion is a mild description of how she really felt. 'Why can't you let me go? I won't go near Dean or Sam.'

'Leave the girl alone and ya can leave, we'll let ya go back to the pits.' Bobby growled, 'other than that girly ya aint goin' nowhere.'

'But I'm not possessed.' Becky protested earnestly she turned a baleful stare to Jim, 'please you have to believe me.'

'Sorry sweetheart.' Bobby grinned and folded his arms, while Becky focussed on him Jim pulled out a small leather bound book and opened to a dog-eared paged and started to chant in Latin. Becky snarled and threw herself at the preacher only to be repelled backwards by the devil's trap.

Finally, her head snapped back and a white-grey swirl of smoke escaped from the young woman's mouth and slithered away disappearing through the cracks in the polished floor boards. Wearily Jim slumped and dropped into a chair, he held his head in his hands and sent a small prayer up for the soul of the young woman who now lay in front of him her sightless eyes fixed on the wall in front of her. With the demon gone, her body started to resemble a long dead corpse rather than that of a healthy and very much alive woman.

'You alright Jim?' Bobby asked looking down at his old friend, 'it doesn't get any easier does it?'

'Nope it sure doesn't.' Jim lifted his head slightly and looked up at Bobby, 'just tired Bobby.'

'Let's go see to our boys.' Bobby patted the preacher on the shoulder and headed out of the room, 'might swing by the kitchen first for coffee though, it's gonna be a long night.'

'What about Becky's body?'

'What about it Jim?' Keith asked meeting the two Americans in the kitchen, 'mm coffee.'

'Normally we would take care of it ourselves, but we're in a different country and that young woman probably had family.'

'Yeah from what I understand she comes from down Albury way, look let me handle it, I can file her as a Jane Doe body and do a missing persons search.'

'Sounds like a plan.'

'What about the demon?' Keith looked from Bobby to Jim and then back to Bobby. 'Is it gone?'

'Yeah they're all gone.' Bobby nodded, 'might have to go back and rig something at that mine.'

'Yeah was thinking that, the infestation gone?'

'Bobby, Agent Hendrickson's body should be returned to the states.' Jim stated quietly.

'Crap forgot about that.'

'Ah guys how can you talk about this and be so calm?' Keith asked them incredulously staring at the two hunters.

'Comes with the territory my boy.' Jim gave him a small grin, 'let's get coffee and see to the others first and then we'll work out the rest.'

S—D

Sam moaned softly and shifted uncomfortably, his body ached and he tentatively touched the arm encircled around his chest, 'De?'

'Sammy?' A sleep roughened voice came from just behind his shoulder making Sam turn his head a little more, he tried to focus on his brother but it hurt too much to so he let himself relax again.

'You stayed.' Sam mumbled, 'you're real?'

'Last time I checked.' Dean said happily, 'how ya feeling dude?'

'Achy I guess, feels so strange in a way.'

'What do you mean strange?' Dean frowned and immediately placed a hand on Sam's forehead, 'you're not hot.'

'Nah just feel wiped out … and ahh lots of blanks in the memory.' Sam added a little sheepishly.

'As in what?' Dean's curiosity got the better of him, perhaps if Sam couldn't remember everything then his brother wouldn't end up suffering so much guilt.

'Ah what happened to get me here, and nearly everything after arriving in the mine, I – I can remember flashes but nothing solid. He did drug me a lot.'

'Who did?'

'Verechiel.' Sam said and then huffed a little sigh realising that he didn't call the demon Master, 'I'm gonna be okay Dean.'

'You sure are dude, you're gonna be fine.'

'What about you?'

'Me? Ah I'm …'

'Please don't say you're fine, I may not be able to see your face but I know you.'

'I'm a lot better now I've got my sidekick back.'

'Sidekick? Who me?' Sam chuckled and rested his head on his brother's shoulder once again, 'how long before we can go home Dean?'

'As soon as Wayne gives all of us the all-clear.'

'Kay.'

S—D

Three Months Later:

Dean and Sam sat in the impala in companionable silence, Dean kept glancing over at his brother trying to get used to the dark sunglasses, now a permanent fixture on Sam's face when they went out in public.

'You sure about this dude?' Dean asked turning around to face his brother.

Sam lifted his head slightly, and tugged off his glasses before he looked at his big brother, although legally blind now, over time Sam had recovered enough sight to be able to make out buildings, objects and people. If he concentrated then he could see more than just faceless shapes, but it hurt to focus so intently. With his new glasses and adaptations to his laptop, at least he could read off the screen and large print books were a help too. However, outside when he wore the prescription sunglasses, he still had trouble coping. If he had his way then he'd stay inside all of the time, hiding away from well-meaning stares and sighs of pity. But Dean, Dean wouldn't have it, he got his brother up and mobile as soon as they landed in the USA, stating if he could stand another flight like that then Sam could get back into the land of the living. Especially with the freaky opaque film gone and his eyes looked once again their normal vibrant green with just a hint of the gold stain.

He had a white cane to use but hated drawing attention to himself, so Sam preferred to stay with Dean when out and about, Bobby and Jim were the only ones aside from Dean that Sam trusted enough to help him. Both homes now set up to be safe for a sight-impaired young man.

'Yeah it feels right Dean.'

'Lot's of bad memories here Sammy.'

'And some good ones.' Sam gave him a small sad smile, 'I have to get some closure Dean, and at least if I do this before she reopens.'

'I know there's no one here yet.'

'Yeah.' Sam replaced his sunglasses and gave his brother a hesitant smile, 'let's go.'

'Kay, I got the flowers for ya, do you want to use the cane?'

'No but … I guess I had better.' Sam sighed as he stepped out of the car and waited for Dean to join him, he held the folded cane loosely in his right hand, the gentle tug on his left elbow let him know that Dean was in place and ready. 'Flowers smell nice.'

'Yeah they do … so how's the head?'

'How?'

'Dude I know you, the signs of a headache are all there.'

'Yeah? It's alright Dean I got my meds.' For the first time since it all started Sam gave his brother a full-dimpled genuine smile, 'we're gonna go be okay aren't we?'

'For sure dude, we might be a little banged up but we more than okay.' Dean matched his brother's smile knowing that his tone of voice conveyed it just as much as his face.

'So let's get this over with.'

Slowly they made their way up to the main entrance of the bed and breakfast, the closer they got to the building the faster Sam's breathing became, in his mind the memories came in fast forward, the feeling of absolute terror, the acrid stench of blood, the slipperiness of the floors, the bodies littering the different levels. The sound of dripping water.

'Sammy?' Dean pulled on Sam's arm gently getting him to stand still, 'talk to me dude where did ya go?'

'I – I can't go in there Dean.' Sam said after remaining silent for so long, 'I can't do it.'

'Hey, hey it's okay, what if you take a seat here and I'll go and find Lizzie?'

'Kay.' Sam nodded and let Dean lead him to a small bench making sure that he was alright before heading towards the building. 'Dean are you feeling okay?'

'Yeah why?' Dean fudged and unconsciously rubbed his aching chest, he himself didn't want to go into the place that caused so many horrific memories for both Sam and him.

'I can hear your hitched breathing and your heart beat.' Sam said tilting his head slightly, 'you in pain?'

'Nah just … I'm fine now you stay put and I'll go and get Lizzie.' Dean hurried away not knowing whether he should be proud of Sam's heightened senses or wary of them.

S—D

Dean and Lizzie stood just behind Sam while he placed the bouquet of flowers on Amy's plaque placed just under a beautiful old tree. 'I scattered her ashes over the grounds, she loved it here.' Lizzie said softly sliding a small hand in Dean's larger one clasping it tightly. 'She asked for Sam just before she … she passed peacefully, just shut her eyes and was gone.'

'She – she asked for me?' Sam stood up and turned to face them.

'You heard me?'

'Seems like our Sammy has got great hearing now, can hear a heart beat from twenty paces.' Dean chuckled.

'Oh, okay yes she did Sam, I think it was the one regret she had leaving us, she never got to … she wrote you a letter.' Lizzie moved forward and placed it in Sam's hand curling his fingers over the envelope. 'I'm not sure what she wrote, I'm not sure of much but I do know just how much she liked you.'

'I liked her too Lizzie.' Sam said softly, 'thanks for everything and I am so sorry.'

'Nothing to be sorry for Sam.' Lizzie reached up and tugged his head down to brush a kiss on his cheek. 'Take care of each other won't you.'

'Promise we will.' Sam choked out before turning back to Amy's marker while Lizzie and Dean said their own goodbyes.

S—D

Dean nodded at Lizzie and gave her a small wave before sliding in behind the wheel of his impala, running his hands over the steering wheel he sighed happily and turned the key, 'so Sammy where do ya wanna go?'

'Anywhere except here.' Sam said in a soft voice.

Dean afforded his brother one last glance and then pulled out of the driveway heading towards the highway. They might be damaged physically and emotionally but they are still together, they are still alive and are still in the hunt.

'Well then Sammy that's where we're going.' Dean turned the music up and roared down the road, the shining black car literally purring with happiness. They were home.

END

for now anyway!! Stay tuned for another story, not of the Australian trilogy but I will continue with Sam's status as legally blind and how that affects the hunt and Dean's own health issues...


End file.
